Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: "Despechados e Inocentes". Son dos palabras que describen perfectamente al Uzumaki y a la Hyuga. "Despecho": Ambos desean pagarles a Sakura y a Sasuke con la misma moneda por su traición. "Inocencia": Católicos devotos, sin sentimientos impuros y poca experiencia en relaciones. Dicha colaboración dará lugar a nuevas reacciones. Una química sin precedentes...¿Se dejaran llevar?.
1. Una Traición

**|~ Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes~|**

**Capitulo I**

_**"Una Traición"**_

* * *

_¨Era una noche lluviosa y sombría. En el interior de mi auto solo se podía escucha el incesante parabrisas, el cual escurría las gotas de agua que caían estrepitosamente esa tarde de Noviembre. No solo era el cielo el que lloraba esa noche, mis ojos parecían sincronizarse con las nubes del cielo puesto que de estos las lagrimas no cedían. Trate de mantener la vista fija en la carretera, pero eso parecía casi imposible. Pronto llegaría a mi destino. Eso me tranquilizo en más de una forma. Iba en busca de consuelo, después de todo, eso era lo que necesitaba en esos duros momentos._

_Simplemente no podía creerlo. Lo había perdido todo. A mi apuesto y perfecto novio. Uchiha Sasuke. El había significado todo para mi, razón por la cual le había entregado todo el amor que albergaba en mi corazón, entonces ... ¿era tonto pensar en que el me debía retribuir de la misma forma?. La respuesta vino casi de inmediato, al recordar el como el me había traicionado. Me había traicionado con la chica que hacia unos años me había infringido un dolor casi similar. Haruno Sakura._

_Hacia dos años había perdido en ese entonces mi primer y único amor: Uzumaki Naruto, quién siempre había amado a Sakura, quien nunca oculto su atracción en Sasuke, quien me quería a mi. En fin, había sido una especie de triangulo o mejor dicho cuadro amoroso del cual nadie escapaba. Al terminar la secundaria cada uno escogió su destino. Sakura a Naruto y por consiguiente yo a Sasuke. Dos personas habían ganado, pero dos habían perdido. Tal parecía que ahora Sakura reclamaba lo que por derecho creía suyo, mi Sasuke._

_Dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser. En cierta forma le había tomado cariño a Sasuke, después de todo el había sido quien había sanado mi roto corazón en aquel baile de graduación, en el cual Naruto y Sakura habían oficializado su relación. El me había abiertos sus brazos y me había estrechado contra si, prometiéndome solemnemente que si yo le permitía, el sanaría mis heridas. Era irónico el pensar que ahora el causante de tales heridas era quien había prometido sanarlas._

_Sonreí, melancólica._

_Tal parecía que los cuentos de hadas no estaban hechos para mi.?¨_

* * *

**_..._**

Aquel viernes por la tarde parecía ser tal común como siempre había sido. Hinata, una alumna de segundo año de la Universidad de Konoha, salía de clases y se dirigía a visitar a su actual novio, Sasuke Uchiha a su habitación, la cual quedaba un poco lejos de la suya puesto que este pertenecía a la Facultad de Ingeniería, mientras que ella era perteneciente a la Facultad de Medicina.

Ese día había salido antes de lo usual, al parecer su profesor de bioquímica tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender ese día, por lo cual no habían tenido esa asignatura. Hinata, aprovecho esto para hablar seriamente con Sasuke, con quien había tenido una fuerte discusión el día anterior, ella solo quería arreglar las cosas con él.

_Pronto llego a la habitación de este. Golpeó a su puerta...pero nadie contestó. Pronto se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba con llave, entonces decidió entrar. Ese día ella sabía perfectamente que el no tenía clases en ese horario, por lo que supuso que debía estar dormido o estudiando. En cuanto entreabrió la puerta escucho algo parecido a gemidos. Hinata trago saliva, eso parecía sumamente sospechoso, por un momento dudo en si debía o no abrir la puerta, temía salir con el corazón roto, pero una parte de su mente le decía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de comprobar lo que hay sucedía, tal vez no era Sasuke, quizás se tratara del compañero de habitación de este, aunque sería algo extraño puesto que Suigetsu tenía clases a esa hora._

Entonces ... Hinata abrió la puerta.

_ Pronto todos sus sueños se esfumaron en ese instante. Su corazón estaba oficialmente roto. Supo que lo había perdido todo. En ese instante. En el instante en el que diviso a Sasuke y Sakura besándose apasionadamente sobre la cama de este, tal parecía que había interrumpido un momento muy intimo de ambos. Pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos perla. Un sollozó se le escapo, sollozó que fue percibido por la pareja sobre la cama, inmediatamente ambos se reincorporaron completamente asustados. El rostro de Sasuke reflejaba frustración y ... ¿culpa?._

_—L-lo —siento si interrumpí algo—se disculpó Hinata para luego salir corriendo de hay. Todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos era huir de hay._

_Sasuke no fue tras ella._

_Hinata siguió corriendo con lagrimas adornando su rostro por los pasillos. Corría y corría con un objetivo en mente. Llegar a su habitación para desahogar sus penas con libertad. Se sentía mal, tenía naúseas de solo recordar lo visto, quizás en parte fuera culpa de ella, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no se lo merecía de esa forma, si el ya no quería estar con ella ... ¿por que simplemente no la dejo?, ella lo hubiera aceptado, quizás hubiera dolido pero no como una traición._

_Pronto Hinata recordó al rubio. Al igual que ella, había sido traicionado. Sintió lastima de él, puesto que ella sabía cuan enamorado estaba este de Sakura, incluso más que ella de Sasuke, seguramente la noticia sería muy dolorosa para él. ¿Acaso ella debía contarle?. Pronto esa pregunta surgió en su mente. ¿Que debía hacer?, ¿dejar que esos dos se burlaran de él?, la verdad parecía el camino correcto, ella estando en esa situación prefería la verdad a pesar que esta doliera._

_Pronto Hinata llegó a su habitación. Tomo su telefoneo y marco el número de Naruto. Era la primera vez que hablaría con él después de tanto tiempo._

_—¿Aló?—contestó el al tomar la llamada._

_—...—Hinata no sabía que decir. Como es que se llama a alguien y se le dice que su novia lo engaña, ¡ y con nada menos que su mejor amigo!. Ciertamente ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas._

_—¿Aló?—volvió a preguntar por quinta vez, cada vez mas irritado. Quizás alguien le estaba jugando una broma.—¿Quién habla?—._

_—Soy Hi-Hinata—respondió titubeante. Naruto inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. ¡Era la tímida Hinata!, ¡incluso tartamudeaba como siempre!. A pesar de que ambos estudiaran la misma carrera y compartían algunas clases no se dirigían la palabra tan seguido, ellos estaba tan sumidos en sus estudios y asuntos que no se detenían en el otro, más por parte de Hinata. Algunas veces se frecuentaban en citas dobles, debido a la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto._

_—¡Hola Hinata!—la saludó tan efusivo como siempre.-Este...¿para que llamas?, si es por bioquímica no se si recuerdas que el profes...-._

_—Si. Ya se que el no vendría hoy—lo interrumpió Hinata con un tono de voz tan serio que preocupo al Uzumaki. Tal parecía que ella debía darle alguna clase de mala noticia. ¡¿Acaso su madre había muerto?!. El espero impacientemente a que continuara.—Es...que...hoy...—pronto Hinata no pudo continuar y comenzó a sollozar, Naruto se dio cuenta desde el otro lado de la línea. Esto lo preocupo más._

_—Hinata... ¿que es lo que sucede?—le pregunto entrecortadamente._

_—Es...que...Sakura...Sasuke...—solo eso pudo decir, tal parecía que era incapaz de articular tales palabras que rompían su corazón en pedazos. Pronto Naruto supo a lo que se refería._

_—Así que ya lo sabes...—dijo con un tono de voz algo apagado._

_Hinata dio un respingo. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso él ya lo sabía?._

_—Naruto, ¿acaso tu ya lo sabías?—la respuesta ya era obvia pero no pudo evitar el preguntarlo._

_—Si—asintió._

_—¿Desde cuando?—. Ahora que pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado le azotaba la idea de que Sasuke la estuviera engañando desde hace tiempo._

_Naruto no respondió._

_—¡Naruto!, ¡contéstame por favor!, ¡debo saber!, ¡quiero saber!...necesito saber...—le rogó._

_Este pareció pensarlo por unos instantes._

_—Hinata, esto es algo que no se puede hablar por teléfon—-afirmo. Hinata no pudo reprocharle, estaba en lo cierto.—¿Que tal si nos reunimos en alguna parte?—._

_—¿Eh?—._

_—Debemos hablar. Además... necesitas que alguien te consuele...¿me lo permites?—._

_Hinata sonrió. Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes._

* * *

...

Finalmente Hinata había llegado a su destino. Entonces aparcó su auto en un reconocido casino de Konoha. Pronto sonrió. ¿Acaso ese era la clase de lugar en el cual debía ahogar sus penas?. A Naruto le había parecido perfecto, entonces ... ¿por que a ella no?

Entonces, se bajo de su auto y entro a dicho sitio. Al entrar pudo divisar el como el ambiente de aquel lugar era agitado y estrepitoso. Hay era el reino de las apuestas, alcohol y sexo. Tres palabras que no cabían en su vocabulario.

Luego de un rato de buscar al chico de cabellera rubia, se rindió y tomo asiento en la barra del bar. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al barman cuando de pronto sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro. Esta se giró y se encontró con esa mirada azul que tanto había amado en la secundaria. Fue entonces cuando se pregunto, ¿acaso sería capaz de olvidar a Sasuke al igual que a él?. Su primer amor.

* * *

**¡Mis mas grandes saludos a todos!. Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que escribiré, esperó les haya gustado :)**

**Este es mi segundo fic Naruhina, aunque aún no he terminado el otro (a decir verdad apenas comienzo con el otro, por si no lo conocen se llama "Relaciones Complicadas: Son Amigos o Rivales") he decidido escribir está historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Espero les guste, aunque este primer capitulo les parezca corto los que siguen serán largos, lo que sucede que este es una especie de introducción a la trama y no necesitaba ser muy extenso hehe. Este será un fic con triángulos amorosos (¡Es que me encantan! y más cuando involucran a Sasuke hehe), ¡prometo mucho drama!**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: He cambiado el titulo y el summary de este fic que había titulado primeramente : "En Deuda Contigo: ¡Literalmente!", por que sentí que el titulo no era el más indicada con la trama la cual aún no me la había formulado completamente.**

**Espero me entiendan y para quienes ya seguían el fic con el otro titulo aún lo sigan! :)**


	2. Una Noche Para Ahogar Penas

**Capitulo II**

**_"Una Noche Para Ahogar Penas"_**

* * *

Luego de un rato de haber buscado al chico de cabellera rubia, se había dado por vencida y tomado asiento en la barra del bar. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al barman cuando de pronto sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro. Esta se giró y se encontró con esa mirada azul que tanto había amado en la secundaria. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó, ¿acaso sería capaz de olvidar a Sasuke al igual que a él? Su primer amor.

Pronto el ceño de Hinata se frunció notoriamente.

—Oh...que bueno que ya llegaste, muy tarde por cierto, se ve que no has cambiado mucho, ¿eh?—le dijo una Hinata muy irritada. Naruto parpadeó dos veces. ¿Acaso esa era la tímida Hinata que él conocía?

—Lo-lo siento, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi auto, digamos que no es de este siglo, ¿sí?—se disculpó algo intimidado pues la ojiperla lo miraba acusadora y muy molesta.

—Está bien. Entonces... ¿Te vas a sentar o no?—se dirigió al rubio hostilmente al ver que este se quedaba estático de pie junto a ella.

—¡Oh, oh, sí!—asintió nerviosamente mientras se sentaba en la barra a lado de la ojiperla. Está se veía sumamente amargada, seguramente era a causa de la infidelidad de Sasuke, ¡¿Cuánto había cambiado Hinata?!, Naruto esperaba ver a una sensible Hinata, una totalmente devastada pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una mujer muy fuerte y que descargaba su dolor en furia y ...alcohol?...

Pronto los ojos del rubio se posaron en la botella de whisky que el Barman colocaba frente a la Hinata. Este la observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la miraba tomar una copa, servirse y dar un trago amargamente.

"_Debe ser su forma de ahogar sus penas…" _pensó el Uzumaki mientras la observaba aun sorprendido.

—Entonces… ¿Planeas quedarte mirando como la dulce Hinata se alcoholiza?, a de ser un gran espectáculo para ti, ¿no?—dijo mientras tomaba la botella de whisky y bebía directamente de ella. —Después de todo a ti se te ocurrió que nos encontráramos aquí —.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Este era el único local que se encuentra abierto a estas horas y que queda cerca de la universidad—se explico—Además no espero que tu fueras de esos vicios, creí que solo vendríamos a hablar y que ignorarías el bullicio.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua y añadió: —Pues no me conoces Uzumaki. Nunca me has conocido y probablemente nunca lo hagas por que no somos amigos—dijo cortante.

—Claro que soy tu amigo, tal vez no uno cercano pero me preocupo por ti—le dijo algo dolido. Conocía a Hinata desde el jardín del preescolar, sabía que no eran muy cercanos pero al menos esperaba que ella lo considerara al menos un amigo. Despúes de todo habían compartido muchas experiencias juntos, como los festivales escolares, excursiones, bailes y la graduación, despúes de todo era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, quién frecuentaba mucho con Hinata pues este siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, algo que nunca fue un secreto para Naruto quién siempre apoyo a su amigo para conquistarla de alguna forma.

Hinata lo ignoró por completo y dio otro trago a su bebida.

—Hinata. Ya déjalo.—le ordeno mientras le quitaba la botella de whisky.— Esto no es algo que debas beber. No es correcto—esta vez Naruto la miro reprobatoriamente como tal padre a su hija. Hinata sonrió con sorna. Estaba cansada de que todos quisieran controlar su vida, incluso Naruto. Estaba más que extasiada de que todos pensaran que era perfecta y recatada, ¡estaba cansada!. Al menos esa noche quería desquitarse con el mundo, por lo menos una vez en su vida quería sentirse libre de hacer todo lo que nunca hizó, aunque todo ese mundo no le gustaba para nada sentía que era lo único que podía alejarla del dolor que acechaba su corazón. Aún trataba de borrarse dichas imágenes de su mente: Sasuke y Sakura apunto de…

Hinata inmediatamente reclamo su botella de whisky, la tomo y continuó con sus mismas intenciones: Bloquear a su mente.

Naruto se sacudió sus rubios cabellos en gesto de frustración, luego suspiro rendido y se dispuso a dejar a Hinata en paz, tal vez el detenerla de hacer lo que hacía no era lo más indicado, después de todo ese día había sido muy duro con ella. Ella merecía despejar su mente y si esa era la forma de hacerlo, ¿Por qué detenerla?. Hinata notó la resolución de este y se dirigió a él:

—¿Ya no planeas insistir?—pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. El alcohol la hacía sentir de cierta forma capaz de hacer, decir y actuar como quería, sin importar lo que los demás pensaban, cosa que durante toda su vida la atormento convirtiéndola en una chica tímida, amable, comprensiva, obediente y complaciente con los demás. Finalmente llegaba a la conclusión de que todas esas actitudes la habían llevado a donde estaba hoy. Totalmente entregada a la bebida y humillada por su novio… ejem… perdón, exnovio.

—¿Por qué habría de detenerte?. Digo, ya eres mayor de edad y no está en mis manos el darte órdenes—le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—además…—pronto su sonrisa se tornó divertida, Hinata solo enarcó una ceja. –Sé que la Hinata que conozco volverá una vez que este sobria e incluso se arrepentirá de lo que hizo y tratará de nunca repetirlo. Sé que aprenderás la lección.

Hinata enarcó una ceja notoriamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—le pregunto irritada mientras olvidaba la botella de whisky y ponía toda su atención en esos ojos azules.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.: —Solo lo sé. Simplemente no eres problemática—sonrió levemente— O al menos así lo diría Shikamaru. Eres una chica distinta a cualquier otra que conozco, tú siempre antepones tus valores ante todo y sé que ahora simplemente haces esto porque es una forma de sentirte mejor. Sé que él te ha roto el corazón. Es un imbécil.—. Pronto su mirada se tornó furiosa y parecía que toda su ira se acumulaba en sus puños— Créeme que de verdad se cómo te sientes. Sakura también me hizo lo mismo, el hecho de que no me quejara de nada no significa que no me doliera verla con "mi mejor amigo", simplemente calle porque… — su rostro se tornó sombrío.—…porque al principio muy en el fondo creí que solo era una aventura y pronto se daría cuenta de que estaba en un error, pero no fue así… — ella escuchaba atenta ante tal declaración, por un momento sintió que el saber lo mal que él se sentía en parte la hacía sentir mejor, que no estaba sola en esto, que no era la única que sufría.—…Fue entonces cuando decidí encararla. Ella simplemente me pidió casi de rodillas que no la dejara, que solo había sido una travesura de su parte porque yo…—pronto Naruto pareció querer omitir un parte de su historia, pues se detuvo en seco. Ella simplemente ignoró tal gesto.—…entonces decidí que la perdonaría si ella me juraba que no lo volvería a ver, pero entonces tú me llamas y todo me queda más que claro…

—…—no supo que decir, solo miraba fijamente su botella de whisky, tratando de verla lo más interesante posible.

Pronto un aura de tristeza los rodeó a ambos. Se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, parecían estar de luto. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando cada etapa de su noviazgo, ahora todo les parecía una broma mal jugada de la vida, ¿Por qué esto les pasaba a ellos?, a quienes dieron todo en sus relaciones, quienes amaban con todo lo que podían y hacían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer a sus parejas felices. ¿Por qué?.

Hinata apretó ambos puños, Naruto quién tenía la mirada baja la elevó al notar la acción de su compañera. El rostro de está estaba lleno de lágrimas. Este la rodeó con su brazo e intento consolarla silenciosamente. Él le daría todo el apoyo que pudiera, a pesar de que el también necesitara consuelo.

—¡No me toques!—le reprendió mientras bruscamente se liberaba de su abrazo.—¡Eres un hipócrita si crees que te creo ese papel de chico herido!, ¡Tú lo sabías!—.

Naruto esquivo su mirada y no le dijo nada. Ella tenía razón, el debió haberle informado a Hinata pero… simplemente no pudo, eso hubiera sido como aceptar que su relación con Sakura no iba bien y él se negaba a creerlo en esos momentos.

Hinata lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Tú lo sabías!,¡Por Dios!, ¡Tú lo sabías!, ¡Tú lo sabías!...tú—le lanzó torpemente entre tantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos perlados. Su fachada de chica despreocupada se le fue de las manos, ya no podía pretender que todo le importaba poco. La verdad era que había tratado hostilmente al Uzumaki porque estaba molesta de que este fuera tan egoísta para no decirle sobre la clandestina relación entre Sasuke y Sakura.—¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!—.

—Sabía que estabas molesta conmigo. Me di cuenta desde el principio.—afirmo con una sonrisa nerviosa y que trataba de ser la más despreocupada posible en esos momentos.

Hinata lo ignoró y continuó: — ¡No cambies de tema y dime por qué!, ¡¿y dime desde cuándo?!, ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!— lo interrogó agresivamente. Aunque no quisiera, debía saber más detalles de ese _affair _entre Sasuke y Sakura, y al parecer Naruto estaba mejor informado que ella.

—Este… ¿No crees que se me haría más fácil responderte si solo me sueltas?—le pidió avergonzado, refiriéndose al hecho de que ella lo tenía agarrado de su camiseta. Hinata resopló y a regañadientes lo soltó.

Naruto se arregló su camiseta pero pronto sintió la fulminante mirada de Hinata, quién esperaba respuestas molesta, Naruto suspiró y se dispuso a responderle:— Me di cuenta hace tres meses. No te lo dije porque…porque en esos momentos no quería aceptar la traición de Sakura y decírtelo sería como confirmarlo con todas sus letras…lo siento, sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte pero no pude evitarlo…—admitió arrepentido.—además…como Sakura había jurado que solo había sido una pequeña aventura y que Sasuke de verdad te quería, algo que incluso yo notó de por como hablaba de ti…—. Hinata se sonrojo levemente _"…Sasuke-kun hablaba de mi con Naruto…"_, pronto borró ese sentimiento y se sintió molesta, de seguro el Uchiha solo mentía.—…entonces tome la decisión de que si me callaba sería lo mejor para ambos, tanto para mí como para ti, pues no quería que tu relación se viera afectada por algo tan simple como eso—.

—¿Algo simple?, ¿De verdad consideras a la infidelidad es algo simple?—le reprochó. Esa afirmación de su parte la había molestado.

—Claro que no. En aquellos momentos quise verlo de esa forma, como dije, me estaba auto protegiendo de la verdad y créeme no lo volveré a hacer nunca jamás—confesó.

—Qué bueno por ti—dijo sarcásticamente.—Porque al menos puedes olvidarte de la realidad y engañarte a ti mismo. Siempre eres positivo, en cambio yo… solo veo el lado negativo de las cosas, el lado real a mi parecer…—afirmó mientras retomaba la bebida. Naruto ladeó su cabeza a ambos lados en gesto reprobatorio.

Pronto Hinata sintió el como el efecto del alcohol la invadía. Ya comenzaba a ver borroso por momentos y su mente pronto se sintió más liberada. Sonrió ante esto y le pidió al Barman más de esa bebida alcohólica.

Luego le pidió una botella más. Y luego otra. Y otra. Y otra. Ya Naruto había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había pedido, se había limitado a acompañarla y observarla. Sonrió divertido, ¿Quién diría que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a la misma Hinata Hyuga alcoholizarse como si el mundo se acabara?, el mundo sí que era extraño y de cierta forma divertido. Quién los viera no le daría crédito a sus ojos.

—Hinata. ¿Sabes?—le dijo luego de un rato de escucharla quejarse de lo mal que estaba su vida. Habían sido largos monólogos por parte de la chica, monólogos que no inmutaron al Barman quien al parecer estaba más que acostumbrado a presenciar tales escenas.

—Ajaaa—balbuceo mientras torpemente trataba enfocar su vista en los ojos de este, acción casi imposible para ella debido al alcohol en su sistema.

—Es la primera vez que hablo contigo de verdad. Ahora se más de ti de lo que podría saber en toda mi vida.—. Y era cierto. Hinata en medio de sus monólogos le había mencionado lo mal que la trataba su padre, lo malcriada y frívola que era su hermanita, la muerte de su madre y uno que otro recuerdo de su relación con Sasuke. Inconcientemente se había abierto a Naruto, le había mostrado tanto sus debilidades como inseguridades, aunque habían cosas de su historia que aún no le contaba…

Hinata pronto rio histéricamente. Naruto solo sonrió divertido. El alcohol sí que enloquecía a las personas, agradecía a su iglesia de que lo hubieran instruido muy bien como para no querer acercarse a ninguna de esos vicios. Le debía todo su carácter recatado a su religión… aunque también le atribuía la perdida de Sakura. Decidió no pensar más en ello.

—¡Pues claro que es la primera vez que puedo hablar contigo sin siquiera desmayarme!—le confesó entre risas. Este enarcó una ceja, ¿Acaso ya estaba en la etapa en la que alcohol te hacia decir cosas sin sentido?.

—¿En serio?—le siguió la corriente como había hecho durante toda la velada.

—¡Pues claro que sí!, ¡En esa época estaba tan loca por ti que ni podía siquiera verte a los ojos!—continuó.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Acaso era una forma decir que el a ella le había gustado?

—Si. Claro—afirmo algo aburrido. Eso era imposible. No tenía sentido, Hinata siempre había tenido ojos para Sasuke desde que la conocía, solo que a ella le costaba admitirlo, pues era muy tímida.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿No me crees?!. ¡No puede ser!, ¡Te juro que no miento!—afirmo efusivamente mientras torpemente le daba golpes a la espalda de Naruto.—¡Por Dios me gustabas tanto!...—pronto su semblante perdió un poco de la efusividad. —…Tanto que ahora me parece irónico el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo, consolándome. Sasuke me consoló cuando sufrí mi primera decepción de amor y ahora él es quién se encarga de dar origen a mis penas—confesó melancólica.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. El tono que ella uso, su mirada… ¡Era verdad!, ¡A ella él le había gustado!. ¡Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección!, sus desmayos, constantes sonrojos cuando se le acercaba y ... ¡El constante odio de Sasuke con él!, ¡Sasuke siempre estuvo celoso de que Hinata se fijara en él!, ¡Por eso siempre buscaba el como pelear y competir con él a cualquier coste!, ¡Se sentía inferior a él por lo cual deseaba demostrarle a Hinata quién era mejor!.

Se sintió un completo idiota. Ahora recordaba las indirectas que su amigo y otras personas le lanzaban entorno a Hinata. Todos lo sabían menos él. Se sintió muy culpable, de haberlo sabido no habría actuado tan natural cuando le decía a Hinata en confianza que a el le gustaba Sakura, ¡Por Dios!, ¡De seguro la había hecho sufrir mucho ante su ignorancia!.

—¿Q-quién f-fue el que te rompió el corazón?, No entendí.—pregunto aunque ya casi tenía la respuesta. Después de todo Naruto Uzumaki no era muy inteligente y perceptivo, esta vez podía haber entendido mal. ¿El haberle roto el corazón a Hinata?, ¡Por Dios si él nunca se había imaginado siquiera eso de Hinata!.

—Pues tú. ¿Quién más?. ¿Acaso no era más que obvio?.—le respondió molesta mientras acercaba su rostro al de Naruto. Este tragó saliva, nervioso, Hinata estaba sonrojada por el alcohol y su mirada era… muy diferente…

—¿Hi-hinata?— estaba sonrojado y nervioso, parecía que Hinata tuviera la intención de besarlo. Estaba totalmente confundido, apenas y conseguía procesar el hecho de que Hinata estuviera enamorada de el en la secundaria, se sintió un completo estúpido. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ella se le hubiera confesado antes que Sakura?, ¿La habría rechazado?.

—¿Qué sucede Uzumaki?. ¿Me tienes miedo?. ¿Temes que te bese?, no sabes cuánto desee hacerlo en la secundaria…—afirmo divertida mientras dirigía su mirada a los labios de este. _"Oh Hinata, solo espero que sea la última vez que bebas de esta forma, no me gustara nada el verte mañana y tener que contarte todo lo que hiciste. De seguro te arrepentirás mucho" _pensaba el Uzumaki mientras estaba siendo besado por Hinata. Está parecía totalmente poseída por el alcohol, lo había tomado de su camiseta y le había plantado un beso sin decir nada más.

Esta lo soltó y separó sus labios de él. Este la miró sonrojado mientras que ella solo se limitó a reír. El frunció el ceño, era cierto que estaba fuera de sí pero no le daba el derecho a usarlo y burlarse de él de esa forma.

—¡Lo sabía!—gritó emocionada.

—¿D-de que hablas?—.

—Del beso. No sentí nada. Fue como besar a un pescado frío y si sentimiento alguno.— Naruto se sintió ofendido ante tal comparación. —¡Esto confirma que los chicos son totalmente olvidables!, ¡Así de fácil como me olvide de ti me olvidaré de Sasuke y seré feliz!—exclamo victoriosa.

Se presentó un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Naruto. _"¿Qué soy totalmente olvidable?"_ Hinata hirió su ego. Ahora estaba molesto.

—¿Eso piensas?—le pregunto irritado.

—Claro. Incluso podría besarte de nuevo y no sentiría nada—respondió mientras se disponía a besarlo de nuevo. El rostro del Uzumaki se vio horrorizado y la apartó bruscamente. No quería volver a besar a su amiga, no se sentía bien, ella no estaba conciente de sus acciones y él debía ayudarla a no cometer más estupideces.

—Hinata. No lo hagas de nuevo—le dijo seriamente.

—Está bien. Ya comprobé lo que quería—. Se encogió de hombros y dio un trago más a su copa.

—Deberíamos irnos ya a la universidad. Es muy tarde y tenemos examen de Parasitología mañana. Debes descansar—le sugirió.

—¡No!, ¡No quiero!—hizo una rabieta mientras inflaba sus cachetes infantilmente. Al rubio le pareció más que adorable.

—Es una orden. Déjame llevarte. Dame tus llaves, yo conduciré—eso no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden.

—¡No es justo!, ¡Yo solo quería divertirme!—reprochó mientras a regañadientes le entregaba sus llaves.

Naruto sonrió victorioso y ambos se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

…

Ya eran la 3 a.m y cierto rubio cargaba en sus brazos a cierta ojiperla hasta su habitación. Caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos de la facultad, trataba de no hacer ruido y despertar a nadie, quien sabe lo que le pasaría si lo veían merodear por las habitaciones de las chicas. Lo tacharían de pervertido y quién sabe más, de por sí que el hecho de entrar a la habitación de la Hyuga ya fundamentaría mucho cotilleo sobre su integridad.

Suspiro de alivio al entrar a la habitación de la Hyuga y no encontrar a nadie. Al parecer su compañera de cuarto también había salido de fiesta y aún no regresaba.

Pronto recostó a Hinata sobre su cama y la observo un rato que casi le pareció eterno. Ella se miraba tan inocente, parecía un ángel, ¿Cómo había caído en las terribles garras del alcohol?. Por Sasuke. Estaba más que claro que Sasuke era el causante de todo, ahora tenía una razón más para odiarlo, de por si que la lista era larga. Desde muy pequeño lo considero tanto un amigo como rival, siempre vivían compitiendo, peleando, lo cual creaba brechas que ellos mismos ignoraban al pasar de los años pero esto… ya había sido suficiente. Primero se mete con su novia y ahora le hace todo esto a la dulce Hinata.

El nunca obtendría el perdón del Uzumaki.

—Sa-su-ke-kun—murmuró Hinata para luego suspirar. Esto saco al Naruto de sus pensamientos bruscamente, Hinata ahora estaba hablando dormida, no es que le sorprendiera, porque ahora luego de ver a Hinata en esa faceta alcohólica…nada podía sorprenderlo. Ya sabía cada uno de los secretos de la Hyuga, o eso pensaba…:—Sasuke-kun…—pronunció y luego comenzó a sollozar. Esto alarmó a Naruto.—… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?—pregunto desesperadamente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir desbordadas de sus ojos y mojar las sabanas de su cama. Naruto se sintió mal por ella, casi podía sentir en carne propia el dolor que está irradiaba en esa palabras. —…Por favor, por favor, no me dejes, yo … yo …haré lo que tú digas pero no me dejes, y-yo, me entregaré a ti, olvidare mi religión, mis votos de castidad, lo olvidaré todo y te demostraré mi amor …pero no me dejes…yo te amo.—rogó en sus sueños.

Naruto no cabía en lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora casi tenía la certeza del porque Sasuke había buscado a Sakura, él ya sabía el porqué de la traición de Sakura pero esto…sí que no lo esperaba. Sasuke estaba frustrado porque Hinata no podía darle lo que él deseaba, _su cuerpo_, **_su virginidad._**

**_"_**_Sasuke es una basura"._ A esa conclusión había llegado. El y Sakura eran basura y él se encargaría de hacerles pagar con la misma moneda, en nombre de él y Hinata.

* * *

**...continuara.. ¿Que planes tendrá Naruto?. ¿Como se sentirá Hinata cuando despierte?, con una muy buena resaca, eso lo tengo por seguro... ¿Pero se arrepentirá de lo que hizo y ... dijo?...**

**¡Hola!, ¡ aquí les traigo la nueva actualización!. Para quienes no lo notaron o no sabían he cambiado el titulo y el summary de este fic, inicialmente lo titule "En Deuda Contigo: ¡Literalmente!", pero ahora lo he modificado, esto lo hice porque en un comienzo aún no me había planteado o formulado muy bien la historia por lo que luego sentí que ese titulo no describía muy bien la trama al igual que el summary. Espero aún les guste esos pequeños cambios que hice y que quienes ya la seguían aún lo hagan. ¡Espero me den una oportunidad!, ¡Prometo drama! y como dice mi perfil: yo no escribo lemon hehe por lo menos por ahora pues no me gusta escribirlo y no me siento lista para redactar tan detalladamente esas cosas :), soy algo inocente :3**

**...En fin... espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan leyendo mis fics, que por cierto ya pronto actualizo el otro. ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo! :)**


	3. Excusas

**Capitulo III**

**_"Excusas"_**

* * *

Era un viernes como cualquier otro en** Konoha College** (**KC**), los estudiantes aplicados apenas despertaban de sus dulces sueños y noches de estudio; mientras que los estudiantes menos aplicados despertaban de su primera resaca, la cual indicaba apenas el inicio del fin de semana.

_—¡Sacasle una foto!. ¡Esto vale oro!—_escucho una voz, creyó reconocer de quién se trataba. Era un chico.

Hinata se estiró, aún sin abrir sus ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y aún no reparaba en que no estaba sola en esa habitación.

_—Claro que no, tsk…es problemático— _se quejó otra voz. También le pareció conocida pero el dolor en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar con claridad… aún…

Se escucharon unos ronquidos. Eso sí le pareció extraño. También le pareció extraño el hecho de que sentía incomoda, tal parecía que su cama se había hecho más pequeña... tal vez era porque era individual...

Hinata abrió lenta y pesadamente sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos cabellos rubios. No se inmuto. Su mente aún no reaccionaba a lo que veían sus ojos. Su rostro permaneció inmutable por unos segundos hasta que...

—No me dejesss por favoorr—murmuró el rubio en sueños mientras abrazaba a Hinata fuertemente, se sentía casi estrangulada por esos fuertes brazos, los cuales la demandaban a ella. Inmediatamente enrojeció. — ¿Con quién comeré ramen de ahora en adelante?—continuó.

Pronto Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros de clases, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Kiba era un chico de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos negros, era el mejor amigo de Hinata desde siempre, era alguien con el que Hinata contaba y confiaba sobre todas las cosas pues ambos habían desarrollado una de esas envidiables amistades donde no hay lugar para secretos. Ambos habían decidido aplicar para medicina para así continuar viéndose seguido, se podría decir que eran inseparables, esto, a pesar del noviazgo de Hinata con Sasuke nunca cambio, aunque de vez en cuando despertaban celos en Kiba quién siempre sintió antipatía por Sasuke, pues no le agrado para nada de que el ocupará su lugar a la hora de consolar a Hinata en su primera decepción amorosa hacía dos años. Ahora mismo estaba que ardía de celos al ver como el rubio abrazaba a la ojiperla, sabía que ambos debían de estar dolidos por la traición de sus parejas, él estaba más que enterado de ese acontecimiento del día de ayer cuando Hinata lo llamó contándole lo que había visto y que se reuniría con Naruto, hecho que lo molestó pues de nuevo Hinata recaía en buscar consuelo en otra persona y no él, pero ahora, viéndolos así no le pareció correcta esa actitud de ambos, era muy sospechosa y eso levanto dudas en el castaño quién habría podido jurar que Hinata había olvidado por completo a Naruto, se lo había dejado muy claro cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad se había enamorado de Sasuke, cosa que le molesto.

Shikamaru, una descripción simple para él: Problemático. Al igual que Kiba también conocía a Hinata desde la preparatoria, no era cercano pero si se preocupaba por ella, pues su amable personalidad le contagiaba de sentir cariño por la ojiperla, quién no, al enterarse de la traición por parte de Sasuke vio que la situación era problemática, pero que debía dar su apoyo a Hinata, pues se supone que eran amigos y los amigos ayudan en situaciones problemáticas, ¿no?. Pero ahora al llegar a la habitación de Hinata vio que era más problemático de lo que pensó…

—¡Kya!—finalmente gritó Hinata a la vez que bruscamente tiraba al rubio de la cama. Este se despertó bruscamente y pareció algo confundido pues no reparaba en la situación en la que estaba. Hinata se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama y colocó su mano sobre su pecho en gesto de terror.

—Auch. Eso dolió—se quejó, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cuál trataba de suavizar al sobarse con su mano. — ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó a la vez que miraba a Hinata con confusión desde el suelo.

—¡Aléjate pervertido!—le lanzo horrorizada.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Pervertido?—pregunto aún sin comprender, luego comenzó a rascarse la nuca en nerviosismo y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su expresión se tornó tan horrorizada como Hinata. — ¡Oh no!. ¡Hinata no es lo que crees!—trató de explicarse mientras agitaba ambas manos desesperadamente.

—¿Entonces que era?—ahora hablo Shikamaru.

—Si Naruto, la escena de por si era muy comprometedora y si le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan sin su consentimiento te juró que te arrepentirás de haber nacido—lo amenazó Kiba.

—¡No!, ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!—se defendió a la vez que se reincorporaba del suelo y se acercaba a Hinata.

—¡No te acerques y dame una explicación!—le detuvo en seco.

El rubio tragó saliva. Había pensado que al actitud de Hinata se debía al alcohol pero ahora veía que en realidad había cambiado aunque no era para menos ese tipo de reacción, hasta el mismo sabía lo comprometedora que había sido esa situación y con lo inocente que debía ser Hinata la debió asustar demasiado.

—Y-yo, s-sol-lo –q-quería…—tartamudeaba y luego bufó al ver que no podía expresarse claramente.

—Ya párate de titubeos y dame una explicación—le exigió Hinata ya irritada.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver a esa Hinata tan hostil. _¨De seguro ese malhumor se le pegó de Sasuke, ese podría amargar a cualquiera, la entiendo¨ _pensó.

Suspiró una vez más antes de continuar: — Anoche cuando salimos, tu tomaste de más y tuve que traerte de vuelta a tu habitación…—comenzó a explicar pero un carraspeó por parte de Kiba lo interrumpió.

—¿Y esperas que te creamos eso?, de seguro le pusiste algo a su bebida—lo acusó y pronto la furia lo dominó y se acercó peligrosamente al rubio para golpearlo.—¡Esta me la pagas!—.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando una voz lo detuvo:—Detente Kiba-kun, él dice la verdad—confesó Hinata tímidamente pero decidida. Kiba se paró en seco. No podía creerlo.

Kiba y Shikamaru abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Hinata pasada de tragos?, no lo creerían hasta verlo. Hinata se ruborizó al ver la reacción de estos, de verdad se arrepentía… un poco… en cierto aspecto le había gustado la sensación de alcohol en su sistema, la había relajado y hecho olvidar por un momento en el mundo que vivía, a su padre, universidad y Sasuke. No estaba muy segura de poder evitar repetirlo en otra ocasión.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Naruto y Hinata con la cabeza baja pues Kiba los examinaba con la mirada. El ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado hasta que Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente y rompió el silencio.

—Hinata. ¿Ya no te interesa oír la explicación de este problemático?— le pregunto a la vez que señalaba a Naruto con aburrimiento. —Recuerda que en eso estábamos antes de que este actuará como perro guardían. De verdad me cuesta diferenciar a Akamaru de él—. Todos rieron levemente ante eso último, menos Kiba, cuyo rostro enrojeció de furia. Shikamaru sonrió, parecía problemático pero decir eso cumplió con su plan de acabar con la tensión del ambiente, aunque sea un poco.

—Este… si, Naruto, ¿Podrías continuar?—lo incitó Hinata, ya relajada.

—Bueno, este, ¿Dónde estaba?—pregunto nerviosamente mientras trataba de recordar.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Sí que era irritante a veces el tener a alguien tan torpe como amigo. A Hinata, dichas actitudes del rubio antes le parecían adorables cuando a ella le gustaba, pero ahora entendía del porque todos sus amigos se irritaban con él. Era triste decirlo pero el encanto que había encontrado en él se había perdido, lo había conseguido olvidar con éxito pero ahora en su mente tenía otra tarea que hacer, ahora debía olvidar al actual amor de su vida, a Sasuke, aunque sentía que esta vez le costaría más pues con Sasuke logró construir una relación sólida mientras que con el rubio simplemente había sido una simple fijación y capricho adolescente, así lo catalogo Hinata al madurar y reconocer lo que verdad sintió por él, puras tonterías.

—En que llevaste a Hinata a su habitación—dijo con total y mayor aburrimiento Shikamaru—.

—¡Ah!, ¡Sí!—exclamo con entusiasmo.

Todos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Pobre Sakura, con mucha razón se buscó a otro—murmuró Kiba bajo pero lo suficiente como para que Hinata y Naruto escucharan. El rostro de ambos pronto se ensombreció al recordar la fatídica traición por parte de ambos. —¡Oigan!, ¡Solo olviden lo que dije!**—**trató de remediar lo que había dicho mientras agitaba ambos brazos.

—Si chicos, sé que es sumamente problemático pero eso es algo que pueden dejar hasta después. Primero que nada debemos saber de si el honor de Hinata fue violado o no, así que continua—dijo Shikamaru.

Pronto Naruto enrojeció de furia por lo que dijo Shikamaru. ¡¿De verdad pensaban que era esa clase de pervertido?!

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡Ya dije que no es lo que piensan!—le lanzó furioso.

—¡Pues explícate de una vez!, ¡Maldición!—esta vez fue Hinata quién se sobresaltó, la mataba el saber del que hacia el rubio en su cama. Quería confiar en él pero le costaba, después de todo Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto era un pervertido declarado, no sería de extrañarse de que este agarrara las mañas de su abuelo.

Todos enmudecieron ante el sobresaltó de la ojiperla, pero Naruto decidió que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo y debía hablar lo antes posible.

—Bueno… luego de entrar en tu habitación y ver que estaba vacía, te recosté sobre tu cama y…—. Un gritó de horror por parte de Kiba no lo dejo terminar.

—¡Por Dios!, ¡No quiero oír los detalles!, ¡¿Qué clase de perversión le hiciste a Hinata?!,¡Degenerado!—exclamó horrorizado a la vez que infantilmente se tapaba los oídos.

—¡Ya cállate y deja de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas!—exclamó un rubio sonrojado pues había entendido lo que Kiba había malinterpretado.

Shikamaru y Hinata se golpearon las sienes en signo de total frustración.

—Entonces…luego de recostarte sobre la cama—dijo Naruto cuidadosamente mientras miraba a Kiba de reojo para evitar que este se le abalanzará de furia, pues no dudaba en que lo hiciera si pensaba lo que pensaba. Naruto se relajó al ver a Kiba, cuya expresión continuaba horrorizada pero trataba de mantenerse cuerdo y escuchar.—…me dispuse a salir de tu habitación pero al abrir la puerta pude ver que… —se detuvo y Hinata notó que los ojos de este se tornaron angustiados—…Hinata, era Sasuke—afirmò mientras miraba firmemente a Hinata, esperando a ver la reacción de está, la cual se hizo notar de inmediatamente. Ella sintió un fuerte impacto a su corazón, era como si la herida hiciera acto de presencia al solo pensar en que èl había ido a buscarla, a pesar de esto no quería verlo, no aún.

Todos observaron a Hinata atentamente a la espera de que está necesitara consuelo, pero nada sucedió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste?—le preguntó tratando de disimular la reacción que e oìr su nombre provocaba.

—Bueno, yo…yo…—. Pronto Naruto se sonrojo avergonzado.—Bueno, y-yo m-me puse en tu lugar y p-pensè que no te gustaría que Sasuke te viera en ese estado y…—.

Pronto Naruto les relató lo acontecido. Shikamaru vio divertida toda la situación, Kiba lo vio con celos y Hinata con asombró y vergüenza…y… ¿satisfacción?…

**_…Flashback…_**

_Naruto se vio embargado de terror y confusión al ver que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sasuke se acercaba, tuvo mucha suerte que este no lo viera al asomarse por la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Hinata. Pronto cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostò sobre está tratando de pensar en lo que debía hacer._

_Primero que nada se dio cuenta de que si dejaba que Sasuke entrara además de encontrarse con Hinata en evidente estado de ebriedad lo vería al dentro de su habitación, algo que en un principio le preocupo puesto que el hecho de que un chico entre a la habitación de una chica a esas horas no significa nada bueno y más si esta está en esa situación lo haría más problemático. Entonces… ¿que debía hacer?._

_Pronto una luz se prendió en su mente y puso el seguro en la puerta. ¡Eso era la solución!, si Sasuke al intentar entrar y viera que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro rápidamente llegaría a la conclusión de que Hinata no estaba y que lo más seguro fue que ella había buscado a alguna amiga con quién pasar la noche, lo cual era cierto pero por ser un chico lo complicaba todo._

_Espero atento a que llegara. No se hicieron esperar los golpes a la puerta._

_Permaneció quieto y en silencio a la espera de que se cansara de insistir. Se escucharon más golpes, cada vez más demandantes._

_—¡Hinata!—llamó y golpeó más fuerte la puerta. Pronto Hinata comenzó a toser sonoramente en su cama, Naruto entró en pánico, de seguro Sasuke la escuchó.— ¡Hinata!, ¡Abre la puerta!, ¡Sé que estas hay!, ¡Déjame hablar contigo!—insistió. ¡Diablos estaba perdido!._

_—¡No!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¡Estoy ocupada!—le contestó Hinata torpemente pues todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sasuke se extrañó de la forma en que hablo, pues está arrastraba las palabras, pero quién más se asombró fue el rubio quién no esperó que ella se despertara. ¡Ahora si estaba más que perdido!._

_—¡Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió!—continuó—¡Aquí está Sakura para explicarte todo!—. Ante ese nombre Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Sakura se encontraba hay. ¿Qué hacían esos dos al buscar a Hinata descaradamente a esas horas?._

_Hinata se reincorporó de su cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto y dispuso a abrir la puerta pero este se lo impidió al tomarla de la muñeca._

_—¡Hinata lo que dice Sasuke-kun es cierto!, ¡Solo déjanos explicarnos!, ¡No es lo que parecía!—ahora era Sakura quién hablaba. El rubio se sintió dolido al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que solo había sabido mentirle todo ese tiempo pero ahora no. No se tragaría el cuento de Sakura._

_Prontó Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta y los encaró. Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa en sus rostros._

_—¡Aquí no hay nada que explicar!—les lanzó el rubio. Sakura pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto debió haberse enterado de su encuentro esa tarde, ella guardaba la esperanza de que Hinata no le dijera nada pero ahora estaba más que claro. Los nervios la invadieron._

_—Na-naruto yo puedo e-explicarlo—intentó decir pero los nervios estaban a punto de tomar control sobre su cuerpo._

_—¡¿Explicar qué?!,¡¿Qué te revuelcas con Sasuke?!, ¡¿eh?!—explotó, a pesar de haberse mantenido bajo control con Hinata en su interior crecía un fuerte odio, rabia y resentimiento contra Sakura, pues ella le prometió no volver a verse con Sasuke, había traicionado su confianza dos veces, ya no le creería más._

_—Na-naruto, ¿q-que t-te contaron?—pregunto Sakura temerosa._

_—¡Todo!—exclamo Hinata a la vez que colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto para poder sostenerse de pie, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una acción casi imposible apra sus peirnas.—¡Todo!—repitió y a la vez comenzaba a reír descontroladamente a la vez que comenzó a toser, Naruto le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda y al recostó más sobre sí mismo, entendiendo de que esta no podía mantenerse en pie._

_Sakura permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Naruto. La verdad era que lo que había hecho no tenía excusa ni perdón._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y a la vez apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Tal contacto entre el rubio y la ojiperla lo molestó y más aún reparar en que su dulce Hinata había recurrido al alcohol y ese idiota no la había detenido. Pero más que molesto con Naruto se molestó con él, por provocarle esa clase de dolor a Hinata cuando juró protegerla, por ser débil y haber caído en los juegos de Sakura, pues ella había sido quién lo había buscado en un principio._

_—Tsk—se quejó Sasuke , apretó fuertemente sus puños a ambos lados y se dirigió a Naruto: —¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?—pregunto entre dientes, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse a golpear al rubio y alejar a Hinata de él, pues si, le provocaba celos tal cercanía y más al recordar que le costó mucho trabajo conseguir que Hinata lo viera a él y olvidara a Naruto, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que haya buscado apoyo en él, ¿acaso eso significaba que aún sentía algo por ese dobe?. La idea le hería profundamente, aunque sabía que se lo merecía._

_—Yo no le hice nada. ¡Tú sí!—le lanzó. Esas palabras solo reafirmaron el dolor en el pecho de Sasuke, él tenía razón, indirectamente él era el causante de que Hinata tomara ese camino para ahogar sus penas. _

_—…—Sasuke no supo que responder._

_—Solo somos amigos—afirmó Sakura, llamando la atención del rubio y de Hinata, quienes hicieron un gesto de total confusión.—Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos buenos amigos—continúo, la confusión no se borró del gesto de estos._

_—Sakura quiere decir que lo que hicimos fue un gesto de amistad, no significo nada—confirmó Sasuke. _

_Naruto y Hinata los miraron con horror y asco a ambos. ¿Acaso acababan de decir que solo lo habían hecho le que hicieron porque son muy buenos amigos?._

_—Q-quieres decir, ¿a-amigos c-con d-derecho?—preguntó entrecortadamente Hinata._

_Ambos asintieron._

_—Solo eso. Nada más—reafirmó Sasuke.—Tu eres mi novia y ella solo una amiga con la cual cometí un error, el cual no repetiré. Debí pedir tu consentimiento, quiero decir, nunca debí haberlo hecho—dijo apenado. Era la verdad, Sakura y él habían llegado a ese acuerdo pues ambos estaban algo frustrados y decepcionados de sus parejas._

_—Solo amigos, claro, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?—dijo un Naruto sonriente y despreocupado mientras se rascaba su cabeza en señal de total despreocupación. Para quienes lo conocían sabían que esa había sido una sonrisa falsa._

_Pronto se acercó a Sasuke y le estampó un golpe en la mandíbula, este no se defendió, su amigo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de desquitarse con él. Sasuke cayó al suelo por él impacto, pronto Sakura se abalanzó a auxiliarlo, esto solo le echó más leña al fuego._

_—¡Claro ahora la amiga ayuda a su amigo!, ¡Que gesto tan dulce!—exclamó sarcásticamente**—**¡Son el uno para el otro!, ¡Ambos son basura!—les lanzó—¡Tú y esa…Esa...argg! —soltó Naruto evitando firmemente el usar un improperio para referirse a Sakura quién realmente había actuado como una auténtica…—¡Gracias a Dios me libre de ella!, ¡Puede quedarte con ella!, ¡Es basura!, ¡Ambos lo son!—._

_Pronto Sakura se recompusó al escucharlo y dejo de ayudar a Sasuke para ver al rubio a los ojos. En estos solo vio reflejado el asco que este sentía por ella. De los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que su novio iba a referirse a ella y no era para menos, la verdad había actuado como una zorra. Ella había seducido a Sasuke, ella lo había buscado, ¡ella!, ¡ella le había robado un beso!, ¡ella lo había hecho hacer lo que hizó a pesar de que este se negó rotundamente desde un principio!. Ella desde pequeña se sintió muy atraída hacia él pero este nunca tuvo ojos para ella por lo que se resignó a prevalecer como una buena amiga, entonces su otro mejor amigo, Naruto, la hizo olvidarse de él, no entendía como era que de pronto quisiera de nuevo al Uchiha, aunque más que querer era deseo, ella se reprendió por eso pero no pudo evitar seducirlo al verlo muy deprimido por sus constantes peleas con Hinata, había actuado como una arpía al aprovecharse de la situación. Había actuado como una…una…no tenía nombre._

_—No me digas eso Naruto, y-yo n-no soy lo que piensas—dijo entre lágrimas mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y bajaba la cabeza.—Y-yo s-solo q-quería q-que a-alguien m-me d-demostrar su amor—confesó, el rubio más que relajarse se molestó más. ¿Demostrar su amor?, ¿Qué no se lo había demostrado con sus constantes halagos desde pequeño?, ¿Con sus besos?, ¿acaso no era suficiente?, ¡Solo eran excusas para dormir con el Uchiha!, ahora entendía que había sido un idiota al creer que algún día lo olvidaría. Ahora ya no sentía nada por ella más que rencor por haberlo utilizado de esa forma, quería que ella sufriera de la misma forma y sabía que ese momento llegaría pues estaba más que segura de que el Uchiha no le correspondía, solo la había usado para llenar el ¨Vacío¨ que Hinata no llenaba. A él le bastaba con verlo y escucharlo para darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Hyuga, además el más que nadie como su mejor amigo sabía cómo él había sufrido y luchado por la Hyuga desde muy pequeño. Incluso Sakura debía saberlo pues los tres eran un grupo muy unido, o eso había sido…_

_—¡Ya déjate de excusas Sakura!—la paró en seco, está solo sollozo aún más. Supó que lo había perdido, la excusa de que solo habían actuado como amigos con derechos no suavizaría las cosas. Quizás solo la alejaría del rubio más._

_—¡Ya cállate!, ¡Eres basura!—ahora hablo Hinata quién había permanecido en silencio pero no pudo contener más su rabia, se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura—¡Eres una zorra!—le lanzó, Sakura inmediatamente levantó su rostro pero esto solo para recibir una bofetada por parte de Hinata. Esto paró su llanto y la dejo escéptica, paralizada de la sorpresa y darse cuenta de lo bajo que había caído, de lo basura que era. Pero no lo aceptaría, pronto la rabia que la caracterizaba corrió por sus venas y se dejó llevar por los celos, celos por esa ojiperla, a la cúal Sasuke amaba, pues sabía que lo que había entre él y ella no era más que un pasatiempo para este._

_—¡No me llames así!, ¡Tú eres quién tiene la culpa!—le lanzó y se puso de pie, cara a cara con Hinata, pronto esta pareció recuperar un poco la cordura y la escucho atentamente pues Sakura la había intimidado. —¡Tú eres quién tiene la culpa de que Sasuke se metiera conmigo!, ¡Tú!, ¡Yo solo le di a Sasuke lo que tú no quisiste darle porque eres tan egoísta como para darte cuenta de que él te ama!—esas palabras fueron como estacas para Hinata quién trataba de reprimir a toda costa sus emociones, pero pronto una rebelde lagrima se escapó de sus ojos. —¡Eres una frígida!, ¡Fría como el hielo!—._

_Pronto Hinata comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos. Había evitado en pensar en eso toda la noche pero no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos no, todo le caía de golpe. Ahora se sentía culpable, culpable de que Sasuke cayera en manos de otra por no cumplir con sus obligaciones como mujer aunque todavía no lo perdonaba, el debió entenderla, no engañarla, debía haberle dicho que quería estar con otra mujer y ella le habría dejado el camino libre, pero no fue así, el no, el solo la traicionó y ahora trataba de excusarse, ¡No caerá!, ¡La vieja Hinata había cambiado y no era momento de recaer en esa debilidad!._

_Se limpió las lágrimas y miró fijamente a Sakura, torpemente pues sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse pesadamente debido al aún alcohol presente en su sistema. Naruto y Sasuke solo observaron en silencio. Sabían mejor que nadie que en pelea de mujeres nadie debía meterse no hasta que esa pelea llegara a mayores._

_—Tienes razón. Puede que sea mi culpa, mi culpa por ser alguien casta y pura. Pero si lo miras de esta forma, ambas estamos iguales—afirmo tratando de no titubear pues en su estado podría no parecer muy convincentes sus palabras._

_—¿Iguales?—cuestiono Sakura ahora confundida._

_—Ambas perdimos a nuestro chico—afirmo, Sasuke casi sintió como una lagrima quería escapar de sus ojos al escuchar el como ella lo llamó ¨su chico¨, se sentía más estúpido que antes por lo que había perdido por sus hormonas. —Aunque ciertamente, yo lo perdí por ser demasiado pura, pero tú… por ser todo lo contrario—dijo esto con sarcasmo—…por ser una zorra…—._

_Sakura iba a lanzarse a Hinata, pero Naruto le sostuvo de la muñeca y la fulminò con la mirada._

_—¡No le pongas ni un solo dedo a Hinata!—la amenazó. _

_Sasuke enfureció._

_—¡Aléjate de Hinata!, ¡A mí me toca decirlo!—le lanzó Sasuke con evidente celo._

_—No después de lo que tú le hiciste, yo como su amigo la protegeré—._

_—¡Eso espero!—dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo._

_—Ni te preocupes de eso Sasuke, a Naruto no es un chico común—afirmó Sakura con un evidente sonrojo, le parecía adorable referirse de esa forma a su novio. Sabía que había perdido a un gran chico por su estupidez._

_—Claro que si—hablo Hinata, con un tono un tanto serio, pronto sonrió de medio lado, llamando así la atención de todos—Incluso le di un beso y este ni se sobrepasó conmigo, él es la clase de chico que tu nunca serás, Sasuke—. La indirecta iba para Sasuke, pero le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sakura. ¡Habían besado a su novio!, ¡Obviamente debió forzar a Naruto!, ¡Ahora odiaba más a Hinata!, no tenía derecho a reclamar pero no podía evitar molestarse por eso._

_Naruto tragó saliva. De verdad no esperaba eso._

_—Ya veo… así que Naruto es tu AMIGO, Hinata—dijo Sasuke evidentemente molestó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. _

_Pronto Hinata se dejó llevar por sus impulsos que le decían que debía devolverle el favor a Sasuke, se aprovecharía de sus evidentes celos hacía el rubio._

_—Si. Él es mi amigo. Puedo besarlo cuando quiera, tal como tú con Sakura, ¿no hay ningún problema con eso verdad?—le dijo sarcásticamente y aún con una sonrisa de medio lado.—así que… ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí y nos dejas solos?—._

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_—Está bien. Pero antes…—._

_Eso fue lo último que recordó el rubio antes de caer sobre la cama de Hinata._

**_…Fin del Flashback…_**

—…y eso es lo último que recuerdo pues pronto quede inconsciente—termino de relatar el rubio mientras todos en la habitación lo observaban con sorpresa infinita.

Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate. Lo había recordado todo. TODO. Ahora si comenzaba a arrepentirse de verdad de haberse pasado de tragos la noche anterior, aunque en parte sentía satisfacción de haber podido encarar de esa forma a Sasuke aunque aún más se sentía bien por haberle hecho sentir celos por ella, ya se había desquitado un poco con él por su infidelidad, de verdad se lo merecía. Aunque lo viera por el lado positivo no podía evitar ver el lado negativo, el cual incluía su atrevida actitud hacía con el rubio, a quién uso sin preguntarle ni pedir su opinión.

Enrojeció aún más al recordar el cómo lo beso. De seguro ahora tenía una mala imagen de ella, aunque la avergonzaba más que este supiera todo sobre ella, TODO, incluyendo que ella…ella…!Por Dios!, ¡Sabía la razón por la cual Sasuke fue tras Sakura!, ¡Ni Kiba sabía de ello!, ¡Era tan personal y ahora él lo sabía que ni siquiera era cercano a ella!, ¡Ahora extrañaba su timidez la cual la reprimía de hacer locuras!.

—Naruto, y-yo…—comenzó a titubar. —…y-yo, ¿yo te bese?— pregunto aunque estaba más claro de que era cierto, en el muy fondo se negaba a creerlo y pensaba que quizás solo fue su imaginación o efecto del alcohol que ya la hacía ver visiones.

—Si—respondió tímidamente no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Esto no…!.¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!, ¡Maldición!—lanzó furiosa. Ni Kiba ni Shikamaru se perturbaron por esa reacción, excepto Naruto, quién no tenía ni idea de cuánto había cambiado Hinata.

—No te preocupes. No fue nada—dijo Naruto lo más despreocupado que pudo para tranquilizar a Hinata quién ya asi se arrancaba los cabellos de su cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?!, ¡Yo te...te..! —pronto se detuvo y tomo su almohada para ahogar un grito y comenzar a patalear de rabia.

Kiba se acercó a Hinata y tomó asiento a su lado. Protnto Hinata lo abrazó con mucha confianza mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza en consuelo pues Hinata había comenzado a llorar, todos comprendieron que ella simplemente estaba cediendo ante tantas emociones que había reprimido en su cuerpo.

—Yo…yo…—murmuraba entre sollozos.

—Ya Hinata. Aquí estoy—al rubio le pareció muy adorable la escena, ambos parecían una linda pareja ahora comprendía del porqué de los celos de los que Sasuke le contaba, aunque no negaba que en realidad podría haber un futuro para ambos. Sonrió al pensar en que a Hinata las puertas del amor no se habían cerrado, ella tenía a alguien pero él…él estaba solo, se había ensimismado tanto en Sakura que nunca se detuvo en otra chica, de verdad había sido un idiota al visualizar una vida entera al lado de la pelirosa.

—Hinata—la llamó Naruto cuando vio que esta comenzaba a relajarse, esta se separó un poco de Kiba y le dirigió toda su atención al rubio. Notó la inseguridad en el rostro de este.

—Este…no sé cómo decirlo pero…—dijo dudosamente—…Ahora mismo Sasuke y Sakura creen que tú y yo somos algo más que simples amigos y yo …no se…—. A Naruto se le había pasado una idea por la cabeza, una que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza y una por la cual se reprendía al siquiera considerar esa posibilidad pero, no podía evitarlo. —¿Quieres desmentirlo?—preguntó finalmente. Al ver los ojos de Hinata pudo ver que ella había captado a lo que él quería llegar.

Hinata pudo ver lo que él tenía en mente, no había sido difícil interpretar esos ojos azules, después de todo no había perdido su tiempo mientras había sido una admiradora de Naruto, él era prácticamente un libro abierto para ella. Supo lo que él quería hacer y ella no negó que la idea no hubiera pasado por su cabeza anteriormente, pero ahora que vio que él estaba pensando lo mismo, la duda la azotó.

¿Acaso estaría mal pagarles a Sasuke y a Sakura con la misma moneda?.

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Qué decisión tomará Hinata?...**

**¡Hola!, ¡pues hasta aquí termina este capítulo!, espero les haya gustado :), en este fic cambie un poco la personalidad de Hinata pues no me gusta ponerla mucho en ese papel donde la pisotean y ella solo se humilla (a veces me gusta que se imponga hehe) además de que esa actitud tendrá un propósito en el futuro. Otro asunto es que si es cierto que no soy fan de sakura (digamos que a veces siento que el personaje me irrita por sus actitudes o estorba, solo a veces hehe), tampoco soy anti-sakura (de hecho el personaje a veces me agrada, solo a veces hehe), …en fin…quería aclara que no soy del tipo de qué va a humillar a un personaje o ponerlos en papeles desagradables solo porque no me agrade (eso lo digo por las fans de sakura quienes tienen una buena base para ver en ella a un gran personaje, no lo niego :D)y eso, solo que esta vez era necesario ponerla en ese papel, papel en el cual cayo por su amor (o mejor dicho obsesión) por Sasuke, cosa que sucede muchas veces. Pensé que ella sería la indicada, además que me gusta que esté incluida en los triángulos amorosos, los hace más interesantes, ¿no?.**

**Ahora los bombardearé con una sería de preguntas!**

**Me gustaría mucho oír su opinión sobre esta historia y sobre mí. ¡Respondan si quieren!, ¡se los agradecería mucho!. Solo quiero saber si, ¿Les ha gustado este fic hasta ahora?, ¿les parece entretenido o aburrido?. Y para quienes leen mi otro fic, ¿Cuál les gusta más?. ¿Qué tal les parece mi forma de escribir?, ¿es clara?, ¿se entienden al menos mis ideas?,(sé que a veces quizás cometo errores/horrores ortográficos pero eso puede solucionarse dependiendo de con cuanta frecuencia me suceden hehe, muchas veces escribo muy rápido y no me fijo, también está el hecho de que mi teclado es en inglés y como estoy acostumbrada a este olvido colocar bien los signos de exclamación o interrogación a como es en español hehe), …en fin… quiero que me evalúen! Y me digan su opinión! (Eso si sean sutiles al expresar sus quejas o critica tampoco no vayan a destruirme la autoestima y hacer que nunca vuelva a escribir de nuevo hehe xD)**

**Adiós!, Hasta el próximo capítulo!**** :D**


	4. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo IV**

**¨Confrontaciones¨**

* * *

—De veras que eres problemático, vaya y te vas con semejante propuesta a Hinata—comentaba un Shikamaru algo fastidiado por la actitud de su torpe amigo.

—Ni me lo digas. No sé cómo me atreví, de verdad que me lo merecía—respondió algo adolorido a la vez que se masajeaba su mejilla, de la cual resaltaba una gran marca roja en forma de mano... una mano muy pequeña...

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

—_Hinata—la llamó Naruto cuando vio que esta comenzaba a relajarse, esta se separó un poco de Kiba y le dirigió toda su atención al rubio. Notó la inseguridad en el rostro de este._

—_Este…no sé cómo decirlo pero…—dijo dudosamente—…Ahora mismo Sasuke y Sakura creen que tú y yo somos algo más que simples amigos y yo …no se…—. A Naruto se le había pasado una idea por la cabeza, una que no pudo sacarse y una por la cual se reprendía al siquiera considerar como una posibilidad pero… ¡no podía evitarlo!. —¿Quieres desmentirlo?—preguntó finalmente viendo en los ojos de Hinata el como ella había captado sus intenciones._

_Ella pudo ver lo que él tenía en mente, no había sido difícil interpretar esos ojos azules, después de todo no había perdido su tiempo mientras había sido una fiel admiradora de Naruto. Él era prácticamente un libro abierto para ella, supo lo que él quería hacer y ella no podía negar que la idea no hubiera pasado por su cabeza anteriormente pero ahora que ambos parecían estar en sintonía…simplemente la duda la azotó._

_¿Acaso estaría mal pagarles a Sasuke y a Sakura con la misma moneda?_

_¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaría sumamente mal! ¡Fingir una amistad sin restricciones con Naruto era inmoral!, ¡Ella no iba a caer tan bajo! además... ¡¿Quién demonios se creía él para usarla de esa forma?! _

_Si bien cierto era que la idea la había sopesado no podía simplemente aceptarla. ¡¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo?! ¡¿Su honor?! ¡Definitivamente no dejaría que ese rubio revoltoso se quedará con las pocas cualidades que le quedaban! ¡Llámenle obstinada, orgullosa o incluso cara dura pero las cosas eran como eran!_

—_Naruto—murmuró mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, tal como si tratará de reprimir su furia en los mismos. Kiba inmediatamente sintió el aura maligna que rodeó a su amiga y bruscamente separó su abrazo. — ¿Qué es lo que propones?...hablando específicamente—cuestiono con un tono amenazador del cual Naruto no se percató. Shikamaru al ver el rostro apacible de este se limitó a negar con la cabeza._

— _¡¿Qué te parece si les damos su merecido a esos dos?!—exclamó con decisión mientras miraba efusivamente a Hinata. — ¡Finjamos ser MUY amigos! ¡Así les pagaremos con la misma moneda! ¡De veras!—continuó, resaltando la palabra ¨Muy¨ para que Hinata comprendiera a lo que él se refería._

_Y claro que lo entendía…y muy bien._

—_Oh...ya veo...así que es eso a lo que tú te propones...—murmuró a la vez que levantaba su rostro. Dirigió toda su mirada a Naruto._

_Naruto tragó saliva, sintió la ira de Hinata reflejadas en esos ojos perlados. ¿Que había hecho mal? Comenzaba a arrepentirse de él y su bocota._

—_Hi-hinata—tartamudeó nervioso mientras miraba a la ojiperla levantarse de su cama y acercarse agresivamente hacia él. —S-si n-no q-quieres n-no i-importa, s-solo o-olvida lo q-que dije...—decía en un intento por calmar al demonio que la había poseído._

— _¿Que lo olvide?—. Sonrió irónica. ¡Ella era muy orgullosa!— ¡¿Que lo olvide?! ¡¿Eh?!—le lanzó. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a proponerme esa inmoralidad?!—exclamó horrorizada._

—_S-solo olvídalo, ¿sí?—sugirió nervioso mientras colocaba ambas manos al frente, como queriendo crear un muro entre ambos, pues Hinata estaba muy cerca y eso era una mala señal para lo que venía._

— _¡Ya cállate y sal de mi habitación!—_

—_Hi-hinata po-podemos ha-hablar de e-esto, s-solo e-escúchame—_

— _¡NO!, !SOLO ALEJATÉ DE MI!, !PERVERTIDO!—gritó exasperada a la vez que levantaba su mano y plantaba una sonora bofetada al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de este se giró hacia el lado opuesto, quedando en shock. _

—_Oh…—Kiba y Shikamaru observaron con sorpresa la acción de Hinata, realmente no lo esperaban de ella. ¿Tanto le desagradaba Naruto o había algo más?_

_Dolido por tal agresión Naruto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más._

_Al principio se sintió molestó con Hinata. ¡Ella lo había llamado pervertido! Pero pensándolo mejor ahora se sentía un idiota al siquiera proponerle esa estúpida idea. Recordó la mirada de Hinata, sus orbes le dejaron en claro lo mal que le había sentado la propuesta. Se sintió arrepentido, ¿Qué clase de chica era Hinata? Debía haber tomado en cuenta que ella no era una de cualquier tipo, ella seguía reglas, una moral estricta. ¡Sí que era torpe!, ¡Ella obviamente no era una chica cualquiera!, ¡De seguro la había asustado!_

_**...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**_

—Hinata tuvo mucha razón en golpearte. Eres un pervertido—lo acusó Shikamaru. Este se detuvo en seco. ¿Él también lo había llamado pervertido?

— ¿Per-pervertido?—le preguntó completamente horrorizado. ¿De verdad se había comportado como un pervertido con Hinata?

—Pues claro. No creas que no vi la doble intención en esa propuesta. Eres un pervertido. —continuó acusadoramente. —Al final de cuentas eres un chico. Es problemático decirlo pero tenemos nuestras necesidades y tú solo querías aprovecharte de la situación con Hinata...—continuaba. Naruto no cabía en lo que él decía. Estaba boquiabierto sin saber que decir.

— ¿Ne-necesidades?—preguntó inocentemente. Shikamaru le palmeó el hombro y suspiró.

— ¿Acaso eres virgen o qué? Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—

—C-claro q-que n-no…—

—Shikamaru se refiere a esas necesidades que solo las chicas pueden suplir—de pronto respondió a su pregunta un recién llegado Shino, con su usual porte de misterio.

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció al máximo nivel al comprender a lo que se referían.

—En fin. Lo que dice Shino, es a lo que me refería. Por eso eres un pervertido—dijo con aburrimiento total.

¨ ¿Pervertido?...¨pensaba Naruto. Así lo había llamado Hinata y Shikamaru. ¿Hinata lo consideraba un pervertido por tal propuesta?, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…quizás ella creyó que el solo quería aprovecharse de ella…hablando en un muy mal sentido…

…Muy MUY mal sentido…

Se sonrojó más ante la idea. ¡El nunca haría eso!

— ¡No!, ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!, ¡Y mucho menos lo haría con Hinata!—se defendió el rubio bruscamente ya hartó de tales suposiciones, había gritado tan alto que todos en el pasillo lograron escucharlo.

Pronto alguien de pelo castaño y largo que caminaba por los corredores se detuvo en secó y puso su oído alerta en la conversación. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Acaso había escuchado esas tres palabras en una misma oración? _¨Pervertido. Hinata. Hacerlo¨, _se repitió en su mente a la vez que aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Entonces, el castaño ojiperla, quién se dirigía hacia sus clases, se giró y se acercó un poco más al grupo para escuchar mejor.

—Claro que sí. Entre más lo niegues menos te creo—

—Shikamaru. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez Naruto?—preguntó Shino inexpresivamente. Así era él.

—Pues mira que Ms. Problemático le propuso a Hinata ser su amiga con beneficios. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?—

—Claro que sí. Una amistad sin restricciones, donde ambos pueden hacer lo que se les plazca sin ataduras, incluso ambos pueden...—. Shino no pudo terminar puesto que divisó a alguien tras de ellos, escuchando. Al ver de quién se trataba supo que era lo mejor…callar.

_¨Qué problemático...¨_se quejó Shikamaru que al igual que Shino se había percatado de que no estaban solos.

El castaño esperó un poco. Aunque le costaba contenerse, quería escuchar la confirmación por parte del rubio, solo así estaría en total libertad de...

— ¡Bueno sí!, ¡le propuse eso! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo solo quería...—se explicaba el rubio pero se vio incapaz de continuar puesto que hubo cierta inesperada interrupción.

¡Había llegado a su límite!, ¡Iba a matar a ese rubio!

Entonces, al llegar bruscamente ante los ojos de sorpresa del grupo, tomó al ojiazul del cuello de la camisa y lo recostó contra un casillero sin una pizca de delicadeza, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Ne-neji! ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡¿Porque?!—preguntó el agredido con total confusión y temor. Neji era el aterrador y sobreprotector primo de Hinata. Él infringía miedo.

— ¡Termina lo que ibas a decir!—lo amenazó furioso. — ¡Dilo! ¡¿Que querías con mi prima?! ¡Dilo! —

Naruto tragó duro. Estaba más que perdido. ¿En qué lio se había metido por su bocota? De verdad que lo último que le había dicho a Shikamaru daba a pensar mucho: ¨_ ¡Bueno sí!, ¡le propuse eso!, ¡¿Y qué?!, ¡Yo solo quería...¨,_recordaba haber dicho, eso sí que daba lugar a una mala interpretación, más si se tomaba en cuenta que Neji también había escuchado lo que sus amigos habían dicho ¨_Amigos con beneficios...¨, _y entonces ahora Neji le preguntaba sobre que quería hacer con su prima…tenía que pensar muy bien su respuesta o si no podría significar su muerte misma.

Trago duró de nuevo. ¡Estaba perdido!, ¡Él sabía cuan protector era su Neji con Hinata! ¡Cualquier cosa que dijera no calmaría a la bestia!

—Y-yo—intentó articular pero nada salió de sus labios. Bufó, pero fue en ese instante en el que divisó a Sasuke salir de la biblioteca, no muy lejos de su posición.

Se sintió molesto.

¿Cómo es que él, Uzumaki Naruto, fuera quién pagará con la furia de Neji cuando el infiel de Sasuke caminaba tranquilo por la vida? ¡Era Sasuke quién debía estar en su lugar! ¡Él había roto el corazón de Hinata! ¡Eso era más que una razón!

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Sasuke. Neji notó tal gesto.

—Podrías soltarme Neji—le pidió ofendido a la vez que tomaba la muñeca del castaño que sostenía su camiseta, en ademán de querer soltarse de su agarre.

Neji enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando?

— ¿Eh?, Como que te haces el valientito Uzumaki, mira que irte sin siquiera contestar a mi pregunta—decía un Neji sonriente. Se sentía tan poderoso ante el rubio, sentía la situación bajo su total control—...debes estar loco...—esto último lo murmuró y luego apretó más el agarre contra el rubio.

— ¡Te dije que ya me sueltes!—gritó ya molesto. — ¡Yo no soy quién le ha hecho daño a Hinata!, ¡No soy a quién debes golpear!, ¡Sino a él!—le lanzó y luego señalo a Sasuke con el dedo, este se volteó ante tal fuerte llamado. El pelinegro trago duro, sabía muy bien que sería cuestión de tiempo el recibir una paliza por parte de Neji, pero...se lo merecía, por eso esperaría a ver la reacción del castaño, no huiría, lo enfrentaría, pues estaba seguro de que Naruto le comentaría todo lo acontecido. Decidió permanecer quieto en su lugar y mantener la calma, sabía lo que se le aproximaba.

—¿Uchiha?—preguntó un Neji de pronto confundido. Entrecerró la mirada ante el rubio, quién solo asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta. Pronto lo azotó la curiosidad y el instinto protector hacia su prima — ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho su novio a Hinata-sama?—preguntó entre dientes. ¡Tanto le había costado aceptar esa relación!, ¡Y ahora le venían con que Sasuke le había hecho algo a Hinata!, ¡Eso era inaceptable!

El rubio bajó la mirada. Le costaba tanto admitir lo que Sakura y Sasuke habían hecho.

Era…patético.

Neji se sintió curioso ante tal gesto. ¿Qué había pasado? Aún se le hacía extraño que el rubio se relacionara con su prima pues estos no eran muy cercanos y ahora le salía con que Sasuke le había hecho algo a su prima... había algo que encajaba... ¿sería que una de sus mayores sospechas fuera cierta?

—Hinata encontró a Sasuke y a Sakura juntos—respondió Shikamaru al ver titubear a su amigo.

— ¿Juntos? Defíneme _juntos_ por favor. Sé más específico Nara—cuestiono calmado pero receloso.

—Hinata descubrió que Sasuke y Sakura son amantes—finalizó Shino.

Neji bajó el rostro y sonrió de lado. _¨ ¿Amantes?..._¨se repitió divertido en su mente, _¨Amantes...amantes... ¡¿Como que amantes?!¨_, pronto se sintió poseído por la ira y…tristeza. Sabía muy bien lo devota y entregada que estaba su prima a esa relación, había visto el amor reflejado en los orbes de ella cuando se encontraba junto a Sasuke…ambos parecían felices…la pareja perfecta ante sus ojos, aunque no lo admitiera. Realmente creía que lo de ellos sería para siempre o al menos algo duradero. El ver el como Sasuke había logrado hacerse un espacio en el corazón de su prima le había hecho pensar que entre el amor de ambos era intangible e irremplazable. El ver el como él la había sacado de un profundo pozo de timidez e inseguridad…el ver el cómo había sacado desde la raíz a Uzumaki Naruto del corazón de Hinata….el ver tales acciones parecían ser las pruebas contundentes que le obligaban a creer ciegamente en Sasuke. En creer en el amor que le profesaba a su frágil prima.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

¡¿Cómo el Uchiha se atrevía a hacer tal abominación a su adorable prima?! ¡Lo mataría! !Lo mataría!

Pronto el ambiente en ese corredor se tornó tenso cuando Neji levantó su rostro y mostró toda la rabia que reprimía.

_¨ ¡Toma esto Sasuke!¨_se burló Naruto victorioso en su mente. Debido a su educación y naturaleza pacífica no le había dado a Sasuke su debido merecido por meterse con su novia, pero ahora estaba más que seguro de que Neji lo haría por él…y vaya…lo haría tan bien.

...

—¿Ya estás lista Hinata-chan?—le preguntó Kiba, quién se encontraba esperando a Hinata afuera de su habitación mientras esta se alistaba para ir a clases junto a él.

—!Ya casi!—le respondió mientras ordenaba los materiales que usaría ese día. Ese día realizarían suturas, por lo cual preparaba su equipo quirúrgico.

Bufó. Molesta. ¿Como es que ese Uzumaki le había propuesto semejante cosa?, pero lo que más le molestaba es que incluso ella llego a dudar sobre que respuesta darle. _¨!Estúpida!, !¿Como es que planeabas aceptar esa proposición tan inmoral?!, bueno, aunque lo cierto es que las intenciones de él eran solo fingir pero eso no le quita la parte fea a ese ´amigo con beneficios´. !Demonios!, !Casi acepto!, !El solo me usa!, !La verdad es que estar con él solo me trae problemas y solo baja mi moral!, !Debo estar lejos de ese pervertido a como de lugar!¨_se decía molesta en su mente.

Suspiró pesadamente. Estaba molesta con él. Se sentía usada ante tal propuesta, usada para llevar a cabo la venganza del rubio con su novia, quería usarla para darle celos y lo cierto era que lo que más la molestaba era que no era la primera vez que la usaba para llevar a cabo sus planes, !Por esa razón se propuso fielmente a dar un cambio drástico en su comportamiento!, !Para que nadie pasará por encima de ella otra vez!.

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

—_El solo te usó para llegar a mi—dijo con sorna y burla—Espero nunca lo olvides y te alejes de él, Hinata—. Había sido una amenaza._

_**...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**_

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora a que venían esos recuerdos del pasado?.

Ella no odiaba a Naruto, aunque ahora al analizar su reciente actitud con él mismo, caía en la cuenta de que quizás le guardaba algo de rencor, tal vez por eso se negaba rotundamente a formar parte de los planes del rubio, pues se había jurado así misma no deberle a este favores. !Nunca más!, !No merecía nada de ella!. Ella había cerrado su corazón para siempre hacia con él desde aquella vez, aquella vez donde el rompió su corazón. El iluso ni siquiera parecía recordar lo que le había hecho y ella lo prefería así. Odiaba los problemas y de esa forma se evitaba uno. ¿Para que tener de enemigo a Naruto?. ¿Porque mejor no tratar de ser su amiga?.

Sonrió. Entonces terminó de ordenar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

—Ahora sí Kiba-Kun—dijo a la vez que salía de su habitación con libros en mano y cerraba la puerta tras sí, poniendo el seguro.

Suspiró. No se sentía de ánimos para estudiar ese día, pero en fin, ella estudiaba medicina, una carrera en la cual pones en juego la vida de muchas personas, así que no podía darse el lujo de faltar por un tonto problema de amor, era ridículo.

—!Pues entonces listos para un nuevo día!—exclamó efusivamente mientras se ponía tras Hinata y le daba empujoncitos a su espalda, de cariño.

Hinata sonrió. El si era un amigo de verdad, el solo quería hacerla sentir bien, feliz tras esos duros momentos.  
—Claro Kib...—. Hinata se vio interrumpida al ver a Ino, una compañera de estudios, frente a ellos, está jadaba y agitada, apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, seguramente había estado corriendo...—¿Que sucede Ino-san?—pregunto Hinata. La rubia se limitó a levantar su mano, en gesto de que la dejarán respirar un poco.

Kiba rodó los ojos. Odiaba a esa rubia. Era tan ... tan ... ¿Ino?

—Neji...Sasuke...—articulaba entre jadeos.  
Hinata abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar esos dos nombres. ¿Que estaría ocurriendo?.

—¿Que sucede con ellos?—.

—Ellos...—intentó articular pero le costaba, entonces bufó y tomó a Hinata de la muñeca. —Tienes que verlo por ti misma—afirmó a la vez que de un tirón se llevaba a Hinata consigo.

—!Oigan!, !Esperenme!—les reprochó Kiba, a quién habían dejado atrás.

...

—!Estás muerto Uchiha!—gruñia Neji quién estaba sobre el Uchiha, ambos en el suelo, el primero empuñaba su mano a la vez que le propinaba golpes al rostro del pelinegro, quién no atacaba pero intentaba liberarse del agarre. Sasuke tenía la nariz rota y ya cansado se dispuso a levantarse de una vez por todas. —!Ni intentes escapar de mi que te irá peor!, !No te perdonaré el haberle sido infiel a Hinata-sama!, Me las pagarás y muy caro!.

—!Neji no exageres!—se defendió el Uchiha.—!Ya fue suficiente!, !No es para tanto!—lanzó ya furioso. El tenía un limite y Neji se había sobrepasado.

—!¿Que no exagere?!—esta vez quién grito furioso fue Naruto quién al escuchar lo último dicho por Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir como nunca, !Al diablo con su moral y sentido pacifico!, !Acabaría con él!.—!Ya te callaré esa bocota que tienes Sasuke!, !con mis puños!—gruño y se dispuso a unirse a Neji pero entre Shikamaru y Shino lo sujetaron, este pataleó intentando zafarse. —! Suéltenme!, !Debo darle su merecido a ese idiota!—.

—!Ya tranquilizaté Naruto!, !Solo empeorarás las cosas!, !Acabarás siendo expulsado!—le reprendió Shikamaru entre tanto forcejeó con él rubio.

—!¿Que me tranquilice?!, !¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!—.

—!Escucha a tus amigos dobe y deja de molestarme con lo mismo!, !Lo que Sakura y yo hicimos no es para tanto!, !Ya superalo y vive con ello!, !Que todo aquí fue tu culpa por no cuidar de tu novia!—le lanzó el Uchiha sin medir sus palabras, el mismo sabía que no estaba en su derecho de decirle esas palabras al rubio pero se sentía aún muy furioso por lo de anoche que se dejo llevar por sus celos.—!Y tu suéltame ya!—gritó a Neji e inmediatamente se liberó y reincorporó ante la mirada asesina de Neji, quién ya estaba cansado e indispuesto por haber liberado toda su furia contra él Uchiha.

Pronto un grupo de chicas se amontonaron en torno a Sasuke para preguntarle como estaba, eran sus fans quienes suspiraron de tristeza al ver todo su rostro casi desfigurado de tantos golpes. Pronto estas miraron con rabia al castaño quién solo le regalo una sonrisa con sorna.

—Solo superalo Uzumaki—dio el asunto por terminado el Uchiha mientras se giraba y disponía a irse.

—!Teme te juró que...!—se vio interrumpido por una voz aún más molesta que la de él.

—!REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE UCHIHA!—. Todos quedaron en silencio al ver quién se había unido a la discusión. Tragaron duro. El aura maligna que rodeaba a esa chica no era natural.

—Hi-hinata—tartamudeó el pelinegro como nunca lo había hecho mientras se giraba y volteaba a ver a la dueña de esa voz. Tragó duro no esperaba que Hinata escuchara lo que había dicho.

—!Repite lo que dijiste!, !Dime lo que le has dicho a Uzumaki!, !Dime que lo supere!, !Que lo que hiciste no fue la gran cosa!, !REPITELO!—gritó mientras empuñaba su mano, intentando así reprimir la rabia que sentía. Al llegar junto a Ino y a Kiba no esperó encontrarse con esas escenita y mucho menos oír lo que el le había dicho a Naruto. !¿Que acaso ese Uchiha no sabía la magnitud de sus actos!, !Era un descarado!.

—Hinata, debemos hablar, yo de verdad no quise decir eso yo solo ...—.

—!YA CÁLLATE —lo cayó y pronto se quitó una de sus sandalias negras y se lo lanzó usando todas sus fuerzas contra la cara del pelinegro, quién cayó al suelo ante el impacto ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—!Hinata-sama!—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Neji quién no cabía en lo que veía. ¿Acaso esa era su prima?, ¿Desde cuando era tan agresiva?.

Sasuke colocó su mano sobre su frente, donde el tacón bajo de esa sandalia había impactado, adolorido y mirando con rabia a Hinata, ¿desde cuando una chica le pegaba a él?, !Sasuke Uchiha!, !Ya había tenido suficiente con Neji y ahora ella!. Bufó. No podía molestarse con Hinata. Pronto este fijó su mirada al público, se sonrojo por primera vez en su vida, sintiendo vergüenza vergüenza de lo que le había hecho a Hinata, vergüenza por la agresión pública por parte de esta. Hinata ya había logrado hecho hacerle pagar por sus actos. Sonrió. Le costaba admitir que se lo tenía todo merecido.

—!Sasuke-kun!—. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Había llegado el último personaje en esa historia. Sakura.

—! Suéltame!—le lanzó furioso mientras se separaba del abrazo que está le había dado al verlo en el suelo. Está sollozo al ver tal actitud de su parte, había vuelto a ser el Sasuke frió con ella, como siempre lo había sido. Miró furiosa a Hinata. !Cuanto la odiaba!, !Por su culpa Sasuke se sentía culpable de lo suyo con él!. Por que hay que aclarar que ella no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, es más si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría de igual forma, ella siempre había querido al Uchiha. A Naruto solo lo había utilizado, pues siempre hubo un obstáculo entre ella y Sasuke: Hinata.

Pronto todas las personas que estaban hay vieron con desprecio a la pareja y les bufaron. Del rostro de Sakura comenzaron a saliera lagrima mientras que en el rostro de Sasuke se mostraba una mueca. Ahora toda la universidad sabían su pequeño secreto, no es que le molestara tanto pero sería un fastidió tener esas miradas sobre él.

Naruto miró reprobatoriamente a Sakura quién inmediatamente bajo su rostro. A pesar de todo, no quería hacerle daño a Naruto ni mucho menos dañar su reputación, la cual junto a Sasuke había caído por los suelos.

_¨Es una descarada al presentarse y abrazarlo como si nada¨_gruño en sus pensamientos. !Como se burlaba de él aún después de todo!.

Entonces el ojiazul se acercó a Sakura, la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo serio y decididamente. —!Tenemos que hablar!—le ordenó no preguntó. Sakura solo le siguió por los pasillos hacía un lugar más privado para conversar.

Sasuke los vió y suspiró, pronto dirigió su mirada a Hinata quién lo fulminaba con los dientes apretados en una mueca.

Sasuke suspiró una vez más y se cruzó de brazos. —Nosotros también debemos hablar—propusó.

...

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban solos en la habitación de Sasuke.

—En fin... ¿De que querías hablar conmigo Uchiha?—le preguntó Hinata molesta y cruzada de brazos. —Que yo sepa no tenemos nada de que hablar—continuó antipática.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con su mano delicadamente. Está inmediatamente le apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—Por favor Hinata. No me llames Uchiha, por favor dime Sasuke, como siempre—pidió con voz dolida. Aún se sentía como un completo idiota al perder a Hinata por una estúpida aventura con Sakura.

—Nunca más, desde ahora serás para mi simplemente Uchiha. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, entonces no te debo ningún honorario—dijo fríamente.

—Por favor Hinata, si tan solo me dejarás explicarlo...—.

—No hay nada que explicar—lo cortó —Solo nos queda terminar con esta relación de manera oficial. Por eso he venido. Para que las cosas entre nosotros queden claras y no nos debamos ya nada, ¿sí?—.

—¡Por favor no seas tan obstinada!, !Déjame explicártelo!—esta vez el Uchiha ya impaciente levantó el tono de voz, a lo que Hinata le imitó.

—!¿Qué demonios quieres explicarme?!, !No quiero detalles de ti revolcándote con otra!—le gritó furiosa.—!Si es de eso de lo que quieres hablar mejor me voy!—dio por terminada esa pequeña platica y se dispuso a salir de esa habitación que la asfixiaba.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla cuando este la detuvo bruscamente, tomandola de la muñeca, girándola contra sí y plantándole un beso.

Hinata abrió los ojos ampliamente e inmediatamente quiso romper el contacto pero este la había inmovilizado de ambas muñecas.

Por la manera en que el movía sus labios contra los suyos supo la necesidad y pasión que había en ese beso. Pronto tanto sentimiento en ese beso la conmovió y dejó de forcejear para luego corresponderle de la misma forma. Después de todo no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que este fuera su perfecto y amado novio. No podían culparla, un gran amor no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana y ella no sería la excepción.

El Uchiha sonrió ante ese gesto. Él sabía que ella aún lo amaba, ¡no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo!, ¡Le demostraría cuan arrepentido estaba!

Entonces el pelinegro liberó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, algo que sonrojó inmediatamente a la ojiperla pues él nunca había hecho tal cosa con ella, él siempre era cuidadoso cuando se trataba de contacto físico pues conocía perfectamente sus votos de castidad.

—P-porfavor de-detente—le pidió nerviosa pues por más que negara a ella le estaba gustando pero la atemorizaba llegar más lejos, era muy pudorosa.

—Por favor Hinata—rogó el Uchiha aun besando su cuello. —Yo te amo y tú a mí, yo... yo ... ambos lo deseamos... déjame demostrarte sin palabras cuanto te amo—continuó.

Pronto algo pareció romperse en la cabeza de Hinata.

—!Ya suéltame!—gritó y lo abofeteó al caer en la realidad—!Nunca vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma!— continuó con la mano sobre su pecho, pues respiraba agitadamente.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruño fastidiado. —!¿Porque Hinata?!, ¡¿Porque no olvidas esos tontos votos?!—le reprochó.

Esto solo calentó la ira de ella.

— ¡Porque a diferencia de ti me tomo en serio todo esto!, ¡Yo quiero casarme y hacer el amor con mi esposo! ¡No tener sexo con mi novio! ¡De hecho odio esa palabra!—Afirmó con firme convicción— ¡El noviazgo no es garantía de nada! ¡Y ahora me queda más que claro al ver el cómo te revuelcas con otras mientras intentas algo conmigo!, ¡Eres un iluso!, ¡Nunca me entregaría a alguien como ti! —

Sasuke bajo su cabeza, empuñando firmemente ambos puños. ¨_Tsk. Que nunca se entregaría a alguien como yo...¨_

—¡Pues entonces aquí termina todo!—lanzó furioso mientras levantaba su rostro y fulminaba a Hinata con la mirada, esta dio un respingo ante el repentino cambio de su actitud.—¡Si no puedes perdonarme para que sigo insistiendo si al fin y nuestra relación ya estaba más que rota por tus estúpidos caprichos!, ¡No quiero estar con alguien que no quiere demostrarme cuanto me ama!—lanzó.—¡Si tú quieres ser virgen por la eternidad no me arrastres contigo en todo esto!, ¡Ya te esperé lo suficiente!, ¡Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades!—dijo sin medir sus palabras, Hinata pronto se dio cuenta de algo y se decidió a preguntarle...

— ¿T-tu todavía e-eres...?—.

— ¡Sí!, ¡si lo que quieres saber es de si aún soy virgen pues déjame decirte que sí! — Hinata abrió la boca, no se lo esperaba.

—P-pero Sa-sakura-san y-y t-tú no...—.

— ¡Que no me acosté con ella!, ¡Yo deseaba esperarte!—

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Y qué diablos habían hecho durante esos tres meses de verse a escondidas?

—¿Y esperas que te crea?, !Bah!—dijo incrédula.—Según sé han estado encontrándose los últimos tres meses, dudo que solo estuvieran estudiando...—continuó sonrojándose ante lo último, ¡Es que era tan pudorosa! —De hecho. Lo que dices no tiene sentido…tu no solo buscabas besos…tú querías algo más y dudo que no lo hayas tomado. Ese fue tu móvil para engañarme. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —

Sasuke suspiró y se tocó el puente de su nariz.

—Hinata. Te prometí esperarte y lo hice. Durante esos tres meses Sakura y yo solo tuvimos ciertos encuentros, solo queríamos distraernos un poco pues nos sentíamos algo solos...—.

—¡Ha!, ¡Pues claro muy solos!, ¡Naruto y yo solo estábamos pintados en sus vidas!—lanzó sarcásticamente.

—Ambos solo queríamos experimentar un poco pues ustedes estaban muy distantes con nosotros…por así decirlo—

Hinata enarcó una ceja. Ella sabía del porque Sasuke había ido tras otra, ¡Pues para experimentar claro!, pero... ¿porque Sakura había traicionado a Naruto?, ¿acaso quería experimentar también?, Sasuke lo había dicho claramente ¨Ambos queríamos experimentar ...¨ ¿es que acaso Naruto no le era suficiente a Sakura?... ¿acaso él al igual que ella también... ¡Nah!, ¡Ni pensarlo!, ¡De seguro ese estaba más que experimentado en esas cosas!, !Por Dios!, !A quién quería engañar!, !¿Qué clase de hombre hoy en día cumple votos de castidad!, !Ninguno!, bueno...excepto Sasuke... ¡Pero porque ella prácticamente lo obligaba a hacerlo!

Hinata suspiró. La sociedad estaba perdida esos días.

—No te creo—afirmó Hinata decididamente.

—¿Qué?—.

—Que no te creo—repitió con la misma seguridad, fijando sus ojos perlados en él quién frunció el ceño —Que no creo que aún tu... tu sabes ...Sakura debe ser una chica experimentada, no creo que ella no quisiera hacer esas cosas contigo... y tu... y tu pues tu querías probar nuevas cosas...—finalizó sonrojada.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—Así que no me crees...—gruño entre dientes.

—No. No te creo ni un poco—.

Ese rio sarcástico.

—Ahora veo por qué lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar. Tú... tú no confías en mí y yo... no sé si podré ser paciente contigo por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que esto acabe aquí...—.

—Pienso lo mismo— respondió.

— ¿Eso es lo que de verdad quieres?, ¿Echar por el traste todos estos años de relación?—.

— ¿Porque no?, tú fuiste quién lo quiso así, si tú nunca me hubieras...—.

La mueca en Sasuke se pronunció más. ¨_Así que terminará conmigo sin nada más. Sin darme otra oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amo, aun cuando yo fui muy paciente con ella... ¡¿Así es como me paga?!¨_se quejaba Sasuke en sus pensamientos. Este no reparaba en que Hinata no pudiera siquiera perdonarle un simple error, como él consideraba que era, un simple error, aun cuando él había cuidado de ella hacia años atrás luego de que sufriera mal de amores, aun cuando había permanecido casto por respeto a ella, aun cuando... ¡Demonios!, !Cuantas cosas había hecho por ella y ella ni siquiera podía perdonarlo!

—Tienes razón. Esto se terminó—afirmo seriamente. Herido y furioso —Tu nunca podrás ser la chica ideal para mí, Sakura se acopla mejor para ese papel.

Hinata tragó duro. Había sido un golpe bajo, la había comparado con Sakura.

—¿Y porque mejor no le pides que sea tu novia?, digo, yo sé que a ambos no les importa llegar castos al matrimonio, pero al menos ... ¿no creen que deberían ser al menos novios para hacer esas cosas?, tengan algo de dignidad...—.

—Tienes razón Hinata. ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso mejor, fui un tonto al rechazar a Sakura cuando estaba más que dispuesta a darme algo más que unos simples besos—. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—Pero la próxima vez...—.

—Bien por ti. Esperó te diviertas con Sakura-san—dijo y no pudiendo continuar con esa conversación salió dando un portazo tras sí.

Hinata salió corriendo entre un mar de lágrimas. No podía creerlo, el muy cínico se le había insinuado de que continuaría con Sakura a pesar de todo, ni siquiera por respeto a ella trataría de darse un tiempo antes de comenzar una nueva relación. ¡Cuanto lo odiaba!

¡Se las pagaría!

...

—Esperó una seria y directa explicación de lo que hubo entre tú y Sasuke. No es que cambie la decisión que tome respecto nosotros, pero necesito saber algunas cosas antes de dar por terminado todo—.

Sakura dio un respingo. ¿Acaso Naruto terminaría con ella? Realmente esperaba un poco de esa usual comprensión por parte de _su _Naruto. El solía ser condescendiente con ella y no negaría que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no sentía límites ni barreras cuando se trataba de hacer lo que quería…ella siempre tenía presente que Naruto la entendería y no le reprocharía por nada. Así era él.

El rostro de la pelirosa se tornó sombrío. No soportaba la idea de quedarse sola, Sasuke ya le había dado la espalda y ahora _su _Naruto, quién siempre velaba por su felicidad, de verdad se sentía como tonta al siempre apostar el amor de Naruto, al creer que la paciencia de este era infinita cuando en realidad no lo era. Tal parece que había cruzado el límite. Ahora lo había perdido todo, y todo por su infantil obsesión: Sasuke Uchiha.

—Por favor...por favor no me dejes...—rogó entre lágrimas ese amor incondicional.

El rubio rodó los ojos. ¡No se tragaría esas lágrimas! ¡No una vez más!

—¡Ya basta de hipocresías y se madura!—le reprendió. Esta paró de sollozar y se limitó a limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus orbes.

— ¿Q-que e-es lo q-que quieres saber?—preguntó, pues el rubio había mencionado de que quería aclarar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Porque?, ¿Porque lo hiciste?—cuestiono con un deje de tristeza y reproche.

Ella abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada por unos momentos, sin saber que responder. ¿Qué porque lo había engañado?, sabía su respuesta pero... ¿debía ser sincera?,

¡Claro que no! ¡no podía perderle! ¡No podía quedarse sola!

—P-pues p-por q-que q-quería experimentar nuevas cosas—mintió.

El rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Y esperas que me crea ese viejo cuento?, que yo sepa las chicas no son tan desesperadas por eso como para meterse con cualquiera...—dijo aún incrédulo. — Eso es para los hombres que... bueno... somos diferentes...—se sonrojo levemente ante esa última frase.

—Por favor. Solo créeme—insistió.

—No. ¿Y sabes porque?: Porque rompiste tu promesa. Tú me prometiste que no volverías a ver a Sasuke. Que pararías con ese idilio entre ambos. Me mentiste y reafirmaste vacíamente que me amabas única y exclusivamente a mí. Te creí como el imbécil que soy. Creí en un mañana donde ambos podríamos seguir juntos y superar aquel malentendido. Si. Malentendido, porque de verdad creí que quedaría con esa clasificación. Vaya idiota soy al creerte mientras tu seguramente te reías a mis espaldas—

—Naruto…por favor no sigas…—pidió entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué no siga? No sabes cuantas cosas deseo decirte en estos momentos pero no puedo porque simplemente…no sé por dónde empezar o terminar—suspiró—La verdad es que a pesar de todo esto yo…siento lastima por ti. Lástima por el cómo te dejaste usar por Sasuke, tú también eres una víctima en esta historia…porque me está más que claro de que Sasuke a quién ama es a Hinata. Tú solo fuiste su juguete—

Esas palabras se clavaron como dagas en la pelirosa. ¿Porque Hinata?, ¡¿Porque diablos Sasuke se había fijado en esa y no en ella?! ¡Hinata era la rarita y ella todo lo opuesto!, !¿Porque?!

Tales preguntas siempre afloraban una parte de ella que a veces creía muerta…su lado lleno de recelo y envidia. Su oscuridad oculta tras sus sonrisas.

—Eso no es cierto. Sasuke-kun me dijo que ya no quería a Hinata—se defendió ya no reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Cosa que solo hirió el corazón de Naruto aún más, ella no se había molestado en siquiera ocultar su recelo entorno a Hinata. Era dura la realidad pero la verdad era que Sakura solo amaba a Sasuke…

— ¿Y se lo creíste?—le preguntó el rubio incrédulo y con tono burlón, tratando de ocultar su tristeza tas esa fachada. Él tenía un orgullo que nadie violaría — ¿Acaso no sabes del porque Sasuke te busco?—

—Porque se finalmente se dio cuenta de cuanto me ama—

—Pues es mejor que estés informada—con sorna— ¿Sabías que Hinata también hizo los mismos votos que yo?—. La pelirosa se limitó a verlo con sorpresa infinita, ¿Cómo Naruto se había enterado de eso? —Pues si Sakura. Lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke te usó para...—.

— ¡Claro que no!— interrumpió. Tratando de engañarse y hacerse sorda a la verdad.

— ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar lo contrario?!—cuestiono algo alterado por la actitud de ella.

— ¡El nunca hizo nada conmigo!, ¡Nunca quiso tocarme!, ¡Es porque me ama!—. El rubio se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, ¿Que no la había tocado?, ¡No se tragaría ese cuento!, ¡Ni que hubiera nacido ayer! ¡¿Para qué había buscado Sasuke Uchiha a Sakura?! ¡Era más que obvio!— ¡Ni por más que yo lo intenté!—al decir esto ella se detuvo en seco…se había pasado de lengua —Y-yo no q-quise de-decir eso...—.

— ¿Así que tú eras la ofrecida?—preguntó con asco — ¡Y yo que pensé que quizás fueras la victima de ese pervertido!—gruño ahora más furioso.

—No le llames pervertido—le rogó. Naruto suspiró, ahora estaba más que seguro de que Sakura aún amaba a ese idiota de su ¨amigo¨, la verdad era que había sido un tonto al creer que ella de verdad pudiera quererlo. Ella aún amaba a Sasuke, al punto de dejarse usar por él, al punto de convertirse en una mujer sin escrúpulos y pasar por encima de Hinata. No es que excusara a Sakura de todo el asunto, pero esta era víctima de su eterna obsesión por Sasuke.

—Es lo que es...—.

Pronto ambos se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Sakura, el cual sonó alertando la llegada de un mensaje. Esta al reconocer el tono personalizado de dicho mensaje, ignorando completamente a Naruto, sacó su celular y lo revisó con desesperación. Era de Sasuke:

¨_Te esperó a las 10:00 pm en el mismo sitió de siempre¨_

_Sasuke._

Sakura sonrió al leerlo. Después de todo, este aún quería verla, ¿sería que por fin podría estar junto a él libremente? En ese entonces…Naruto ya no le era útil. Tal parecía que no estaba sola.

Naruto enarcó una ceja al ver el repentino cambio en el humor de esta.

— ¿Quién era?—preguntó receloso, tenía una idea de quién podría sacarle esa sonrisa a Sakura.

— ¡Na-nadie!—exclamó sorprendida al recordar donde y con quién estaba, pues al leer ese mensaje se había sumido en sus ilusiones y sueños con el Uchiha. No quería ser tan dura con Naruto, después de todo este la amaba incondicionalmente.

— ¡Déjame verlo!—pidió el ojiazul y le arrebató el móvil.

Esta lo vio horrorizada al pensar en que este leyera el mensaje. No quería herirlo…no tanto.

— ¡No! ¡No lo leas!—

—Muy tarde. Ya lo leí —gruño entre dientes mientras apretaba el celular entre sus manos. ¿Así que Sakura y Sasuke no se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho y seguirían con eso?

Eso era…no habían palabras para describir esa sensación que oprimía a su corazón.

—De-déjame explicarlo...—

El rubio la ignoró y tomó el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación.

—No digas nada más. No es necesario. Sé que siempre lo has amado solo a él. A mí solo me has utilizado todo este tiempo, el segundo plato, ¿no?—afirmó dolido.

Sakura lloró amargamente, sabiendo la triste verdad en esas palabras.

Naruto sonrió con un deje melancólico y apretó aún más el picaporte.

—Lo sabía. Creo que siempre lo supe pero estúpidamente me aferré en creer lo contrario. Solo quería sentirme amado, ser alguien especial para alguien. Vaya idiota soy—se dijo asimismo mientras lentamente abría la puerta —Solo esperó y te vaya bien con él— Entonces Sakura quién lloraba cabizbaja elevó su mirada y lo vio a los ojos. ¿Este sonreía maliciosamente?—Después de todo aún está Hinata, y tú NUNCA serás competencia para ella—finalizó —Al final de cuentas Sasuke solo busca diversión y experimentar cosas nuevas. Me está claro de que no hay amor de por medio. Esperó y te aproveche...esa será mi pequeña venganza por usarme— dicho esto salió dando un portazo lleno de furia.

¡Ahora si estaba seguro de querer vengarse de ese par! ¡Se había sentido pisoteado como nunca ante y nadie le hacía eso a él! ¡No a Uzumaki Naruto!

...

**10:00 pm**

Ya había anochecido y Hinata caminaba sola y cabizbaja hacia su habitación dispuesta a encerrarse y dormir finalmente después de ese día tan agitado. Regresaba de la cafetería donde había permanecido casi toda la tarde junto a su amigo Kiba, quien la había escuchado y consolado, pues se sentía peor. Peor ahora que había hablado cara a cara con Sasuke, sin alcohol en su sistema y sin furia que la poseyera.

Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con que no estaba sola. En los pasillos también se encontraba un cabizbajo Naruto quién también se detuvo al verla.

Ambos se observaron en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, en total silencio.

Permanecieron así hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestiono. Esta negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente los recuerdos de su conversación con Sakura invadieron a su mente, sintiendo una profunda ráfaga de furia en contra de esta y deseos incontrolables de hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, a él y a Hinata.

¡Los habían tomado por tontos y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados! ¡Y aunque Hinata se negara él la obligaría a que formara parte de sus planes!, ¡Juntos les demostrarían a esos idiotas de que estaban hechos!

Sonrió, quizás Hinata lo odiaría al principio pero después le agradecería…y mucho, Pues, ¡el hacerles pagar a sus ex no tenía precio!

Hinata dio un respingo al ver el cambio repentino en el rubio, quién ahora sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Qué te parece tomarte unos tragos en el casino?—propuso a lo cual Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso le proponía que volvieran de nuevo a ese lugar?

—Y-yo n-no se—titubeó insegura de que respuesta dar. Lo cierto era que estaba cansada pero la idea de volver a ese lugar extrañamente le emocionaba pues la noche anterior se había sentido tan bien, tan relajada, tan poco Hinata... aunque… ¡Ni pensarlo!

— ¡Por favor Hinata-chan!—. Hinata enarcó una ceja,_ ¨Hinata-chan¨_, ¿desde cuando le venía con esas confianzas?

Sonrió. Ella misma se había prometido intentar ser su amiga, no estaría mal ir por unos tragos, ¿no?, después de todo quién debía de tener cuidado con la bebida era ella no él. La noche anterior se lo había confirmado.

—Está bien—asintió y este la tomo de la mano para la mayor sorpresa de esta y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la universidad.

…Seguramente sería una larga noche.

* * *

_**...continuara... ¿Qué tiene en mente el rubio?...**_

**¡Hola queridos lectores!, !Muchas gracias a quienes han leido este humilde fic!aquí la nueva actualización de este fic!, !espero les haya gustado!, !esperó con ansias escuchar su opinión en los reviews los cuales me impulsan a seguir!.En cuanto a la actualizacion, siento que he soy algo irregular para actualizar, pero tratare de actualizarlo al menos dos veces como maximo cada semana pues también tengo el otro fic hehe... probablemente lo actualice el viernes :D**

**POSDATA: quería mencionar que va a haber MUCHO Naruhina en este fic (pues es la pareja principal), quizás algo de Kibahina ;) (¿que opinan al respecto?, esa amistad de kiba con ella tiene potencial, ¿no?),sasuhina (también, pues como saben hay comienza la historia hehe).**

**En fin... con una humilde sonrisa, se despide esta autora...**

**-SW**


	5. Cuando el sentimiento se perdió

**Capítulo V**

**¨Cuando el sentimiento se perdió ¨**

* * *

_**Narradora | Hinata**_

Sonreí.

Me pareció divertido el recordar la noche anterior mientras sostenía entre mis manos un vaso lleno de whisky, ¿Irónico? No lo creo. Me limite a observar tal líquido, no había probado de él, aún no sentía la necesidad de probar el elipsis que me había ayudado a ahogar mis penas por lo menos a un punto en el cual el dolor no fluía por mi cuerpo, aún no probaba siquiera un sorbo del mismo.

Ambos habíamos permanecido en silencio desde que habíamos llegado al casino. Situación que tal parece no nos incomodaba a ninguno de los dos, puesto que teníamos muchas cosas en nuestras cabezas que discutir y hablar no parecía relevante en esos momentos, solo la simple compañía bastaba para sentir el apoyo mutuo, pues si, sabíamos que no estábamos solos en esto. La traición nos había golpeado a ambos de la misma forma y quizás el compartirla dividía el dolor, ¿no?

— ¿No va a querer más? —me sacó de mi ensoñación el Barman, el cuál ponía a mi disposición una botella completa de whisky.

Enrojecí al máximo. Quizás él me había reconocido y pensó que un simple vaso de whisky no bastaba para mi velada.

—N-no g-gracias—tartamudee totalmente avergonzada pensando en la clase de espectáculo que habría armado la noche anterior. —Aún no hemos terminado la primera botella—. Y era cierto aún no habíamos acabado con la botella de whisky que habíamos ordenado pues yo siquiera había comenzado con mi tragó y de Naruto estaba más que segura que no probaría nada pues…

Retiró lo dicho.

En cuanto mis ojos buscaron la botella de whisky, estos se encontraron con que está estaba vacía y el rubio a mi lado era seguramente el responsable de tal cosa.

Ladee la cabeza totalmente extrañada mientras observaba boquiabierta a quién la noche anterior no parecía ser alguien de esas andanzas.

Este le ordeno al barman que trajera la otra botella.

No supe que decir hasta que me di cuenta que me le había quedado observando.

— ¿Sorprendida? —me preguntó algo sonrojado por el alcohol.

Solo asentí, aún en shock. Yo que pensaba que quién debía de cuidarse de la botella era yo, me preguntaba… ¿Por qué había decidido beber hasta esa noche?, digo, si a él el alcohol no le era indiferente porque la otra vez ni siquiera se había acercado al mismo, es más, incluso me había sugerido que no me acercara a la botella…entonces… ¿?...

—Solo bebo cuando necesito armarme de valor para algo…—me respondió tal como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—algo a lo que usualmente no recurro porque nunca me veo obligado a hacerlo…—continuo—Además, poseo una mejor resistencia que tú al alcohol, ya que a estas alturas tú ya estabas totalmente fuera de control anoche—se burló con una media sonrisa, me sonroje levemente pues lo que decía era cierto, el a pesar de haberse tomado una botella entera de whisky aún permanecía en sus cabales mientras que si se tratará de mí ya estaría…bueno...no recuerdo lo que hice aquella noche pero presiento por lo poco que me contó Naruto que no fue nada bueno… ¡Incluso lo había besado!.

—No es cierto—quise defenderme de su afirmación aunque creo que solo conseguí que se riera más de mí, eso me molesto mucho, por lo cual mi rabia ahora se veía reflejada en el tono de mi piel, la cual ahora estaba roja. —Claro que puedo llegar a ser muy resistente. Solo obsérvame y verás—lo mire retadoramente mientras sin titubeo alguno tomaba finalmente el whisky en el vaso que hacía unos momentos solo me había limitado a observar.

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una brillante sonrisa. Tal gesto me hizo sentir algo nostálgica, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa, esa que me había cautivado en mi adolescencia.

Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa sincera de mi parte, pues sabía que ambos teníamos mucho tiempo sin sonreírnos debido a los últimos acontecimientos que habían apagado la felicidad en nuestros corazones.

—Haz cambiado mucho Hinata—afirmó mientras parecía ver a través de mis ojos buscando algo, quizás a la vieja Hinata.

—Esperó que para bien—reí divertida al decirlo pues de verdad esperaba que mi cambio fuera algo positivo.

—Umm… podría ser…—dudó.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no te agrado? —le pregunte con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía para juzgar mi cambio de personalidad.

—No es que no me agrades, es solo que...solo mírate ahora, mira el como reaccionas a la más mínima frase—dijo, refiriéndose a mi ceño fruncido, a lo cual solo lo fruncí más y una mueca adorno a mis labios.

—¿Y que si soy más irritable que antes?. No es tu problema —.

El Barman llegó y colocó una nueva botella de whisky frente a nosotros, la cual sin dudar tome y serví más en mi vaso, tome el tragó hasta el fondo. Aún con una mueca en mi rostro.

—Solo mírate. Pareces una autentica replica de Sasuke—afirmó divertido.

—Hmph—. Pronto me di cuenta de mi gesto y me sonroje al caer en cuenta del error que había cometido.

—¿Hmph?. Solo conozco a alguien que usa muy seguido esa expresión, ¿eh? —.

—Eso cualquiera lo dice—.

—No la Hinata que conocía—.

—Pues la verdad es que no me conocías—.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo no conoce a su amiga?—.

—Nunca fuimos amigos—dije firmemente recordando en como en el pasado este me ignoraba y lo que había pasado en el baile de graduación…nunca lo olvidaría, ya lo había perdonado, al menos eso creo, por que el pasado queda en el pasado, ¿no?. Me prometí intentar ser su amiga, no que ya éramos amigos.

Me miró ofendido, molesto y algo… ¿dolido?.

—Por lo menos yo siempre te he considerado una buena amiga—murmuró casi para sí mismo mientras miraba cabizbajo a su bebida.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Claro que sí—afirmé con algo de sarcasmo algo que provoco que el levantara la cabeza y dirigiera su atención a mí—Si yo, no, quiero decir, si la tonta Hinata no te hubiera ayudado aquella vez nunca hubieras sido capaz de llamar la atención de tu adorada Sakura-¨Chan¨—solté molesta al recordar el cómo me había usado aquella noche en el baile de graduación, justo cuando le había sido clara con respecto a mis sentimientos. Tal parece que lo había olvidado.

Me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo por eso?, digo, ¿acaso olvidas que tu estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarme?—me dijo algo confundido.

—Claro que no lo olvido. Es por eso que me odio más por lo tonta que he sido, si tan solo me hubiera negado…—dije más molesta conmigo misma que con él.

Él me sonrió comprensivamente.

—Te entiendo. Si no fuera por aquella vez no hubieras salido en un principio con Sasuke, ¿de verdad te arrepientes de haber salido con él? —me interrumpió creyendo saber la razón de mi arrepentimiento. Lo que yo quería decir era que hubiera deseado no haberlo ayudado a conquistar a Sakura porque yo lo quería a él y me había rebajado mucho por ayudarlo, digo, había quedado como la tonta de la historia.

Sonreí divertida. Quizás ni se acordaba de mi tonta confesión…total quizás ni le había parecido relevante…

_¨El solo te usó para llegar a mí. Espero nunca lo olvides y te alejes de él, Hinata¨ recordé esas palabras que Sakura Haruno me había dicho._

_Si. Él me había usado. A mí y a mis sentimientos._

…_FLASHBACK…_

**Dos años atrás…**

_El año escolar ya casi terminaba, la nostalgia y la melancolía nos rodeaba a todos los próximos universitarios, yo no era la excepción._

_Me sentía tan llena de un sin número de emociones, pero la que más se destacaba entre todas era la impotencia y el miedo de no volver a ver a quién yo consideraba el ¨amor de mi vida¨-pura tonterías del corazón-, me aterraba la idea de que se alejara de mí y no pudiera nunca haberle confesado mis sentimientos._

_Era frustrante. Y más al verlo tan cerca y tan distante a la vez. Ambos habíamos estudiado juntos desde pequeños pero él parecía casi ni notarme. Era frustrante y mi timidez no me ayudaba mucho que digamos…_

_Suspiré desde mi asiento, observando el como él y los chicos jugaban fútbol a la hora de gimnasia. El era todo un atleta con la pelota y yo…no destacaba en nada…_

_Hice un puchero._

_Deseaba conocerlo más a él y cada una de sus facetas, pues no me consideraba alguien cercana a él, aunque para mi alivio sentía que entre ambos había nacido una leve amistad. Si. Lo consideraba un buen amigo, pues siempre que había podido me había demostrado su amistad y compañerismo hacia mí, sacándome de enrollos de vez en cuando, incluso me había ayudado a enfrentar ciertas veces mi timidez, cosa que le agradecí y que con el tiempo termino provocando que me enamorara irrevocablemente de él._

—_¡Hinata!, ¡¿En qué tanto piensas?! —me había sacado de mis cavilaciones mi mejor amigo, Kiba._

—_¡Kiba-kun! —exclamé sobresaltada mientras daba un respingo y colocaba mi mano sobre mi pecho._

—_Lo siento por interrumpir tu sesión de ¨Ver al atractivo Naruto-kun¨—había dicho con un tono burlón pero con cierto aire molesto. No me detuve en ello, después de todo Kiba era un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo._

—_Y-y-yo n-no m-miraba a n-nadie, s-solo…—tartamudee sintiéndome atrapada infraganti por Kiba, pues tenía razón, estaba viendo a Naruto, algo que hacía con frecuencia pues me gustaba observar el como se desenvolvía siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro con las demás personas. Tan seguro de sí mismo._

— _¿Y a quién? ¿A Sasuke? —dijo con sarcasmo—Hinata, ambos sabemos cuánto te gusta Naruto._

_Suspiré y finalmente asentí vencida, pues mi mejor amigo sabía mi mayor secreto…bueno no tan secreto…_

—_¿No piensas nunca decírselo?, digo, ese idiota no se dará cuenta si no se lo dices a la cara, es tan distraído—Kiba resopló ante la torpeza de ese rubio._

—_Yo no creo que deba…—._

—_Hinata. Recuerda que es tu última oportunidad. No la pierdas pues podrías arrepentirte muy tarde—._

—_Pero a él le gusta Sakura…—dije tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada._

— _¿Y qué? —. Levanté la mirada al escuchar el tono que había usado mi amigo, tal gesto me había sorprendido pues este siempre solía mostrarse molesto ante el hecho de que me gustara Naruto. Es más, antes no parecía aprobarlo como mi futuro novio, pero ahora Kiba parecía apoyarme… ¿sería una buena señal?, ¿acaso realmente debía declarármele a Naruto?_

_La duda me azotó._

—_Pero…—._

—_¡¿Pero qué?!,¡No permitiré que mi mejor amiga pierda su oportunidad de salir con él chico que realmente le gusta!—. Kiba pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me sonrió ampliamente._

—_Kiba-kun…pero…—._

_Kiba rodó los ojos. En esa época era imposible._

—_E-es q-ue me da vergüenza…—admití sumamente sonrojada al solo imaginarme declarándomele a Naruto. —…No me imagino en ese tipo de situaciones y…recuerda que son los chicos los que se les deben declarar a las chicas…y-yo n-no p-puedo…—confesé._

—_Uh…este…—.Kiba no supo que responder ante eso. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, yo no era la clase de chica atrevida que se le declararía a los chicos._

—_¡Claro que las chicas pueden!, ¡¿Por qué no?!, ¡Tu ve y lánzate al chico que te gusta! —dijo una voz femenina efusivamente tras nosotros, asustándonos a Kiba y a mí al ver a una chica pelirosa tomar asiento junto a nosotros._

—_Hmph. Hinata. No escuches lo que esa loca te dice, solo terminarás espantando al idiota de Naruto—ahora era Sasuke quién tomaba asiento, justo a mi lado, me palmeó la espalda con cariño, demostrando así su total apoyo._

—_Sasuke-kun…—. Al verlo le sonreí con cariño. Sasuke inmediatamente me devolvió el gesto._

_Sakura frunció el ceño pero casi de inmediato recobró su sonrisa._

—_Sasuke-kun, claro que lo que digo no son locuras, además, ¿Cómo esperas que el idiota de Naruto sepa que Hinata lo quiere si ella misma no se lo dice?, ¡¿eh?!, ¡Tu sabes lo distraído que es! —alegó Sakura._

—_Es cierto. Pero recuerda que Hinata es muy tímida, le sería imposible declarársele a Naruto, lo más probable es que termine desmayándose antes de siquiera acercársele—._

—_Entonces… ¿De qué otra forma se lo puede hacer saber?...umm—. Sakura adoptó una pose calculadora mientras me limitaba a observarla con horror._

—_No le des tantas vueltas al asunto y escríbele una carta. Tu timidez no te permite hablarle de frente, pues simplemente no lo hagas.—me sugirió Sasuke mientras me hacía un mimo en la mejilla. Inmediatamente mis ojos brillaron al saber que tal cosa si estaba a mi alcancé pero pronto se apagaron al verme envuelta de nuevo por la inseguridad._

—_Pero si yo… ¿si él me rechaza?, yo no sé qué podría hacer si él…—dije con tono apagado al imaginarme el peor de los escenarios._

—_Si él te rechaza yo estaré hay para ti—dijo Sasuke con tal firmeza en sus ojos que me sentí llena de una extraña sensación que me decía que debía escribirle esa carta a Naruto, pues nada malo pasaría, al menos no estaría sola._

—_Sasuke-kun—susurré con los ojos casi lagrimeando de la emoción—¡Gracias! —exclamé y me lance a sus brazos, abrazo que correspondió y provocó que Kiba y Sakura nos observaran extrañados, pues eso no era común ni en mí ni en Sasuke, no en la tímida Hinata y en el duro Sasuke Uchiha._

—_¿Qué tal los tórtolos? —dijo una voz frente a nosotros, casi no me atreví a levantar el rostro al reconocer al dueño de esa bella melodía._

—_Na-naruto-kun—tartamudee viendo ante mis ojos a un sonriente Naruto que sostenía un balón y se veía irradiado por la luz del sol tras su espalda, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados brillaran tanto como su sonrisa, de una forma casi indescriptible. Fue mucho, me había deslumbrado._

—_Sasuke, solo mira como ya la tienes, la pobre está tan roja como el cabello de mi madre, ¿eh? —dijo con tono pícaro._

_—No es por mi que está así—le respondió Sasuke mientras se frotaba al sien, frustrado._

_—Y entonces, ¿Y Por quién más sino tú?—.Sasuke y todos los presentes rodaron los ojos.¿Hasta donde llegaba la ignorancia y percepción de Naruto? — ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dije? —._

—_Nada—dijeron todos al unísono aburridos._

—_¿Eh? —continuó sin entender del porque de tal reacción._

…

_**Querido Naruto-kun…**_

_**Te escribo esta carta con motivo de expresarte los sentimientos que has despertado en mí desde que te conocí. ¿Motivos? : Pues no me han faltado, pero déjame decirte que quizás me haya dejado llevar por todo este melancólico ambiente de despedidas, después de todo el día de nuestra graduación está más cerca de lo que deseáramos, ¿no? Por eso y mucho más yo... deseo despedirme de ti... de la manera correcta.**_

_**Y esa manera es: Abriendo mi corazón.**_

_**Se lo que piensas de mí. Si. Una chica rara, tímida y quizás algo sosa. Aun así quiero que sepas todo lo que yo pienso de ti, pienso que eres el chico más grandioso que he conocido hasta ahora, de entre todos siempre logras resaltar para mí, no solo porque en ocasiones seas algo escandaloso o incluso revoltoso...-lo siento, incluso yo te clasifico de esa forma, no difiero de Sakura-san o Sasuke-kun-…aunque he de decir que he podido ver más allá de esa infantil faceta que sueles mostrar, a pesar de ser extrovertido yo sé muy bien de que tu corazón a de guardar ciertos sentimientos oscuros como cualquier ser humano, es ahí cuando he de admirarte, a pesar de esa oscuridad te muestras con una brillante sonrisa, demostrando lo valeroso, amable y sin duda lo seguro que eres. Eres de esa clase de personas que afronta los problemas de frente y no le teme a la opinión de los demás. Todo eso y mucho más provocan un gran sentimiento especial en mí fuera de toda admiración que experimente al conocerte. No cualquier sentimiento, uno que a través de los años se me ha hecho sumamente difícil de ocultar, uno que hace que mi corazón salté y el oxígeno se escape de mis pulmones, uno que me impulsa frenéticamente a decirte estas simples tres palabras, palabras con alto significado para mí y para cualquier ser que es capaz de sentirlo…solo quiero decirte que yo…**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, quizás ni siquiera puedas concebir del cómo puede surgir tal sentimiento de mi parte si a duras penas hemos cruzado palabras, pero déjame decirte que simplemente estás cosas suceden y nuestro corazón no puede evitarlo…es algo difícil de controlar y olvidar…Sé que tú quieres, es decir, ´amas´ a Sakura, lo sé por la forma en que la ves, incluso tú me lo has dicho… se mejor que nadie que para mí no hay espacio en tu corazón…por eso no quiero atarte ni hacerte sentir en la obligación de corresponder a mis tontos sentimientos. Solo quiero que lo sepas antes de que cada uno tome su camino y nunca sepamos del otro.**_

_**Espero que seas feliz, al igual que espero que ese ser especial llegue para mí, pues aún guardo la esperanza de poder olvidar este sentimiento y enamorarme y ser correspondida finalmente.**_

_**Cuando se ama a alguien, tú te olvidas todo, de ti mismo incluso, por eso, si está en mis manos el ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad siéntete en total libertad de recurrir a mí. Lo digo por Sakura. Sé que ella aún no puede ver al gran chico que tienes tras ti, pero sé que cuando lo haga no te dejará ir, por eso, si me es posible quisiera ayudarte a alcanzar esa felicidad que tanto anhelas. Es una promesa.**_

_**Para finalizar este escrito, quisiera pedirte si aceptarías ir al baile de graduación conmigo y permitirme una oportunidad de demostrarte el amor que siento por ti. Solo pido una oportunidad.**_

_**Me despido, recuerda que tu felicidad es mi felicidad y si crees que está podría estar a mi lado, no dudes en que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**Te ama,**_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

—_¿Por qué tachaste el primer ¨Te amo¨?—me cuestionó Sasuke, quién se encontraba a mi lado mientras terminaba de redactar la carta que quizás acabaría con la poca amistad que sostenía con mi ¨querido¨ Naruto._

_Ambos estábamos en el patio de afuera de la escuela. A la hora de almuerzo Sasuke me había presionado a escribir la carta frente a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no me retractaría. Para la mayor de mis penas termine cediendo a su petición._

—_E-es q-que d-decir ¨T-te amo¨ m-me pareció m-muy p-profundo, s-solo lo asustaré—confesé mis temores._

_Sasuke rió Mis ojos quisieron tornarse húmedos ante tal burla, ¿Acaso la carta en que expresaba mis sentimientos era tan estúpida que solo provocaría risas?, ¿Naruto también reiría?. Quise morir en esos momentos._

_Sasuke me hizo un mimo en la mejilla y me sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado._

—_No me rió de tu carta. Sino de ti—. Eso no me alentó del todo. —Digo. Me agradas. Tu inocencia, tu timidez me parece adorable—confesó algo sonrojado._

—_S-si t-te parezco a-adorable, ¿P-por q-que t-te ríes de m-mi? —._

—_Pues porque también te ves divertida cuando t-titubeas—se burló, queriendo imitar mí tartamudeó._

—_Sasuke-kun, no te burles de mi—le pedí avergonzada._

—_Está bien. Volviendo al asunto del ¨Te amo¨, quería decirte que no te avergüences de decirlo, digo, sé que quizás suene profundo pero es tan simple que a quién se lo digas debería limitarse a recibirlo, no corresponderle, pero ser dignó de tomarlo y saber responder ante el gesto —dijo—Por lo menos eso esperaría de ti. A quién amo._

—_Sasuke-kun, pero que tal si a Naruto le parece que… ¿eh?... —. Me detuve en secó mientras Sasuke me sonreía de lado. ¿Sasuke Uchiha había dicho que me amaba?._

—_¿Sorprendida? —._

—…—

_Sasuke rió levemente y revolvió mi cortó cabello mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacia ademán de irse._

—_Y-yo…—quise responderle pero nada me sacaba del shock en el que me encontraba, entonces Sasuke hizo lo impensable, me tomó de la barbilla y me dio una leve beso en los labios, tan leve que apenas pude sentir mi primer beso. Si. Era mi primer beso._

_—Hinata. No digas nada, se perfectamente lo que sientes,yo siempre seré tu amigo, es lo que quiero, me basta con tu amistad.—confesó dejándome boquiabierta— Recuerda lo que te dije. Saber tomar un ¨Te amo¨, no corresponderlo pero saber responderlo—dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme hay boquiabierta._

_En ese momento comprendí a lo que se refería Sasuke en cuanto a lo de saber responder a un ¨Te amo¨ que quizás no seas capaz de corresponder._

_El responder no se basaba en esos simples monosílabos, al añorado ¨si¨ y al frió ¨no¨, sino al saber sobrellevar una confesión de tal magnitud. Saber responder a ese sentimiento significaba el decidir entre conservar o cultivar ese sentimiento, no necesariamente de una forma romántica, sino como una amistad. No perder el contacto ni el sentimiento adquirido, pues es adquirido cuando una persona te dice esas tres mágicas palabras. Todo está en tus manos._

_Sasuke sabía que su amor hacia mí no era correspondido, aun así quiso hacérmelo saber. No temió el perder el lazo de amistad que nos unía como suele pasar con la mayoría de las amistades que sufren ese tipo de cambios. El confiaba en que yo sabría sobrellevar nuestra relación de forma madura y responder a ese sentimiento con la amistad que siempre nos caracterizó, a él le bastaba con eso, el compartir mi felicidad a través de nuestra amistad. El imaginarme a su lado como su amiga, significaba el verme sonreír a lado de Naruto, el poder estar presente en todas mis facetas, conocerme mejor, vivir junto a mí de una manera que solo los dos sabríamos. Una forma esplendida de transmitirle a su corazón enamorado la dosis de mí que necesitaba, no como un rechazó, el cual solo provoca dolor y brechas que no llevarían a nada bueno a ninguno de los dos._

_Sonreí. Él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos sin duda. En esos momentos tales palabras solo me armaron de valor para seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke y declarármele a Naruto de una vez por todas._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

…

—_¡¿Ya se la enviaste?! —preguntó un sorprendido Kiba. No se esperaba que en serio me le declararía a Naruto a través de una carta. De hecho no esperaba que me le declarase por cualquier tipo de medio._

—_S-si—respondí tímidamente mientras sacaba un mis libros del casillero._

—_¡¿Cómo es que lo lograste?! —me cuestionó aún boquiabierto. —¿Estás enferma o algo así? —me preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi frente, queriendo cerciorarse de si tenía fiebre o no._

—_Claro que no—dijo Sasuke con expresión de fastidió. Me sonrojé al verlo y recordar que me había besado. —Solo recibió un poco de ayuda de un amigo—dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo y yo enrojecía más._

—_¿Amigo? —se preguntó Kiba totalmente confundido._

_Sasuke bufó. —A veces creó que si compites con Naruto a ver a quién es el más despistado le darías batalla—._

—_¡Oye! —exclamó Naruto molestó quién se acercó a nosotros rápidamente, fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. —¡¿Cómo que yo…?!—no pudo terminar pues al dirigir su mirada hacia mí se detuvo en secó, sonrojándose al completo. Pronto yo lo imité._

_Estaba más que segura que ya había leído la carta, pues la había enviado el día anterior y de seguro ya la había recibido. Quise que la tierra me tragara, no me sentía preparada para afrontarlo, caí en la cuenta que no podía seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke por una simple razón… ¡Yo no era Sasuke!, ¡No era valiente!, … ¡Era Hinata!._

—_E-este H-hinata q-quiero h-hablar c-contigo—esta vez se dirigió a mí, completamente ruborizado ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sasuke y Kiba quienes no cabían en ver al extrovertido Naruto de esa forma._

—_¿A-ahora? —. En esos momentos solo deseaba buscar cualquier excusa para no confrontarlo. Era patética._

—_S-si—._

—_E-este…—._

—_P-por favor H-hinata, e-es u-urgente—tartamudeó mientras tímidamente tomaba mi mano y me alejaba de Sasuke y kiba. Nos dirigimos hacia el patio de la escuela, a un sitio donde nadie nos escucharía._

_Desee que mi carta se hubiera confundido con otra. Que se quemara extrañamente o cualquier otra cosa, pero que no llegara a sus manos. Aún guardaba la esperanza de que la naturaleza conspirará a mi favor y desapareciera esa carta de la faz de la tierra._

—_Hinata. Leí tu carta. —soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al diablo con la naturaleza. Ya la había leído._

—…—_._

—_Hinata. Esto no es algo cómodo de discutir para mí, pero siento que es lo correcto. Tu misma lo dijiste en la carta, debo concentrarme en encontrar mi felicidad—. Mi corazón dio un vuelco llenó de esperanza y a la vez de miedo. Él decía ¨Buscar mi felicidad¨, lo cual no garantizaba que está se encontrara conmigo._

—…—_._

—_Hinata. Acepto tu proposición—. La sangre subió a mi rostro, no de pena, sino de felicidad por saberme aceptada. Él me había dado la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, o eso creía…_

—_¿T-tu a-aceptas i-ir a-al b-baile c-conmigo p-para…?—logré articular pero él me interrumpió._

—_¡Claro!, ¡Para darle celos a Sakura-chan! —. Algo se rompió dentro de mí al escuchar esas palabras. No. No lo creo. Simplemente acepte mi realidad. Era algo que ya sabía, no debía dolerme._

—_¿Eh? —solté aún sin poder creérmelo. Era una tonta, estaba más claro que él agua. Él iba a usar mis sentimientos a su favor. No lo culpaba, yo había sido clara en la carta…_

—_¿No me lo dijiste en la carta?, ¿Qué tú me ayudarías con Sakura-chan? —preguntó algo confundido._

_Le sonreí falsamente._

—_Si. Eso te dije. Fue una promesa y no la romperé.—le respondí con una firmeza que no supe de donde había sacado las fuerzas para efectuarla. Quizás tal rechazó ya había comenzado a despertar a una nueva Hinata en mí. —Supongo que es lo único que destacó para ti en la carta, ¿no? —dije con algo de sarcasmo y molestia en mi voz que provoco un respingo en él._

_**¨Cuando se ama a alguien, tú te olvidas todo, de ti incluso, por eso, si está en mis manos el ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad o alcanzarla, siéntete en total libertad de recurrir a mí. Lo digo por Sakura. Sé que ella aún no puede ver al gran chico que tiene tras sí, pero sé que cuando lo haga no te dejará ir, por eso, si es posible, quisiera ayudarte a alcanzar esa felicidad que tanto anhelas. Es una promesa¨**__ Recordé haber escrito. Quizás la única parte que llamó su atención._

_Vaya, era inteligente. De verdad había encontrado algo de utilidad en mí, al fin había notado que era una mujer y podía ser usada para provocar celos en otra. Definitivamente, lo consideró el mayor descubrimiento Naruto hasta ahora._

—_Bueno sí—admitió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca—Lo siento, pero es que me gusta tanto Sakura-chan que omití el resto, pero de todos modos no te preocupes, esto te ayudará de pasó con Sasuke, ¿no?, digo, así todos seremos felices—dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus amplias sonrisas, la cual para mí ya no provoco el revoloteo de mariposas, sino que un profundo dolor._

_¿Era a eso lo que Sasuke se refería?. Esa clase de respuesta a un ¨Te amo¨. ¿Acaso esa era la forma más sutil que Naruto encontró para decirme que solo quería ser mi amigo?. No. El no pedía ser mi amigo. El solo se limitaba a deshacerse de la carga que representaría para él y... ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que lanzándome a los brazos de Sasuke?._

_Conclusión: Naruto se había comportado con un idiota. Obviamente no esperaba que me correspondiera pero… ¿acaso esto era justo para alguien que había abierto sus sentimientos hacia otro?. No. ¡No lo merecía!._

—_Si. Naruto. Creo que es lo mejor, entonces… ¿nos vemos el sábado? —pregunte para ya terminar de una vez por todas con esa conversación que segundo a segundo solo acababa con lo poco que era._

—_¡Sí!, umm… ¡tengo que irme para hacer publica nuestra cita para que Sakura-chan y Sasuke se den cuenta!, ¡Hasta el sábado! —se despidió efusivamente mientras me dejaba sola._

—_Idiota—murmuré cuando lo divisé lejos e inmediatamente caí de rodillas y derramé todas las lágrimas me mi sistema fue capaz de producir. Quería desahogar mi profundo dolor y rabia. Si. Rabia por Naruto Uzumaki._

_Jamás había pensado que la persona que más me había infundado valor en la vida me había hecho sentir tan débil, susceptible. Me había dejado usar por él, le permití usar mis sentimientos,… había actuado tan sumisa._

_Me odie por eso._

_Aún me odio por eso._

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

—Es cierto que te ayude. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo no hice mucho, pues ni siquiera llegamos juntos al baile de graduación, pues para sorpresa de todos Sakura al enterarse de que saldríamos no espero y se te declaró—¨_Vaya sorpresa me lleve de mi gran ´amiga´¨_—. Recuerdo que ambos oficializaron su noviazgo en dicho baile. La verdad es que no me debes de agradecer nada, no hice nada. Solo presté mi nombre—dije mientras tomaba la botella y tomaba de esta—Y si me preguntas de si me arrepiento de haber salido con Sasuke. Mi respuesta es no. No me arrepiento de haber salido con Sasuke—respondí a su cuestionamiento firmemente al recordar el tan buen amigo que fue Sasuke para mí en aquellos duros momentos. —El tiempo que permanecí a su lado me ha convertido en la persona que soy hoy en día. Todo lo sucedido recientemente solo es obra del destino…quizás él no era mi destino…—dije algo melancólica al recordar su traición.

—Yo si me arrepiento de haber salido con Sakura—confesó. Algo que inmediatamente llamó mi atención.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te creo. Tu vida entero ha girado entorno a esa…umm…a Sakura—.

—Hinata—me llamó y sonrió. —No creas que eres la única que ha cambiado. Ya no soy el chico inmaduro y encaprichado con Sakura Haruno. Ahora se valorar cosas más importantes que esas superficialidades, trató de ser más profundo…el ver más allá de lo que solía ver me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mis acciones, sobre muchas cosas de las cuáles me arrepiento…—dijo y pronto su mirada se tornó sombría—…entre esas está el haber salido con Sakura.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero en cuanto a Sakura… ¿Estás seguro que te arrepientes?, digo, además de haber sido a la persona que siempre quisiste, ¿acaso no encontraste algo bueno en ella como yo en Sasuke? —le cuestioné curiosa.

—Pues sí. Claro que había cosas buenas en ellas, así como malas…—admitió—Pero…ella no me hacía feliz verdaderamente, estar a su lado dolía, no valía la pena, la verdad no sé qué fue lo que me mantuvo a su lado todo este tiempo…nuestra relación nunca fue como todas, murió en cuanto comenzó y lo único que la mantuvo en pie fue mi inmadurez…—.

—No mientas porque estes dolido. Yo los miré juntos cuando salíamos con Sasuke. Ambos se veían…umm… ¿felices?... —.

—Quizás. ¿Pero tú no eres feliz cuando estás con Kiba? —me cuestionó y no supe que decir, así que tomó mi silencio como afirmación. —Pues lo mismo le sucedía a Sakura, está lucia feliz pues yo estaba a su lado como su amigo, siempre lo supe, ella amaba a otro…a Sasuke—confesó mientras hacia una mueca. —¿Qué tendrá ese tipo que le atrae a todas? —se preguntó más a si mismo con recelo.

—¿Quieres decir que ella no te correspondía?—.

—No. Por lo menos no de la misma forma. —dijo mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky y se lo bebía. — Ella me usó—¨_Creo que conozco el sentimiento¨ _pensé irónicamente para mis adentros. —No la culpó. Solo quiso refugiarse en alguien ante un amor no correspondido pues Sasuke siempre te quiso a ti—.

—Pero ella pudo llegar a amarte—. No sabía porque defendía a Sakura, quizás era porque lo mismo había sucedido conmigo-En distintas circunstancias obviamente-, ambas nos habíamos refugiado en alguien para olvidar a quién realmente queríamos. Aunque en mi caso había logrado olvidar a Naruto por Sasuke, de hay venía mi cuestionamiento hacia Naruto… ¿Qué tal si Sakura se había enamorado realmente de él pero aún no se daba cuenta?.

—Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda. Quiero saber lo que Sakura siente realmente por mí y de esa forma tomar mi revancha contra ella. Ya no volveré a dejarme usar por ella. —confesó con decisión en sus orbes azules.

—¿Mi ayuda? —pregunte incrédula. ¿En que cabía yo en toda esa comprobación de amor?.

—Si. Te necesito y sé que te negaras a mi propuesto por lo cuál traje esto conmigo para asegurarme de tu colaboración... —Pronto sacó algo de sus pantalones y me lo mostró.

Quede boquiabierta.

—Es una amenaza—confirmó mis sospechas. Una sonrisa divertida y triunfante adornó la comisura de sus labios.

Ahora sabía la razón por la cual Naruto Uzumaki necesitaba whisky esa noche. ¿Desde cuando el chantaje había sido algo fácil?.

* * *

**... ¿Que tiene Naruto en sus manos que hizo temblar a Hinatita?...en el próximo capitulo...**

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores!, aquí les dejo este capitulo, en el cual quise revelar del porque de la hostilidad de Hinata con Naruto, quizás les haiga parecido algo malo pero bueno, que mejor sazón a la trama le puedo poner hehe, quizás algunos se sientan algo confundidos del porque naruto en la otra noche que salio con Hinata pareció sorprenderse completamente al saber que a esta él le gustaba en la secundaria, no vayan a creer que me olvido de lo que escribo, simplemente es porque es algo que forma parte de la trama, solo por si las dudas.**

**Otra punto, en los reviews del capitulo anterior alguien menciono que le gustaria ver lemon en esta historia pero quería aclarar (espero no decepcionar a nadie pues quizás la trama del fic se presté para ese tipo de situaciones o sea propicio un lemon) de que yo aun no escribo lemon hehe es que tengo 18, cero experiencia y soy algo (querrás decir MUY) inocente hehe, espero no dejen de leer el fic por ese defecto de la autora hehe, aclaro que no escribo lemon pero no descarto el poner insinuaciones o cositas por el estilo, siempre dentro de mi limitación por supuesto.**

**!Pido millones de disculpas por este MEGA retraso de este fic! si...ya pasó un mes sin actualizarlo!. Debido a eso, actualizaré el proximo capitulo en menos de una semana para compensar el retrasó hehe, esta vez es una promesa! :D de veras! (ok ya en pienso a sonar como naruto hehe).**

**Espero me entiendan pues estuve trabajando todas estas semanas con mis adorado autocad (si lo conocen o lo han usado han de entender que cuando un ¨comprensivo¨profesor te pide hacer un monton de planos con el te quitan casi la mitad de tu vida-tiempo T.T), en fin, eso ya es pasado pues ahora estoy de vacaciones!, si! yay!, de vacaciones luego de esta duras semanas!... (fueron verdaderamente traumaticas mas sumandole a autocad, el monton de pruebas de calculo y fisica. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones si cuento con el tiempo al cien para actualizar a tiempo (ya si no actualizo es por que me distraje o me falta inspiracion hehe)**

**Quería mencionar de que si tenian dudas de mis actualizaciones, checaran mi perfil, donde pondre los dias que actualizare o de si me encuentro indispuesta o algo por estilo. Por cierto, mi otro fic ¨Relaciones complicadas¨lo actualizaré un dia de estos. Probablemente manana o el domingo, es una promesa! (como que me estoy recargando de promesas eh)**

**...en fin...**

**Me despido de todos!, de verdad espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo de este humilde fic!**

**Hasta el proximo capi :)**


	6. Orgullo

**Capítulo VI**

**¨Orgullo¨**

* * *

_**Narradora | Hinata**_

—¿Eh?. ¿Acaso dije algo divertido? —. Tenía notoriamente el ceño fruncido.

Había estallado en un millar de carcajadas al ver ese sobre lila sobre las manos de Naruto. Si. Él estaba chantajeándome con la carta que hacía unos años le había enviado… ¿Acaso el creía que con eso podría tenerme a sus órdenes?... ¡Bah!, a quién le importaría el saber que a mí me gustaba Naruto en esa época, es decir, todos lo sabían y también sabían que eso ya era pasado, un simple chiste que rememoraríamos siempre, nada más. Nada irrelevante. Nada fuera de lo común.

Frunció aún más el ceño al ver que mi risa no cesaba.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —le pregunte más para burlarme que para seguirle el juego.

—Olvídalo—dijo molestó mientras se disponía a tomar la botella, la cual para su mayor molestia la tome primero.

Rodó los ojos y yo le saque la lengua. Nadie pisoteaba a Hyuga Hinata dos veces.

Me serví más de la bebida alcohólica. El rostro de Naruto valía un brindis de mi parte. Me lo tome hasta al fondo y le dirigí una sonrisa divertida.

Sentí el efecto del alcohol de inmediato, tal parece que él tenía razón sobre mi poca resistencia…no faltaría mucho para que perdiera el control…la cordura se iría…

Vale decir que estaba disfrutando el verlo de esa forma, enfurruñado y molestó por mi actitud, aunque más molesto consigo mismo, pues podía notar lo difícil que se le daba el chantaje. Su rubor me lo dijo en el momento en el que me mostró la carta, así como la duda y arrepentimiento en sus ojos azules.

Sí que estaría desesperado por mi ayuda para rebajarse de esa forma… ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?...o en realidad sería más bien lo opuesto…¿Se habría dejado llevar por su orgullo?...

Podría afirmar que en estos últimos años me había convertido en una persona sumamente orgullosa, una que quizás si se veía presionada por algún factor x, podría rebajarse a hacer cosas inimaginables con tal de conservar ese orgullo, esa dignidad que se convertía en casi lo único importante… pero…¿Qué tan lejos podía llevarme mi orgullo?.

Esa es una pregunta que había rondado en mi cabeza desde…la máxima violación a mi orgullo hasta entonces…

…desde la traición de Sasuke con la rosadita esa…

…cuando los descubrí juntos casi de inmediato rondo por mi cabeza el devolverles el favor de la misma forma… ¿pero cómo?...

_¨Este…no sé cómo decirlo pero… Ahora mismo Sasuke y Sakura creen que tú y yo somos algo más que simples amigos y yo…no sé. ¿Quieres desmentirlo?¨_recordé lo dicho por Naruto, no sabía del porqué, quizás el alcohol estaba removiendo mi cosas de mi mente que había tratado de no rememorar. Aunque esta vez debo agradecerle al whisky…por iluminarme en el momento preciso…

…mi revancha la tenía frente a mis ojos…aunque tratara de negarlo no pensaba tan diferente a Naruto…

Cuando él me había hecho esa propuesta por primera vez simule enfado pero solo porque me había negado a mí misma el ayudarle, a siquiera considerar el rebajarme a ese nivel, la verdad es que trataba de ocultar lo que de verdad pensaba. También mi orgullo había jugado su papel en esa ocasión, es decir, nunca admitiría que deseaba vengarme de Sasuke, nunca me rebajaría ante Kiba y Shikamaru, quienes estuvieron presentes en ese momento de la proposición de Naruto…pero ahora…solo estábamos Naruto y yo…el secreto quedaría entre nosotros…

¡¿Qué debía hacer?!.

—¿Hinata? —me llamó extrañado de haberme visto sumida en mis pensamientos. Decidí ignorarlo, tenía que pensar en lo que haría…

¨_Tienes razón Hinata. ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso mejor, fui un tonto al rechazar a Sakura cuando estaba más que dispuesta a darme algo más que unos simples besos. Pero la próxima vez...¨ _la voz de Sasuke hizo eco en mis recuerdos.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras apretaba entre mis manos el vaso de whisky. Naruto pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada.

¨_De seguro Sasuke la estará pasando de maravillas con Sakura esta noche¨_…me dije a mi misma mientras casi podía sentir como la sangre me hervía al solo imaginarlo… ¡Sasuke me las pagaría! , ¡Su comportamiento había sido de lo más descarado!, digo, no es que lo hubiera perdonado pero… ¡Al menos esperaba humillación de su parte!, no…!no que me lo echará en cara!, ¡Que me echara en cara el cómo le fallé como mujer!, ¡Él me debía al menos eso por su traición!.

Pronto de mis ojos se escapó una lágrima, una lagrima rebelde pues me negaba a llorar por alguien que no valía la pena. Eso había sido un juramento que me había hecho a mí misma en orden de no ser la misma Hinata de antes. Esa simple lágrima me llevo a una simple resolución: Habían violado mi orgullo y esto no se quedaría así.

¡Le demostraría a Sasuke que yo podía tener una vida después de él!.

—Acepto—dije con decisión ante un extrañado Naruto.

— ¿Qué aceptas qué? —preguntó aún confundido.

—Que acepto lo que sea que planees hacer en contra de Sasuke y Sakura—.

Naruto ladeo el rostro aún confundido.

—Si es por el chantaje…olvídalo—dijo avergonzado mientras se servía más whisky.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Aún estaba con eso?.

—Naruto creo que te deje muy claro que no me interesa lo que hagas con esa carta. Yo de verdad quiero colaborar…yo…quiero vengarme de Sasuke…—. Quizá sonar lo más convincente posible.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

—¿Estás segura?. Digo, no será acaso que solo lo haces para disimular que de verdad le temes a la carta—.

Rodé los ojos, frustrada.

—Nunca me dejaría chantajear—. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al saber que hablaba en serio.

—Bien…—se ruborizó—…yo de verdad no quería chantajearte, es solo que de verdad estaba desesperado y pues…me deje llevar, pero de verdad no tienes que ayudarme en esto. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo bajo que caí.—.

—Eso no te lo creo—afirmé incrédula—Supongamos que me hubiera dejado chantajear, ¿te habrías arrepentido? —.

—pues…—.

Suspiré.

—Naruto. Lo importante es que colaboraré, ya el resto es pasado, pretenderé que nunca me chantajeaste, ¿sí? —ofrecí para comenzar de nuevo.

—Está bien asintió—.Pronto tomo la carta y la colocó sobre la mesa—Pero de verdad quiero comenzar de nuevo, necesito asegurarme que quieres colaborar por cuenta propia, así que te entregó la carta—.

La miré incrédula, rodé los ojos y la tome. Solo eso me faltaba, el tener que conservar la prueba de la primera violación a mi orgullo. Si, la primera vez porque con Sasuke ya eran dos veces para mi mayor humillación.

—También…quería devolverte esto—. Comenzó a buscar algo entre sus pantalones mientras en su rostro comenzaba a surgir un leve rubor.—No me es fácil esto pero estoy en mi obligación…—. Pronto sacó de sus bolsillos algo que de verdad me dejo boquiabierta.

Lo observé. Ahora si planeaba continuar con lo del chantaje… ¡Estaba a sus órdenes!, ¡Eso si no debía caer en manos de otras personas!.

—E-eso e-es…—tartamudee totalmente abochornada y con mi rostro tan rojo que consideró que ni siquiera en mis días de secundaria había adquirido ese color. Aunque cabe mencionar que Naruto casi competía conmigo.

—Tu anillo de castidad—termino de decir lo que iba a decir. El ver ese diminuto anillo me afirmó que ahora Naruto estaba más que claro de mi condición, digo, la noche anterior bajos los efectos del alcohol podría haberle revelado algo o quizás no, me había tomado la libertad de dudar pero ahora sí que estaba más claro. Naruto lo sabía. Tenía la prueba más convincente de todas, el sostenía en sus manos mi mayor secreto.

Quería morir o por lo menos que la tierra me tragará.

— ¿C-como e-e q-que t-tu l-lo t-tienes? —logré preguntarle mientras de verdad me preguntaba del porqué él lo tenía si yo juraba que esa mañana me había colocado el anillo en mi dedo medio…

Aunque lo encontrara imposible, Naruto logro ruborizarse aún más y cabizbajo observó el anillo que portaba en esos momentos.

…era mi anillo el que tenía puesto en esos momentos, ¿no?...¿era mío?, ¿mío?...¿entonces el anillo que tenía en sus manos no era mío?...¿?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

…lo que estaba pensando no era posible... ¿o sí?...

Miré mi mano de nuevo y me dirigí a él aún en shock:—¿E-es t-tuyo? —.

—S-si—respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

No podía creerlo. Naruto también…también…tenía el mismo anillo de mi iglesia…ambos habíamos hecho la misma promesa, en el mismo lugar y lo más probable era que esa mañana hubiéramos confundido los anillos cuando él estuvo en mi habitación…

Agité mi cabeza a ambos lados, aún sin poder creérmelo. Debía comprobarlo, así que me temblorosamente me quité el anillo del dedo y me dispuse a tímidamente buscar mi nombre grabado en el interior del mismo, no lo encontré, es decir, el anillo tenía claramente grabado ¨_Naruto Uzumaki_¨.

Levanté mi rostro y lo observé jugando con mi anillo entre sus manos.

—Este dice ¨_Hinata Hyuga_¨, no es necesario que lo compruebes—respondió ya no titubeante pero si con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aún sin poder mirarme a los ojos. Conocía la clase de vergüenza que debía estar pasando, aunque debía admitir que si a mí que era una chica se me hacía difícil…¿cómo lo sería para un chico?, estaba más que clara de los prejuicios y estereotipos de esta sociedad.

Si. Naruto era un chico. Un chico que planeaba llegar casto al matrimonio. Si no veía su sortija no me lo creería posible, como es que él, un chico, un chico como él, con una novia, una novia como Sakura…podía mantener semejante promesa…

Eso solo me confirmo lo poco que lo conocía. Naruto Uzumaki no era un chico común.

¿Esa sería la razón por la que Sakura lo había dejado?. No. Las mujeres no éramos tan…como decirlo…por nuestra naturaleza y fisionomía poseíamos mejor resistencia a esos deseos carnales…¿o Sakura sería diferente?.

—...—. Ambos tal parece acordamos el permanecer en silencio y no comentar nada sobre nuestros...votos de castidad. Era lo mejor, digo, no era cómodo hablar de eso con alguien que aunque nos entienda también no deja de ser un amigo lejano. Eso eran asuntos privados.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos que se me hacían eternos hasta que el decidió romper el silencio:

—Esa fue una de las razones por la que Sakura decía que nuestra relación era aburrida y sin chispa—dijo Naruto de repente, quizás tratando destensar el ambiente que se había formado entorno a nosotros. —De seguro Sasuke le ofreció mayor emoción a su vida—.

Tragué duro. Naruto tenía razón y ahora sí que podíamos comprendernos el uno al otro. Ambos pasábamos por lo mismo, por extrañas razones del destino ambos nos encontrábamos reunidos ahogando nuestras penas, las cuales no diferían mucho de las del otro.

—Igual…creo que Sakura también le ofreció mayor emoción… —. El hablar tan abiertamente de esos temas era difícil, pero contaba con la compresión de su parte así como del whisky…digo…el whisky no estaba de adornó, ¿no?.

—Ahora solo somos unos despechados, ¿no? …debemos hacer algo—dijo e inesperadamente desde su asiento me atrajo del brazo y me estrecho contra sí, dejando ambos asientos juntos. Me ruboricé, sus palabras me habían dejado en la duda y la confusión, más aún ese repentino abrazó.

Levanté mi rostro, el cual estaba a centímetros del suyo….lo observé…él estaba igual de sonrojado que yo… ¿entonces porque?...

—Hinata. Ahora mismo Sakura y Sasuke entraron al casino—murmuró. Me tensé en mi lugar. —Recuerdas lo que te propuse ayer en tu habitación—. Asentí con la cabeza extrañada— ¿Entonces colaborarás?, ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo? —preguntó con un tono inseguro en su voz.

Aún entre los brazos de Naruto pude visualizar a la pareja recién llegada. Ambos venían abrazados. No tuve duda alguna. Aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de borrarles la sonrisa de sus rostros.

—Si. Acepto fingir ser t-tu a-amiga c-con b-beneficios—afirmé, tartamudeando al pronunciar abiertamente ¨Amigos con beneficios¨, a quién quería engañar, podía ser ahora de carácter fuerte pero él pudor e inocencia aún estaban presentes en mí.

—¿De verdad aceptas s-ser m-mi a-amiga c-con b-beneficios? —balbuceó. Volví a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo mí rostro arder. Ambos estábamos ardiendo, quizás inconscientemente compitiendo en quién estaba más rojo que el otro. —E-en e-ese e-entonces d-debemos…—dijo a la vez que separaba un poco el abrazó y tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos. Se podría decir que sus manos estaban temblando pero tenían la clara intención de romper distancias entre ambos y … ¡Besarme!.

Ambos tragamos duró mientras nos observábamos a los ojos totalmente avergonzados de lo que debíamos hacer. ¿Quién diría que Naruto podía ser tan tímido como yo en esas situaciones?.

Estuvo a punto de unir sus labios a los míos pero interpuse mi mano entre ambos, deteniendo así tal acción.

Naruto suspiró.

—Sabía que no podrías…creo que ni yo podría…—.

—Te equivocas. Terminaré lo que empezamos, nunca me retractó de mis palabras, es solo que…—tomé la botella de whisky y me la zanje de un solo a la boca, tomando un gran tragó para después limpiarme la boca y de nuevo dirigirme a él:—Es solo que de verdad necesitaba un poco de esto—afirmé con más decisión.

El me observó por unos segundos y luego tomo la botella, tomando al igual que yo había hecho antes un gran tragó de alcohol desde la botella.

—Yo también necesitaba un poco—dijo entre jadeos por lo fuerte que había sido el tragó.

—Ahora estoy lista. ¿Y tú? —.

—C-creo—respondió.

—E-entonces…—. Decidí tomar la iniciativa para su mayor asombró, entonces lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué lentamente.

Mi corazón latía incesante ante lo que me esperaba. Se suponía que la noche anterior lo había besado, pero no lo recordaba…pero ahora si estaba…bueno quizás solo un poco…lúcida…

…eso solo complicaba las cosas…

Tal parece que mi lentitud le impaciento, reduciendo así la distancia entre ambos bruscamente y uniendo finalmente nuestros labios.

Un leve roce. Entonces el comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos a un delicado ritmo…

Era la primera vez que lo besaba. Que irónico era el pensar que años atrás había sido uno de mis mayores anhelos y ahora…no era nada más que una fría acción… ¿fría acción? …bueno, de mi parte sí…

Para mi mayor asombro el coloco su mano tras mi nuca, moviendo sus labios más insistentemente, demandando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Di un respingo, se suponía que solo debía ser un simple beso, pero al paso que iba Naruto tal parecía que lo prolongaría más de lo necesario. Era como si nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran entre sí, era algo extraño, pero por la forma en que nos besábamos no pude negar que había química entre nosotros.

Probablemente eso era un efecto del alcohol. Sobra el mencionar el que este dispara las hormonas.

Por la manera en que Naruto me besaba pude notar que no solo yo había sentido esa atracción inmediata.

Claro…la química es distinta al amor…es algo regido por la fisiología humana…nadie lo puede controlar…

…

…

_**Narrador | Sasuke**_

_No me sentía nada bien, quizás lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Me había dejado llevar por la rabia que sentía hacia Hinata, desquitándome con ella al salir con Sakura. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Yo no quería a Sakura, simplemente me sentía atraído hacia ella, cosa que ella indujo en mí pues antes me era totalmente indiferente. Sakura siempre había sido una buena amiga pero nunca la vería de la forma en que veo a Hinata. Entre ambas no hay comparación. _

_Definitivamente había actuado como un auténtico imbécil. Soy una escoria por haberle hecho esto a Hinata, y más por no respetar sus ideales, ideales que la hacen quién ella es…había tratado de cambiarla para satisfacer mi egoísmo…simplemente no merezco perdón pero mi egocentrismo no me lo permite. Yo deseo una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo comienzo, para demostrarle mi amor a través de mi paciencia, así teniendo que esperar décadas, yo ahora la esperaría. Sé que con un poco de esfuerzo lo podría lograr, pero ahora la problemática radica en si ella en realidad querría darme una segunda oportunidad. ¿Podría MI Hinata perdonarme?._

_MI Hinata, o la nueva Hinata ya no era tan voluble, ella no se andaba con rodeos, me costaría obtener un siquiera perdón de ella, el pedir una nueva oportunidad en nuestra relación estaría muy lejos de alcanzar…pero no imposible._

_Sonreí irónico._

_Quién diría que era en momentos como estos que necesitaba a la vieja Hinata, esa Hinata que me antepondría a su dolor y principios solo para perdonarme. Si, sé que suena mal pero no puedo evitarlo, solo quiero su perdón a cualquier precio. Como necesito a esa vieja Hinata, esa Hinata que yo me encargue de ayudar a moldear un carácter más fuerte y decidido. Yo mismo le induje el guardar rencor contra quienes nos hacían daño, yo mismo le hable de los beneficios a la salud de la venganza, yo le recomendé que cuando alguien se burla de ti, debes pagarle con la misma moneda o con algo peor. Era un Uchiha, estaba en mi sangre, en una Hyuga como Hinata solo bastaba un detonante y un empujoncito, Naruto había sido el detonante y yo le había dado el empujón necesario para el cambio._

—_¿_Sasuke-kun? —me llamó Sakura en tono meloso. De seguro ya estaba cansada de mi silencio.

—hmph—. Me sentía furioso, el recordar todo y caer en la cuenta de estar en un grave error me había arruinado la velada.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

Suspiré.

—No contigo—.

—ahh…no olvides que yo estoy aquí para ti, si me necesitas sabes que puedo ayudarte…no te lo guardes para ti mismo—dijo con un rostro sombrío mientras se acercaba a mí y me envolvía en un abrazo.

Le correspondí al abrazo, en cierta forma me reconfortaba, ambos estábamos en la misma situación aunque estaba más que seguro que Sakura no se sentía igual que yo. Lo pude ver en sus ojos…en ellos no habían arrepentimiento y mucho menos veía lo nuestro como un error. A diferencia de mí.

—Sé que tú la amas….yo solo soy un pasatiempo ¿no? —dijo entre mis brazos con voz rota.

Suspiré y me serví una copa más de whisky. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las botellas que ingería, en fin, eso me era irrelevante pues tenía una extraña resistencia al mismo, nunca perdía la cordura.

Lo menos que quería era herir a alguien más…pero era inevitable, ella ya debería saberlo…

—Si. Sakura, lo siento—me disculpé pues de verdad había tenido escrúpulos en lo que había hecho. Sé que ilusione a Sakura. Eso me convierte en peor escoria. Ahora sería sincero. —Pero…esto debe terminar, yo no puedo corresponderte y tú lo sabías desde un comienzo…yo amo a Hina…—.

—¡No me importa! —me interrumpió abruptamente. Di un respingo ante la decisión en la voz de Sakura. Se separó del abrazo y me miró con intensidad. —No me importa ser la segunda en tu vida. Sé que con el tiempo te darás cuenta que yo soy quién de ver…—.

—No. Sakura—. Lo menos que quería era ser duro, pero lo mejor era no jugar con ella ni con Hinata. Si quería su perdón debía terminar con todo. Así fuera por las malas.—No puedo y no quiero. Yo de verdad quiero recuperar a Hinata. Quiero que confié en mí, yo de ahora en adelante le seré fiel…como siempre lo había sido hasta ahora—me explique. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. —Además…piensa en Naruto—le recordé pues por más difícil que me fuera entenderlo parecía que a Sakura no le interesaba los sentimientos de mi amigo, eso era algo que yo me encargaría de solucionar, en orden de remendar el mal que también le cause a Naruto, actué como el peor de los amigos. Ahora debía poner su felicidad en camino, se cuánto ama a Sakura y sé que ella solo está confundida, debo ayudar a ambos a retomar su relación. Es mi obligación. —Él te ama más que a nadie. Nunca ha tenido ojos en otra, en más que tú. Él es mejor hombre que yo, el sí vale la pena. Recuerda todo lo que él ha hecho por ti. Por favor Sakura, no seas precipitada y analiza tus sentimientos yo sé que tú de verdad sientes algo por Naruto, es solo que te has ensimismado en la idea de que me amas a mi…por favor, date cuenta antes de que sea muy tar…—.

—¡Entiende que yo a quién amo es a ti! —me interrumpió exasperada.

—Sakura…—no pude seguir pues cayo mis labios con los suyos. No pude rechazarla, me sentía tan culpable que al menos debía corresponderle al gesto. Sería el último de seguro, que más podía perder, digo, ya había metido la pata.

Decidí dejarme llevar por Sakura y cuando me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos mi vista se centró en un punto del casino. La barra…

Me quede inmóvil ante lo que mis ojos veían. Desee que fuera una mala jugada del alcohol…pero no, era real…muy real…

…Hinata y Naruto…

…

_**Narradora | Hinata**_

Ambos nos separamos por falta de aire. Totalmente sonrojados.

—Hi-hinata y-yo—titubeó. —L-lo s-siento n-no q-quería p-prolongarlo t-tanto…—

Entonces Naruto colapsó.

—¿Eh? —solté confundida mientras tomaba a Naruto de los hombros y trataba de reanimarlo.

Suspiré pero luego sonreí divertida.

Él se había desmayado, tal parece que su resistencia al alcohol no difería tanto de la mía…en fin…el alcohol afecta a cada quién de una forma diferente…

Entonces me levanté de mi asiento y me dispuse a cargarlo, estaba más que claro que nuestra velada ya había terminado, solo esperaba que Sasuke no nos hubiera visto, ya empezaba a sentirme arrepentida, _"…soy patética…vaya bajo que he caído para molestar a mi ex"_ me dije a mi misma algo incrédula por mis nuevas actitudes. ¿Acaso así debía comportarse una aspirante a medicina?, ¿Acaso valía la pena?...eso lo estaría por ver…

Naruto era más alto que yo, por lo cual supe que no sería un trayecto fácil, sumándole a esto que ya empezaba a sentirme mareada, de hecho consideraba casi un milagro el poder mantenerme en pie…

Entonces lo tome por la cintura y lo recargue sobre mi hombro mientras me dirigía a paso lento hacia la salida del casino hasta que alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

Nunca olvidaría ese rostro, esa expresión. El ver a Sasuke Uchiha en ese estado ya me había quitado por completo el arrepentimiento, en ese instante supe que si valía la pena lo que hacía con Naruto…supe que además de revitalizante sería divertido…

¡Al diablo con mis principios!, ¡Continuaría en el juego!.

—…—.El Uchiha se había limitado a fulminarme con la mirada, creyendo que con eso le bastaría para captar su mensaje, pues si, su mirada me era clara, esa mirada que podría decir que chispeaba furia.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le pregunte indiferentemente mientras continuaba con mi camino y pasaba por encima de él -_y su acompañante que solo nos observaba con una mirada no tan diferente de Sasuke-_, sin inmutarme…bueno, al menos en el exterior pues sentía que quería explotar de júbilo por hacerlo sentir mal…

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces Hinata? —me pregunto con la furia claramente reprimida en su mandíbula.

Me giré para sonreírle. Este dio un respingo ante mi actitud.

—¿Y que más crees que haría en un lugar como este?, pues simplemente estoy pasándomela de lo mejor, viviendo al máximo mi soltería—le dije mientras reía despreocupada.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Y es que te puedes llamar soltera si te andas besando otros—.

—Pues sí. Digo, no es mi novio, eso no me quita el titulo—.

Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Sonreí más ante ese gesto.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!,¡Los he visto besándose! —ahora era Sakura quién reclamaba.

Suspiré.

—Ustedes deberían comprendernos mejor que nadie. Digo, solo mírense, no están en una relación oficial y hacen…cosas—. Me giré de nuevo hacia la salida luego de ver como estos se quedaban estoicos en su lugar.

—No te creo—dijo Sasuke tras mi espalda. —Tú y Naruto no serían capaces…

No me gire a verlo, simplemente añadí: No me interesa lo que pienses, lo que yo haga no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. Yo ya iba de salida—finalicé y pronto salí por la puerta principal del casino.

Respiré profundamente mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de mis labios. Esa noche había luna, era una luna muy hermosa… ¿Una buena señal?

Algo tenía claro, no había nada más liberador que vengarte de tu ex.

…

…

Mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz del día. En mi cuerpo sentía el letargo de una agitada noche y a eso se le sumaba lo incomoda que me sentía en esa cama.

Me sonrojé levemente al ver al causante de tal incomodidad, tal parece que si seguía frecuentando a ese casino esto se volvería una rutina. Naruto y yo de nuevo habíamos dormido juntos.

Suspiré y en esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la habitación que por cierto no parecía ser la mía…

—Disculpen, ya iba de salida—se disculpó un Shikamaru que indiferentemete tomo unos libros y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. —Por cierto, es problemático pero las clases ya van a iniciar así que les recomiendo a ambos que dejen lo de ahora para otro momento—dijo y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Mi cara estaba totalmente roja por lo que quizás Shikamaru había pensado, después de todo el parecía no haber dormido en su habitación –de seguro lo pasó con Temari-, el imaginar de que pudiera haber pasado algo entre Naruto y yo no era tan difícil.

¡Cómo es que me había quedado dormida!, ¡Demonios se supone que solo lo dejaría en su habitación no que yo también tomara una siesta!, ¡Maldito whisky!.

Para el colmo de los males Naruto aún no se despertaba y seguía aferrado a mi cintura.

Pronto recordé lo que dijo Shikamaru… ¡Las clases!.

—¡Ah! —grité del asombró y me levante bruscamente sin importarme que Naruto cayera de la cama, despertándose al instante.

—Ahhh…¿qué sucedió anoche?, siento mi cabeza explotar…—se quejó adolorido por la caída y quizás por los síntomas de una fuerte resaca.

—¡Naruto ya vamos tarde a clases! —.Me miró confundido por unos segundos y despúes abrió los ojos ampliamente, también pude apreciar un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—¿A-acaso te quedaste a d-dormir a-aquí?—preguntó aún sin creérselo.

—S-si, f-fue s-sin q-querer—respondí con la cabeza baja de la vergüenza.

—ohhh…—.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el rompió el silencio.

—¡Diablos!, ¡Las clases ya comenzaron! —exclamó luego de ver su reloj y despertarme de mi letargo. —¡Hinata vámonos ya! —gritó y me tomo de la mano dispuesto a que ambos saliéramos.

—¡Espera! —le detuve justo cuando estaba por abrir el pestillo de la puerta. Me miró confundido. —N-no n-nos h-hemos b-bañado a-aún—le recordé mientras esquivaba su mirada.

—Este…—.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Tome una resolución: No debía faltar a mis clases. Eso es algo que no podía hacer, simplemente debía asistir a clases, así tuviera que asistir con la ropa del día anterior…digo, no creo que alguien lo notara.

—H-hinata no era que tu…—.

—No importa—le corté mientras me lo llevaba casi a rastras por el pasillo.

Suspiró sonoramente.

"_Ya los viste" _pronto sentí la tensión de ser observada mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

¨_Dicen que esos ya duermen juntos¨ _dijo una voz femenina.

_¨Es cierto, dicen que Hinata ayer durmió en la habitación de Naruto¨_ dijo otra voz.

_¨Tsk, esos dos no tienen pena ni respeto por sí mismos, ¿Qué clase de chica será Hinata?, termina con uno y en menos de dos días ya anda con otro. Debería avergonzarse…¨_

Ambos nos detuvimos en secó ya frente a nuestro salón ante lo escuchado, ambos intercambiamos una mirada avergonzada y luego nos detuvimos en nuestras manos. Entrelazadas. Yo bruscamente separé mi mano de la suya.

—E-este y-yo…—intento articular Naruto.

—N-naruto. N-nuestro plan es aparentar ser algo m-más que amigos…c-creo que está b-bien…—dije totalmente roja al escuchar mis propias palabras, pero era la verdad, si queríamos molestar a Sasuke y Sakura este era el camino que seguiríamos de ahora en adelante.

—¿Entonces no lo soñé?, ¿de verdad seguirás con esto? —pregunto incrédulo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Ayer me di cuenta que esto podría ser muy divertido, lo he comprobado hehe—admití.

—¿Uh?, de que me perdí ayer…—pareció querer recordar algo y luego me miró sorprendido—¡Es cierto ayer me desmaye!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó después del…tu sabes? —preguntó con un leve rubor. —¿Acaso funcionó? —preguntó algo dudoso.

Le sonreí ampliamente al recordar la reacción a nuestro beso.

—¡Claro que funciono!, ¡Solo debiste ver sus caras!, ¡Valió la pena totalmente! —dije emocionada al recordar lo bien que me sentó el ver la quijadas de Sakura y Sasuke por caerse.

—¡Oh vaya momento para perder la conciencia! —se quejó.

—¡Hahaha eso te pasa por débil! —me burlé a lo que él solo hizo un puchero.

—Eres mala Hinata-chan—.Pero de pronto pareció ver algo y se formó una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de sus labios. —Quizás ahora si pueda ver el rostro de Sasuke—.

—¿Eh? —dije algo confundida y este me hizo una seña con la cabeza. Vi en su dirección, Sasuke no se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros.

—Hinata-chan esto será divertido—dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos—Entremos al salón—casi ordenó.

—No entiendo nada—.Entrecerré los ojos, aún extrañada pero…en fin…ya debíamos entrar.

Comencé a caminar hacia el salón con Naruto tras mi espalda, ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando de pronto…

…de pronto…

…muy inesperadamente…

Enrojecí completamente, un tono rojo sangre adornó mi rostro ante lo hecho por Naruto.

¿De verdad lo había hecho?

¿Se había atrevido?, ¿Dónde se había ido el tímido Naruto?

—¡Ya entremos MI Hina-chan! —exclamó efusivo…luego de haber…

…!ME HABÍA PALMEADO EL TRASERO!...

Si, me había palmeado el...humm...con toda la confianza del mundo tal como si de una pareja se tratara y había exclamado ¨_Ya entremos MI Hina-chan¨_

Giré mi rostro y vi como un Sasuke quizás poseído por la rabia se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Me quede estática mientras observaba como un repentino Neji –si, Neji llegó antes que Sasuke- tomaba a Naruto del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves desgraciado a tocar a mi prima?! —le gruño furioso a lo que Naruto tragó saliva. Sabía que su gesto había sido solo para que Sasuke lo viera…no para que mi SOBREPROTECTOR primo fuera testigo.

—N-no e-es- l-lo q-que p-piensas—tartamudeó dominado por el miedo infringido por mi primo.

—Eres un atrevido, como te atreves a tocar a Hinata sin su consentimi…—.

—Neji. Suéltalo. Todo ha sido con mi consentimiento—le interrumpí de lo que iba a decir, tratando de disimular mi bochorno con toda esa situación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron un Neji y Sasuke boquiabiertos. —¡¿Hemos escuchado bien?¡

Yo solo asentí. Tragándome toda la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos…pero, la verdad era que eso era o que viviría de ahora en adelante…pues desde ahora llevaría ante los ojos de los demás una amistad de beneficios con Naruto Uzumaki.

Tome a Naruto de la mano y lo lleve conmigo hacia el salón.

...

Luego de la reprimenda del profesor y de las miradas curiosas del grupo nos dispusimos a tomar asiento. Pero antes le murmuré solo para que el escuchará...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—le dije con la mandíbula tensa y con un tono de voz que lo dejo congelado en su sitio. Había sido una voz de amenaza, captada por el Uzumaki.

**¡Ahora si estaba molesta con él!**

* * *

...**Continuara... ¿Podrá Hinata perdonar la indiscreción de su ¨amigo¨?...**

**Hola aquí con una actualización , espero les haya gustado!, en los próximos tratare de que haya mas dinámica y la trama podrá desarrollarse a partir de ahora. Esta vez no me sentí muy convencida con este capitulo así que espero que el capitulo al menos haya quedado decente.**

**Agradezco a todos quienes me han dejado un review, de verdad me impulsan a seguir con el fic, me gusta escuchar que les gusta la trama por eso espero no decepcionarlos :)**

**En fin...me despido...**

**-SW**


	7. Polémica de un gesto

**Capítulo VII**

**¨Polémica de un gesto¨**

* * *

_¨¿Gestos?, pues…creo que hay de muchos tipos, aunque podrían resumirse en dos tipos: En acciones y en gestos puramente corporales. Ambos con la intención de transmitir a esa persona lo que nuestros labios no pueden expresar._

_Ejemplo de esto pueden ser los gestos de fraternidad, reconciliación, de gracia, de amor o de cariño… ¿cariño?. Este último siendo de este tipo de gestos que pueden variar según el enfoque dado, pues muchas personas llaman ¨cariño¨ a un sin número de gestos que quizás se alejen del concepto inicial: Amor._

_Entre estos cabe mencionar aquellos gestos que solo alimentan aquellas mentes perversas, mentes llenas de deseos pecaminosos, otorgándole un significado vulgar a algo que inicio como un gesto tierno …o quizás no…podría ser posible que una persona realizará de este tipo de gestos con otros objetivos fuera de lo obsceno. Quizás alguien que quisiera provocar a otra persona, por gracia o como una simple broma sin intención a ¨ofender¨, pero obteniendo la respuesta opuesta._

_Quizás se pregunten del porqué de estas deliberaciones de mi parte, o quizás ya sepan el camino por el cual esto viene…solo hay que rememorar un poco en un gesto. Un simple gesto. Un gesto sobreactuado pero cuya intención me había afectado de una forma tan bochornosa, hasta el punto de aumentar el ritmo de mi presión arterial a niveles escalofriantes._

_Si. Hablo de ese ¨gesto¨, ese en el cual Naruto se había pasado de confianzas al…_

_¡!. Han de pensar que he de sobre exagerar en torno a todo este asunto, que he de ser un chica muy delicada o neurótica pero…simplemente no puedo ignorar esa banalidades en contra de mi persona, aunque quizás Naruto no lo hiciera con la dura intención de caer en lo pecaminoso conmigo, aunque solo lo hiciera para ayudarme en mi ¨infantil¨ venganza con Sasuke y Sakura. Si. Infantil, pues eso es lo que pienso de todo lo que ambos estuvimos tramando entorno a ellos, como eso de convertirnos en ¨amigos con beneficios¨ cuando claramente ninguno de nosotros tenía la más mínima remota idea de cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones, de seguir así ambos solo terminaríamos quedando en ridículo y delatándonos ante Sasuke y Sakura, pues sería obvio lo forzado de la situación. Por esa y más razones tome la firme decisión de renunciar al plan de vengarme de Sasuke. Ya no seguiría con ese juego en el cual jugaba el rol de una total tonta junto a Naruto, de quién en esos momentos no quería saber nada más._

_Estaba sumamente molesta con él. Creo que si tan solo me lo hubiera consultado antes todo sería diferente, quizás ahora ambos seguiríamos jugando ese juego de los amigos ¨especiales¨, aunque ahora analizaba que así estaba mejor, porque de haber seguido con ese tonto plan ambos hubiéramos terminado peor. Ahora solo cabía recalcar que estaba realmente furiosa. Completamente molesta con él desde aquel día, ya ni siquiera podía ver su rostro sin recordar aquel bochornoso incidente en el cual mi pobre y noble…parte trasera se había visto involucrada, del como este la uso para molestar a Sasuke y lo peor… ¡Sin mi consentimiento!._

_No lo toleraría. ¡No lo toleraría!_

_¡Simplemente no!, ¡Nunca!_

_¡Yo tenía un límite y Uzumaki Naruto definitivamente lo había cruzado!. ¡No lo toleraría!._

_Él era una persona que con sus estupideces solo provocaría que un golpe de adrenalina golpeara a todo mi sistema nervioso, provocando el colapso total del mismo. Él era un tonto que con su tribu de estupideces solo me llevaría a la ruina con él, pues esas son las únicas cosas que pueden pasar por la cabeza de Naruto: Un rubio tonto…tal parece que tal concepto no solo se aplica a las chicas…_

_¡Cómo fue que me había metido en ese lio! ¡Y más con él!, ¡Se supone que ya no me dejaría usar por él!, ¡¿Cómo fue que había acabado de esta forma?!¨_

Entonces mientras Hinata observaba detalladamente el conservado cadáver frente a si, tomo su lápiz y se dispuso a anotar sus respectivas observaciones referente a la anatomía del occiso, tratando lo más posible de ignorar ciertos ojos azules que llevaban acosándola desde hace rato. Apretó el lápiz una vez más mientras trataba de fijar su mirada en la libreta. Naruto podía ser muy insistente y en esos ojos azules Hinata pudo ver claramente la solicitud de perdón número…uh…creo que había perdido la cuenta. En fin. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Naruto ahora sí le parecía irritante. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo darse cuenta de ello?!

…

— ¿Crees que algún día pueda perdonarme? —preguntó un afligido rubio, quién dejaba de observar en dirección a Hinata y trataba de concentrarse en el cadáver sobre la mesa frente así, exactamente el de una mujer.

Entonces Shino dejo de apuntar en su libreta, se acomodó las gafas y giró su atención a Naruto.

—No lo creo. Por lo menos no pronto. Debes tomar en cuenta que si bien Hinata ha cambiado, hay algo que nunca lo hará—.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, algo confundido.

—Hablo de su impresión ante los demás. Ella por más que lo niegue no puede dejar de importarle lo que los demás piensen de ella. Su imagen es lo más importante para sí, debido a eso la timidez siempre predomino en su carácter, ya que en está sus deseos de ser el modelo de chica correcta siempre se vieron reflejados. Tal como su familia siempre le ha inculcado. Ella ha de ser una chica recatada y no involucrarse en escándalos o polémicas situaciones, algo que hasta este momento se había mantenido al margen hasta que…apareciste tú y tu circo…de magnificas ¨ideas¨ y planes de ¨venganza¨—expresó Shino, a lo que Naruto solo se limitó a verlo ofendido ante lo último dicho. —Aunque no lo creas, pero considero que tú eres una mala influencia para Hinata —.Naruto iba abrir la boca para negar lo último, pero Shino lo detuvo: —Y no lo niegues. Desde que tú y Hinata se hicieron ¨amigos¨ ella se ha inclinado por el camino equivocado. Aceptando proposiciones que la Hinata que conozco nunca aprobaría—acusó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y miro reprobatoriamente a Shino.

—No todo ha sido mi culpa, si bien ha sido mi ¨idea¨, también yo he pasado por cosas que han hecho cambiar mis puntos de vista. Yo también al igual que ella he sido engañado por quién consideré el ¨amor de mi vida¨, toda está mala experiencia me ha llevado a actuar como lo hago. La traición de Sakura me cambió, no soy el mismo y a pesar de no conocerla del todo bien estoy casi seguro de que lo mismo le pasa a Hinata. A ambos nos vieron la cara de tontos y ahora nosotros solo queremos demostrarles lo contrario, así tengamos que hacer cosas que nunca haríamos —defendió—No pienses que solo Hinata ha tenido que dejar de lado su educación, mis padres también me han guiado por el camino correcto desde pequeño. Nuestra religión siempre ha sido estricta. Tanto Hinata como yo sabemos lo difícil que es mantenernos al margen, así que deja de recaer en mí toda la culpa, porque no todo es mi culpa, al menos no toda…—en ese momento se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo al recordar del porqué del enojo de Hinata contra él. —Soy inexperto con estás cosas, así que es casi entendible que cometa una estupidez que otra—se excusó sonrojado.

—Lo siento. Olvidaba que hablaba con un virgen—soltó Shino seriamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas, sin intenciones de burlarse pero recibiendo la reacción opuesta en Naruto, quién inmediatamente se sonrojó furiosamente y bruscamente le tapó la boca a Shino.

—¡Habla bajo y no lo digas aquí!, ¡Podrían escucharte! —le murmuró completamente rojo y tratando de reprimir su miedo y vergüenza a ser expuesto.

Entonces Naruto miró a ambos lados y suspiró al percatarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca. —Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo aquí, por te juró que no vivirás para contarlo y también porque…—un leve carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas—…aún me es incomoda la idea de que tu sepas mi pequeño secreto—admitió abochornado.

—No te preocupes por eso Naruto. Lo he sabido desde hace mucho. De hecho lo he sabido desde la secundaria—Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente ante esta nueva afirmación—Siempre supe que tú y Hinata pertenecían a la misma iglesia que impone los anillos de castidad…—

— ¿Cómo es que lo s-sabes?...—murmuró entre dientes algo molesto.

—Siempre he dicho que la invisibilidad social trae sus beneficios—respondió si remordimientos.

— M-maldito… eres un maldito chismoso sin vida…—comenzó a murmurar Naruto entre una que otra inaudible ofensa para el chico de gafas mientras empuñaba ambas manos, tratando de reprimir su furia.

—Naruto, ya tranquilízate y deja de desquitarte con Shino, nadie tiene la culpa de que tu amiguito se sienta poco consentido—dijo una voz tras ellos, a lo que Naruto solo tragó duro. —Después de todo eres un virgen, es de esperarse que los pétalos de tu rosa se marchiten y te sientas algo…amargo—se burló una voz tras él.

—¿Shi-shikamaru? , ¿a-acaso tú-tú…?—tartamudeó un Naruto perplejo, a lo que el pelinegro solo río levemente.

…

—Hinata. Ya casi llevas dos semanas sin hablarle a Naruto. ¿De verdad no planeas perdonarlo nunca? —le cuestiono una chica de cabello castaño, mientras ambas junto a Kiba continuaban con su ardua tarea asignada por el profesor de Anatomía. Su nombre era Tenten, una de las mejores amigas de Hinata, a quién Hinata se vio obligada a relatarle todos sus planes junto a Naruto, puesto que está era una de esas personas que podían sospechar en lo insospechable, aunque cabe decir que ella y Naruto habían sido obvios dado su repentino acercamiento. Tenten la había acorralado y ella no tuvo más remedio que añadirla a la lista de quienes sabían sobre lo de ¨amigos con derecho¨, siendo ahora tres, pues Kiba y Shikamaru habían estado en su habitación aquella vez que Naruto le propuso tal locura, aunque quizás Shikamaru podría ser sacado de la lista, puesto que ella solo le había confirmado a Kiba que había aceptado tal propuesta al ser este su mejor amigo, quedando ante los ojos de Shikamaru como una arrebatada proposición de la cual ella se negó. Siendo así, quizás solo Kiba y Tenten tuvieran la verdadera noción de su situación. — ¿Acaso planeas seguir de esta forma con él? —

—Si quiero convertirme en una doctora decente creo que sí—contesto algo irritada mientras revisaba el hígado del inerte cadáver en la mesa. El solo recordar a Naruto le hervía la sangre. —Todo este tiempo me he comportado como una tonta al seguirle la corriente. He aprendido la lección. Nunca volveré a meterme en sus tontos planes—continuó mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente—Nunca lo perdonaré. Él es el responsable de que uno de los momentos más traumáticos de mi vida—al decir esto último Hinata se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras recordaba el bochornoso suceso…

—_¡Ya entremos MI Hina-chan! —Naruto había exclamado efusivamente luego de haberle palmeado la parte trasera a Hinata, quién inmediatamente adopto un rostro rojo del bochorno e incredulidad. El gesto había sido con la dura intención de provocar a Sasuke, pero inesperadamente hubo ciertos televidentes imprevistos…y no solo hablaba de Neji._

_Entonces Hinata giró su rostro y pudo ver el como Sasuke llegaba rápidamente hacia ellos, con un rostro que reflejaba la ira en bruto, pero antes de que este hiciera acto de presencia Neji se le había adelantado, tomando bruscamente a Naruto de la chaqueta mientras expresaba su inconformidad con el gesto hacia con Hinata:—¡¿Cómo te atreves desgraciado a tocar a mi prima?! —le gruño furioso a lo que Naruto tragó saliva, recayendo en la magnitud de lo hecho. ¡En ese mismo instante supo que había metido la pata!, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse al recordar el cómo se había atrevido a tocarle el…a Hinata. Se había sobrepasado, ya ese gesto no tenía nada de divertido._

—_N-no e-es- l-lo q-que p-piensas—tartamudeó dominado por el miedo._

—_Eres un atrevido, como te atreves a tocar a Hinata sin su consentimi…—. Obviamente lo primero que había cruzado por la mente del sobreprotector primo de Hinata era que tal acción de Naruto había sido sin la aprobación de su prima, pues, Hinata nunca se atrevería a cruzar esos límites, ¿o sí?...ella no era capaz…_

_Hinata tomo en ese instante una rápida decisión. Debía seguir con el juego en el que se había metido, así tuviera que tragarse su orgullo. Lo haría por ella y quizás muy en el fondo por… ¿Naruto?. No. El ya no figuraba entre sus intereses. Todo era por su bien personal. Así decidió creerlo._

—_Neji. Suéltalo. Todo ha sido con mi consentimiento—Hinata le interrumpió, confirmando lo que siquiera se atrevió a considerar. _

—_¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron un Neji y un recién llegado Sasuke, boquiabiertos. —¡¿Hemos escuchado bien?¡_

_Ella se limitó a asentir. Tragándose toda la vergüenza y bochorno que sentía en esos momentos. Entonces tomo a Naruto de la mano y lo llevó consigo hacia el salón, donde los esperaba un molestó profesor…_

…_Aunque cabe mencionar que no todo terminaba ahí…pues una voces tras de ella confirmaron su mayor miedo._

_Todo el salón enteró se había enterado de la indiscreción de Naruto, pues los murmullos no se hicieron esperar:_

_**¨Tenías razón sobre lo que me decías está mañana, esos dos llevan una perversa relación¨**_

_**¨Si Julie, tan solo miraste el como él le…¨**_

—Tenten, por favor ya no me lo recuerdes—le pidió Hinata mientras se sonrojaba al recordar todos y cada uno de los comentarios y miradas que había tenido que soportar por culpa de Naruto. Se suponía que su amistad ¨especial¨ solo sería una actuación para ciertas personas, ¡no para toda la facultad!, ¡eso era tirar su imagen a la basura!.

—Hinata. No quiero sonar duro, pero eso es lo que obtienes por aceptar los planes de Naruto—le acusó Kiba con un deje de decepción en su voz. —Hinata, sé que las intenciones de Naruto no son malas pero…¿Acaso ya olvidaste como te uso hace dos años? —

—Claro que no, es solo que…simplemente creí que era una buena idea para molestar a Sasuke…pero ahora que lo he pensado mejor me doy cuenta de que estuve en un grave error. Por lo menos al buscar a Naruto como aliado…—Pronto Hinata se ruborizó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kiba.

—Hinata. Quizás pienses que lo que te voy a decir suena descabellado pero…—empezó Tenten, quién miraba a Hinata con decisión. —Apoyo a Naruto—

—¡¿Eh?! —soltaron Kiba y Hinata incrédulos.

—¡Como puedes decir eso después que ese pervertido manoseará a Hinata! —soltó Kiba totalmente molesto.

—¡Shh! ¡Kiba-kun!, ¡No hables tan alto! —

—Lo siento Hinata…—se disculpó por su arrebato, avergonzado—Pero…Tenten, ¿de verdad estás loca o qué?. Naruto lo único que hace es complicar las cosas para Hinata. Lo mejor es que olvide su venganza en contra de Sasuke y siga con su vida—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Ya es hora que encuentre a un chico que de verdad sepa apreciarla—afirmó con una brillante sonrisa, a lo que Tenten solo alzó las cejas de la impresión. Pudo ver las intenciones de Kiba.

—Por eso mismo Kiba—soltó con sarcasmo—Hinata debe cerrar de una forma digna su historia con Sasuke, para así comenzar con otra, o ¿acaso le temes a la cercanía de Naruto con Hinata?, ¿Qué ella reviva sus sentimientos por él?—insinuó a lo que Kiba y Hinata dieron un respingo, el primero viéndose acorralado entre esas palabras. —¿Le temes al primer y gran amor de Hinata? —

—¡Pues claro que le temó a Naruto!, ¡Temó que vuelva a entrar a la vida de Hinata después de todo lo que sufrió por él hace dos años! —se excusó Kiba algo sonrojado.

— Kiba-kun. Para de saltar a suposiciones precipitadas y de sobre protegerme, yo perfectamente puedo ser amiga de Naruto sin sufrir de por medio. Lo que pasó fue hace mucho, no soy de sentir rencores y más si es porque esté nunca sintió nada por mí, no soy quién para obligarlo—expresó Hinata seriamente—Y en cuanto a lo que dices Tenten: yo nunca podría volver a sentir lo mismo por Naruto. Lo que fue, fue. Naruto fue pasado para mí y de ninguna forma lo veré como mi futuro y más luego que el me dejará claro que espacio ocupo en su corazón—continuo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

—Hinata, entiendo tu punto y solo bromeaba en cuanto a lo de Naruto, estoy más que segura de que lograste superarlo hace mucho —apoyó Tenten. —Aun así sigo pensando que deberías perdonar a Naruto y seguir con sus planes. ¿No piensas que sería divertido molestar a Sasuke?, sé que Sasuke todavía anda tras de ti, tu misma me has dicho que no hay día en el que no te mande mensajes de texto con futuras citas o posibles reconciliaciones, asimismo también me dijiste que eso te incomoda y desearía pararlo de alguna forma—puntualizó a lo que Hinata solo asintió —¿No crees que con Naruto lograrías quitártelo de encima?, creo que sería el plan perfecto…—

Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras muy en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Tenten, pero… ¡¿Y qué pasaría con su orgullo?!

—Lo pensaré—respondió—Pero, ahora debemos continuar con esto—refiriéndose a su trabajo de anatomía.

—¡Claro que n…!—empezaba a quejarse Kiba mientras Tenten le tapaba la boca para que este no continuará con la discusión. Entonces este suspiró y a regañadientes continuo con su labor junto a Tenten y Hinata. Ya pronto se las arreglaría para acabar con todo eso sobre ¨amigos con derechos¨, desde el comienzo nunca le pareció una buena idea.

…

—¿Shi-shikamaru? , ¿a-acaso tú-tú…?—tartamudeó un Naruto perplejo, a lo que el pelinegro solo río levemente.

—Si te refieres a lo que tú tienes votos de castidad mi respuesta es: Si. Lo sé todo. —confirmó Shikamaru para el mayor miedo del rubio. —Vaya…—suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz—…Siempre tuve mis sospechas y suposiciones, las cuales creí aclaradas cuando vi que Hinata había dormido en tu habitación…entonces pensé que ya eras todo un hombre—.Naruto se ruborizó furiosamente ante esa afirmación. —No. Solo bromeaba, la verdad es que nunca pensé que algo había sucedido entre tú y Hinata. Ella es muy inocente y tú…pues…eres especial—se burló, ganándose así una mirada fulminante de Naruto.

—Maldito…—siseó.

—Shhh. Cuidado con lo que dices, ¿Qué acaso en tu iglesia no te prohíben maldecir? —continuo con su burla.

—Pues déjame decirte que esa regla siempre ha sido la excepción—soltó Naruto irritado. —Tampoco soy un fanático que sigue todo al pie de la letra.

Shikamaru y Shino alzaron las cejas. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Realmente no sé porque tanto escándalo por unos simples votos de castidad, no es como si fuera pacto con el diablo—expresó molesto—O como si fuera la persona más pura e inocente del mundo como para no poder siquiera maldecir. Pues déjenme decirles que soy totalmente normal, desayuno, duermo, y maldigo todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Toda mi situación no me reprime en hacer lo que quiera—

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —cuestiono Shikamaru dirigiendo su mirada a los pantalones de Naruto.

—Per-pervertido, no todo se basa en lo sexual, eso es algo que siempre me ha parecido primitivo y de débiles—tartamudeó abochornado mientras carraspeaba y trataba de recupera la compostura.

—Ajá…y ahora yo soy el débil, ¿no? —

—Olvídenlo. Hablar con ustedes solo me quita años de vida—. Suspiró y se dispuso a examinar a la mujer mientras apuntaba sus observaciones en la libreta.

Pasaron un lapso de minutos en silencio y realmente concentrados en su labor hasta que Shikamaru rompió el silencio:

—¿Oye Naruto? —llamó Shikamaru con una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de sus labios.

—Hmph. ¿Qué quieres?—respondió sin despegar su vista de la libreta.

—¿No te sientes asustado? —.

—No sé de qué hablas—

—Él se refiere a que si no te sientes cohibido al ver por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer—habló Shino, provocando un respingo en Naruto. —Puede ser un cadáver, pero la anatomía de su cuerpo no deja de ser el de una mujer—

_¨1…¨_contaba Naruto en su mente, respirando profundamente, buscando una forma de no explotar ante las burlas de sus ¨amigos¨.

—No te sientes mal por traicionar de esta forma a tu futura esposa—continuo Shikamaru.

—La pobre nunca podrá perdonar lo impuro que estarán tus ojos—

¨_2…¨_

—O quizás así sea mejor Shino, ahora que lo pienso mejor…si Naruto logra dominar la anatomía de una mujer, en su ¨romántica¨ noche de bodas sabrá donde tocar y donde no perderse—

—Concuerdo contigo Shikamaru. ¿No sería mejor si tú le ayudas?, creo que el pobre está perdido—

—Por supuesto—entonces señalo con el dedo el pecho de la mujer pelirroja—Aquí están los… _¨¡3…!¨_

—¡Ya sé dónde están los pechos de una mujer!, ¡No hace falta que me lo digas ¨genio¨ de mierda! —soltó poseído por la rabia, ya no pudiendo contenerse, llamando de esta forma la atención de todos.

Inmediatamente todos abrieron tanto la boca como los ojos, totalmente perplejos al ver fijamente donde se encontraba la mano de Naruto. Hinata se ruborizó a más no poder mientras apartaba la vista. ¨_Pervertido¨_

—Ejem—carraspeó Shikamaru—No crees que tocarle el pecho a una muerta es una forma de traicionar a tu futura esposa—murmuró a lo que todos se carcajearon, excepto el profesor.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿P-pero c-cómo?! —se preguntó Naruto completamente abochornado al ver el lugar donde sus manos habían terminado sin haberlo percibido, dándole así a sus anteriores palabras un significado más allá de lo irrespetuoso.

—Uzumaki—llamó un profesor sumamente molesto. —

—S-si p-profesor Ka-kashi—.Entonces el profesor de cabellos plateados sonrió por sobre su mascarilla, destensando la presión en Naruto.

—Como universitario que eres no estoy en el derecho de reprenderte por tus acciones pero si el de enseñarte a poner en práctica el respeto. Como sabes estos cuerpos de los que disponemos en la morgue son de personas que se donaron así mismas a favor de la medicina y otros son de personas cuyos cuerpos nunca fueron reclamados por sus familias, personas cuyas historias quedaron en el olvido y se convirtieron en simples cuerpos de laboratorio… así que… ¿sería mucho pedir un poco de respeto hacia ellos?. No olvides que ellos son personas que tuvieron una vida al igual que tú. —Suspiró—Ya debes madurar Naruto. Lo que acabas de hacer fue poco ético y sin moral—…y así continuo el sermón…

—P-pero y-yo…—

—Ya no digas nada más—lo cortó y esta vez se dirigió al resto de los estudiantes—La práctica termina por hoy. —Muchos inmediatamente se despojaron de sus guantes de latex—Pero antes de que se retiren debo anunciarles los planes para la próxima de sesión de clases—.Ante esto la mayoría del grupo hizo una mueca—Ustedes tienen una visita programada al Hospital Central de Konoha, para llevar a cabo esta visita, los dividiré en grupos de tres personas, para que así como grupo sepan obtener toda la información posible sobre los procesos llevados a cabos en la administración de un hospital. La razón de esto es para que se familiaricen con las instalaciones de un hospital público, así del cómo se atiende a un paciente desde su ingreso hasta su dada de alta, eso sí…ustedes no podrán tocar a ningún paciente, que les quede claro que lo único que harán será observar. —advirtió, a lo que Naruto bufó y Hinata suspiró. Ambos deseaban ya poner en práctica sus conocimientos. — Solo algunos estudiantes estarán certificados para eso—Pronto todos dieron un respingo ante lo último—Aquellos a quienes consideró que ya están en la capacidad de hacer ciertas prácticas, aunque no se ilusionen, a lo mucho podrán inyectar una vacuna. Como ya les dije, esto es solo una visita—aclaró—Los estudiantes a quienes les otorgaré el honor serán los líderes que yo imponga en sus grupos.

—Este es mi momento para destacar—dijo Naruto con una brillante sonrisa de determinación.

—Lo dudo mucho—murmuró Shino.

—Tú cállate, de quién dudo mucho es de ti, no creo que te conviertan en líder con lo…—

—Aburame Shino. Tú serás el líder—.Shino se giró para sonreírle socarronamente a Naruto, a lo que este solo se limitó a bufar—Tu grupo estará compuesto por Nara Shikamaru y Higurashi Tenten. El siguiente grupo será…—

Y Kakashi se dispuso a nombrar integrante a integrante, poco a poco quedando solo unos pocos, entre estos estaban Hinata y Naruto, a lo que Hinata solo atinaba a pedir en lo profundo de su mente el no estar en el mismo grupo del rubio.

—El siguiente grupo será liderado por Hyuga Hinata, junto a ella necesito a Sabaku No Gaara y a Uzumaki Naruto—

—¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡Por qué no me hizo líder! —Se quejó Naruto, ignorando del todo de con quién había sido asignado— ¡Estoy en toda la capacidad de ser líder! —continuo.

—No lo creo. Eres infantil y aun no cuentas con la madurez total como para poder liderar a nadie, es por eso que te he puesto en el mismo grupo que Hyuga, pues ella es la mejor alumna del grupo y sabrá lidiar contigo—expusó y hasta ese entonces Naruto reacciono.

—¿C-con H-hinata? —titubeó aún sin creérselo. —P-por fa-favor no c-con ella. E-ella está molesta c-conmigo, n-ni siquiera quiere saber de m-mi—. Y en realidad era eso lo que sentía el rubio y más al sentir la dura mirada que tenía Hinata sobre él. —No lo puede ver, ella no me quiere en su grupo…—

—No me interesa para nada sus enrollos o peleas de pareja—ambos intentaron abrir la boca para negar lo anterior, pero el peliblanco continuo: —Como futuros profesionales han de estar en la facultad de trabajar con quienes se les asigne, no siempre serán asignados con las personas que quieran—

—Lo entiendo perfectamente Kakashi-sensei—asintió Hinata avergonzada.

—Yo también—asintió también Naruto.

—Entonces, si me dejan continuar…anunciaré al último grupo, el cual será liderado por Yamanaka Ino y sus integrantes serán: Inuzuka Kiba y Sabaku No Temari—

—¡No puede ser!, ¡Yo debí ser líder y encima me ponen con esa rubia tonta! —se quejó Kiba a lo que Kakashi e Ino lo fulminaron con la mirada y este se limitó a tragar duro.

—Señor Inuzuka, ya estoy cansado de este tipo de rabietas por hoy, así que guarde sus comentarios para otro día—dijo un Kakashi irritado de tantos estudiantes que se atrevían a hablar en contra de su palabra. —Siendo así, esto es todo por hoy. Ya pueden retirarse—se dirigió esta vez a todos mientras tomaba su maletín y salía de la morgue.

—Ese Kakashi…—bramó Naruto entre dientes mientras salía también de la morgue, entraba a los lavabos y se disponía a tirar sus guantes a la basura. —Se cree todo un Dios en la medicina cuando no pasa de ser un Médico General sin especialidad alguna—se quejó a lado de Shikamaru, mientras ambos se desprendían de sus gabachas y las colocaban en el recipiente de ropa sucia.

—Naruto. Te equivocas, ese es el profesor Yamato—

—¡Diablos! ¡¿Entonces que especialidad tiene el pelo de captus?¡ ¿odontología? ¿Ginecología? ¿Neurocirujano? ¿Ojontologo? ¡¿Cuál?! –Grito un Naruto desesperado.

Entonces, se oyeron unas pequeñas risas que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas.- ¿Ojontología?-Le pregunto Shikamaru entre risas y con diminutas lagrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos – Eres todo un ignorante Naruto, ¿lo sabías?, pues déjame decirte que no existe esa especialidad, creo que ni siquiera existe esa palabra. Si que eres problemático Naruto. —Se acercó a Naruto y le susurro—Y por favor, ya cállate o quieres que te castiguen luego por maldecir. —

Esto hizo enojar a Naruto a niveles escalofriantes.

—¡Y una mierda con…!—

—Naruto—llamó una voz tras de él.

—¿H-hinata? —se volteó asombrado y algo avergonzado por mostrarse de esa forma ante Hinata, pues muy en el fondo sentía que le debía respeto a la misma.

—Yo necesito que me prestes tu carnet de estudiante para así pedir nuestra autorización en la secretaría académica sobre nuestra visita al Hospital—explicó, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a él, pues no había ignorado para nada el suceso anterior. —Solo venía para eso—aseguró antes de que Naruto pensará otra cosa, pues notó el pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Entonces y me perdonaste Hinata?. No quieres que te acompañe a secretaría para…—decía mientras posaba en la mano de Hinata su carnet de estudiantes.

—No. Y aún no te he perdonado—se dio media vuelta, ignorándolo por completo, gesto que provoco que el rubio solo suspirará cansado.

—Ustedes dos solo me recuerdan a mi padre y mi madre cuando pelean por tonterías—comento Shikamaru a lo que Naruto abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y Hinata detuvo su caminado bruscamente.

—Shikamaru…solías ser el genio del instituto, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?, ahora parece que tu cerebro solo tiene espacio para bromas de mal gusto, a este paso terminarás convirtiéndote en un segundo Naruto—. ¡Auch! ¡Golpe bajo para ambos!

—¡Hinata que quisiste decir con eso! —exclamo Naruto sumamente ofendido.

—Hinata—suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien— No sé si me parezca o no a Naruto, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de tu conversión a una total problemática Uchiha. ¿Debería haberte llamado Miss. Uchiha?, al final de cuentas saliste con uno…—dijo Shikamaru con despreocupación sin cuidar o medir sus palabras, pues no soportaba más ver a la tímida Hinata convertida de esa forma, en toda una chica de fuerte carácter…algo que consideraba no propio de ella.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho pues muy en el fondo sabía lo cierto de dicha afirmación.

—Shikamaru…no debiste ser así de duro, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a Hinata?, ¿Acaso no entiendes por lo que está pasando o ha pasado? —la defendió Naruto.

—No me defiendas Naruto, no necesito de tú lastima—dijo finalmente la ojiperla, para después girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse por última vez a Naruto: —Pero aun así…gracias por comprenderme Naruto—dijo para luego salir de la sala ante un Naruto perplejo y con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

—Y tú Naruto…no defiendas a Hinata, tu pasaste por lo mismo y no andas desquitándote con quién se interponga en tu camino—alegó Shikamaru—Quizás pienses que estoy siendo algo duro o que parezca que me desagrada Hinata, pero en realidad es todo lo opuesto, no por nada estuve enamorado de ella durante la secundaria—Naruto lo escucho atentamente hasta que su cerebro logró reaccionar ante lo último dicho.

—¿T-tú… ¿q-que acabas de d-decir? —titubeó.

—Lo que escuchaste, pero ese no es el punto. Mi punto es que Hinata ha cambiado, no he de negar que me alegró mucho que finalmente dejará a un lado su timidez, pero últimamente he notado que su carácter va por un mal camino y de verdad necesito que tú la ayudes a cambiar eso. Naruto tu eres el único que puede lograrlo—.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, confundido.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué yo? —

—Pues…porque eres Naruto y Naruto es sinónimo de todo lo que Hinata no es, creo que eso sería una buena razón del porque tu estupidez podría iluminar el sendero oscurecido de Hinata. Así lo veo yo. —

— ¡Estás loco Shikamaru!, ¡¿Acaso no miras el cómo te trato a ti?!, ¡Al gran genio!, ¡¿Entonces como esperas que yo la ayude si incluso ya no puede verme ni pintado?! —

—Exactamente por eso. Ella estuvo enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo, es por eso que es fácil el pensar que está actitud entorno a ti puede tener un significado oculto—

—¡Eh!, ¡¿Entonces es cierto que Hinata me amaba en la secundaria?! —exclamo sin creerse lo que decía Shikamaru, si bien cierto Hinata durante aquella primera velada en el casino le había confesado que lo había amado, él no se lo había creído. Eso era imposible y menos convincente al estar presente una botella de whisky frente a Hinata cuando Hinata se le había confesado. —Eso es imposible—afirmó muy seguro de su afirmación.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. ¨_¿Por qué Naruto da la impresión de no saber sobre los sentimientos de Hinata?, se supone que Hinata se le confesó en una carta y según me contaron este la rechazó de una forma un poco convencional...hay algo que está mal en todo esto¨_

—Claro que te amaba. Todos siempre lo supimos, excepto tú—

—No puedo creerlo—dijo incrédulo. —Hinata siempre amo a Sasuke, eso… no…tiene coherencia…—

—Ya deja de pensar en ello, total y eso fueron cosas del pasado, lo más probable es que Hinata ya te haya olvidado por completo. Es lo más lógico. El amor de secundaria es transitorio, no sobrevive al paso del tiempo. En fin. Debo irme, tengo una ¨cita¨ con Temari, vaya que las mujeres son problemáticas—dijo pesadamente y se disponía a dar media vuelta, despidiéndose con una mano a lo lejos.

Dicha última afirmación dejo reflexivo a Naruto, quién continuo viendo al vació. Pensativo. ¨_¿Qué él amor de secundaria es transitorio…entonces…¿podré olvidarla algún día?¨_ se cuestionó sombríamente mientras en su mente aparecía el recuerdo de una chica de ojos jade y pelo rosa. "_No lo creo…cuando se trata de amor verdadero…no es transitorio" _

**Hospital Central de Konoha**

Ahora todos los estudiantes del curso de medicina se encontraban frente a un gran edificio con amplia letras marcadas que decían ¨**Hospital Central de Konoha¨**, el cual estaba compuesto de tres pisos y un amplio estacionamiento, aunque los autos en este no eran de los más ostentosos, aun así el hospital daba una buena imagen…por lo menos exteriormente…

—Necesito que todos porten sus gabachas durante toda su estadía en este establecimiento. Está prohibido quitárselas y mucho menos el hablar en voz alta, les pido por favor que no armen ninguna clase de escándalo. Esto va para ti Naruto. —orientaba el profesor peliblanco mientras sostenía una bolsa plástica entre sus manos.

Naruto bufó irritado ante ese último comentario: —Habla como si yo fuera el úni…—

—Silencio. Uzumaki. —lo cayó Hinata. Él se limitó a suspirar y posar su atención de nuevo en el profesor. Ya estaba empezando a cansarle la enemistad que Hinata se empeñaba a tener con él.

—¿U-uzumaki? —

—Si. Desde ahora serás ¨Uzumaki¨ para mí—respondió cortante, esto provoco que Naruto hiciera una mueca ¨_Ya no sé qué se trae Hinata conmigo, pero… ¡ya se está volviendo molesto!¨_

—En este momento necesito que cada líder de cada grupo se acerqué aquí y tome un papel de esta bolsa. En ella está indicada el departamento que les tocará el día de hoy.—ordeno el profesor. Entonces Hinata se dispuso a tomar uno de esos papeles de colores que tenía el profesor en la bolsa plástica, tomando uno color rosa. ¨Ugh, _Odio el rosa…y ese Kakashi acaso uso una bolsa plástica?, oh Dios, sé que los tiempos están duros, pero…esperen… ¿Acaso he sonado como toda una amargada?!, ¡¿Por qué me quejo tanto?!¨ _se dijo asimismo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba. —¿Qué sucede señorita Hyuga? —

—N-nada—

—¡Oye Hinata!, ¡¿Qué nos salió?! —la cuestiono Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No grites. Pues nos tocó el departamento de pediatría—respondió Hinata.

—¡Excelente!, ¡Me encantan los niños! —exclamó Naruto totalmente complacido del área que les había tocado.

Hinata sonrió levemente. —¿En serio?...pues a m-mí también—contesto con un leve sonrojo.

Entonces Naruto le hizo un leve mimo a su mejilla: —Solo mírate, el solo pensar en niños te hace sonrojar. Sabía que aún quedaba algo de la vieja Hinata, la tierna Hinata —afirmó con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la ojiperla, aumentando el sonrojo de está.

—Ya déjate de tonterías Naruto. ¿Y qué es eso de la vieja Hinata?, ¿La ti-tierna Hinata?. No sé de qué me hablas, yo soy quién soy—alegó aún sonrojada, pero tratando de sonar convincente. Ella tenía un orgullo y lo conservaría hasta el final, aun cuando considerará muy en el muy fondo que el enemistarse con Naruto era infantil.

—¿Niños? —hablo una voz tras ellos—Odio a los niños—afirmó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos turquesa.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No sé por qué no me extraña eso de ti Gaara, eres tan oscuro—. Pronto el ceño de Naruto se relajó y mostro una sonrisa: — No sé cómo es te que soporta tu hermana, quién es todo lo opuesto a ti—afirmó, provocando que tanto Hinata como Gaara alzaran ambas cejas pero sonrieran levemente.

—Como quieras Naruto…entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora Hinata? —ignorando por completo al ojiazul.

—Pues…—pensó un poco— Debemos buscar al médico de cabecera del departamento de pediatría y reportarnos—

—¡Démonos prisa entonces! —

—Tranquilízate Naruto, no es como que vamos al país mágico de Alicia—se burló Gaara.

—No olvides que este es un hospital, debemos mantener la calma—corroboró Hinata.

—De acuerdo. Acepto que quizás me deje llevar por un momento—aceptó mientras los tres se disponían a emprender su recorrido que los llevaría hasta el departamento de pediatría.

Durante su recorrido fueron testigos de las necesidades del hospital, observando el cómo las instalaciones, así como equipos médicos, presentaban fallas o carecían de la modernidad que hoy en día podía verse en un hospital privado, siendo así un lugar poco apetecible para ser atendido.

—Triste…—murmuró Hinata mientras veía en los pasillos a un adulto mayor pidiendo por una ayuda que no le era brindada y que seguramente no obtendría ese día.

—Los recursos actuales de los gobiernos no son insuficientes como para invertir en equipo médico y mucho menos en un mayor personal, es por eso que este hospital está en estas condiciones—habló Gaara al percatarse de las miradas de sus dos compañeros.

—Eso no lo creo—esta vez habló seriamente, Naruto, provocando un respingo en Hinata al negar las palabras de Gaara.

—¿En serio? —

—No concuerdo contigo en la parte de los recursos, pues claro que los hay, es solo que…—su mirada se tornó furiosa—en esta ciudad hay muchas personas sin escrúpulos que hacen poder de los fondos destinados a hospitales sin siquiera detenerse en quienes se verán afectados…solo con el duro propósito de enriquecer sus sucias fortunas…todos ellos me dan asco—. Entonces empuño ambos brazos, tratando de reprimir su furia—…a veces son quienes menos esperas…—dijo al vacío, en una voz que planeaba ser inaudible para Hinata o Gaara, aunque esta primera logró escucharlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto?, ¿acaso tú conoces a alguien que…?—

—No—negó antes de que Hinata terminará su pregunta.

—Oh…—dijo al vació Hinata, adoptando una mirada sombría pues conocía muy bien a ciertas personas que en el pasado metían la mano en ese tipo de negocios sucios. —Pues…yo conocía a alguien que solía hacerlo…—afirmó, provocando confusión en Gaara pero dejándole en claro a Naruto de quién hablaba. _Esa otra persona que él conocía…persona que recibió su merecido castigo por sus crímenes y cuyo negocio fue precedido por alguien muy cercano a Naruto…_

— ¿De quién hablas Hinata? — cuestiono Gaara curioso.

—Nadie importante Gaara—desvió Naruto la pregunta, pues sabía que no debía ser grato para Hinata hablar de ello—Mejor ya paremos de hablar de esto, no tiene caso y más cuando yo… Uzumaki Naruto, haré un gran cambio en la administración de los hospitales, es una meta que me he impuesto a mí mismo. Hacer el cambio si otros parecen tirar la toalla antes de intentarlo, esa es mi meta y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra o dejaría de ser un Uzumaki. Hinata…yo te prometo acabar con todo esto. Te doy mi palabra, si de esta forma tú lograrás recuperar un día tu sonrisa—prometió solemnemente con una repentina sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Una amplia y radiante sonrisa que solo movió en Hinata uno de esos sentimientos que prefería guardar con llave para siempre…pues solo traían consigo memorias de…

—Gracias Naruto-kun—agradeció Hinata sinceramente, Naruto demostraba ser ese chico del cual se enamoró años atrás. Ese chico poseedor de una sonrisa de la cuál nada escapaba, ese chico con metas y sueños algo inverosímiles al principio pero que con esfuerzo y dedicación siempre eran alcanzadas, metas que solo mostraban lo puro de su ser y sus ansias de hacer el bien…ese Naruto cuyo ser no albergaba egoístas ambiciones…todo un doctor por excelencia. Esa persona que ilumino sus días más oscuros hasta que _cierto_ _incidente _la inclinará hacia las profundidades de la amargura…—

—No tienes porque Hinata. Luego de lo que has pasado es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…mi amiga, aunque tú no me consideres tú…—

—Por supuesto que te consideró un amigo Naruto—afirmó, sorprendiendo a Naruto pues ella le había dejado en claro que nunca consideró una amistad a lo que ambos tenían—Lo siento por tratarte como te he tratado, es solo que…no sé qué sucede conmigo en estos días, lo siento profundamente si me he desquitado contigo—se disculpó sintiendo vergüenza de sus pasadas actitudes con el Uzumaki—…yo me disculpo y te perdono por aquella indiscreción…—. ¨_Será mejor que olvide lo que Naruto hizo aquella tarde¨ _

—No tienes por qué disculparte Hinata…me basta con tu perdón, no sabes cómo me ha quitado el sueño toda esta situación. Nunca en mi vida me imagine en esa clase de situaciones contigo, vaya…—dijo algo sonrojado—Tú conoces mi situación…—dijo, hablando en clave para Hinata, pues de ninguna manera planeaba ese día que Gaara se uniera al Club ¨Biberones para el virgen y sexo para todos¨ que lideraba Shikamaru.

—Y tú la mía…—respondió Hinata igual de avergonzada. Entonces Naruto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata en un gesto fraterno, provocando en ella una serie de escalofríos.

—Aun así…no estamos solos en esto, ¿no?. Nos tenemos a ambos y diga lo que diga la sociedad nadie cambiará nuestras visiones de ninguna manera, ¿no Hinata? —dijo con entusiasmo, a lo que Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no estamos solos…es vergonzoso decirlo pero…el que tú te encuentres en esa ¨situación¨ me hace sentir mejor, porque tú eres un chico y si en dado caso se enteraran de ¨ellos¨(los anillos), tú me opacarías—

—Vaya que puedes ser muy mala Hinata…—dijo con un aura algo sombría, obteniendo así una leve risilla por parte de Hinata.

Ambos sonrieron.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sentía que su presencia sobraba en medio de ese par, tantos sentimientos que emergían de ambos lo acorralaban en una prisión asfixiante, después de todo Sabaku No Gaara no estaba hecho para el amor y Naruto y Hinata contaminaban el aire de ese toxico ¨compuesto¨.

**Era irritante.**

…

—…Siendo así, los dejo a ustedes a cargo de estos pacientes que solamente requieren una vacuna, aun así hablen con Matsuri, ella los monitoreará, pues aún son unos estudiantes. ¿Entendido señorita? —indicaba el médico cabecera del departamento de pediatría a Hinata.

—De acuerdo—asintió Hinata educadamente, entonces se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, suspirando pesadamente al no ver rastro de ellos por ninguna parte. Ambos se habían ido a la cafetería por unas bebidas. Razón: pues el doctor a quienes buscaban no estaría disponible hasta las 2 de la tarde, lapso que le pareció a Naruto eterno, lo cual provoco que este promoviera un ambiente algo irritante obligando así a Hinata a cederle su permiso de ausentarse mientras ella se quedaba a esperar. Gaara al rato se había ido a quién sabe dónde, dejándola completamente sola.

Ya los reprendería a ambos. ¡Se supone que estaban para aprender medicina no para comer!

—Naruto…—murmuró entre dientes, ahora por su culpa saldrían más tarde de lo previsto. —Eh…debo ser pacientes…me prometí a mí misma serlo, así que… ¿Por qué no? —se decía asimismo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera, cuando de pronto una voz conocida llamó su atención.

¨_Sakura…¨_

—Tía…la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de todo lo que me obligas a hacer…—se quejaba entre suspiros la chica de cabellos rosas mientras cargaba con unos libros que aparentaban ser muy pesados, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de mirada firme, rubia y de apariencia algo mayor.

La rubia detuvo su caminado, se cruzó de brazos y fulmino a Sakura con la mirada: —Yo de ti mejor me cayó—bramó irritada la mujer de fuerte carácter. —Este es tú castigo por perder un buen partido, vaya que eres una malagradecida…después de todo lo que he hecho por ti desde que tu madre murió, la verdad es que no sé qué hago aun invirtiendo en tu educación si solo me traes decepciones—Sakura rodeó los ojos—Nunca te perdonaré que hayas dejado a ir a Namikaze Naruto por un estúpido amorío—

—¡Shhh!, Tía no hables tan alto, podrían escucharte…—le advirtió Sakura. —Arruinarías tu imagen si te escuchan hablando sobre buenos partidos y esas cosas—

—¿Y que si me escuchan?, si en este lugar solo hay un montón de mugrosos que ni por cerca saben lo que es la alta sociedad. No les tengo miedo a esta sarta de ignorantes—. Hinata hizo una mueca de asco ante las palabras de esa mujer, en su educación estaba prohibido el escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero esas dos mujeres estaban muy cerca de ella, así que sin querer estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

—A veces me pregunto cómo fue que llegaste a convertirte en la directora de este hospital con esa actitudes…—murmuró Sakura, ganándose otra fulminante mirada de la rubia. —L-lo siento tía Tsunade— ¨_Así que está es Tsunade Senju…¨_

—No quiero ninguna estúpida disculpa de tu parte, no si no me traes de vuelta a Uzumaki Naruto, heredero de la más grande industria farmacéutica de Konoha. Solo así obtendrás mi perdón y que te levante el castigo—

—Pues me pides algo fácil—afirmó Sakura con seguridad.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —le cuestionó Tsunade algo recelosa.

—Pues porque…Naruto es Naruto y Naruto siempre amará a Sakura—dijo despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros—Solo son fundamentos básicos que debes saber querida Tía—continúo mientras sonreía socarronamente—Naruto es incapaz de vivir sin mí, eso tenlo por seguro, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que venga de rodillas hacia mí, pero si tú quieres que vuelva con él ahora…solo será un movimiento de dedos y ya lo tengo de vuelta—aseguró de nuevo.

¨_Eres una basura Sakura…¨_ pensaba Hinata sumamente molesta y dolida por Naruto, dolida por lo engañado que este vivía por Sakura…sabiendo claramente que por más que doliera decirlo: Sakura tenía razón...Naruto siempre se desvivió por ella y la única razón por la cual no había vuelto a sus brazos era porque está no había movido un dedo por recuperarlo. ¿Cómo era que alguien con tan buenas intenciones como Naruto tuviera semejante debilidad?

—Si es así…¿Por qué no has ido por él?.. —pronto Tsunade adoptó una mirada burlesca—No me digas que por el Uchiha…vaya, sí que eres tonta…—se burló, ganándose así una mueca de Sakura.

—Quizás porque Sasuke es mil veces mejor que un inmaduro Naruto que soo sabe hacer y decir tonterías. No sabes cuan irritante puede llegar a ser, a veces no se de donde saque paciencia para salir con alguien como él. Puede que su familia tenga mucho dinero pero yo no consideró que sea un buen partido, él es un perdedor y estar con él es estar un un profundo pozo—se limitó a responder.—Yo mejor apostaría por Sasuke-kun...él es simplemente genial...— _¨Sakura...tú estás muy equivocada, Naruto es...¨_

—Aunque ese Uchiha en mil años te correspondiera de la forma que quieres, aún preferiría al Uzumaki—

—¿Por qué si los Uchiha también son adinerados? —

—Digamos que por ahora me interesa la industria Namikaze—confesó con sorna—Los Uchiha por ahora me parecen algo bajo en comparación, pues he escuchado que el heredero principal, Itachi Uchiha estuvo envuelto en ciertos embrollos de los cuales prefiero estar lejos—

—Sí que eres una vieja…—se quejaba Sakura pero entonces Hinata decidió desprender su atención de ambas puesto que ya no se sentía cómoda al escuchar tales declaraciones. Había sido demasiado, no toleraría una palabra más o no sería capaz de permanecer quieta y lo menos que quería era provocar un escándalo en medio de su visita, tal como el profesor Kakashi había pedido.

De pronto sintió como una presencia tomaba asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué tal Hinata?, ¿Acaso ya lograste contactar al doctor? —preguntaba por noticias un recién llegado Naruto, mientras bebía una soda.

—¿Uh? —preguntó confundida pues se había sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué si lograste hablar con el doctor? —

—Pues yo…—se quedó pensativa nuevamente.

—¿Te sucede algo Hinata? —cuestiono extrañado.

—¿Eh?... ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!, es solo que…estaba pensando en lo que debíamos hacer…!Oh!, olvide mencionarte que ya logré hablar con el médico y adivina qué… ¡Nos permitirá a los tres el vacunar a ciertos pacientes! —exclamó Hinata efusivamente, tratando súbitamente de olvidar aquella conversación, pues consideró que no valía la pena el perder el tiempo con personas de ese tipo.

—¿No estarás mintiendo para vengarte de mi verdad?, recuerdo al profesor Kakashi diciendo que solo los lideres podrían hacerlo—alegó algo receloso.

Hinata suspiró levemente: —Pues esto será un pequeño secreto, ¿a ti te gustan los secretos no? —respondió con una leve sonrisa, pues muy en el fondo aún seguía pensando entre la conversación entre Tsunade y Sakura.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Claro que me gustan los secretos! —exclamó Naruto totalmente emocionado, sería la primera vez que pondría una intravenosa en un paciente real. —¡Eres genial Hinata! —exclamó mientras inesperadamente envolvía entre sus brazos a una atónita Hinata.

—Naruto-kun…—

—¡Gracias!, ¡Mil gracias!, ¡No sabes cuánto esto significa para mí!, ¡La verdad es que no sé porque tú haces esto por mi después de todo! —

—Lo hago por que confió en ti. Confió en que lo harás bien…—respondió sinceramente mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Gracias Hinata…—expresó sinceramente mientras estrechaba aún más el abrazo. Dichas palabras hicieron que Hinata abriera los ojos a una nueva resolución…entonces observó aún entre los brazos de Naruto, a Sakura junto a Tsunade…no muy lejos de ellos.

Entonces Hinata se liberó levemente de los brazos de Naruto y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules…tratando de ver algo en ellos…encontrando una respuesta a sus dudas…podía hacerlo…

Entonces colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de este y se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre ambos…

…lenta y pacientemente…dando un lapso de tiempo para dar vuelta a lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Naruto al ver la cercanía de Hinata consigo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adoptaran una nueva tonalidad: —Hinata… ¿Qué…—fue lo último que pudo salir de sus labios antes de ser sellados por Hinata.

¨_De nada…Naruto-kun…¨ _pensó mientras no mostraba intención alguna de liberar los labios del chico de ojos azules.

Hinata le mostraría a Haruno Sakura que tan fácil le sería recuperar a ¨su¨ Naruto.

* * *

**...continuara...¿que responderá Naruto a este repentino beso?, ¿que es lo que le ha sucedido a Hinata para ser como es ahora?...todo en el próximo capitulo.**

**!Hola queridos lectores!, lamento la demora para quienes les dije que actualizaría la semana pasada, soy toda una incumplidora de promesas, ni siquiera merezco que lean este fic (T.T), aun así (descaradamente) he de decir que tuve mis motivos (los mismos de siempre ya ni hacen falta mencionarlos) y un poco de falta de inspiración, así que espero que el capitulo haya quedado decente...aunque a mi no me convencio mucho...solo espero que no haya quedado largo y soso porque eso sería...humm... ¿malo?**

**En fin. Me despido y como siempre agradezco a quienes se molestan en leer este humilde fic y en dejar un bello review, así como también prometo mejorar capitulo con capitulo (aunque a veces siento que empeoro cap por cap hehe ser negativa es mi especialidad D:)**

******Sayo! y nos vemos hasta el próximo cap! :)**

**-SW**

**Lunes, 22 de Julio del 2013**


	8. Una nueva amistad & Mal para otros

**Capitulo VII**

_**"Una nueva amistad & mal para otros"**_

* * *

_No podía excusarme tras la lástima. Sabía muy en el fondo de mí ser que las razones que me llevaron a hacer lo que hice fueron más allá de un simple o efímero sentimiento. Eso era inaceptable pero no impedía que mi conciencia dictara continuar con el juego que ambos habíamos iniciado._

_Todo ser humano odia tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, yo no era la excepción, pero tal parece que tendía a seguir un sendero por el cual no puedes evitar encontrártelas. Estaba cayendo en un duro, rígido y cruel suelo, ¿Por qué?, ¿se suponía que eso era por decisión propia? ¿Acaso me gustaba permanecer cuesta abajo?, solo degradándome… y todo por alguien cuya especialidad era brindar resplandecientes sonrisas a todos. Por qué me estaba más que claro que yo no era especial, ni para él ni para nadie. Había sonrisas para todos y yo solo era parte de la multitud. La corriente y numerosa multitud…_

_Ese tipo de honores solo estaban hechos para chicas como Sakura…quienes lo tienen todo pero no conocen el verdadero valor de las cosas. Chicas dotadas de belleza y encanto, llámese chicas¨ideales¨ ¨perfectas¨, obteniendo a su paso solo analogías que engrandecen su ego y las convierten en modelos a seguir por chicas comunes como yo. _

_Sakura era definitivamente de ese tipo de chica ideal. Lo tenía todo: Belleza, respeto, dinero…y una que otra cosa que envidiar. Y más aún…tenía todo lo que desee, añoré y cultive con dedicación. Todo. Amor…un amor correspondido…el amor incondicional de él…_

_Supongo que ella era la merecedora por excelencia de tal cariño._

_O al menos eso me había dicho a mí misma, años atrás, cuando Naruto era mi prioridad. Mi anhelo, mi sueño…sueño que solo logró tornarse en una sombría pesadilla de la cuál ciegamente creí escapar al encontrar finalmente a mi ¨príncipe¨. _

_¿Príncipe? ¡Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha había perdido ese título!_

_No me tomo mucho tiempo el darme cuenta de que había caído de nuevo. Como la tonta que siempre había sido. Llenándome la cabeza de sueños, metas…puras fantasías. ¡Puras mentiras!_

_Creo que simplemente debía haberme resignado en el momento en el que sufrí mi primer rechazó, eso había sido una señal que el destino trataba de enviarme con tal de hacerme saber de qué el amor no estaba hecho para mi…o que yo no estaba hecha para el amor: ni de mi propia familia ni de ese alguien especial a quién había decidido amar. ¡Solo que la ingenua nunca lo entendió y continuo cosechando desilusiones!. ¡Vaya que era testaruda y aún no cambiaba!..._

_¡En ese instante me di cuenta!…_

_¡Era despreciable!..._

— T-tú… ¿p-porque? — trataba de articular Naruto Uzumaki tras ser repentinamente besado por Hyuga Hinata. Su sonrojado rostro era todo un retrato a guardar por la eternidad.

— Sakura está por aquí— se limitó a responder mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento y le daba la espalda al chico de ojos azules, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

— ¡¿Eh?! — soltó sorprendido mientras buscaba con la vista a la pelirosa. — Sakura…— murmuró al vacío al finalmente localizarla, frunciendo levemente el ceño al observar el cómo se acercaba a ambos.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta, con el fin de recuperar la compostura y callar a ese intrépido sentimiento que repentinamente había hecho eco en su corazón, encontrando a la indiferencia como la solución y camino correcto.

— ¿Qué tal Sakura? — la saludó mientras se giraba a ver frente así a la exnovia de Naruto, con las manos sobre su cintura y dirigiéndoles una mirada de lo más reprobatoria.

— ¿Así que ya encontraste a otra para remplazarme Naruto? — Se dirigió al rubio con recelo— Vaya. Esto es casi una ofensa, creí que al menos te buscarías a alguien mejor, pero… ¿la exnovia de tu mejor amigo?, has caído bajo— le reprochó.

— P-pues y-yo…— tartamudeó sin saber que responder. ¡¿Qué debía responder?!. ¡No sabía que decir puesto que Hinata le había expresado rotundamente que ya no quería seguir con los planes de hacerse pasar por algo más que amigos!, ¡Tenía miedo de dar la respuesta equivocada!, ¡Hinata ya no lo perdonaría si este la volvía a meter en sus embrollos!.

— ¿Acaso es tu nueva novia? — escupió con rabia evidente.

— Y-yo…— ¡Diablos!, ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!, ¡Ya no sabía lidiar con la bipolar actitud de Hinata!.

— Algo así— respondió Hinata cruzándose de brazos, dejando boquiabierto a Naruto y a Sakura con una mueca más pronunciada en su rostro. — ¿Acaso te incomoda? —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Explícate— exigió.

— Humm…realmente no encuentro una palabra para describir lo que tengo con Naruto, pero…básicamente ambos tenemos la libertad de hacer con el otro lo que nos plazca— respondió tragándose la vergüenza en el muy no tan hondo interior de su conciencia_. ¨! Dios!, ¡Qué pena! He sonado como toda una…¨_ — ¿Acaso te molesta? — la cuestionó divertida.

— E-este n-no— respondió con un leve sonrojo pero pronto se recompuso. — Es solo el ego de una chica herida. No nos gusta ser reemplazadas tan rápido y más aún cuando esa persona nos juró amor por la eternidad. —Sonrió con sorna, recuperando su altivo semblante—Digo, creí que Naruto me amaba solo a mí, vaya tonta que fui Hinata, aunque tu deberás comprenderme mejor que nadie— Hinata entrecerró los ojos— Sasuke-kun hizo lo mismo lo mismo contigo. No sabes cuan feliz soy de que por fin las cosas entre todos parezcan haberse solucionado, yo con Sasuke-kun y tú con Naruto. Como siempre debió ser— ¨_Perdedores con perdedores¨ _pensó Sakura con superioridad.

Hinata tragó duro en el fondo de su ser, pero mejor trató de olvidar esa última afirmación pues terminaría dejando caer el telón que con mucho esfuerzo estaba presentando.

— Humm…estoy algo confundida con respecto a tu relación con Sasuke, ¿acaso dijiste que ambos están juntos? — preguntó mostrando despreocupación entorno a la situación, pues sabía de antemano que Sakura solo quería provocarla: — Pues…si es así… —sonrió para sus adentros, dejando un tono intrigoso en su voz para afirmar:—Debo comunicarte que él últimamente ha estado prácticamente acosándome. Te aconsejo de que cuides mejor a tu nuevo novio, pues un chico que traiciona una vez no piensa dos veces para traicionar por segunda vez— dijo con preocupación fingida. — ¿No es cierto Naruto? — se dirigió al rubio, quién había permanecido estático escuchando todo ese duelo verbal de mujeres, pues no era tan tonto como para no poder sentir la tensión entre ambas.

—S-si—respondió algo nervioso pero luego aclaró su garganta y lucho por mostrarse lo más natural posible: —Como mejor amigo de Sasuke te recomiendo que no confíes en él. Él siempre ha amado a Hinata y aunque ella ahora este conmigo dudo que la olvide. Te aconsejo que ya dejes de estar tras él—se burló Naruto. —Deja de rebajarte por alguien que no siente nada por ti…—aconsejo con sorna y sarcasmo.

—¿Andar tras él? ¡Bah! —soltó con una clara incomodidad. Tal parece que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían dado en el blanco sin siquiera intentarlo, sus suposiciones eran ciertas: Sakura solo era una fan más de Sasuke. A Hinata, por más que no le agradara Sakura sentía pena por ella, por no saber encontrar la diferencia entre amor y admiración. Solo esperaba que lo descubriera a tiempo y ya no fuera muy tarde cuando encontrará al amor de su vida, pues por más difícil que fuera a creer, la ojiperla podía ver que quizás Sakura en el muy fondo no le era muy indiferente a Naruto, los celos le fueron evidentes en todo ámbito…solo debía olvidar su obsesión por Sasuke y el trato con su tía para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos…quizás Hinata pudiera darle ese empujón y al final Naruto tendría su final feliz. Tal como siempre lo había soñado. —Sasuke-kun siempre ha estado tras mí y la única razón por la que no le hacía caso era porque estaba contigo Hinata—se defendió.

—Pues parece que al final eso no detuvo…—soltó con sarcasmo Naruto.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En fin…Naruto y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, así que…hasta luego, Sakura—se despidió Hinata mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto y lo llevaba consigo hacia el área de pediatría.

¨_Esa Hinata trata a Naruto como un muñeco…pero no sabe que él es mi juguete. Realmente no sabes con quién te metes Hyuga. Te juró que en este juego no saldrás victoriosa, tal como la última vez que intestaste acercarte a mi Naruto…¨ _pensaba una muy segura Sakura pues a como decía ella misma: Nadie le quitaba lo suyo.

…

…

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a pediatría Hinata soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos frente a Naruto.

—He decidido que retomemos el plan—soltó directamente frente al rubio quién apenas lograba recomponerse de los sucesos anteriores. ¡Todo había sido tan rápido!

— ¿Eh? —soltó algo confundido y frunció el ceño levemente extrañado: —Hinata. Creí que habías dicho que no, que nunca volverías a seguirme en mis ¨tontos¨ e ¨infantiles planes¨. ¡Tú misma los clasificaste de esa forma! —Soltó algo dolido por lo último— ¿Cómo es que ahora de pronto me sales con que quieres continuar y encima me b-esas s-sin n-ni s-siquiera avisarme…—pronto su semblante se tornó avergonzado al recordar el cómo está lo había tomado desprevenido.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Fue algo repentino. Sakura ya estaba frente a ambos y era cuestión de segundos para que nuestra oportunidad de molestarla se nos fuera de las manos-se excusó firme. No deberías avergonzarte por el b-beso…eso es totalmente normal y fuera de lo común para muchos, n-no d-debes tomártelo t-tan apecho…t-todas las p-persona p-pueden b-besar libremente a quién quieran…no hay ni-ninguna ley que lo p-prohibía— ¡Trataba de sonar convincente en sus palabras pero ese tartamudeó y rubor tenían que aparecer en momentos críticos!

Naruto solo la observó para añadir mientras entrecerraba los ojos: —Hinata…nada de lo que dices parece concordar con tu expresión…Me cabe mencionarte que ninguno de los dos somos normales. ¿Si tú me entiendes de qué hablo eh?…—al decir esto agitó frente a Hinata su mano, refiriéndose a su brillante y reluciente anillo de castidad.

Hinata rio nerviosamente. —Hehe… solo déjame pretender de vez en cuando que soy normal…—dijo entre una que otra risa nerviosa.

—Que adorable te ves cuando te avergüenzas—dijo con ternura mientras le hacía un infantil mimo a Hinata en la mejilla, provocando que está frunciera el ceño y perdiera todo ese semblante inocente con una mueca.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —.Naruto tragó duro, pudo sentir cierto tono amenazante en la voz de la ojiperla, entonces soltó la mejilla de está y pretendió reír nerviosamente mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su espalda.

—Solo bromeaba—río divertido pues muy en el fondo el carácter de Hinata le parecía divertido y tierno.

—Eso espero y si me disculpas se me hace tarde para trabajar—dijo algo irritada mientras se disponía a entrar.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Q-que quieres? —

—Solo quería darte algo—

— Q-qué sea rápido, debemos apresurarnos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo—lo apresuró Hinata quién se encontraba algo extrañada por la actitud del ojiazul.

Entonces él se quitó el anillo que con perseverancia y devoción portaba en su mano derecha. Entregándoselo a una aún más extrañada Hinata.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué? —cuestiono tratando de no decir la palabra ¨Anillo de castidad¨ pues algunos compañeros podrían escucharlos.

Naruto se pasó su mano por su cabellera rubia algo ansioso y se dispuso a responder: —Es que…de verdad quiero y necesito que confíes en mi—decía mientras sonrojado tomaba la mano de una atónita Hinata y colocaba el anillo en el dedo medio de su pequeña mano. ¨¿_?...¨ _ la mente de Hinata quedo en blanco mientras observaba la sonrisa de complacencia del rubio. —Te entrego mi sortija como muestra de mi compromiso contigo—Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—Desde ahora estoy en tus manos. Ahora puedes entregarles mi mayor secreto a todo el mundo. Es símbolo de nuestro trato, así estarás segura de que no le diré a nadie tu secreto, ¿ahora si confías en mí? —

—S-siempre he confiado en ti, ¿p-porqu…?—no pudo terminar pues este inmediatamente la interrumpió:

—No lo niegues Hinata. Te he observado y he analizado. Te has convertido en una chica muy desconfiada, es por eso que quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi—reafirmó sonriente de polo a polo. —También te lo debía pues…aún me siento algo avergonzado al recordar el cómo casi te chantajee aquella vez…—dijo mientras recordaba aquel día que casi había perdido su dignidad al casi chantajear a la ojiperla de la forma más baja—Eso sí que quizás no te dio una buena impresión de mí, por eso yo…quiero comenzar de nuevo—confesó ante la silenciosa Hinata, quién atenta escuchaba las palabras de este—De verdad me agradas mucho y no sabes cuánto deseo que tú por lo menos llegues a considerarme un buen amigo. Lo he pensado desde el momento que me dijiste que no me considerabas un amigo…eso dolió…—su rostro se tornó algo sombrío pero pronto recobró la sonrisa—En fin, eso es pasado, estoy seguro de que si lo intentamos incluso podríamos convertirnos en muy buenos amigos, ¿Qué dices Hinata?, ¡¿Quieres ser la confidente de mis planes? —

Hinata sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a desprenderse de su propia sortija. Era ridículo, su ser se lo gritaba profundamente pero se negó a escuchar. Fuera lo que fuera, fuera tan infantil como sonará, no le parecía una mala idea…de verdad quería convertirse en una buena amiga de Naruto, convertir todos esos sentimientos que la llevaron al caos emocional dos años atrás en sentimientos de amistad. Eso era lo correcto, lo que siempre debió ser. Lo que podría ser de ahora en adelante ahora que ella podía verlo finalmente con otros ojos, pues la madurez por fin había brindado sus frutos.

Era un alivio poder estar cerca de Naruto y no sentir aquellos sentimientos que solo herían. Que transformaban su admiración en agonía. Pero ahora no. Todo era diferente. Ambos habían crecido y junto a ello sus fantasías u obsesiones infantiles. Pues así calificaba a Naruto. Una cosa del pasado.

Solo esperaba que su mente no se equivocará esta vez al tomar una decisión que podría acabar con todo lo que había construido en dos años… y rezaba profundamente que su corazón no la traicionará…

— ¿Qué haces Hinata? —cuestiono algo extrañado de ver la acción de Hinata.

—Acepto esta alianza. Pero quiero que el trato sea limpio—afirmó mientras entregaba en manos del rubio su preciada sortija—Lo justo es que si tú estás en mis manos, yo también debo estarlo ¿no? —

—Pero entonces…—Hinata lo interrumpió.

—Confió en ti. Sé que no le contarás a nadie mi secreto e igualmente yo no le contaré el tuyo a nadie. Este trato es más que una formalidad simbólica pues sé que ambos no planeamos nada en contra del otro—

—Hinata…—.Hinata entonces colocó su sortija que claramente tenía grabada _¨Hinata Hyuga¨_ en el dedo medio del rubio.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en la comisura de ambos mientras se observaban fijamente. Tratando de hablar solo con sus miradas.

—Ejem—carraspeó alguien tras las espaldas de ellos. Ambos al voltearse se encontraron con un señor de edad mayor quién los observaba con una expresión más que irritada.

— ¿Q-que sucede? —cuestiono Naruto quién los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

Hinata tragó duro mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de… ¿Naruto?

—Sucede que está hartó de esperar por ustedes para ser atendido. Digo, al principio fue algo comprensivo pero su paciencia tiene un límite tomando en cuenta las condiciones del hospital. Les sugiero que dejen lo que hacían para otro momento y me sigan—hablaba despreocupadamente Gaara, quién repentinamente parecía haber estado en la sala todo ese tiempo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma si tú has sido quién nos ha retrasado con su desaparición?! —soltó Naruto molesto al pelirrojo quién solo enarcó una ceja y entró a la sala de pediatría, ignorándolo rotundamente al principio pero de pronto se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta:

—Por cierto…solo por curiosidad. ¿Cuándo es la boda? —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tanto la mandíbula de Hinata como la de Naruto parecieron desencajarse de sus respectivos lugares ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, quién había logrado su propósito de descolocarlos.

—¿B-boda?, ¿De qué hablas Gaara? —cuestiono el rubio.

Gaara solo enarcó un poco la ceja mientras dirigía explícitamente su mirada a las manos unidas de Hinata y Naruto, estos pronto dieron un respingo pues hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que habían mantenido esa posición desde que Hinata coloco el anillo en la mano del ojiazul.

El rubor se hizo presente mientras bruscamente separaban sus manos y trataban de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—¡Qué bonita broma Gaara! ¡Ya entremos! —dijo Hinata entre una risa despreocupada, tratando de mantener la compostura. ¡Ella era la líder ese día! ¡No dejaría que sus ¨súbditos¨ se pasaran de listos.

—¡Ya era hora! —soltó el anciano con alivio y sarcasmo en su voz.

—Lo siento señor, hehe—se disculpó Naruto avergonzado mientras entraba junto a todos a la sala.

Ya dentro los tres estudiantes fueron testigos de una sala nada diferente al resto del hospital. A falta de recursos se veía reflejada en todo: Inmueble, infraestructura y más importante aún…!espacio!

—¡¿Es que acaso alguien es capaz de trabajar aquí?! —soltó un Naruto que frustrado se jalaba dramáticamente sus rubios cabellos.

—Es lo que se tiene…—dijo Hinata algo decepcionada, pero pronto su semblante se tornó decidido y con una sonrisa continuo: —Nuestro trabajo es simplemente el velar por la salud, no importa en qué condiciones, siempre hemos de ser capaces de llevar a cabo nuestro único objetivo: Salvar vidas. Hacer todo lo posible, buscar exhaustivamente una solución a nuestros pacientes, usar todas las herramientas disponibles para convertir lágrimas en sonrisas. Es por eso que nos hicimos doctores, ¿no Naruto-kun? —le dirigió una sonrisa sincera al chico de ojos azules, una como hacía tiempo no esbozaba. Era notorio el hecho de que ser amiga de él le hacía bien a su corazón. No más estrés, no más dudas…más seguridad.

— ¿Kun?...hacia mucho que no me llamabas así…—murmuró casi para sí mismo, algo deslumbrado por las palabras y la sonrisa de Hinata…hacia mucho que nadie le transmitía ese tipo de energía positiva.

—Uh…eso…—dijo algo incomoda pues hasta ese momento analizaba sus palabras. —¿Acaso te incomoda? —pregunto con una expresión algo insegura.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario! —se apresuró a aclarar el rubio puesto que Hinata había malinterpretado sus palabras. Sonrió. —Es solo que eso ya es un cambio, digo, en comparación a tu nueva tú últimamente—

Hinata frunció el ceño y suspiró—Porque será que todos dicen lo mismo…yo me siento igual…—afirmó con cansancio pero pronto retomo su atención al señor que junto a una niña de algunos 10 años eran guiados por una enfermera hacia una de las camillas de la sala, las cuales estaban separadas entre sí por una casi transparente cortina. Era deprimente la limitada área con la que contaban los pacientes.

—Entonces…esperen un poco aquí mientras busco al pedíatra, ¿sí? —Se dirigió la enfermera hacia el señor—Y ustedes pueden ir tomando la presión y temperatura de la pequeña—ahora se dirigió hacia Gaara, Hinata y Naruto para luego salir de la sala.

—Pues veamos…—decía el ojiazul mientras tomaba el baumanómetro y se disponía a colocarlo en la infante: —Miremos pequeña, levanta un poco el brazo…—

Hinata se aclaró la garganta. Naruto suspiró.

—¡Por favor Hinata! ¡Déjame hacerlo! ¡Es algo básico! —rogó sabiendo de antemano el porqué de la mirada seria de Hinata.

Hinata suspiró. —Está bien—.

—¡Eres genial Hinata! —exclamó emocionado mientras proseguía a colocar el instrumento alrededor del brazo de la niña rubia y el estetoscopio en sus oídos.

—No entiendo porque tanta emoción por una simple toma de presión—murmuró Gaara quién observaba de brazos cruzados.

—Espera—lo detuvo Hinata antes de que comenzara.

—¿Hice algo mal? —

—No. Solo un pequeño detalle—respondió mientras se dirigía a la pequeña— ¿Podrías sentarte un poco más recta? —pidió con una voz dulce a la pequeña, quién inmediatamente obedeció. —Listo ahora ya puedes empezar—

Entonces Naruto presiono varias veces la pera del baumanómetro y se dispuso a liberar a través de la válvula el oxígeno lentamente mientras observaba con atención el manómetro. Pronto termino y se dirigió hacia Hinata: —Su presión está entre los valores normales para una niña de su edad. Es de 99 sobre 60 mmHg—explicó a Hinata quién anotaba los datos en el expediente que la enfermera les había brindado.

—Listo. Ahora su temperatura—ordenó Hinata, dirigiéndose a Gaara.

—Deja que Naruto lo haga. Se ve que le gusta jugar al doctor—con despreocupación.

—Gaara…—siseó entre dientes.

—Solo hazlo—cortó Hinata.

—¿Y tú que harás Hinata? —preguntó pues por más que quisiera practicar no podía dejar que Hinata no hiciera nada y acaparar todo.

—Me quedaré con la mejor parte…—sonrió con suficiencia—Las inyecciones…—

—¡No! —soltó al descubrir las intenciones de Hinata desde el principio. —Eso no sería justo…—

—¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun? —alzo ambas cejas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el termómetro digital que el rubio portaba en sus manos. —Justo no sería que tú hicieras todo—

—Eres mala Hinata —decía mientras se acercaba a la niña y pedía: Abre un poco la boca…—introdujo el termómetro en la boca de está, se reincorporó y encaró de brazos cruzados a Gaara y Hinata. —Tú y Gaara lo planearon desde el principio—acusó con un puchero.

—No olvides que fuiste tú quién se ofreció a tomar la presión y la temperatura. Ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora me toca a mí—se burló la ojiperla.

—¿Y-yiaa…?—trataba de articular la niña pero Naruto no la escuchó y continuo:

—No obtuve lo que quería. Yo quería inyectar también—soltó rencoroso.

— Naruto-kun. Solo supéralo, ya tendrás otra oportunidad.—trató de apaciguar Hinata.

—uh…—la incomodidad era clara en el rostro de la pequeña quién ya quería deshacerse del termómetro.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿dentro de 5 años cuando termine la universidad?. ¡No seas egoísta Hinata!— ¨_¿Acaso me llamo egoísta?¨, _para Hinata, quién se había limitado a ver con diversión toda esa situación, la había molestado. ¡¿Quién se creía él para reclamarle?!, ¡El profesor había dicho rotundamente que solo los lideres tendrían permiso para interactuar con los pacientes!, ¡Ya había sido muy amable con él!.

—¡No estoy siendo egoísta! ¡Deberías agradecerme de que puedas usar al menos ese termómetro! —Exclamo irritada—¡Si tanto quieres inyectar deberías comenzar por ganarte la confianza del profesor! —

¡Fue golpe bajo para Naruto!. Gaara solo sonrió. Le gustaba el conflicto, y más aún por los divertidos que lucían ese par, pues ambos eran de ese tipo de personas que no mataban ni a una mosca y verlos sacados de sus cabales era simplemente magnifico.

—…d-doctor… —todavía trataba de llamar la atención la pequeña con termómetro en boca.

— ¡¿Cómo que se te ha subido a la cabeza?! ¡¿No Hinata?!¡No solo porque seas líder tienes el derecho de menos valorar a los otros! —

— ¡No te estoy menos valorando! ¡Simplemente digo lo que pienso! ¡Y pienso que si dejarás de ser tan hiperactivo serías un gran medico! —

— ¡Tú también! ¡¿Debería nombrarte Kakashi Segundo?! ¡Por supuesto que el que sea hiperactivo no influye en mi desempeño como médico!—habló con sarcasmo. ¡Cuando se metían con su profesión y capacidad sacaba el demonio que traía dentro! Naruto lo traía muy guardado, pues sus deseos de ser un gran doctor en el futuro lo eran todo para él.

La niña enarcó una ceja al escuchar lo último. ¡Su doctor era hiperactivo! ¡Hasta una pequeña como ella lo notaba!

Hinata suspiró.

—¡Claro que serás un gran medico! ¡Solo trabaja en tu hiperactividad y sé que lograrás! ¡Ya te dije que confiaba en ti! —dijo Hinata sin analizar lo que decía. Se detuvo en seco mientras la sangre cono era usual subía a su rostro. ¨_¿Acaso dije que…?_

_¨…Confía en mi¨ _pensaba un nuevamente deslumbrado Naruto. Hinata era una de las pocas personas que ponían y daban fe en él. No podía evitar el sentirse bien y realizado.

Pronto la furia desapareció de los rostros de ambos, sustituyéndose por algo de incomodidad por parte de Hinata y en vergüenza por Naruto, pues se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco con Hinata al dejarse llevarse por sus egoístas deseos de inyectar.

—L-lo siento Hinata. No fue mi intención…es solo que me emocione un poco de más y el que me dijeras que no inyectaría fue como un balde de agua fría para mí, hehe…—se disculpó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, avergonzado tras una risa nerviosa.

¨_Ya se tornó melosa la situación…¨ _pensó Gaara con algo de aburrimiento.

—Naruto. No era mi intención alterarme, pero de verdad…olvídalo—suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien.

—¿D-doctor Na-na-naruto? —logró articular la paciente, consiguiendo finalmente la atención del rubio, quién giró sus ojos con un brillo de emoción hacia ella.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunto esperanzado de que sus oídos no lo hubieran traicionado al escuchar _¨Doctor Naruto¨_ de los labios de la pequeña.

—¿D-doctor Na-na…¿p-podría qui-quitarme e-esto e-es q-que e-es in-incomodo? —pidió ya cansada de la ignorancia de su ¨doctor¨.

Hinata y Gaara negaron con la cabeza mientras miraban a Naruto dar un respingo.

—¡Oh! ¡El termómetro! —recordó nerviosamente mientras sacaba el instrumento de la boca de la pequeña. —No lo había olvidado es solo que tiendo a dejarlo reposar un poco más de lo normal para estar seguros, —río nerviosamente, quitándole crédito a sus palabras. —Humm…está un poco alta, tiene casi 38 grados de temperatura…—

—Y aun así quieres inyectar a un niño…no quiero ni imaginarlo…—murmuró la ojiperla.

De pronto el pediatra ya se encontraba en la sala y se dirigió hacia Hinata puesto que era la líder del grupo de estudiantes:

—¿Entonces? —preguntó mientras hacia un gesto que pedía claramente una explicación de lo que sucedía. Ya que eran simples estudiantes ese día harían esa sencilla labor.

—Yuu Moegi. 10 años. 33 kilogramos. Presión normal, sistólica de 99 mmHg y diastólica de 60 mmHg. Presenta una temperatura de aproximadamente 38 grados, diarrea y cefalea —expuso Hinata brevemente.

— Humm…—el medico tomo el expediente y pronto llegó a una conclusión: —Para descartar o confirmar una infección hemos de realizar exámenes de orina, heces y sangre—se dirigió a la enfermera y luego a Hinata: —También necesito que le suministren suero intravenoso—orientó a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza—Eso es todo por ahora—finalizó y se dispuso a revisar a otros pacientes. El doctor se miraba sumamente atareado, pues al no haber tanto personal disponible sus casos aumentaban.

…

…

Él estruendo del teléfono chocar contra la pared rompió todo silencio en aquella habitación.

—Hinata…—gruño entre dientes poseído por la rabia y los celos, provocados por el último mensaje de cierta pelirosa.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —cuestiono el imperturbable hermano mayor del pelinegro, Itachi Uchiha.

—Nada—.

—Es por Hinata, ¿o me equivoco? —

—Hmph—se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Pensé que su discusión sería algo de días, pero por lo que veo es algo definitivo…—opinó el otro pelinegro con cierto deje de decepción. —Justo cuando se acerca mi boda. Realmente ustedes dos hacían una buena pareja, siempre he pensado de Hinata como la indicada para ti, que lastima…nuestra madre estará sumamente triste…—decía pero un golpe sobre el escritorio de este lo detuvo.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Entre Hinata y yo todo está bien! —bramó exaltado de escuchar por boca de su hermano la confirmación de algo de lo que se abstuvo a aceptar: Que lo suyo con Hinata era pasado. — ¡Es solo algo pasajero! ¡Pronto todo será como antes! —continuo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento y abría la puerta del despacho de su hermano. —Me encargaré de que todo sea así—afirmó con una sonrisa de medio, recuperando la seguridad en su rostro—…De hecho ya tengo algo en mente—murmuró para sí mismo—Me voy Itachi, ya hablaremos luego sobre los preparativos de tu boda. Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer—se despidió y salió con un aura positiva de la oficina.

—Que hermano tan bipolar—dijo mientras divertido Itachi, pues la felicidad cabía en su vida. Luego de haber estado en la oscuridad finalmente había encontrado a una mujer que lo sacará de la misma y lo guiará al camino correcto. — ¿Qué habrás sucedido para que te alterarás tanto hermanito? —se preguntó mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento y disponía a recoger el celular de Sasuke del suelo.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Tal parece que su rivalidad no tiene fin…—dijo al vacío mientras observaba una imagen en la que claramente se distinguía a Hinata y a Naruto con sus labios unidos en un beso en lo que parecía ser la sala de un humilde hospital.

…

...

— ¡Sí que fue un largo día! —decía Naruto mientras se estiraba un poco.

—Al final conseguiste vacunar a un niño—decía Hinata entre una leve risa mientras caminaba junto a Naruto y Gaara hacia el estacionamiento. Los tres habían sido el último grupo en salir, puesto que los otros no tuvieron tantos impedimentos ni sobrecargó de tareas por parte de los doctores. Era claro que el área de pediatría requería más personal de enfermería— ¿Quién diría que este hospital estaría tan necesitado como para explotar a unos pobres estudiantes? —

—Por más que disfrutará el ayudar hoy aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso—corroboró el rubio mientras suspiraba —Algún día espero poder ser de ayuda—

—Sé que lo lograrás. Solo esperó que yo también pueda ser útil en el futuro…—dijo una Hinata cuyo rostro se había tornado sombrío. Sus inseguridades siempre serían su debilidad.

Naruto detuvo su caminado y palmeó con cariño la espalda de Hinata.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices Hinata? —Cuestiono con una amplia sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—Eres genial. Sé que serás una gran doctora, de las mejores por cierto. El día de hoy me ha quedado más que claro pues he podido ver el carisma en ti al lidiar con las pequeñas tareas de hoy. Tu sonrisa…tú nunca borrabas la sonrisa de tu rostro mientras cuidabas de los niños...fue…fue…hermoso —confesó embelesado.

Un leve rubor subió hacia las mejillas de Hinata. Ni ella misma sabía cuan feliz era al trabajar en el hospital. Era su vocación. Su sueño, solo esperaba no arruinarlo y terminar como una fracasada…

— ¿L-lo dices en serio? —preguntó la ojiperla aún insegura.

— ¡Claro que habló en serio! ¡Eres genial! —reafirmó efusivamente mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hinata y la estrechaba contra su costado fraternalmente mientras caminaban.

—G-gracias por pensar eso de mí. No sabes cuánto lo valoró—agradeció algo cohibida por la actitud del rubio.

—Hinata. No deberías agradecérmelo, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo de ti, ¿no es así Gaara? —

—Claro—se limitó a asentir.

— ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Hasta Gaara piensa lo mismo!. ¡Así que ya basta de inseguridades Hinata!. Tú estás bien a cómo eres, pues el camino que uno escoge siempre será el correcto siempre y cuando trabajes por recorrerlo de la forma correcta, con esmero y dedicación. Nunca dando vuelta a tu palabra y caminando hacia adelante—decía con firme decisión—Lo que quiero decir es que si tú escogiste estudiar medicina es porque de verdad lo anhelas y deseas con todo tu corazón dedicar tu vida a salvar otras vidas. En la medicina no hay tiempo para dar vuelta atrás, solo para ver de frente y afrontar todas las inseguridades. Un doctor debe ser capaz de curarse así mismo las inseguridades, o así las veo yo…como una enfermedad curable no como algo progresivo o crónico, pues de ser así nadie tendría la capacidad de crear el cambio—

Hinata analizó tales palabras, las cuales le abrieron los ojos a una perspectiva totalmente diferente a la que solía aferrarse. La realidad le dictaba que nunca cambiaría pero…si tan solo luchara un poco más…solo quizás sería capaz de cambiar…por lo menos para bien. Pues concluía que todo ese tiempo había tratado de cambiar pero en lugar de eso solo se había inclinado hacía la amargura al no ver fruto en sus esfuerzos. Debía ser paciente y perseverante, solo quizás algún día sería capaz de ser la Hinata que siempre soñó o por lo menos mostrarse sin miedos ni restricciones.

—Gracias Naruto-kun—agradeció nuevamente.

—No hay de qué. Con tu sonrisa me basta—afirmó con su reluciente sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun…—articulo algo cohibida. ¡No podía negar que aquella sonrisa no le era indiferente!

Gaara enarcó una ceja. Había visto algo que hasta un ciego sería capaz de ver. Llegó a la conclusión del como los sentimientos convertían a la inteligencia en un par de despistados. ¨_Ambos se gustan¨ _pensó divertido.

¨_No hace falta saber de medicina o cualquier otra ciencia para poder determinar el cuándo dos personas se atraen. El lenguaje corporal los delata y aún más sus expresiones…a esos dos les falta un largo camino por recorrer…¨ _divagaba el pelirrojo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Oye Hinata, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a aquel lugar?¿Si me entiendes cuando digo ¨Aquel lugar¨ —habló en clave para Hinata. Refiriéndose al casino.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de la impresión. ¿Hablaba en serio?

— ¡No! ¡No me malinterpretes!, es solo que…no sé, ese lugar me ha parecido algo cómodo para pasar el tiempo…—admitió apenado.

Hinata río ante lo último.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —con deje de decepción.

—No es eso…es solo que…—su expresión se tornó avergonzada—es que…opino lo mismo…—finalmente confesó.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo notaba por la forma en que bebías whis…!—inmediatamente Hinata le tapó la boca con la mano.

Gaara le dirigió una sonrisa a Hinata quién solo le devolvió el gesto con una tensa.

—No menciones mi corta experiencia con la bebida frente a otras personas—habló en voz baja para el rubio, algo amenazante. Este tragó duró.

—L-lo siento Hina—se disculpó Naruto, llamando a Hinata por primera vez en un abreviado ¨Hina¨, detalle que paso de desprovisto para todos excepto cierta persona que recién llegaba…—¿Qué te parece si te llevó en mi auto? —propuso pues Hinata no tenía un medio en que regresar. A decir verdad era una de las pocas personas que en todo el campus no tenía su propio auto, era decepcionante pero eso no le inmutaba siempre y cuando pudiera utilizar el transporte público. —De paso vamos a ese ¨lugar¨—continuo con su propuesta mientras estrechaba a Hinata más consigo.

—Naruto-kun creo que es una buena…— Hinata se disponía a responder pero se vio interrumpida:

— ¿Así que…Naruto-kun? Qué bueno es saber lo bien que se llevan—habló repentinamente una voz que ambos conocían muy bien. El sarcasmo era plasmable.

Hinata dio un respingo que no paso de desapercibido por Naruto, quién frunció el ceño mientras nombraba a tal persona cuya presencia no era deseada: — Sasuke…—siseó entre dientes. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —fue directo.

—No es de tú incumbencia. Solo vine a buscar a Hinata. ¿Qué te parece si yo te llevó a la universidad?—se explicó breve y despreocupadamente mientras observaba a la ojiperla, quién trataba a toda costa de evadir aquellos orbes negros. Por más que deseará lo opuesto, no podía evitar el verse inundada de un sin número de sentimientos al verlo nuevamente luego de casi dos semanas de ausencia en su vida. Cabía mencionar que desde que habían formalizado su relación como ¨novios¨ eran casi inseparables…hasta la abrupta y dolorosa separación…

—Debo comunicarte que ya tiene con quién irse—habló Naruto por Hinata con cierto deje de arrogancia en su voz—Ella no tiene NADA que hablar contigo—

—No te metas en donde no te llaman imbécil—le respondió junto a una mirada cuyas intenciones eran figuradamente el de matarlo.

Las chispas en los ojos de ambos eran claras. El ambiente se tornó tenso, volviéndolo incómodo.

¨_Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun siempre han tenido presente esa rivalidad…por primera vez en mi vida me siento en medio de tal energía que ambos emanan. Es…incomodo…siento que si llegó a decir una palabra de más desentonaré entre ambos…¨_ pensaba la ojiperla asombrada de la facilidad con que la hostilidad aparecía en ese par. Al ver el como una amistad tan fuerte podía ser olvidada en cuestión de segundos.

—Me retiró. Hasta luego chicos—se despidió Gaara ya cansado de tanto drama.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la partida de Gaara puesto que aún las miradas entre el pelinegro y rubio eran fijas y fulminantes.

—Date cuenta de que Hinata ya no quiere nada contigo. Deja de humillarte en busca de un perdón que no encontrarás—manifestó Naruto, recordando con rabia el como Sasuke había estado con quién hacía llamar ¨novia¨. La traición no era algo fácil de superar.

—Hinata se va conmigo y punto—dio por finalizada la conversación el ojiazul mientras bruscamente tomaba de la mano a Hinata y disponía a llevársela consigo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. —Deja de hablar con Hinata, que ella tiene voz propia—se quejó ya cansado del mutismo de la ojiperla.

—Pues no deseo hablar contigo—se negó mientras sonreía con sorna. Se armó de valor y lo miró fijamente. —Vámonos Naruto-kun—anunció mientras estrechaba aún más la mano del rubio, quién esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria ante el Uchiha.

—Es algo importante—utilizó su último recurso al ver el como Hinata le daba la espalda. ¡Cuánta rabio sintió cuando le tomo la mano a su ¨mejor amigo¨!

Hinata detuvo su caminado y se giró a verlo. —Pues déjame aclararte que desde hace mucho tiempo lo que es importante para ti, no lo es para mí. Tenlo siempre presente—dijo con un deje de rencor a la vez que se giraba y desaparecía junto a Naruto en el estacionamiento.

…

…

—Hinata, de verdad que no sabes cómo me siento cuando veo a ese Sasuke…—decía Naruto con deje de irritación mientras se frotaba con frustración su rubia cabellera. El solo recordar al azabache le provocaba una descarga de rabia en bruto.

Hinata suspiró mientras observaba sin interés su vaso de whisky. Aún sin beber un sorbo de él. —Desearía sentirme igual que tú…—decía con decepción clara en su voz. Naruto la miró sin entender. —Quiero decir que…que desearía de verdad el poder dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por él y llegar a sentir solo desagrado a su persona…pero me es difícil…y-yo…—expresaba con rabia de sí misma. Por no poder evitar amar aún al Uchiha. —Y-yo…a pesar de todo aún lo amo…él lo era todo para mí y luego él simplemente tiró dos maravillosos años a la basura por algo que…realmente no importa—confesó con un rubor, pues era la primera vez que se abría de esa forma al rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo con esa confesión. La furia que inundaba a sus venas pronto se vio disipada.

—Y-ya veo…supongo que eso es totalmente normal…él tú te sientas así…—trató de alentarla aun sopesando sus últimas palabras. —Aunque aun no comprendo que fue lo que le viste a él, digo…él es…él es Sasuke…—se burló tratando de animar el ambiente entre ambos. ¡Se suponía que habían llegado a ese sitio a pasarla bien! ¡Ha ahogar sus penas en felicidad!

Hinata rio levemente. —Supongo que debería fijar una cita con el oftalmólogo—se burló de sí misma.

—Yo igual. Ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que Sakura siempre fue algo superficial y de mal carácter—confesó divertido, sin tristeza en su voz al mencionar a Sakura. Esto llamo la atención de Hinata, tal parece que el rubio poco a poco iba superando la traición por parte de la rosada. Eso era buena señal, pues al menos uno de los dos seguiría con su vida y no se vería estancado. —Siempre se preocupaba más por su cabello o por lo que vestía más que en mí. También debo decir que desde pequeña tuvo esa extraña obsesión con Sasuke, creo que debí renunciar a ella hace mucho tiempo y no luchar por algo que no valdría la pena y nunca sería, ella nunca sintió nada por mí. Solo me usó y creo que también habían intereses de por medio—Hinata dio un respingo ante lo último, tal parece que Naruto o no era tan tonto como parecía o simplemente abría los ojos por primera vez en su vida. —Es por eso de mi rencor contra ella. Odio el recordar el cómo me deje manipular por sus mentiras. Siempre fui un tonto que cometía errores pero creo que el peor fue el iniciar una relación con la persona equivocada. ¡Y pensar que veía en ella a la mujer con quién quería casarme! ¡Qué bueno que abrí los ojos antes! ¡Sakura no es para nada mi tipo! —manifestó, sintiendo su alma libre por primera vez al expresarle a alguien por primera vez lo que se negó por años a aceptar.

—No puedo creerlo…—dijo Hinata aún sorprendida por esa palabras—Siempre creí que Sakura era tu tipo de chica ideal—confesó boquiabierta.

Naruto suspiró. —Hinata…no pienses que digo todo esto a la deriva, créeme…todo esto que te confieso es el fruto de una profunda reflexión en estas últimas dos semanas, pero como tú no me estabas molesta conmigo no pude decírtelo. Sakura es pasado, ahora solo queda rencor y un alma en busca de revancha—afirmó sonriente—Nadie utiliza a Uzumaki Naruto y se queda sin recibir su merecido—anunció cómico.

—Supongo que estás últimas semanas de reflexión para ambos fueron provechosas pero…eso de olvidar a Sakura no te lo creo. Eso es…—

— ¿Imposible? —Completo—Supongo que esa es la imagen que daba, ¿no? La de un perro faldero tras Sakura—acepto.

—Humm…si—se burló Hinata a lo que él hizo un puchero.

—Soy una vergüenza. De verás que no me conviene el amor. Estar enamorado me entorpece—confesó con decepción de sí mismo, cabizbajo mientras tomaba su vaso de whisky y bebía de él.

—No pienses de esa forma, algún día llegará la indicada. Una más de tu tipo y menos Sakura, ¿no? —trato de alentar la ojiperla.

—Si…una de mi tipo…—murmuró para sí mismo pensativo—…pienso que alguien como tú…—dijo sin pensar mientras abría los ojos estrepitosamente al analizar sus palabras y observar a una atónita Hinata. —hehe…—se río tratando de sonar despreocupado—¡No te asustes Hinata!, ¡solo son tonterías!, ¡últimamente mi cabeza piensa tonterías! ¡Ya ni sé que es lo que digo! —se excusó dejándose llevar por los nervios. ¡Pero qué cosas decía! ¡¿Qué sucedía con él?! ¡Hinata pensaría mal de él! ¡Sus palabras habían sonado todo lo opuesto a lo que él en verdad pensaba! ¡¿Sería producto del whisky?!

Fuera o no el whisky, buscaría al alcohol como vía de salida. Vio su vaso. ¡Estaba vacío! ¨! ¿_En qué momento desapareció el whisky?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En que momento llegué a superar a Hinata en cuanto a beber se habla! ¡Estoy hecho todo un lío!¨ _se gritaba así mismo con frustración. Entonces se dirigió al Barman:

— ¿Podría darme un…?—no pudo terminar su pedido puesto que una mujer de cabellera roja bruscamente tomo asiento junto a él en la barra y pidió a todo pulmón:

— ¡Necesito una botella de sake ahora mismo! —pidió efusivamente. El barman asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a acatar el pedido de la mujer de ojos violeta.

Naruto tragó duró.

— ¡Debemos irnos Hinata! ¡Ahora mismo!—se dirigió a Hinata apresuradamente y con voz cautelosa mientras la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente se disponía a salir corriendo de la barra.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto quieres irte? —cuestiono Hinata extrañada.

— ¡Shhh no hables! ¡No digas nada y ven conmigo! ¡Luego te explico! —respondió presa de los nervios ante una muy confundida Hinata.

Entonces ambos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y disponían a emprender su camino a la salida pero debido a los nervios del rubio, este sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien.

— ¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó apenado mientras se volteaba a ver a afectado.

Naruto tragó duro mientras miraba con sorpresa al rubio frente a él.

— ¿Naruto? —llamó con duda el señor de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, aún sin creerse de con quién se había topado en ¨cierto local¨.

—P-papá…—tartamudeó nervioso y preocupado por su destino.

Hinata dio un respingo. ¡Ahora ya sabía la razón de tan apresurada huida por parte del rubio! _¨S-su padre¨ _pensó presa del temor, no conocía el carácter de los padres de Naruto, razón por la cual no sabía que pensar en esos momentos. Los suyos eran estrictos así que suponía que los de él también lo serían. Tragó duro dado la magnitud de la situación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? —cuestiono su padre sorprendido pero sin atisbo de molestia. Eso relajó a Hinata aunque podía ver que Naruto aún no se relajaba. ¿A que le temía?

Pronto la pelirroja giró su atención hacia su esposa. Quedando atónita ante lo que veía.

—Naruto…—siseó entre dientes. Hinata pudo ver en el aura de esa mujer a lo que Naruto le temía. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con una sonrisa tensa y una voz que a leguas denotaba un demonio a punto de explotar.

—M-mamá y-yo solo…—intentaba inventar una excusa pero… ¡demonios! ¡La verdad era que en realidad si estaba en un casino! ¡Y peor aún… ¡Si estaba bebiendo! ¡¿Cuando su vida había dado ese cambio tan radical?!

Hinata supo que debía ayudar al Naruto o de otra forma terminaría recibiendo la reprimenda de su vida, entonces se dirigió a la señora y se dispuso a mentir por primera vez a un adulto, tomando aire de valentía para poder articular: —Kushina-san, no se preocupé por su hijo. Ambos solo realizábamos una investigación en el lugar—mintió tras una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Pero si es Hinata-chan! —exclamó Kushina con emoción al notar la presencia de la ojiperla, pues la furia que la había invadido no la hizo consiente de que su hijo no estaba solo. — ¡Que irrespetuosa he sido! —exclamó mientras bruscamente separaba la mano de Hinata y la de su hijo y la abrazaba efusivamente. — ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte! ¡Cuánto has crecido desde la graduación! —

—Oh, a mí también me da g-gusto verla a usted de nuevo—respondió Hinata apenada a la efusividad de la pelirroja.

— ¿Entonces ambos hacían una investigación? —cuestiono Minato, aun poniendo en duda la presencia de ambos adolescentes en un casino.

—S-si— ¡Diablos! ¡A Hinata el fingir no se le daba! ¡Era cuestión de tiempo para que echará todo por la borda!.

—Sí, papá, ambos solo investigábamos…—corroboró Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Humm…—Kushina entrecerró los ojos—Depende de qué tipo de investigación hables querido hijo mío…—dijo con recelo—Solo espero que no estuvieras investigando la forma de deshacerte de tu anillo, porque deberías saber de antemano que solo existen dos método. El primero es frente a un altar y el segundo es…la muerte—dijo con tono amenazante en su voz.

—Nada de eso mamá—. Naruto tragó duro. —Ambos solo realizábamos una investigación sobre los distintos tipos de enfermedades que se propagan en lugares como este—mintió el rubio, tratando fielmente de sonar convincente o de otra manera pasaría una mal noche llena de reprensiones por parte de su madre.

—Te creeré por esta vez, solo espero no volverme a topar con…—decía Kushina pero pronto el barman hizo acto de presencia, dirigiéndose esta vez a Naruto:

—Muchacho, aún no pagas la cuenta—dijo al ver que este junto a Hinata tenían la intención de dejar el bar—Son 54 dólares por la botella de whisky—

—Nunca lo pensé de ti Naruto y mucho menos de la pequeña Hinata. —dijo un Minato Totalmente decepcionado.

—Así que investigando, ¿eh?... —siseó Kushina.

…

…

—¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata a Naruto mientras caminaba por los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de su facultad, camino a su habitación y con teléfono en mano.

—_Pues mal_—dijo con cansancio evidente en su voz. Hinata río ante la desgracia de su amigo, era divertido el ver el cómo este sufría una que otra cosa. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Naruto era una de esas personas que de una en un millón padecen del mal llamado ¨Mala suerte¨. El estar junto a Naruto nunca era aburrido, pues siempre sus ocurrencias y males terminaban sacando una sonrisa de sus labios. Era una buena sensación. —_¡No te burles! ¡Tú no conoces a mi madre cuando está molesta! ¡Es todo un demonio!_ —se quejaba, solo provocando que la risa de Hinata se intensificará. El rubio suspiró: —_No creo que sigas riéndote luego de lo que me dijo…—_

Eso llamó la atención de Hinata: — ¿Qué dijo? —

—_Me dijo que él usar el anillo por mucho tiempo me había convertido en un impotente depravado sexual que andaba detrás de tu inocencia_—reveló, ruborizándose ambos desde sus respectivos lados de la línea. —_ ¡Ahora si no te ríes verdad!_ —Reprochó el rubio—_Pues imagínate como fue el estar presente cuando lo dijo, cuando dijo eso y otras cosas…que no te contaré obviamente…porque por ahora ya nos basta con ver anatomía…_—

—La verdad es que no quiero escucharlas…—el pudor le había ganado la batalla a Hinata.

Naruto se río al otro lado de la línea: —_Puedo apostar que estás toda roja Hina-chan…_—se burló.

Hinata frunció el ceño— ¿Q-que te hace pensar eso? —reacia a admitir lo obvio.

—Pues…—

—No digas nada. Debo colgar, ya es muy tarde y debo dormir—dio por finalizada la llamada telefónica mientras abría la puerta de su habitación con llave.

—_Buenas noches Hinata_—se despidió Naruto con esa voz que podía conmover el corazón de cualquier ser humano que no conoce la luz del sol ni a las mismas estrellas.

—E-este b-buenas noches Na-naruto-kun—se despidió algo deslumbrada mientras cortaba la llamada y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Totalmente ruborizada.

—Veo que tus tartamudeos y sonrojos han vuelto…Hi-na-ta—reprochó una voz en la desolada habitación, provocándole una gran sorpresa al corazón de Hinata.

—Sa-sakuke…—

* * *

**...continuara...¿que planes tiene Sasuke para recuperar a Hinata?...**

**Hola! aquí dejo esta ultima actualización , a diferencia de la ultima esta me tomo menos tiempo en publicarla hehe espero les haya gustado y no haya parecido sosa o algo por el estilo, trate de dar en este capitulo ciertos pasos mas al naruhina hehe ya pronto uno de ellos caerá ante el otro, quien creen que sera? déjenme decirles que las apariencias engañan y quien menos se lo esperen sera quien sufra por amor en esta historia! (o al menos eso pienso, quizas sea obvio para muchos :D) **

**Agradezco a todos quienes me dejan reviews e incluso dan en el blanco en sus suposiciones, por ejemplo: en lo de la carta ya hay muchos quienes han dado sus suposiciones...hummm...dejenme decirles de que si puede que haya mano negra en la carta, pero la pregunta es, quien fue?...**

******Por cierto! les invito a leer el fic de mi hermanita ¨Galita-san¨, se llama ¨Reencuentros y Sentimientos del Pasado¨,es naruhina y esta lleno de venganza muahahah (me encanta) y por supuesto que de naruhina :3**

******Para saber sobre mis actualizaciones o cualquier cosa pueden seguirme o twittearme a mi twitter: StellaWhiteney , les responderé con gusto :)**

******1 de agosto del 2013: 1:02 p.m. (que vida la mía XD)**


	9. Cuando una luz se opaca

**|~ Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes~|**

**Capitulo IX**

_**"Cuando una luz se opaca"**_

* * *

_Si hay algo que pueda calificarse como complejo y complicado yo diría que el amor. El amor engaña, traiciona, te lleva a las más altas nubes para luego hacerte caer en una realidad que preferías nunca conocer. Así es el amor o al menos la forma en la que yo he podido percibirlo. _

_El amor es la más cruel arma contra ti mismo. _

_El despecho incita a confusiones, confusiones que apaciguan pero a la vez solo alargan el dolor…la confusión._

_Un corazón no puede amar a dos hombres. Eso nunca. Puede querer a miles pero solo amar a uno. A ese alguien que es tu predestinado. Ese alguien especial._

_Yo había querido a Naruto. Había sufrido por un amor no correspondido…pero el tiempo se encargó de llevarme a conocer el verdadero amor: a amar. A amar a Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Patético. Llegué a catalogar mi ¨amor¨ por Naruto como eterno, solía amar su despreocupada forma de ser, amaba todo de él: Esas imperturbables sonrisas, su positivismo, su valentía y seguridad. Amaba esas cualidades de las cuales yo carecía. De verdad creí que era amor…hasta que desperté estrepitosamente ante su rechazó. Fue cuando conocí por primera vez en mi vida un corazón roto, un amor no correspondido. Concluí que ya no era una niña, que no podía ilusionarme por ese gran amor de mi adolescencia, que debía dar paso a mi realidad, a un futuro donde Naruto no fuera parte. _

_Había madurado._

_Sasuke me había ayudado a dar ese gran paso. Cuando curó en ese entonces despechado corazón. Untó su amor en mi herida. Enamorándome en el proceso…_

_Formando irremediablemente un lazo que nos uniría. Una sólida relación que por años fue mi soporte. Mi salvavidas a la realidad de la cual siempre había tratado de sobrevivir. Era débil, por más que aparentará endurecerme por fuera nunca sería fuerte. Nunca sería como Naruto o Sasuke, ni siquiera como Sakura…yo era…Hinata y Hinata Hyuga siempre sería débil._

_Mi corazón era débil, dependiente y fácil de ganar, solo se requería de un poco de atención…_

_***¨**__Me encontraba sentada en unos banquillos a las afuera del salón principal donde se llevaba a cabo nuestra ceremonia de graduación. Observando atentamente a los movimientos de la recién confirmada pareja: Naruto y Sakura. La vista desde mi posición era amplia. No perdiendo detalle de la amplia sonrisa de mi amado rubio a lado de su novia. Era duro verlo con mis propios ojos. Debido a eso había tratado de mantener mi distancia, tratando de no ser tan obvia para ambos._

_En ese momento la mirada de Sakura se topó con la mía por unos pocos segundos, a lo que ella sonrió y me cerró un ojo, tomando el rostro de Naruto en sus manos mientras le plantaba un beso que el no dudo en corresponder. Había notado su intención pero eso no hacía más que intensificar el dolor. Había perdido a quién consideraba una ¨amiga¨. Vaya amiga._

_Aparte mis ojos de la pareja, no deseando ver un segundo más tal escena, dejando que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos. No pude reprimirme más. _

— _¿Llorando el día de tu graduación? —. Pronto sentí como alguien me revolvía cariñosamente mi flequillo. Alcé mis húmedos ojos al reconocer aquella voz._

—_Sasuke-kun—nombré mientras inútilmente trataba ocultar mis lágrimas. — ¿Q-que haces aquí? D-deberías estar en la fiesta—cuestione._

—_Eso mismo quería preguntarte. ¿Qué haces aquí llorando cuando deberías festejar uno de los días más importantes de tu vida? Nos hemos graduado Hinata, tus lágrimas valen mucho como para ser derramadas por un idiota como Naruto—pude notar cierta molestia en su voz al nombrar el nombre de mi ¨amado¨. —En lugar de llorar, deberías buscar una forma de vengarte por la descarada forma en que te rechazó. Eso sería divertido— sonrió maliciosamente mientras dirigía sus ojos a la barra donde Naruto hablaba animadamente con Sakura. Ambos ahora tomados de la mano._

_Reí levemente, más por compromiso que por deseo._

—_No digas tonterías Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun no me ha hecho nada malo, no tengo el porqué de buscar venganza—le dirigí una sonrisa ensombrecida, mientras más lagrimas atentaban con salir de mis orbes. —Si él no me correspondía no se puede hacer nada más que ayudarle a buscar su felicidad—_

_Sasuke me miró incrédulo._

—_Eres…no sé cómo describirte Hinata, pero la verdad es que tu bondad a veces rebasa los límites de lo posible para mí. Es por eso que yo he tomado riendas en tu venganza, sabía que no había forma de que tu hicieras algo para arruinarle la noche a Naruto, por eso yo…—sonrió maliciosamente. —Haré algo al respecto—._

_Tragué duro, mirándolo con incredulidad. Conocía muy bien lo rencoroso que era Sasuke, no podía imaginar que podría hacerle a su amigo-rival de toda la vida: — ¡N-no! —exclamé negativamente—No es algo en lo que d-debas meterte Sasuke-kun—_

—_Claro que debo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien rechaza así como así a la única chica que de verdad me gusta—dijo con una naturalidad que inmediatamente me sacó un rubor. —Aprende a ser mala Hinata—me sonrió de lado. _

_Pronto un mesero se acercó a ambos: — ¿Desean una bebida? —cuestiono formalmente._

—_N-no gracias, y-yo no bebo alcohol—negué._

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pensativo a lo que el mesero solo alzó una ceja._

—_Yo si deseo algo. Déjeme pedirle un pequeño favor…—sacó lo que parecía ser un billete de sus bolsillos e hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercará a él con una elegancia que lo hizo ver muy atractivo para Hinata, sacándole un leve carmín a sus mejillas. — ¿Tiene uno de esos…?—logró apenas escuchar que le decía Sasuke al oído al mesero. El mesero pareció asentir a lo que Sasuke pareció continuar: —Perfecto, entonces necesito que a…—señalo a Naruto y a Sakura. Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo eso. _

_El mesero sonrió divertido y se reincorporó, tomando el billete de Sasuke y discretamente guardándolo en sus bolsillos. : —Lo que usted pida señor—reafirmó a Sasuke mientras se alejaba de nosotros._

— _¿Q-que fue lo que…?—no pude terminar mi pregunta pues mi mirada seguía de cerca al mesero, quién para mi sospecha se acercaba a Sakura y Naruto. Observe atentamente junto a Sasuke en silencio. Este pareció ofrecerles bebidas alcohólicas, siendo Sakura la única que tomará una, luego vi como derramaba un poco de bebida en las ropas de ambos, causando de inmediato el respingo y sorpresa de ambos. _

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Justo lo compré hoy! —se quejaba Sakura mientras inútilmente quería sacar la mancha de su ajustado vestido rosa. _

— _¡Sasuke-kun! —le reproché a saber claramente que eso había sido intencional._

—_Shhh…esto no termina ahí—me cayó a lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño confundida, volviendo mi atención nuevamente a la pareja. _

_Tal gesto del mesero no había sido indiferente a los presentes, quienes observaban atentamente a la pareja. Sakura le gritaba al mesero totalmente molesta mientras que Naruto se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje. — ¡Diablos! —se quejó mientras tiraba frustrado la prenda al suelo._

_Pronto las risas hicieron eco en el salón al ver como Rock Lee, uno de los chicos más escandalosos de mi salón tomaba lo que parecía ser un…_

_Un preservativo masculino de la chaqueta de Naruto.: — ¡Al parecer la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun es indomable! —exclamó el chico de peinado extraño._

_Me sonrojé al ver el cómo lo mostraba a todos con descaró y sin pudor. Naruto se unió en una competencia de colores conmigo. Sakura lo miró furiosa. Era el límite de la humillación en su día tan especial. Todos reían. Sasuke a mi lado no era la excepción._

—_Naruto… ¿No llevamos ni una semana de salir y ya estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas?—siseó furiosa, pude ver desde mi posición el cómo Naruto palidecía ante una Sakura que amenazante se acercaba a él._

— _¡Te juró que no es mío! ¡Nunca lo había visto en mi vida! —se defendía. Supe que no mentía. Era obvio para mí que Sasuke era el responsable._

_Entonces justo cuando el puño de la fuerte Sakura Haruno iba a impactar en el rostro de Naruto una mano la detuvo. _

_Se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki. A su lado Minato Namikaze. Ambos padres de Naruto, quienes lo miraban con un deje de decepción y… furia. _

— _¡M-mamá, p-papá! —exclamo asustado. Para mala suerte de Naruto la entrada de los padres de familia a la fiesta estaba totalmente permitida. _

—_Narutín. Hoy vendrás con nosotros—ordenó siniestramente su madre tras una sonrisa. — Tus intenciones para la noche de hoy me quedaron más que claras y quiero evitar que pierdas ese tesoro que te hemos pedido que cuides—decía Kushina entre dientes mientras tomaba a su hijo de la oreja y se disponía a sacarlo del salón._

— _¡No! —Se rebeló — ¡Lo han entendido mal! ¡Eso no era mío! ¡Alguien lo coloco en mi chaqueta intencionalmente! —Se defendía— ¡No pueden sacarme de mi fiesta de graduación! ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo no planeaba ni pensaba en cosas pervertidas! —_

—_Supongo que como un ser sub-desarrollado que eres tu mente y tu ¨amiguito¨ son dos entes separados que piensan por si solos, siendo así entonces fue tu ¨amiguito¨ quién planeaba una noche de locura sin tu consentimiento, ¿o me equivoco? —se burló Shikamaru que junto a Kiba y Shino no contenían sus risas._

—_Shikamaru…—siseó molesto._

— _¡Ya basta y ven con nosotros! —le reprendió su padre mientras su madre lo jalaba aún más fuerte de su oreja._

— _¡Auch! ¡Es injusto! —se quejó por última vez._

_Observe desde mi lugar a Sasuke. El reía de una forma especial, revitalizante, como si der verdad tal acto de su parte lo hiciera sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Irradiaba confianza y seguridad. Una confianza que hizo un eco de admiración en mi interior._

_Me sonrojé al notar lo atractivo que se miraba al reír de esa forma. Por primera vez le daba crédito al amplio club de fans del gran Sasuke Uchiha, de verdad el poseía un encanto que ante mi amor por Naruto no había podido notar. Siendo consiente hasta esos momentos. _

_Él era realmente atractivo…y no solo eso…él era admirable. _

_El mesero pronto se acercó de nuevo a Sasuke._

—_Bien hecho. Aquí está la segunda parte acordada—le entrego otro billete el cual él tomo satisfecho. —También tomaré uno de estos—tomo lo que parecía ser un whisky e hizo ademán de ofrecerme a lo que yo me negué._

—_N-no Sasuke-kun, y-yo no bebo—me negué a lo que él sonrió._

—_Ya lo sabía, era por si las dudas—tomo un poco de su bebida. —Muchos recurren a esto por despecho y creí que solo quizás tú no serías la excepción—_

—_N-no. Y-yo nunca—reafirmé—P-por más d-dolida que e-este sé que no c-caeré en ese vicio—dije muy segura en mi interior de tal afirmación._

_Él me sonrió: —Realmente Eres especial Hyuga—. Me sonrojé ante tal halagó pero pronto recordé los últimos acontecimientos._

—_S-sasuke-kun. T-tú ¿C-Como fuiste c-capaz d-de a-arruinarle la n-noche a N-naruto-kun? —le cuestione incrédula al ver lo impasible que estaba ante sus ¨malas¨ acciones. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien sonriera como si nada ante el mal de otros? ¿Sasuke Uchiha era malo?_

— _¿él no arruino la tuya? —me retó con esa pregunta. —Si él arruinó tu noche de graduación, yo debía arruinar la suya. Es lo justo—afirmo mientras se encogía de hombros._

—_P-pero…—_

—_Pero nada—me cortó—Si alguien te hace mal, tú debes devolverle con la misma moneda o aún peor. La vida se trata de devolver favores, no puedes estar condescendiente con todo o sino permitirás que esas personas te sigan haciendo daño. Hay que pararlos—decía—La vida se trata de sobrevivir y está es la mejor forma de hacerlo. No titubeando al momento de mostrarte fuerte ante todo—dijo con determinación mientras me sonreía comprensivo—Entiendo tu forma de ser. Tus sentimientos, me gustas tal como eres, pero a veces siento que tanta bondad te hace daño, ya derramaste suficientes lagrimas por otros, es tiempo de que te ames a ti misma—aconsejo._

_Baje mi rostro. : —Y-yo realmente quiero cambiar pero…—_

—_Deberías intentarlo—levanté mi mirada para poder verlos a los ojos. Podía ver esa seguridad que recién descubría en sus orbes. Sasuke era admirable, quería ser como él. —Deberías intentar no avergonzarte de tu forma de ser, de no dudar en decir lo que realmente piensas, a decir no, a darle su merecido a quienes se meten contigo…de eso se trata todo esto—decía a lo que yo asentía en mi interior, sintiendo el cómo una nueva perspectiva abría paso en mi interior. —Se un poco egoísta y amate a ti misma. Tales cosas las aplico a mí mismo y he de decir que no puedo quejarme del como otros me tratan. Hay respeto, todos temen el meterse conmigo. Me da un poder que tú puedes llegar a conocer de poner en su lugar a quienes te rodean—_

—_Y-yo realmente quiero pero n-no puedo…—afirmé dolida, al caer en la cuenta de lo realmente débil que era. —No sé cómo e-empezar…—_

—_Yo si se cómo—di un respingo ¿Acaso el conocía una solución a mi deplorable personalidad?_

— _¿C-cómo? —_

—_Kiba me comento lo de tu padre—_

— _¿Qué? —solté incrédula de que Sasuke estuviera muy informado de mi situación._

—_Si. Sé muy bien que él te está obligando a entrar a la facultad de ingeniería cuando tú no lo deseas—habló con furia en sus palabras—Desde que te conozco se perfectamente de tus sueños de convertirte en una gran doctora, no puedes simplemente permitir que tu padre se meta en tu futuro. Revélate—me incitó._

_Mi mirada se ensombreció al recordar la segunda razón de mi sufrimiento en esa época._

—_N-no puedo, é-él es mi p-padre, no puedo d-desobedecer sus órdenes, además…—miré al suelo mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a inundar mi rostro. —…conoces la historia de mi madre, ¿no? Ella solía ser una doctora de reconocido nombré, pero la verdad era que…era todo un fraude. Al final de todo se descubrió que como directora del hospital robaba fondos destinados para la caridad, también se le alegó cargos de administrar recetas ilegales. Fue todo un fraude…que al final al ser descubierta acabó suicidándose para no afrontar a la policía…de eso ya va un año—relaté brevemente la trágica historia de mi ¨madre¨. Sasuke se acercó a mí, envolviéndome en sus cálidos brazos. Brindándome apoyo. —…realmente no creo que alguien confié en mi como doctora…—_

_Sasuke se separó levemente de mí, tomándome de los hombros: —Claro que sé que lo serás. Yo estaré presente para apoyarte en todo momento. Por favor Hinata, no renuncies a tu más preciado sueño por algo así—_

—_No es solo eso…—confesé mientras más lagrimas salían de mis orbes. —M-mi padre m-me amenazó c-con n-no p-pagar m-mis estudios si y-yo opto p-por medicina…—_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Kiba me comentó eso. No puede ser que tu padre sea así de egoísta—se quejó._

—_No. D-deberías entenderlo, él temé por lo qué sucedió con mamá—traté de excusar a lo que Sasuke me miró molesto._

—_Ahí radica tu problema, ¡no puedes simplemente concordar con las excusas de los demás! ¡Vive tu vida! ¡No te limites por lo que piense tu padre! ¡Que él no te detenga de perseguir tu sueño! ¡Es ahora cuando puedes dar un paso al cambio que tanto anhelas! —_

_Sonreí melancólicamente: —Concuerdo contigo pero… ¿Cómo si ni siquiera tengo apoyo económico en todo esto? Es realmente inútil el siquiera pensar en retar a mi padre—_

_Sasuke sonrió: —Si me hablas de dinero. Eso no sería problema alguno—_

—_No entiendo—le dirigí una mirada confundida._

—_Yo puedo pagar tus estudios si me lo permites—ofreció._

_Abrí la boca a más poder sin saber que decir ante tal ofrecimiento: —Y-yo no p-puedo aceptar…—_

—_Claro que puedes. Para mi familia no será ningún problema—aseguró._

—_P-pero y-yo…no. Es admirable tu propuesta, pero yo no puedo simplemente aceptarla, es demasiado para mí. —puse en claro mi punto de vista—No puedo dejar que pagues mis problemas—_

—_Humm…pues si ese es el problema porque no lo tomas como un préstamo—propuso._

_Lo pensé por unos segundos. _

_¿Realmente era capaz de revelarme a mi padre? ¿Era capaz? ¿Debía ser capaz? ¿Debía cambiar?_

_Claro que sí. Ese sería el primer paso para ser una nueva Hinata. Una a la cual nadie le dice que dirección tomar en su vida. Era momento de darle fin a esa llorona y débil Hinata._

_Sonreí. : —Acepto y prometo pagarte en cuanto pueda. También acepto tomar en cuenta tus consejos y tratar de ser una Hinata más egoísta, una a la cual nadie se atreva a pisotear—. _

—_Yo prometo ayudarte en todo esto. Te ayudaré a ser una Hinata que pisotee antes de que ilusos siquiera lo intenten—Sasuke me extendió su mano, la cual tome._

_Ambos sonreímos. Cómplices._

_Había aprendido algo nuevo. __**La primera lección de Sasuke Uchiha: No permitir que otros tomen decisiones por ti.**_

_Mientras, Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras observaba el cómo su novio había sido llevado a rastras fuera de la fiesta, dejándola sola. Entonces me miró con furia contenida. Tal parece que su plan de restregarme su perfecta noche se había estropeado. _

_Por primera vez en mi vida no sentí miedo ante tal fulminante mirada. _

_Le dirigí una sonrisa de medio lado. Una sonrisa de victoria, a lo que ella me miró con frustración y salió furiosa del salón. _

_**Segunda lección de Sasuke Uchiha: La venganza era dulce.**_

_Pronto Sasuke tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente se acercó a mí. Me limite a sonrojarme al toparme con sus profundos ojos, perdiéndome en ellos por primera vez. Descubriendo al gran chico que siempre estuvo presente en mi vida y que ignoré al admirar a la persona equivocada. _

—_Hinata…—suspiró al decir mi nombre, con nuestros rostros muy cerca. —Solo… déjame ser alguien importante en tu vida y seré el chico más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Realmente te amo. Prometo amarte y proteger tu corazón de cualquier patán que quiera hacerte daño—decía ya muy cerca de mis labios, hipnotizándome con tales palabras, permitiéndole tal cercanía — Si tú me lo permites…déjame sanar tus heridas…—afirmó solemnemente a lo que no dudo en sellar tales palabras al unir sus labios con los míos en lo que describo como el gesto más dulce que alguien me había otorgado._

_Esa era la segunda vez que Sasuke me besaba, pero se sentía como el primero puesto que tal beso contenía muchos sentimientos que llenaron mi vacía alma en ese entonces, no dudando en corresponderle y abrir mi corazón a esa nueva persona. A esa nueva persona que se tornaría especial. Ese ser especial que tanto había anhelado y creí nunca conocer. _

_**Tercera lección de Sasuke Uchiha: Si lo intentas…es posible volver a amar. "***_

…

…

—Sa-sakuke…—consiguió articular, presa de la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a la misma persona que amo con tanta devoción, el chico que robaba sus sueños en los últimos dos años: Sasuke Uchiha. — ¿Q-que haces a-aquí? —. Fuera de todo asombró, a Hinata le parecía algo fuera de lugar el hecho de que el Uchiha se encontrará a esas horas de la noche en su habitación…era inmoral…extraño y…molesto.

Entonces Sasuke dio un paso adelante y acorraló a Hinata contra la puerta y su cuerpo, ganándose un fuerte asombró por parte de la ojiperla. Los nervios la poseyeron, la mirada de él era…otra…no era el Sasuke que conocía, este parecía ser dominado por sí mismo. No era él chico del cual se enamoró.

—Solo vine a verte. ¿Te molesta? —le hablo seductoramente al oído.

—S-suéltame—trataba de forcejear pero tal parece que su fuerza no se acercaba ni un poco a la del Uchiha, quién tenía todo bajo su control.

—Vaya—soltó con asombró—Parece que no solo Naruto es capaz de sacar tartamudeos en ti…me encanta—sonrió divertido y victorioso: —Sabía que tú me amabas, que no mentías cuando me lo decías…que te era imposible olvidarme y cambiarme por el tonto de Naruto—se dijo más para sí mismo con cierto deje de alivio que no paso de desapercibido por Hinata, quién ya no soportaba escuchar tales palabras del Uchiha. Solo hacían la herida más profunda pues dijera lo que dijera, ella nunca lo perdonaría.

—P-por f-favor—pidió mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujarlo, ya sintiéndose incomoda de tal agarré, pues las manos del pelinegro no parecían querer permanecer quietas. Era bochornoso y desagradable. Tenía miedo de las intenciones de este, aún se preguntaba: ¡¿A qué demonios venía?! —D-déjame en paz. Lo nuestro ya t-termino—insistió aún con la esperanza de que este abriera los ojos y dejará de insistir en lo inimaginable.

—Tú me amas. Yo te amo, por favor…déjame amarte…—susurró mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de esta, provocando un respingo y rechazó de inmediato.

—D-déjame—pidió al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía tan débil e impotente en su habitación y poco a poco comenzaba a desconfiar de a quién había llamado ¨Comprensivo novio¨. Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a darle leves besos al cuello de Hinata —S-sasuke-kun, s-solo s-suéltame…h-hablemos…—pidió entrecortadamente mientras intentaba forcejear y las lágrimas salían de sus orbes al ver lo inútil que era el intentarlo.

—Shh…no tengas miedo Hina…será divertido—dijo con malicia mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Hinata, chocando ambos alientos…entonces Hinata notó algo extraño:

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —cuestionó incrédula. Más que una pregunta había sido una afirmación, cosa que totalmente le distorsiono su imagen de Sasuke. Si era bien cierto que a él las bebidas alcohólicas no le eran totalmente indiferentes, cabía mencionar que este siempre poseyó un autocontrol y resistencia envidiable, al punto de que nadie conocía ni pensaba en conocer a un Sasuke dominado por el alcohol. Ahora Hinata lo presenciaba con horror, supuso que lo más probable era que Sasuke hubiera bebido más de lo que ella y Naruto pudieran soñar con ser capaces. Él estaba fuera de sí y eso…la aterraba y más al tener cada vez más claras las intenciones con las que él había llegado a su habitación.

—Quizás…—afirmó divertido, mientras acortaba la distancia entre Hinata y él, con la firme intención de besarla y probar esos labios que tanto había añorado desde la dura ruptura entre ambos.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Hinata.

—Ni te atrevas—habló finalmente con voz firmé. Los nervios se habían ido, dejando en ella el valor que últimamente la caracterizaba. ¡No era el momento de sacar a la Hinata llorona!

Pronto la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se borró por completo. Siendo poseído por la rabia. Rabia que en esos días lo carcomía por dentro: — ¿Es por Naruto? ¿No? —escupió su pregunta con odio en sus orbes.

Hinata no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo desafiante, sin desviar su mirada de los fulminantes ojos de él. ¡No le respondería a esa tonta pregunta!, ¡¿Quién se creía él para cuestionarle de su rechazó y saltar a tontas suposiciones?! ¡Era claro que aún no le perdonaba su traición!

— ¡Maldita sea! —bramó molesto mientras retrocedía sus pasos y liberaba a Hinata de su agarré, con frustración infinita. — ¡Siempre Naruto! —dijo mientras en su cabeza repasaba el como Hinata siempre se había desvivido por ese rubio a quién consideraba su mayor rival y al ser más tonto del mundo. ¡¿Qué demonios tenía él?! ¡¿Por qué siempre él?! — ¡¿Cómo es que siempre sea él?! —reclamó a lo que Hinata solo se limitó a responder:

—Porque siempre lo he amado solo a _él—_mintió. Pues sí. Esa era la mayor mentira que sus labios podrían proferir en esos momentos, pues ella estaba sumamente segura de su amor por Sasuke, pero…un plan era un plan y junto a Naruto habían quedado en demostrarles a Sasuke y a Sakura que había una vida después de ellos. Una vida y un amor con las puertas abiertas y si tenía que mentir para liberarse del Uchiha ¡Lo haría! ¡El mismo le había enseñado el valor de una venganza! ¡Aplicarlo a su maestro no sería una excepción!

Sasuke hizo una mueca de lo que parecía ser dolor: —Entonces lo nuestro fue…—no pudo terminar pues cruelmente Hinata completo lo que él iba a decir:

—No fue nada. Tu desde el principio supiste de mi amor por Naruto…yo misma te dije que no te daba la garantía de amarte. Tú eres el que se engañó todo este tiempo—dijo sin tener cuidado en sus palabras, las cuales eran puñaladas para Sasuke, la confirmación de esa duda que por años lo atajo y le rompía el corazón de solo pensarlo. —Lo nuestro nunca fue ni será—afirmó mientras en su interior una parte de si se sentía la peor escoria al mentirle de esa forma pero por el otro lado…se sentía bien. Solo cobraba una deuda con el Uchiha en la cual el saldo era el dolor que le infringió con su traición. Quedarían mano a mano…o eso pensaba. —Yo siempre ame, amo y amaré a Naruto. Él lo significa todo para mi…su sonrisa…—sonrió—No tengo palabras para describir mi amor por él. Tú mismo sabes del cómo me refería de él en la secundaria…nada de mi concepto cambio…simplemente lo amo—seguía diciendo mentira tras mentira. Ella misma sentía que si continuaba hablando las pagaría muy caro en un futuro cuando Dios le pasará la cuenta de sus pecados, pero no podía evitarlo. —Ahora que ambos estamos juntos soy realmente feliz. Es realmente amor—

En ese instante ante el asombro de Hinata, Sasuke rompió a reír.

— ¿Sabías que eras ridícula Hinata? —. Está dio un respingo pues de verdad podía ver la burla en esa pregunta. — ¿De verdad aún crees que Naruto te correspondería? —Se burló—Me está más que claro que solo te usa… ¿y sabes para qué? —Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a Hinata poco a poco—Él solo busca diversión y de paso recuperar a Sakura al inducirle celos… ¿y sabes?... ¡Aquí estabas tú! ¡Dispuesta a entregártele en bandeja de plata! —soltó mientras comenzaba a reírse. Hinata entrecerró los ojos en él: —Sé que cuando se trata de Naruto ese anillito que llevas en tu dedo pesa menos y te conviertes en toda una facilona, dime Hina, ¿Cuántas veces ya te acostaste con él?—

En respuesta a esa última afirmación solo se escuchó una sonora bofetada en toda la habitación.

…

…

— ¿Por qué esa cara Naruto? —cuestiono Shikamaru al ver a su compañero de habitación entrar con una expresión de lo más pesada.

El rubio suspiró.

—No es nada—se limitó a responder mientras prácticamente se lanzaba a su respectiva cama.

—No me digas. ¿Acaso alguna chica te rechazó? —cuestiono con cierto deje de burla pero luego suspiró de cansancio fingido y añadió: —Oh…lo siento, olvide que eres tú quién las rechaza porque es a ti quién su madre le recuerda de que no se acueste con extraños—se burló consiguiendo una fulminante mirada por parte del ojiazul. —Después de todo hablamos de que tu ¨virginidad¨ está en juego—

—Shikamaru…—siseó.

—Dejando a un lado tu virginidad…—decía y Naruto solo frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Parece que está en problemas? ¿O me equivoco? —

Naruto suspiró pesadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro: —Más o menos—

— ¿Qué es ahora? ¿No me digas que ya te enamoraste de Hinata? —

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías, ella y yo solo somos amigos—negó—El problema ahora son mis padres—dijo mientras volvía a suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Acaso ya se arrepintieron de la tortura a la que sometieron su hijo? —

—Claro que no. Ese es el problema. Ellos siempre han desconfiando mucho de mí—admitió sonrojado. —…No me creen capaz de cargar con mi promesa de _ya sabes que_…—

—Oh, sí, la de ser virgen hasta el momento de firmar tu acta de defunción—con despreocupación.

— ¿Acta de defunción? —confundido.

—Si. Esa a la que le llama ¨matrimonio¨ comúnmente—

Naruto suspiró. —Realmente deberías buscar la luz Shikamaru, eres un caso perdido. El matrimonio no es algo tan feo así. Deberías cambiar tu punto de vista—

—Nunca. Pero ya cuéntame, ¿Qué hay con tus padres? —

—Pues…como ya te dije, ellos desconfían de mí. Y aún más desde le fiesta de graduación…si recuerdas lo que sucedió…—se sonrojo al recordar uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida.

—hahaha ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —se reía—Nunca olvidaré tu rostro—

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada pero decidió ignorar la burla de su amigo: —Pues bueno. Hoy mis padres me encontraron en el casino con Hinata y… creen que tengo algo raro con Hinata…—relató.

—No los culpó. Ambos pueden llevar a malinterpretar su relación a cualquiera que no los conozca—Naruto frunció el ceño confundido—Pero es no es el punto, el punto es que debes hablar con tus padre y ponerle tu punto de vista, sobreponerte a sus opiniones. No puedes permitir que desconfíen de ti cuando has mantenido firme tu promesa— dijo, riendo levemente al decir ¨promesa¨ gesto que no paso de desapercibido por Naruto pero que prefirió nuevamente ignorar.

—Yo también opino lo mismo, de hecho muchas veces he querido molestarlos con todo este asunto y hacerles creer que me vale un comino lo que dicen pero…no puedo, la verdad es que mi promesa no es solo porque ellos me obligaran a tomarla, de una forma u otra yo lo hago también por voluntad propia—confesó.

—No sigas hablando así que me vas hacer vomitar— Naruto rodó los ojos.

—El punto es que ahora mis padres como castigo por mi ¨rebeldía¨ dejaran de pagar la universidad—

Shikamaru dio un respingo antes eso último: — ¿Hablas en serio? —incrédulo. ¿Qué tan estrictos podían ser los padres de Naruto?

—Claro que hablo en serio. Ellos dicen que esto me ayudará a no ser un niño malcriado y ¨mimado¨, pues desde ahora deberé trabajar para poder pagar mis estudios. Supongo que creen que mi ¨rebeldía¨ se debe a que siempre me han dado todo lo que quiero. ¡Ridículo! ¡Nunca he hecho nada para que desconfíen de mí! —se quejó exasperado mientras tomaba su cabellos rubios entre sus manos.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas ante lo último.

— ¡Si hablas de lo de la graduación juró que hasta el día de hoy no sé quién fue el graciosito pero cuando me enteré me las verá! —

Shikamaru rio. —Lo que digas_…dudo que lo encuentres_—murmuró lo último para sí mismo mientras tomaba el periódico junto a su escritorio. — ¿Ya pensaste en buscar un empleo que se ajuste a las clases? —

—Más o menos tengo un plan pero tengo otro problema… ¡la universidad es muy cara y solo tengo media beca! ¡Además de que prácticamente no conseguiré pagar el internado! —frustrado y caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. — ¡Mis padres están locos! ¡A este paso solo conseguirán que renuncié a la medicina! —

—Eso pensé. Pero piensa en un plan alternativo. El problema aquí no es la matricula. Más que todo es el pagar el internado pues es muy caro, ¿Qué te parece si te buscas otro lugar donde quedarte en vez de aquí? —propuso mientras parecía buscar algo en el periódico. —Todavía tienes dos semanas pagadas aquí, así que no te estreses mucho. Prometo ayudarte, al final de cuentas no puedes hacer nada por ti solo—

— ¡Gracias Shikamaru! —exclamó con alivio, tratando de ignorar el último comentario de su amigo. —Por lo pronto no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme—suspiró.

—De nada, aunque si hay algo de lo que debes preocuparte ahora… ¿Ya estás listo para el examen de mañana? —cuestiono seriamente mientras señalaba con la mirada su libro de patología.

Naruto inmediatamente se reincorporó de su cama y se tomó sus rubios cabellos con frustración: — ¡Demonios! —

—Por tu expresión puedo decir de que no sabías de la prueba, ¿eh? —sonrió tensamente, lo despistado de su amigo era cansado.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡No debí invitar a Hinata a salir! ¡Lo olvide por completo! —Se reprendía asimismo— ¡Pero porque ella no me…! —continuaba en medio de su frustración cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata tampoco recordaba el examen. — ¡Diablos! ¡Ella también lo olvido! ¡Debo avisarle! —se dijo asimismo mientras rápidamente sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de la ojiperla.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. La actitud de Naruto entorno a Hinata últimamente era extraña.

Sonrió divertido.

— ¡No contesta! —dijo alarmado mientras guardaba su celular con decisión y hacia ademán de salir.

— ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?, dudo que a divertirte…—murmuró esto último más para sí mismo pero no evito que llegara a oídos de Naruto quien solo suspiro.

— ¿Adónde más?, ¡Debo avisarle a Hinata o su record se verá afectado! —respondió como si se tratará de algo lógico.

Shikamaru se incorporó y salió por la puerta antes que Naruto.

—Te acompañare. No vayas a toparte con una depredadora sexual y perder tu inocencia. No puedes andar solo por esta oscura y peligrosa noche—

—haha que divertido comentario Shikamaru. ¡Ya vámonos! —

…

…

— ¡Hinata! —llamaba Naruto junto Shikamaru a la puerta de la ojiperla. — ¡Respondes! ¡Es urgente! —

Pronto Hinata quién estaba sentada sobre el suelo, recostada junto a la puerta dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Naruto tras su puerta. _¨ ¿Qué era tan urgente?¨_

Se limpió las lágrimas sobre su rostro y se reincorporó dispuesta a atender al llamado.

— ¿Q-que sucede? —cuestiono tratando de mostrarse serena al estar frente a Shikamaru y Naruto, quienes notaron el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

—Hinata, ¿q-que…?—soltó Naruto confundido al ver los rojos que estaban los ojos de Hinata, era notorio el hecho de que se encontraba llorando. Otro detalle que no paso de desapercibido fue lo desliñada que se encontraba, dando la impresión de que alguien había intentado agredirla.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Teniendo serias sospechas.

— ¿A-a que v-vinieron? —cuestiono nuevamente Hinata tratando de no romper su máscara frente a ambos, cosa que era inútil pues tanto Naruto como Shikamaru supieron que nada andaba bien.

Naruto dio un pasó y tomo delicadamente a Hinata de los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar una respuesta en ellos: — ¿Quién te hizo esto? —se limitó a preguntar, conteniendo la frustración que sentía al no saber nada de lo que le había sucedido a Hinata.

—N-no se dé q-que hablas—se negó rotundamente a hablar.

—Por favor Hinata. No trates de engañarme—pidió mientras arreglaba algunos mechones desaliñados del cabello de la ojiperla.

Hinata no pudo más y rompió en llanto, quebrándose por primera vez ante los ojos de Naruto: —S-sasuke…—se limitó a nombrar mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos del rubio, quién la estrechó en los mismos, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

La guio hasta su cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Shikamaru se limitó a observar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo? —cuestiono Naruto apretando fuertemente su mandíbula al pensar lo peor. —No me digas que él…—

—No. Y-yo logré e-evitarlo…—respondió mientras volvía a llorar inconsolablemente. —E-ese n-no era S-sasuke-kun…é-él había b-bebido de m-más—trató de excusarlo a lo que Naruto solo se enfureció más.

— ¡Es no le daba el derecho de tratarte a como lo hizo! —Exclamó— ¡No puedo creer que ese maldito se atreviera a tocarte! ¡Me las pagará! —sentenció mientras se reincorporaba molesto y dispuesto de ir a buscar al Uchiha para saldar su furia.

— ¡Por favor no! —pidió Hinata a lo que él fue detenido por Shikamaru.

—Hinata tiene razón Naruto. No solucionarás nada con ir a buscarlo—

— ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así como así! —

—Te entiendo perfectamente, créeme, yo también tengo ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbécil peor lo mejor será no dejar sola a Hinata. La veo muy afectada, nunca la había visto tan…—

—Frágil…—completo Naruto a lo que su mirada se ensombreció al observar el cómo Hinata se tomaba sus piernas y hundía su rostro en ellas, haciendo ecos sus sollozos en la habitación.

—Exactamente. Tú eres el indicado para quedarte con ella, déjame a mí a Sasuke—propuso a lo que Naruto asintió sin reproches. —Cuídala—dio por finalizado el asunto mientras salía de la habitación.

—No lo dudes, _prometo cuidar de Hinata_—se dijo asimismo con determinación.

Pronto camino hacia la ojiperla y se sentó junto a ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—Hinata…por favor, mírame—le pidió, a lo que Hinata levanto su rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada dolida que solo estrujo el corazón del rubio al verla tan mal, al ver el cómo la seguridad se había ido de sus orbes. Era oficial. Sasuke Uchiha se había ganado su odio por la eternidad — ¿Tanto duele tu amor por él? —cuestiono a lo que Hinata solo evadió su mirada y sonrió melancólicamente.

—El amor desde un principio solo es una desgracia…nunca me ha traído cosas buenas—confesó con ironía mientras chasqueaba la lengua. —No nací para esto, soy una débil que no sabe lidiar con los problemas que se me presentan…soy patética y el único efecto que causo en las personas es lastima. Tal y como la que sientes por mí en estos momentos. Me odio a mí misma por eso, por más que trate de cambiar siempre seré la misma…al final todos tratan de pasar por encima de mí, realmente soy patética—se atacó asimismo con ese sarcasmo y filosas palabras que la caracterizaban.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No eres patética. Nunca lo has sido y mucho menos lo serás ahora. Solo estás confundida, tratando de ser lo que otros te han dicho que debes ser. No escuches las opiniones de los demás, ese siempre será el peor error que alguien pueda cometer, debes ser ti misma, ganarte el respeto por quién eres, no por lo que otros crean que debes ser—sonrió levemente—Siempre he pensado de ti como una persona tímida pero no débil. Al contrario, eres muy fuerte y segura de ti misma, es solo que a veces tu inseguridad te hace pensar lo contrario—

— ¿Inseguridad? —

—Si. Siempre te dejas llevar por los comentarios de otros y terminas sintiéndote insegura contigo misma. No dejes que Sasuke te haga sentir así—pidió mientras limpiaba con su pulgar las lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata —Dime. ¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo o hizo? —

—Él me dijo muchas cosas …dijo que era una tonta al dejarlo ir y que fuera lo que fuera siempre sería una persona dependiente y de quién todos se aprovecharían…tal como tú, él dice que solo te acercas a mí por qué quieres a Sakura de vuelta no por mi amistad o por ayudarme a reponerme. Cree que me estoy dejando usar por ti. Que soy una tonta, que me e-entregué a ti en vez de él…dijo locuras como esas. Dolió. Dolió mucho y más cuando intento…sobrepasarse, diciendo que s-solo s-sería suya y c-cosas como esas…c-cuando vio q-que no d-daría mi brazo a t-torcer dijo que había muchas c-chicas d-dispuestas a-a estar con él—se abrió mientras inevitablemente las lágrimas salían de sus orbes. Naruto fuertemente ambos puños, tratando de contener la furia que lo dominaba. —T-también…m-me amenazó con no seguir p-pagando el internado si no volvía con él—

Naruto dio un respingo ante eso.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho y hecho eso. Te juró que cuando lo vea lo mataré…—siseó furioso— Pero dime. ¿Acaso aceptaste a su amenaza? —preguntó cauteloso.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! —se apresuró a negar.

Naruto suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora no sé qué haré…a pesar de tener una beca de 100%, la universidad no paga mi internado aquí y…es muy caro, no creo poder pagarlo…—se decía asimismo mientras lloraba aún más—Ahora he perdido lo único que me quedaba. Ni siquiera podré llegar a ser alguien con un título —

— ¡Eso nunca! ¡No permitiré que renuncies a tu sueño! —se apresuró a afirmar con determinación. — ¡No si está en mis manos impedirlo! —

—N-naruto-kun, pero eso es imposible, ¿de dónde sacaré dinero suficiente como para pagar esto? —

—No te preocupes. Pronto lo veremos. Confía en mí—pidió a lo que se acercaba a Hinata y la envolvía entre sus brazos nuevamente.

—N-naruto-kun n-no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Mis problemas no son tu responsabilidad—decía Hinata contrariada entre sus brazos.

—No digas cosas como esas. Tus problemas son mis problemas, al final de cuentas eres una gran amiga para mí y lo que te incumba me incumbe a mí también—confesó con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de Hinata.

— ¿A-amiga? —

—Si. Eres mi amiga. Puedes confiar y apoyarte en mi—reafirmó—Si quieres…puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no diré nada. Desahógate en mí, déjame cuidarte esta noche, déjame ser tu amigo—le pidió mientras le otorgaba una cálida sonrisa que Hinata pudo recibir, estrechando aún más el abrazo. _— Si tú me lo permites…déjame sanar tus heridas…—_

—S-si—

* * *

**...continuara...**

**!Hi! !Hola chicos! !¿Que tal?! !Aqui yo nuevamente con una actualizacion! hehe espero les haya gustado y no los vaya a decepcionar o aburrir con estos capitulos, prometo que el romance naruhina ya viene o si ya se dieron cuenta va paso a paso. La verdad es que dude un poco de este capitulo hehe hace como dos semanas tenia escrita la mitad pero no me senti conforme y me quede estancada y entonces hoy en la noche me dispuse a continuarla y aqui estoy actualizando! **

**!La verdad es que me encuentro muy feliz puesto que ya saldré de vacaciones! !Estas ultimas dos semanas han sido realmente dura! T.T !La pase mal en la uni! !Super estres y mas con clases como calculo y estática! **

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo están en la libertad de enviarme un mensaje a mi cuenta de fanfiction, escribirme a mi correo o seguirme en mi twitter: StellaWhiteney :D Si no respondo rápido es por la universidad que me quita tiempo, !Pero seguro que respondo!**

**Espero es haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! :)**

**-SW**

**2:31 AM - Domingo 1 de septiembre del 2013**


	10. Sanar un corazón

**|~ Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes~|**

**Capitulo X**

_**"Sanar a un corazón"**_

* * *

— ¿Tanta falta te hace Hinata? —cuestiono un chico de cabellos negros a cierto rubio, ambos en la barra del principal casino de Konoha. — ¿Acaso no estarás celoso de que Hinata fuera a buscar apoyo en Temari en vez de ti cuando prácticamente no te has separado de su lado desde el incidente de Sasuke? —

—Ya te dije que no es por eso, no pienses tonterías. Ese no es mi problema ahora—reacio a dar su brazo a torcer. —Te dije que se asustaría—le reprochó Naruto a Shikamaru mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida alcohólica. —Tú y tus ideas son peores que las mías—

—Te recuerdo que ella decidió pasar las vacaciones en casa de Temari porque necesitaba despejar su mente, no por miedo a ti—respondió al alegato despreocupadamente, tomando de igual forma de su vaso de whisky.

—Eso es lo que ella dice. Pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad desaprobaba la idea. No creo en las casualidades, y el hecho de que ella se fuera justo al día siguiente de la propuesta solo levanta mis sospechas. Hinata pensará mal de mí y nunca querrá volver a verme—admitió, abrumado. —Justo cuando prometí ser su amigo tú me sales con lo de irnos a vivir juntos. ¡Eso le quito crédito a mis palabras! ¡Ahora pensará mal de mí! —exclamo.

—No es para que te alteres. Primero: Hinata no tiene razón para dudar de ti, está certificado que las cosas pervertidas están vetadas para ti. Segundo: al final ella dijo que lo pensaría. De verdad es que eres aún más problemático cuando tomas. Solo se paciente, Hinata volverá pronto —expresó algo fastidiado.

Naruto bufó y pronto se vio envuelto en impaciencia. Trató de mantenerse sereno y bebió aún más de su bebida, pero solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que explotará.

— ¡¿Que sea paciente?! ¡Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde eso! ¡No sé qué pensará Hinata de la vida! ¡Nos queda menos de una semana más en el internado y ella no me ha dado una respuesta! ¡Yo también me veré afectado y aún peor… ¡Ella también! ¡¿Porque simplemente no confía en mí?! ¡Creí que ya éramos amigos pero ella solo se empeña en…! — y continuo con un monologo de exasperación, descargando todo lo que llevaba dentro durante esa semana.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —le pregunto fastidiado, aprovechando que el rubio había dado cierto lapso de descanso a su monologo.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Realmente eres más problemático sin Hinata. Sinceramente no se cuanta paciencia tendrá como para acompañarte al casino todas las noches, siento que me lanzaré a ti en cualquier momento para callarte…por siempre—sonrió maléficamente.

— ¡Hahaha! —comenzó a reír el chico de ojos azules ante mayor confusión del pelinegro.

— ¿Ahora qué te parece tan divertido? Hace unos segundos te mirabas abatido y…—

—No es nada. Solo recordaba un poco a Hinata cuando venimos aquí—respondió mientras aún reía.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—No quiero ni imaginarlo. No veo nada de divertido en eso—con incredulidad. —Hinata con copas de más debe ser…humm…realmente no tengo idea de cómo se vería. Siempre es tan callada y educada que no puedo ni imaginarlo.

— ¿Callada y educada? ¡Cuando está aquí es todo lo opuesto! ¡Hinata se trae bien guardado un lado que nadie conoce!— afirmó mientras sonreía levemente. —Es interesante pero…creo que he llegado a conocer más a Hinata a través del alcohol, pareciera que este le da el valor de abrirse y contarme cosas que nunca me diría lucida…Hinata es realmente interesante y adorable cuando bebe whisky—sonrió mientras un carmín adornaba levemente sus mejillas. Tal gesto no paso por desapercibido—He descubierto en ella a alguien muy frágil, y no solo hablo de su timidez, sino de la forma en que busca su propia identidad. Cuando era pequeño solía ser como ella… siempre trataba de encajar y sobrevivir en esta sociedad tan dura por medio de medidas drásticas. Yo siempre necesitaba llamar la atención para sentirme alguien, para ser notado…en cambio ella…ella se enfrasca en su propia burbuja, tratando de alejar a quienes considera potenciales amenazas…ella siempre está a la defensiva…ella tiene miedo a salir herida… yo…—observó su vaso de whisky y su sonrisa desapareció mientras su rostro se tornaba algo sombrío—…yo…no soporto verla así. Me mortifica pensar en la agonía que pasa cada vez que alguien pisotea sus sentimientos… ella siempre es tan frágil…cualquier sentimiento negativo estanca su vida, la hace perderse asimisma cada vez más. Primero el constante rechazó y presión de su padre, los problemas con su madre y…ahora es Sasuke…ella lo amaba, lo ama…dio todo por él, todo él amor que tenía por dar…y él… la destruyo. Lo odio por eso. Puede quedarse con Sakura y hacerle las perversidades que tanto quiere pero…hacerle eso a Hinata y más aun conociendo lo mucho que le cuesta confiar en las personas…—apretó el vaso de whisky con algo de furia—…Es detestable. Por idiotas como él me prometí a mí mismo cuidar de ella—pronto se formó una extraña sonrisa que Shikamaru no pudo interpretar en los labios de Naruto— ¡No dejaré que nadie se le acerqué! ¡Nada de chicos para Hinata por ahora! ¡Debo sanar su corazón primero!—afirmó solemnemente mientras se esbozaba una brillante y amplia sonrisa, llena de determinación y seguridad.

—…—

Shikamaru abrió los ojos estrepitosamente.

—No puedo creerlo…ahora confirmo que realmente eres el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos—se dijo asimismo con incredulidad, cayendo en la cuenta de lo realmente estúpido que era su amigo. ¡Vaya estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡…! ¡No había palabras para describir su torpeza!

— ¿Ahora que dije? ¿Por qué me llamas idiota?—expresó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confundido por la reacción de sus palabras en su amigo.

—Porque lo eres…— ¨_Hinata ya te superó a ti y a tú rechazó… y tú… ¡Te estás enamorando de ella! ¡Vaya Imbécil! ¡Ya es tarde para ti!¨_

…

…

_**Un día después...**_

— ¿Quieres un poco té Hina? — ofreció una rubia de ojos verde azulado mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá frente a Hinata y colocaba unas tazas de té.

—Sí, la verdad es que tengo mucho desde que no tomaba té. En la facultad no hay de estos y últimamente he estado…—se detuvo en secó algo sonrojada. Entonces Hinata se inclinó y tomo una de las tazas, dispuesta a probar el té verde que su amiga le ofrecía.

— ¿Has pensado en Naruto? —cuestiono directamente.

— ¡O-oh! ¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó bruscamente al dejar caer la fina taza de porcelana, provocando que la misma se rompiera contra el duro suelo.

—No te disculpes. Demetria lo limpiará. Solo responde, ¿Qué tal con Naru? —continuo con la conversación con naturalidad y despreocupación, ignorando el pequeño incidente de la ojiperla mientras se limitaba a llamar con la mano a la ama de llaves.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede con Naruto? Conmigo y él no sucede nada. No entiendo—

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la rubia.

—No. Me refiero a lo de su propuesta ¿Qué creíste que preguntaba? Te note algo alterada—sonrió divertida.

—Oh…nada—se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas de la propuesta de vivir con Naruto? ¿La aceptarás o no?—volvió a cuestionar.

El rojo en el rostro de Hinata se intensifico.

—Pues…yo—

...

…

_*"Esa noche había tomado la decisión de no ir al casino. Por una simple razón: al día siguiente planeaba ir a casa de Temari para pasar las vacaciones y lo menos que quería era llegar con una fuerte resaca. _

_Eran cerca de las 9 pm y justo cuando Hinata había logrado conciliar el sueño ciertos golpes a su puerta la despertaron de su breve descanso… _

—_Uh…—se quejó mientras se desenvolvía pesadamente de sus sabanas. _

_Los ojos le ardían debido a las lágrimas que antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia había dejado derramar una vez más…tal como hacia cada noche y evitaba al ir al casino junto a Naruto._

— _¡Hinata! —llamó una voz que perfectamente reconoció tras su puerta._

_Sonrió levemente. Él había sido su mejor amigo en esos últimos días. El apoyo que le brindaba su sonrisa cada día y noche alejaban los malos recuerdos de su mente. La compañía de Naruto se había vuelto casi imprescindible para mantenerse en pie y no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad que azotaba a su corazón._

_Carraspeó y limpio los rastros de lágrimas de sus orbes antes de abrir. Tratando de mostrarse altiva y no débil: Nunca daría su brazo a torcer frente a Naruto. Llámenle orgullosa pero le era inevitable._

_Aunque eso era inútil…su mirada nunca engañaría a Naruto._

—_H-hola Hinata—saludó mientras se detenía en la expresión de está._

_Está se sintió inmediatamente nerviosa pues supo que este la inspeccionaba con la mirada: — ¿Qué tiene tanta urgencia como para que vengas hasta aquí? —cuestiono directamente._

_Pronto Naruto dio un respingo al recordar la razón por la que venía._

— _¡Oh! ¡Si! —Exclamó— ¡Es sobre nosotros! ¡Ya tengo una solución a nuestro problema! —_

_A Hinata no le extraño el ¨Nosotros¨ puesto que Naruto ya le había relatado los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. A ella le parecía algo radical la decisión de los padres de Naruto puesto que calificaba al mismo como un chico responsable y no como sus padres creían que era…pero en fin, los padres siempre tendían a ser sobreprotectores y aún más con ciertos anillos sobre sus dedos. _

— _¿De qué se trata? —cuestiono interesada mientras se sentaba en su cama e invitaba a Naruto a pasar._

— _¡Justo Shikamaru encontró esto y pensé que sería perfecto para ambos!—respondió mientras le entregaba lo que parecía ser el recorté de un periódico._

_Hinata lo tomó e inspecciono inmediatamente: —Déjame ver…es un apartamento con dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, sala de estar…todo por $1800 al mes…—leía—…esto… ¡No puedo pagarlo! —Exclamo derrotada mientras bufaba con fastidio— ¡¿En qué pensaba Shikamaru cuando encontró esto?! —finalizo con incredulidad mientras se frotaba la sien. _

—_Hinata. Solo piénsalo un poco. El lugar es perfecto, queda cerca de la universidad y el hospital central de Konoha, ¿recuerdas que Shikamaru habló sobre la posibilidad de poder trabajar en la cafetería del hospital a medio tiempo? ¡Podríamos pagar el cuatrimestre y el alquiler con eso! ¡Solo piénsalo!— se explicó. _

—_Si. Buen punto pero…se te olvido un pequeño detalle—_

— _¿Cual? —_

_Hinata suspiró pesadamente._

— _¡Es para dos personas! —Exclamo frustrada — ¡A menos que no encuentre a alguien que pague la mitad no puedo ni soñar en poder pagarlo! —_

—_Hinata. No has entendido, entre los dos podremos pagarlo. Así solucionaríamos dos problemas de un solo golpe, ¿No lo crees? —objeto como si fuera obvio desde el principio._

_Hinata abrió los ojos estrepitosamente al captar su idea. De sus labios no pudo salí nada._

— _¿Qué opinas entonces? —_

— _¿Qué? —se limitó a soltar ante la incredulidad de su propuesta. — ¿T-tú h-hablas de v-vivir j-juntos? —_

—_Sí, hablo sobre vivir juntos. ¿Por qué te asustas? —_

___— ¡Hahaha!__—_ ¡¿Acaso Naruto era tan inocente o fingía?!"*

…

…

—Pues…yo…realmente no sé qué pensar… ¿vivir con Naruto?...eso… ¡Ni pensarlo! —negó rotundamente.

— ¿Por qué no? Ambos ahora son buenos amigos, ¿no? No le veo nada malo—

— ¡¿Qué no hay nada malo?! ¡¿Realmente piensas eso?! —

—Humm…si—

—Temari. Eres imposible—bufó—Hay MUCHAS razones por las cuales la propuesta de Naruto me parece un disparate. Humm… ¿por dónde comienzo? ¡Oh! ¡Si!. Yo soy una chica. Él es un chico. Supongo que para ti el vivir en un mismo apartamento con un chico es TOTALMENTE NORMAL—con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y que con que sea un chico? Al final de cuentas ambos no se ven más allá de una amistad… ¿o me equivoco? —atacó aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios.

Hinata río levemente.

—Temari. Te conozco tan bien…—río entre dientes. Alzó una ceja: — Sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación y déjame decirte de que no llegarás a ninguna parte. Entre Naruto no hubo, no hay y es IMPOSIBLE que haya algo. Por lo menos tenlo seguro de mi parte—contesto fastidiada. Realmente odiaba las suposiciones que sus amigos últimamente tenían entorno a Naruto y ella. ¿Tan difícil se les hacia el creer que ella ya lo había olvidado y que solo lo veía como amigo?

—Me encanta esa nueva Hinata. Aunque me pregunto… ¿acaso es posible que está Hinata se enamore de Naruto?, por ahí dicen que a veces el primer amor es como una gripe mal curada y sabes muy bien que una gripe mal curada…—

—…Puede volver—completo la Hyuga con incredulidad. — ¡Bah! Estoy más que segura de que logré olvidarlo, es más, puedo afirmar que hasta ahora realmente llegó a conocer a Naruto. Lo de mi adolescencia no paso de ser un capricho, él mismo me abrió los ojos cuando me rechazó—puntualizó.

Temari suspiró cansadamente: —Quizás tienes razón…viéndolo desde ese punto Naruto no pasó de ser un gran idiota contigo, aunque cueste creerlo. De verdad que no te merece, el no vale la pena si le hace algo así a una chica—admitió vencida.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes Temari. Sea ahora mi amigo o no, en el pasado fue todo…—

—… ¿Un patán?—completo Temari con un bufido. —…y también un idiota por dejarte ir…—

Ambas rieron ante eso.

—Deja de decir tonterías—

Pronto se vieron interrumpidas por unos golpes a la puerta.

—Señorita Temari. Afuera hay personas que dicen conocerla. ¿Les dejo pasar? —consulto la ama de llaves, cautelosa.

—Humm…—la rubia pareció pensarlo unos segundos pero luego se incorporó del sofá e hizo ademan de salir de la sala. —Es mejor que vaya a ver, hace poco escuche rumores de que por este vecindario rondaban ladrones. Ya vuelvo Hina—

Ya estando sola, Hinata suspiró pesadamente.

¿Qué haría con su vida? Si bien cierto era que se estaba tomando una especie de descanso en casa de Temari el estrés parecía no querer irse de su sistema. Debía hacer algo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero…la presencia de Naruto en su vida comenzaba llevarle estragos porque quisiera o no… él le hacía falta. ¡Si! ¡Su estupidez parecía ser ya algo rutinario en su vida!

Era como si su negatividad fuera reducida por el optimismo de ese rubio hiperactivo. El realmente era de gran ayuda para que no terminará en un manicomio. Él parecía calmar la bestia que llevaba por dentro y no solo eso, él sanaba y opacaba al dolor que sentía por las recientes acciones de Sasuke.

Volvió a suspirar. Era patética, su dependencia hacia otros lo era.

Primero Kiba… luego Sasuke…ahora Naruto… ¡¿y luego quién?!

¡Realmente era patética! ¡De seguro todos a su alrededor solo sentían pena por su existencia!

¡¿Qué tan lejos de la perfección se encontraba Hyuga Hinata?!

— Patética. Patética. Patética —murmuro para sí misma con insistencia e inquietud, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras un leve rubor de rabia se asomaba en sus mejillas. Apretó su puño: — Patética. Patética. Patética—

— ¿Pensando de más Hyuga? —habló una voz tras su espalda, provocando que Hinata se volteara bruscamente, viéndose atrapada en medio de su monologo lleno de frustración—Si me preguntas a mí la verdad es que hasta que no te escuche llamarte a ti misma patética no lo había pensado: Realmente eres patética—

Hinata hizo una mueca. —Patético serás tú al tener que escuchar a otros hablar para llegar a tus ilusas conclusiones—con sorna y sonrisa de medio lado.

Gaara alzó ambas cejas.

—No te conocía ese lado tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tan Uchiha. Supongo que se debe a la ausencia del Uzumaki, con él actúas…diferente—atacó, sonriendo con malicia al final.

Hinata rio tal como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

—Si tienes las agallas para abrir la boca y decir tonterías, deberías de vez en cuando abrir más los ojos para observar mejor. Tú lo estás imaginando, no recuerdo actuar de forma distinta cuando estoy con Naruto—

Gaara se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento en el lugar que momentos antes ocupaba Temari, frente a Hinata y tomó una taza de té de la cual bebió con una despreocupación que la desquició. Su silencio y misterio le irritaban. ¿Acaso ese chico no se inmutaba con nada de lo que decía? Ella solía dejar con la boca cerrada a quienes se consideraran más inteligentes que ella y dijeran tonterías entorno a su relación Naruto. ¡Durante toda esa semana se había encargado de callar a quién se atreviera a siquiera murmurar!, pero Gaara…él era imposible, en cierto punto le recordaba a Sasuke, aunque claro, Gaara difería del imponente Uchiha. Gaara parecía ser una persona fría y calculadora, tal como Sasuke, pero a la vez parecía tener poco interés en la vida…Gaara parecía no necesitar o querer una dirección, él estaba totalmente desconectado del mundo y tal que no le interesaba salir de su burbuja. La verdad era que para Hinata fuera de toda discusión Gaara le parecía interesante, era esa clase de personas que requieren de tiempo y un análisis más profundo. A Hinata le gustaba analizar a las personas, era una característica que siempre hizo eco en su perfil. No por nada había logrado ver más allá de la hiperactividad de Naruto cuando nadie se había tomado siquiera la molestia.

—…—la pelinegra apretó su puño izquierdo y con la otra mano bebió un poco de su taza de té. Ella nunca perdía la compostura.

Un silencio azotó al salón. A ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarles.

—La verdad es que junto a Naruto te ves más feliz…menos amargada. Supongo es el punto clave para que actúes distinto, si eres más feliz no tienes que desquitarte con el mundo—habló Gaara, rompiendo el silencio con sus palabras, tal parecía que había estado analizando de cerca la actitud de Hinata.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua, vencida: —Quizás…es difícil no contagiarse un poco de la personalidad de Naruto—admitió con un leve rubor, había decidido que no estaba mal de vez en cuando abrirse, además, Gaara no parecía ser una persona de malas intenciones. No estaría mal el convertirse en amigos, después de todo eran conocidos de casi toda la vida, ¿Por qué no?

—No lo entiendo. No entiendo de porque tanto con Naruto, digo, hablo por todos. La verdad es que personalmente a mi Naruto me parece irritante—afirmó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Humm…creo que a mí también—admitió Hinata.

Ambos rieron.

¿Ambos?

Hinata lo observó extrañada. Tal parecía que Gaara reía.

Sonrió. Hasta la persona más oscura tenía su lado bueno. Lo había aprendido con Sasuke.

Mejora trato de ignorarlo, aunque le era difícil…Gaara le recordaba mucho a su…es decir, a Sasuke. Al Sasuke del cual se enamoró, no del cual había irrumpido en su habitación hace casi dos semanas atrás.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso dije algo triste? —

— ¿Eh? ¡N-no!—se apresuró a responder avergonzada pues se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y había observado melancólicamente al pelirrojo tal y como si se tratase de Sasuke.

¨_Realmente soy patética…el me hace daño y aún veo su reflejo en otros. Patético¨_

—No te preocupes. Mucha gente me ha comparado con el Uchiha—afirmó mientras veía un poco más de su té. Hinata casi brincó de su asiento ¿Tan transparente era para el Sabaku No? —Aun así, déjame decirte que no dejaría ir a una chica como tú por un simple anillo de castidad—

Hinata comenzó a sudar helado. ¿Qué tanto sabía Gaara? ¿Qué tantos privilegios tenía el ser invisible?

…

…

— ¡Oh! ¡Shika! —exclamaba una Temari llena de emoción y gozo mientras prácticamente estrujaba a su novio entre sus brazos.

—Deja de ser problemática y suéltame que me asfixias—expresó Shikamaru algo fastidiado.

— ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y déjate querer Shika! ¡Qué mal novio eres! —exclamo algo contrariada por la actitud de su novio. — ¡Te juro que si sigues así no habrás nada de…!—

Una voz carraspeó tras ellos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú Naruto! —exclamo Temari mientras dirigía su atención al chico de cabellos dorados que se encontraba viendo la escena desde la puerta.

—Si…soy yo—se rascó la nuca.

— ¡No te sientas incómodo y pasa! Estaré un poco más con Shikamaru, ambos debemos hablar seriamente—dirigió una mirada molesta a su novio quién solo suspiro pesadamente— Tu puedes adelantarte, después de todo solo vienes a ver a Hinata, ¡ella se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando te vea!—

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al recibidor cuando de pronto analizo las palabras de la rubia: _¨… después de todo solo vienes a ver a Hinata…¨_

Naruto se sonrojo y giró sobre sus talones para desmentir tales afirmaciones. Entonces se detuvo al ver el cómo era claramente un beso apasionado entre Shikamaru y Temari. Pronto dio media vuelta y entro a la casa, sintiéndose incómodo. —Y-yo no vengo a ver a Hinata, s-solo estoy acompañando a Shikamaru—excuso al vacío.

La verdad es que quizás si estuviera ahí por Hinata, últimamente había adoptado una actitud algo sobreprotectora en la ojiperla, luego de que está le relatara la agresión por parte de Sasuke y se mostrará tan frágil ya no podía verla con otros ojos más que esos. Se sentía en la obligación y más aún luego de que concluyera que él tenía en parte culpa, por incitarla a provocar a Sasuke a través de los celos.

Ahora conocía más a fondo a Hinata, sabía que y que no le hacía daño. Ella era muy frágil y requería de un sumo cuidado y de mucho afecto. Esas eran cosas que ahora podía decir sobre ella.

Entonces se adentró en el recinto en busca de la chica de ojos perlas, pronto escuchó una voces provenientes de la sala e intuyó que una le pertenecía a Hinata.

Frunció levemente el ceño al encontrarse con una escena un tanto desagradable a su parecer: Era Hinata y Gaara hablando amenamente, con una confianza que le removió un poco los sentidos.

Un tic se presentó en su ojo derecho mientras los observaba detenidamente, acción a acción, expresión a expresión. ¡Cuán relajada se veía Hinata! ¡y el que pensaba que estaría muy mal! ¡De verdad que las vacaciones le sentaban bien! ¡Y el que se había preocupado! ¡Vaya idiota!

—Hahaha, tienes razón. Aún como doctor Naruto es muy gracioso con su torpeza, no he podido contar cuantas veces se ha equivocado mientras estamos en el hospital. Nunca lo podré ver como alguien serio porque por más que él lo intente es imposible. ¡¿Qué nadie puede decirle eso?! ¡Ya es hora de que tiré la toalla! ¡Su cara lo dice todo! ¡No es nada serio! —se burlaba Hinata, a lo que Gaara reía.

Fue el colmo. ¡Encima se burlaban del él!

El rubio carraspeó irritado para hacer acto de presencia ante los ¨nuevos amigos¨: —Hola Hinata y…Gaara—siseó algo molesto el nombre del último. —Por lo visto ambos se han hecho buenos amigos, ¿o me equivoco? — ¡No podían reprocharle! ¡Había intentado contener dicha pregunta pero le fue imposible! ¡La verdad es que se sentía algo reemplazado por el pelirrojo y eso no le dejaba más que un sabor amargo en la boca!

— ¿Na-naruto-kun? —balbuceó Hinata mientras palidecía como si de verdad no diera crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Eso solo aumento el mal genio que creía en el semblante del ojiazul.

—Si. Soy yo. Tanto tiempo sin verme y ya ni me reconoces—soltó no pudiendo contener su estado de ánimo. ¡Se dio un golpe asimismo al caer en cuenta! —Y por cierto, pueden continuar, ¿Dónde quedaron? —adopto una posé pensativa— ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Donde hablaban de lo imposible que sería para mí el ser tomado en serio por alguien! ¿O me equivoco H-I-N-A-T-A? —

—Humm…este… no te lo tomes a mal Naruto-kun, solo nos reíamos de lo que es cierto, no es como que no te lo hayamos dicho en persona ¿o sí?—se excusó Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos sobre ellos.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo que pudo durar minutos o años para Hinata.

— ¿Na-na-na-naruto-kun? — tartamudeó muy nerviosa, gesto que no pasó de desapercibido por el ojiazul quién solo se molestó aún más al caer en la cuenta de que Hinata aún no tenía mucha confianza en él. ¡Ella no tartamudeaba con Gaara! ¡Con nadie! ¡¿Por qué con él casi toda la vida parecía tener ese problema?! ¡¿Tanto le desagradaba?! ¡Contaba con los dedos los momentos en los cuales ella se le revelaba y hablaba sin entrecortarse!

Gaara sonrió divertido al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —pronto dirigió su molesta mirada en ella.

Hinata presa de los nervios comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, tal y como no lo hacía en años.

— ¿A-a q-que s-se d-debe t-tu v-visita? —

—Ya deja de tartamudear Hinata que es molesto y déjame decirte que solo vine a decirte que las entrevistas para el trabajo en el hospital son hoy, por si lo olvidaste—le dijo con recelo a lo que Hinata solo apretó los puños presa de una repentina y chispeante furia. _¨ ¿Qué dejará de tartamudear? ¿Qué es molesto? M-maldito ¿Cómo se atreve?¨_

—Uzumaki…—siseó para mayor gracia del pelirrojo que miraba todo como entretenimiento.

— ¿Qué dijiste Hyuga que no te escuche? Hablas tan bajo que a los humanos se les hace difícil entenderte—la desafío sabiendo de antemano muy bien que una de las debilidades de Hinata era que le recordaran lo tímida que solía ser o que era. Había aprendido a lidiar con la bestia, ya no le tenía miedo a ese mal carácter que en ocasiones prácticamente la poseía. Él tenía un orgullo, y una mujer no se lo quitaría: Lección del chico problemático. Además, él era Uzumaki Naruto, ¿en que momento la que solía ser tímida Hinata Hyuga se había impuesto a su valor? ¡Era momento de invertir roles o dar guerra! ¡No perdería ante ella!

Hinata sonrió. No caería en su juego. Ya empezaba a conocerle las mañas a ese rubio revoltoso.

—Nada—tomó su taza de té y bebió de ella.

Un tic nuevamente se apoderó del ojo de Naruto. Poco a poco y Hinata también acababa sacando una bestia en su interior. ¿El mal carácter era contagioso?

— ¿Dónde quedó tu ternura? —cuestiono Naruto derrotado y haciendo ademán de tristeza sobreactuada.

—Donde nadie la encuentre—respondió sonriendo mientras probaba una vez el amargo sabor del té verde. ¨_Entonces la encontraré¨_

— ¿Entonces vienes con nosotros Hinata? —cuestiono un recién llegado Shikamaru a la sala, tras de él Temari.

— ¿Eh? —

— ¿Acaso Naruto no te dijo? Vaya que este idiota es despistado—

— ¡Oye!—

—En fin. Obviando al escandaloso este, ambos venimos a traerte porque según me informe, hoy es el único día en el cual pueden buscar una entrevista de trabajo en la cafetería del hospital, tal parece que no aceptan a cualquiera por no sé qué asuntos problemáticos—se explicó finalmente el pelinegro.

Hinata lo sopesó por unos segundos y finalmente suspiró.

—Está bien. Quiera o no realmente necesito ese trabajo, aunque eso implique trabajar con Naruto—

— ¿Tan mal te caigo Hinata?, y yo que creía que ya me considerabas un amigo—algo herido.

—Solo bromeaba, tu realmente… m-me agradas, t-te has convertido en un buen a-amigo—admitió con un leve rubor que no paso de desapercibido por los de la sala.

Naruto sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

—Entonces eso es todo. Ya debemos irnos—anunció el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar?! —propuso la rubia.

—No me parece una mala idea. Sería problemático buscar donde almorzar a estas horas—

—Yo pienso igual. Económicamente estoy algo limitado y me vendría mal la invitación—admitió algo avergonzado.

— ¿Quién diría que un Namikaze vendría por un plato de comida a casa de los humilde Sabaku No? —se burló Gaara.

—Gaara. No seas tan duro con Naruto-kun, sabes muy bien que la está pasando muy mal desde que sus padres le quitaron su apoyo— defendió la ojiperla.

— ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! !Gracias por ser la única que me entiende y defiende! —agradeció el gesto al lanzarse a abrazar efusivamente a una muy muy sonrojada Hinata.

— ¿Tan cercanos se han vuelto? —preguntó curiosa Temari a su novio mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Si. Tanto así que creo que comienza a ser problemático—

Temari sonrió nostálgicamente: — Cuanto solía Hina amar a ese tonto…—

—Lo peor de todo es cuanto el idiota de Naruto ha comenzado a encariñarse. Eso es malo—

La rubia se limitó a suspirar pesadamente. Lo que comienza mal no tenía por qué terminar bien y el rechazó de Naruto hacia Hinata hacía dos años marcó el inicio y quizás también el fin de su historia.

…

…

_**Tres días después…**_

—Sinceramente—Shino se acomodó las gafas y negó con la cabeza—Aún no puedo creer el cómo llegaste a acceder Hinata. Aunque déjame decirte que tu decisión ha sido la más conveniente para ti dado tu actual situación económica, lo cual supondría un gasto…—

— ¡Pensé que no hablabas en serio! —interrumpió un chico de pelos castaños al monologo de Shino, ambos en la habitación de la ojiperla. — ¡Lo que haces es una locura! —exclamo mientras miraba con frustración a su amiga— ¡Y ya deja de empacar que tú te vas a vivir con ese sobre mi cadáver! —afirmó reacio a aceptar mientras comenzaba a sacar la ropa que Hinata metía en su mochila.

Hinata se golpeó mentalmente. Sería duro convencer a Kiba de que era lo mejor.

—Ese ¨ese¨ qué mencionas tiene nombre—habló Naruto en su defensa mientras entraba por la puerta.

— ¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?! —escupió con rabia al ver al rubio entrar con confianzas a la habitación de su ¨amada¨ Hinata.

—Deja de ladrar cara de perro y déjame responder a tu pregunta: Vine a ayudar a Hinata con sus maletas. ¿Tiene algo de malo? —retó tanto con sus palabras como con la mirada que le dirigió al ¨cara de perro¨.

— ¿C-cara de p-perro? —repitió con un tic en su ojo.

—Si. ¿Qué acaso otro apodo te queda mejor? Dímelo para así corregirme— divertido.

—Naruto-kun, ya basta de tus bromas hacia Kiba-kun que no se le hacen divertidas—trató de apaciguar el clima una cansada Hinata.

—Lo hago por ti Hina-chan sino…—sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Ya ves de lo que te habló Hinata! ¡Ese nunca cambiara! ¡Es obvio que aún no ha madurado y él y tú viviendo bajo el mismo techo solo me hace pensar en caos! —exclamo con horror.

—Claro que he madurado—ofendido.

Shino se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno. Quizás aún me falte un poco pero para eso está Hinata, sé que ella me ayudará a ver las cosas de forma más seria, ¿no? —afirmó sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y hacia ademán de salir de la habitación.

Kiba apretó los puños, reprimiendo la rabia. ¨_Tanto que me ha costado alejarte de quienes se te acercan para que este…uh… Primero Naruto. Luego Sasuke y ahora de nuevo ese imbécil. ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Tú un día te fijarás en mi Hinata! ¡Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente!¨_

—Oigan. Olvidan las maletas—habló Shino, deteniendo a Hinata y Naruto en secó.

—Hehe lo siento—se disculpó entre una risa nerviosa.

…

…

Finalmente ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta de su nuevo y compartido apartamento.

Hinata tomó sus correspondientes llaves y con sus temblorosas manos intento meter a las mismas en la cerradura, siendo tal acción casi imposible con tantos nervios.

—Déjame ayudarte—se ofreció Naruto mientras tomaba la inquieta mano de la pelinegra y trataba de mantenerla firme.

Ambos se sintieron repentinamente más incomodos ante una descarga eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza.

—Y-ya casi—anunció el rubio mientras le daban vuelta a la llave torpemente hasta que la misma termino cediendo. —No estés tan nerviosa Hinata. Verás que será divertido ser compañeros de apartamento—alentaba mientras giraba el picaporte de a puerta.

—S-si— asintió tímidamente, presa de los nervios de lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Entonces dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su nuevo recinto. Lo que vio no le pareció mal. Quién conociera el precio de la renta que ambos pagarán dirían que era la mayor ganga de sus vidas.

Definitivamente lo era. Realmente el apartamento era hermoso y amplio. Quizás su diseño algo simple, pues sus paredes solo estaban recubiertas de la pintura blanca que prácticamente todo el apartamento ostentaba. El salón era amplio, contaba con modestos muebles, televisor, ajustable para una amena reunión de amigos. A cocina no difería de la simpleza de todo el apartamento pero era bastante amplia.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos. Comparado al limitado espacio del internado esto era el cielo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto, Esto…!—trataba de articular un Naruto casi sin palabras.

—…es maravilloso—completo Hinata con sus ojos aún inspeccionando el inmueble.

— ¡El holgazán de Shikamaru por primera vez en su vida hizo algo productivo! ¡Este departamento es mejor de lo que me habló! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que es todo para nosotros! ¡¿No es maravilloso?! — continuo hablando mientras recorría el apartamento como todo un niño pequeño. Tal última frase llevó a Hinata de nuevo a la realidad. ¨_Nosotros ¿Eh?¨_ — ¡Por favor Hinata! ¡No pongas esa cara que solo arruinas este maravilloso momento! —

— ¿Maravilloso momento? —

—Si. A este momento le llamo: El primer paso hacia la independencia. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo genial que suena esa palabra? ¿Su significado? —

—Si. Realmente es genial pero…—

—No hay peros Hina. Yo me encargaré de que te sientas cómoda en este lugar. Lo prometo—le sonrió cálidamente. —Es más. Ahora que estaré más cerca de ti puedo cuidarte de situaciones como la última…te prometo que no dejaré que ningún idiota se te vuelva a acercar de esa manera. ¿Lo apruebas? —

—L-lo apruebo—le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

Pronto la sonrisa del chico de ojos azules se borró y fue sustituida por una mueca al ver las maletas de ambos aún sin desempacar. Había mucho por hacer.

—Humm… ¿Qué te parece si yo me encargo de desempacar y ordenar mientras tu preparas la cena? —propuso mientras comenzaba a tomar una de las maletas.

Hinata asintió mientras se disponía a tomar los ramen instantáneos que habían comprado para esa noche, pero pronto se sonrojó ante lo que parecía esa escena. _¨Un esposo y…u-una e-esposa¨_

Se deslumbró ante la idea.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? —cuestiono al ver a Hinata estoica en su lugar y más roja que el cabello de su madre.

—S-sí. S-solo p-pensaba en sí…—se excusaba mientras tomaba una bolsa— ¿Q-quieres ramen o a-atún enlatado? —cuestiono mientras mostraba ambas opciones en sus manos.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia—se limitó a responder con una sonrisa traviesa que solo provoco que a Hinata se le cayeran ambas cosas de las manos, está inmediatamente las recogió antes de que este la ayudaba.

—R-ramen entonces, ¿no? Y-ya vuelvo—se despidió torpemente mientras tomaba rápidamente lo necesario para preparar la comida y prácticamente iniciaba una carrera hacia la cocina.

Naruto quedó solo en la sala principal. El único ruido que se escuchaba provenía de la cocina, donde estruendosos sonidos hacían eco.

—Solo espero que se encuentre bien…—se dijo asimismo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la cocina, pronto se concentró en su trabajo. —Bien. Creo que primero pondré estos libros aquí—se propuso mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de pesados libros y disponía a colocarlos en el librero.

Mal movimiento. No soporto el peso y todos se les cayeron desparramados al suelo.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Que torpe soy! — se reprendió asimismo mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros en el suelo.

— ¿Sucedió algo Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata desde la cocina.

— ¡N-nada! —negó pues lo menos que quería era un recordatorio de lo torpe e impulsivo que era por parte de Hinata.

Naruto suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a levantar ciertos papeles que salieron disparados de un libro de anatomía de Hinata hasta que uno llamó su atención.

Era una simple hoja, la cual estaba doblada de tal forma que cupiera en un sobre, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención sino…por lo que se leía claramente por fuera:

_**De: Hinata**_

_**Para: Naruto **_

Alzó una ceja, algo confundido. ¿Una carta de Hinata para él? ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como ese y porque no se la había enviado? ¿Sería un borrador de aquella carta que le envió años atrás?

En fin. La curiosidad lo mato y tomo la carta entre sus manos, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados.

—Veamos…—. Entonces desplegó la hoja y se dispuso a leerla.

_**Querido Naruto-kun…**_

_**Te escribo esta carta con motivo de expresarte los sentimientos que has despertado en mí desde que te conocí. ¿Motivos? : Pues no me han faltado, pero déjame decirte que quizás me haya dejado llevar por todo este melancólico ambiente de despedidas, después de todo el día de nuestra graduación está más cerca de lo que deseáramos, ¿no? Por eso y mucho más yo... deseo despedirme de ti... de la manera correcta.**_

_**Y esa manera es: Abriendo mi corazón.**_

_**Se lo que piensas de mí. Si. Una chica rara, tímida y quizás algo sosa. Aun así quiero que sepas todo lo que yo pienso de ti, pienso que eres el chico más grandioso que he conocido hasta ahora, de entre todos siempre logras resaltar para mí, no solo porque en ocasiones seas algo escandaloso o incluso revoltoso...-lo siento, incluso yo te clasifico de esa forma, no difiero de Sakura-san o Sasuke-kun-…aunque he de decir que he podido ver más allá de esa infantil faceta que sueles mostrar, a pesar de ser extrovertido yo sé muy bien de que tu corazón a de guardar ciertos sentimientos oscuros como cualquier ser humano, es ahí cuando he de admirarte, a pesar de esa oscuridad te muestras con una brillante sonrisa, demostrando lo valeroso, amable y sin duda lo seguro que eres. Eres de esa clase de personas que afronta los problemas de frente y no le teme a la opinión de los demás. Todo eso y mucho más provocan un gran sentimiento especial en mí fuera de toda admiración que experimente al conocerte. No cualquier sentimiento, uno que a través de los años se me ha hecho sumamente difícil de ocultar, uno que hace que mi corazón salté y el oxígeno se escape de mis pulmones, uno que me impulsa frenéticamente a decirte estas simples tres palabras, palabras con alto significado para mí y para cualquier ser que es capaz de sentirlo…solo quiero decirte que yo…**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, quizás ni siquiera puedas concebir del cómo puede surgir tal sentimiento de mi parte si a duras penas hemos cruzado palabras, pero déjame decirte que simplemente estás cosas suceden y nuestro corazón no puede evitarlo…es algo difícil de controlar y olvidar…Sé que tú quieres, es decir, ´amas´ a Sakura, lo sé por la forma en que la ves, incluso tú me lo has dicho… se mejor que nadie que para mí no hay espacio en tu corazón…por eso no quiero atarte ni hacerte sentir en la obligación de corresponder a mis tontos sentimientos. Solo quiero que lo sepas antes de que cada uno tome su camino y nunca sepamos del otro.**_

_**Espero que seas feliz, al igual que espero que ese ser especial llegue para mí, pues aún guardo la esperanza de poder olvidar este sentimiento y enamorarme y ser correspondida finalmente.**_

_**Cuando se ama a alguien, tú te olvidas todo, de ti mismo incluso, por eso, si está en mis manos el ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad siéntete en total libertad de recurrir a mí. Lo digo por Sakura. Sé que ella aún no puede ver al gran chico que tienes tras ti, pero sé que cuando lo haga no te dejará ir, por eso, si me es posible quisiera ayudarte a alcanzar esa felicidad que tanto anhelas. Es una promesa.**_

_**Para finalizar este escrito, quisiera pedirte si aceptarías ir al baile de graduación conmigo y permitirme una oportunidad de demostrarte el amor que siento por ti. Solo pido una oportunidad.**_

_**Me despido, recuerda que tu felicidad es mi felicidad y si crees que está podría estar a mi lado, no dudes en que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**Te ama,**_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

Naruto cayó de asombro en el sofá cerca de sí. No pudiendo sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas, las cuales parecieron fallarles en el mismo instante en que despego sus ojos de la carta.

La carta…esa carta que nunca recibió y de la cual no tenía ni idea. Esa carta que con tanto sentimiento y amor Hinata había escrito para él…para él… ¡Para él!

— ¿Q-qué significa esto? —se cuestionó frustrado mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. —Hi-hinata realmente no me-mentía. N-ni Shi-shikamaru. E-ella r-realmente m-me amaba—se dijo asimismo con una opresión en el pecho. — ¿P-pero entonces porque m-me envió a-aquella vez una carta p-pidiéndome ayuda para d-darle celos a Sasuke? —se preguntó puesto que esa carta no concordaba con la recibida.

—Ya está listo—entró para su mayor sorpresa Hinata con dos tazones de ramen a la sala. Lo coloco frente a él, aunque su atención estaba fuera del delicioso platillo.

Hinata lo miró extrañada.

—No me digas que no quieres. Si temes a mi sazón, te recuerdo que el ramen es…—

—Hinata—la llamó seriamente, provocando que está respingará por el cambio de voz. Naruto sonaba serio, su mirada parecía querer ver a través de sus pensamientos y sentimientos y eso era…incomodo hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Si? —asintió tratando de verse serena.

— ¿Está carta? ¿Lo que decía era verdad? —cuestiono seriamente mientras le mostraba la carta.

La mirada de Hinata se ensombreció. Pensó que de seguro dicha carta le había quitado el apetito… ¿tanto horrible era que ella lo amará en el pasado?

—Eso no importa. Total que eso no te importo en aquellos momentos—respondió molesta mientras tomaba su respectivo plato de ramen y comía de él.

—Respóndeme—insistió. Necesitaba aclararse.

—Si. Si eso enaltece tu ego déjame decirte que estaba ¨locamente¨ enamorada de ti, tanto así como para ayudarte a conquistar a Sakura cuando tú ya conocías de mis sentimientos por esa estúpida carta que te envié. Caí muy bajo por ti en esa época. ¿Contento? ¿Eso querías escuchar? Ahora, si me haces el favor de olvidar ese asunto de una vez por todas y pretendamos que esto nunca sucedió si realmente queremos ser amigos—finalizo mientras comía un poco de su ramen, conteniendo la furia en sus mejillas. Dicho detalle no se le escapó a Naruto, haciéndolo más convincente.

—E-está bien—asintió aún sumido en sus pensamientos. —Este libro—le mostro el libro en el cual había encontrado la carta— ¿E-es tuyo? —

—No. Es de Kiba-kun. Él me lo presto y he olvidado devolvérselo—se limitó a responder pues aún estaba molesta y reacia a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿De Kiba? —

— ¿Acaso estás sordo? Ya te dije que es de Kiba—

—Yo…debo salir…—se dijo más asimismo que a Hinata.

Hinata frunció el ceño: —No es que realmente me importe pero, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? —

—Si no te importa no preguntes Hina-chan—se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz suave y algo cuidadoso que la asustó un poco ¿Por qué Naruto no se molestaba con su hostilidad? —No te preocupes, solo quiero aclarar ciertos asuntos. Ya estaré de vuelta—se despidió mientras salía de la sala.

— ¿Por qué te llevas el libro? —preguntó pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire puesto que Naruto ya no se encontraba en la casa.

Tal parecía que la carta si había sido enviada por Hinata…la verdadera carta. Cabía resaltar que había notado que la letra era distinta a la carta que el recibió…eso era sospechoso.

…

…

_*" — ¿Ahora que dije? ¿Por qué me llamas idiota?—expresó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confundido por la reacción de sus palabras en su amigo._

—_Porque lo eres…— respondió con cansancio Shikamaru—Naruto. Te consideró uno de mis mejores amigos y por eso te aconsejo de que no te sigas encariñando con Hinata—_

— _¿Encariñando? —_

—_Si. Habló de que mejor evites algo que pueda hacerte más daño que bien. Hinata nunca te podrá corresponder si acaso a ti te llegará a gustar—se explicó._

— _¿Qué cosas dices Shikamaru? Y aunque supongamos que fuera así, ¿Por qué Hinata NUNCA podría corresponderme? Solo por curiosidad—_

—_¿Y todavía preguntas? Vaya que eres tonto. ¿Después de que la rechazarás aún esperas que te amé por siempre? Me cuesta pensarlo pero sí que eres soberbio Naruto. Ella quedo muy dolida por tu culpa y Sasuke fue el único que la ayuda a salir del pozo al cuál tú la metiste. No pidas más de ella, ya hiciste suficiente. Si acaso llegarás a interesarte por Hinata déjame decirte que ya es muy tarde para ti. Ella ya te olvido y aunque sintiera algo por ti se encargaría de reprimirlo. Hinata es muy orgullosa—_

—_No entiendo. ¿Rechazó? ¿Pozo? ¿Acaso me estás insinuando que yo le hice daño a Hinata porque déjame decirte de que yo nunca haría eso? —_

—_Olvídalo. Hablar contigo sinceramente…es caso perdido—¨ *_

Recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru de aquel día mientras ambos bebían en el casino.

Golpeo el volante con furia y frustración.

—Y-yo soy tan patán como Sasuke…—se dijo dolido—…yo realmente te hice sufrir Hinata… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de tus sentimientos? ¡Eras tan obvia y yo tan bruto! ¡Y aún me atreví a prometer cuidarte de idiotas cuando yo no dejo de ser uno de ellos! ¡Realmente no sé cómo es que no me alejas de tu vida!—se reprochó con furia, jalándose los cabellos de su cabeza. — ¡Debí saberlo!… !Debí saberlo y no romperte el corazón con mi propuesta de darle celos a Sakura! !¿Que cosas horribles habrás pensado de mi?! !Te rechace de la peor manera posible sin siquiera saberlo! ...—pronto dirigió su vista al libro sobre el asiento. —…debo relajarme...hay cosas que no encajan debo aclararlas—

_¨Creo que en lugar de reprocharme a mí mismo primero debo averiguar sobre quién no quería que esa carta llegará a mis manos¨ _

Encendió el motor de su auto.

¨_Tú eres el primero en mi lista…Kiba¨_

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Que tan involucrado estás Kiba-kun? ¿Hay más cómplices?...¿que sentirá Naruto con esta nueva revelación?...**

**!Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización en menos de una semana! !Dios! !Si que tenia tiempo de no hacer eso! Solo espero que no haya parecido soso o algo así. Quise finalmente exponer un poco los sentimientos de ambos, naruto y hinata, quizas no mucho para el gusto de algunos pero en fin no me considero tan buena escritora y más cuando se trata de plantear sentimientos, me siento insegura :´( Aunque ayuda un poco la musica, esta vez me he sentido inspirada por el nuevo album R & B de Ariana Grande " Yours Truly" muy bueno, muy romántico, se los recomiendo, realmente no me esperaba tanto talento en ella hehe :3 (OK eso no les interesa, esto es fanfiction, ya me salí de la tangente XD)**

**No olviden que los errores (horrores) ortográficos le suceden a los humanos...y yo soy una (por si las dudas XD)**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos sus reviews :3 También cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo están en la libertad de enviarme un mensaje a mi cuenta de fanfiction, escribirme a mi correo o seguirme en mi twitter: StellaWhiteney o mi nueva cuenta de facebook: facebook MsStellaWhiteney :D Si no respondo rápido es por la universidad que me quita tiempo, !Pero seguro que respondo!**

**Espero es haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! :)**

**-SW**


	11. Conociendo el pasado

**|~ Despecho e Inocencia: Una Química Sin Precedentes~|**

**Capitulo XI**

_**"Conociendo el pasado"**_

* * *

_¨ El amor es intangible, temerario, silencioso…muy silencioso, tanto que en ocasiones suele permanecer como un pequeño secreto que a simple vista no ha de hacer ni bien ni mal, por lo menos cuando este amor es unilateral. Supongo que a veces el temor al rechazó impulsa a mentir, ocultar, guardar…guardar ese amor que atosiga al corazón._

_He de decir que el expresar un amor difiere de una persona a otra. En mi caso es…algo impulsivo y expresivo. En el de ella es…como dije anteriormente…silencioso…pero sincero._

_¿Por qué sincero?_

_Al menos esa había sido la impresión que aquella carta había dejado en mí. He de afirmar que no es fácil ser consiente de un amor, de creer que este sea sincero y no algo pasajero. Me tomo un momento de silencio en mi mente para hacer eco de la verdad tras las palabras de ella._

_Al principio no podía creerlo._

_Me era imposible._

_Rememorar cada una de mis vivencias en la secundaria no ayudaba en nada puesto que mis recuerdos me afirmaban que Sasuke y ella siempre habían sentido atracción mutua. Por lo menos así lo percibía mi corta y retorcida mente, supongo que no mentían cuando decían que era algo ligero para pensar…_

_Algo que confirmaba al profundizar un poco más mis recuerdos..._

_Sasuke y Hinata siempre habían sido grandes amigos._

_Pero si lo miraba por otro lado…ellos simplemente daban la impresión de eso: Amigos. Al observar un poco más caí en la cuenta de que la relación de ambos había sido unilateral. Sasuke siempre gusto de Hinata, en cambio esta…_

_Diablos. Yo era a quién Hinata le gustaba._

_Ahora era consciente del significado del que ella soliera reaccionar a mí de una forma algo… ¿especial?_

_En cambio mi mente vio y creyó fielmente que Hinata correspondía a Sasuke y que la única razón por la cual ellos no comenzaban a salir era por la timidez que ambos presentaban en esos temas._

_Y yo en medio de mi ignorancia termine hiriéndola y obligándola a sacarme de su corazón quizás por siempre. Shikamaru tenía razón: Yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Hinata. Aunque… ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso si ambos solo éramos amigos? No es como si estuviera tras algo más ¿no?_

_¨Amigos¨_

_Esa palabra de ahora en adelante sería algo extraña para mí. El saber un poco de los pasados sentimientos de Hinata era…raro. Me hacían sentir raro de cierto modo ¿Podría verla de la misma forma? ¿Sería cierta la afirmación de que el mezclar amistad con amor arruinaba las relaciones?_

_Quizás el tiempo se encargaría de decidirlo pero por lo pronto…_

_Todo era tan reciente e inesperado que aún mi mente no parecía querer o siquiera intentar procesar aquellas dos palabras…esa simple frase…_

**_Te amo._**

_¿Hinata me amaba? ¡Me amaba!...obviamente hablando en tiempo pasado puesto que me queda más que claro que tal confesión expiró hace mucho y todo por culpa de mi ¨rechazó¨._

_¡Bah! ¡¿Qué rechazó?!_

_Digo, no estoy seguro de cuál hubiera sido mi respuesta en aquellos momentos de haber recibido aquella carta pero de si algo estoy seguro es que NUNCA habría usado los sentimientos de Hinata para darle celos a Sakura. ¡Eso es de canallas y yo soy un simple idiota! ¡Uno que tiende a enamorarse de las personas equivocadas!_

_¡¿Por qué diablos no mire a Hinata antes?!_

…_Esperen… ¡¿Por qué decía eso ahora?! ¡No es como que estuviera interesado en Hinata!_

_En fin…Realmente la palabra ¨idiota¨ me quedaba corta…_

**_Eres de esa clase de personas que afronta los problemas de frente y no le teme a la opinión de los demás. Todo eso y mucho más provocan un gran sentimiento especial en mí fuera de toda admiración que experimente al conocerte. No cualquier sentimiento, uno que a través de los años se me ha hecho sumamente difícil de ocultar, uno que hace que mi corazón salté y el oxígeno se escape de mis pulmones, uno que me impulsa frenéticamente a decirte estas simples tres palabras, palabras con alto significado para mí y para cualquier ser que es capaz de sentirlo…solo quiero decirte que yo…_**

**_Te amo._**

_¡¿Por qué diablos mi mente se empeñaba en repetir esas palabras?!_

_Debía admitirlo. Las palabras de Hinata en esa carta movieron algo en mi interior. La forma del como ella me percibía, del cómo veía más allá de la superficialidad e incluso el cómo me admiraba. ¡Cuánto no añoraba la admiración de alguien! ¡La aprobación de una sola persona! Díganme… ¡¿Quién no?!_

_El sentimiento que creció en mi al leer tal carta…no tengo palabras para expresar lo bien que se sintió…todo lo que movió en mí. Despertó un sin número de sentimientos que quizás ni yo mismo tenía en conocimiento…_

_Era gratificante. Es como si alguien callara de sopetón todas esa voces que te dicen a ti mismo que no eres alguien especial, que tus cualidades son escasas o prácticamente nulas. Voces que te llevan a pensar que tu existencia no tiene un propósito valido o útil en este mundo. Hinata me había hecho ver lo opuesto, con sus palabras sembró una semilla de seguridad en mí. Reafirmo mi camino, me reafirmo a mí mismo._

_Gracias a Hinata sentí que podía confiar en mí mismo de nuevo. Recuperé esa confianza que creí perdida cuando descubrí lo falso que era el amor de Sakura._

_No mentiría. Bajo toda fachada siempre estará la realidad y mi realidad era que no era una persona tan segura como Hinata pensaba. Bajo sonrisas siempre había tratado de engañar a quién dudara de mí._

_Desde muy pequeño el vivir bajo la sombra de una familia exitosa traía sus estragos…_

_Las personas solían pedir y esperar un potencial que creían en mí debido a ser hijo de ¨Minato Namikaze¨, cuyo nombre hacia honor a un amplio concepto sobre lo que era la perfección: Inteligente, bondadoso, conservador y exitoso. Esa era una de las razones por la cual me abstenía de usar mi apellido y prefería ser llamado ¨Uzumaki¨, esto en mi búsqueda de una identidad propia y no ser etiquetado por provenir de una de las familias más exitosas._

_No me quejaría de mis padres. Ambos habían me habían hecho crecer bajo un hogar lleno de amor y... normas, de las cuales unas eran más duras que otras pero cuyo fin era el de guiarme por el camino correcto. Sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas y bien que hasta esos momentos me había comportado de acuerdo al perfil de un chico ¨bueno¨._

_Debido a mis orígenes muchos daban por hecho que seguiría los pasos de mi padre y entraría al negocio familiar, cuando mi mayor sueño era otro, cuando mi corazón anhelaba sanar vidas, brindar sonrisas a los menos afortunados. Mi mayor deseo._

_Y eso no era todo…él ser heredero de una gran fortuna tendía a convertirme en lo más profundo de mi en alguien desconfiado. Aunque no lo mostrará, pero realmente me costaba confiar en las personas. Durante mi infancia solía aplicar esto a ciertas personas y curiosamente una de esas personas logró cegarme y creer que veía en mí a Naruto y no a mi apellido: Sakura._

_No mentiré al decir que nunca sospeche de ella pero simplemente…el amor a veces entorpecía y tal parece que yo era de ese tipo de personas. Veía en los ojos de Sakura la ¨sinceridad¨ de sus palabras cuando la verdad era que no dejaba de ser una embustera. __Caí en la cuenta de todo al paso del tiempo, luego de su traición desperté de ese hechizo en el que infantilmente había caído. Aunque cabe decir que él muy estúpido de mi corazón no logró aclarase hasta que confirmará mis sospechas con todas sus letras. Esto, al escuchar accidentalmente una conversación entre Sakura y su tía sobre lo ¨interesada¨ que estaba en mí, obviamente como Namikaze que era. El muy idiota hasta esos momentos fue consciente de la verdad. Me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No me lo esperaba…bueno, quizás sí, pero realmente en esos momentos fue una bofetada en directo a mis sentimientos._

_En aquellos momentos había decidido pretender no haber escuchado nada y continuar con mi rutina acordada en el hospital, lo menos que quería era la lastima de Hinata, quién claramente había tenido un posición más privilegiada para ser testigo de aquella conversación._

_Era orgulloso. Si. Muy orgulloso, tanto como para querer ocultar mi duelo con Hinata por medio de una salida ¨común¨ al casino, cuando realmente deseaba ahogar mis penas una vez más, encima mintiéndole a ella al afirmarle que había sacado a Sakura de mi mente._

_En cierto modo no mentía…del todo. Al conocer a la verdadera Sakura no quedaba duda de que no era una persona para amar. Mi corazón en ese instante la tachó de por vida._

_Aquella noche realmente había sido dura. Tanto para mí como para Hinata. Quién con la visita de Sasuke se llevó la peor parte, incluso opacando mi dolor por furia._

_Esa noche prometí sanar sus heridas. Cuando paralelamente a esto mi alma también quería ser sanada._

_Era divertido el pensar del como de un momento a otro Hinata y yo habíamos terminado en esa situación. Ambos sufriendo por amor. Despechados y solos. En busca de una sincera y comprensiva amistad._

_Gracias a esa nueva amistad había logrado expulsar en su totalidad a Sakura de mi sistema. Gracias a su compañía ahora sí podía afirmar con toda seguridad que Sakura era pasado._

_Mi gran amiga Hinata. Tal para cual. Ambos habíamos pasado por situaciones similares… o al menos eso pensaba hasta leer su carta._

_Tal parece que sin tener conocimiento yo también figuraba como villano en esta historia._

_¡¿Qué irónico?!_

_Aunque… ¿Cuántos más villanos cabían en todo este asunto?... ¨_

…

…

Estaciono su auto en ese bullicioso lugar.

Según Shino, Kiba se encontraba ¨viviendo¨ la vida en la discoteca ¨Kirigakure¨ junto a un par de amigos.

Suspiró.

Odiaba ese tipo de lugares tan limitados de espacio. En cierto modo el casino era más cómodo…y más al no sentirse como el único de mente inocente cuando estaba junto a Hinata.

Realmente no quería entrar y ciertamente podía hablar con Kiba en cualquier momento cuando estuvieran en la universidad pero… En fin. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas esa misma noche o estaba seguro de que no pegaría el ojo en ningún momento de la noche y eso sería peor que mezclarse por una vez en su vida con jóvenes ¨normales¨

— ¿Podría mostrarme su identificación? —le pidió el ¨gorila¨ que aguardaba la entrada. El colmo. ¿Realmente tenía que dar su identificación?

—Este… — ¡Diablos! ¡¿Realmente Kiba estaba en ese lugar?! ¡¿Cómo diablos estaba en ese lugar si ambos tenían 18 años?!

Esperen.

¿A qué edad era permitido entrar a esos establecimientos?

¡Hasta eso momentos culpaba a sus padres por mantenerlo en la extrema ignorancia!

— ¿Tienes o no una identificación que mostrarme? —exigió el guardia un tanto irritado, empezando a sospechar de la nerviosa actitud del ojiazul.

—T-tome —le entregó nerviosamente su identificación.

El guardia bufó.

—Puedes pasar— dijo mientras liberaba el paso para el rubio.

Naruto se sonrojó algo apenado. Realmente era la representación de la ignorancia en puro…aunque… No podían culparlo. La ley era distinta en muchos países. Cualquiera podía confundirse ¿no?

Finalmente entró al sitio. Adentrándose en esa oscuridad y luminosidad propia de esos sitios propicios para la alta y estridente música junto a ese popular desenfrenado baile. La adrenalina era contagiosa e…incomoda hasta cierto punto.

De entre todos comenzó a buscar a Kiba. Al principio no dio con el chico de cabellos castaños pero se topó con una cara conocida.

— ¿Naruto? —se preguntó más asimismo un sumamente extrañado Shikamaru junto a su novia, Temari, quién tenía la boca abierta, ambos sentados en la barra del lugar.

Naruto no era de los que frecuentara esos lugares. Todos sus amigos que verdaderamente lo conocían lo sabían.

—Humm… Si. Soy yo hehe—se rascó la nuca nervioso. ¿Qué explicación podría darle a su amigo? No podía hablarle abiertamente sobre sus razones cuando una de las mejores amigas de Hinata estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso vienes a traerme malas noticias? Porque déjame decirte que acabo de hablar con mi madre y ella aún vive —aún sin creérselo.

Temari rió ante la cara de su novio: —Shika. Quizás solo se trata de una forma de despejar su mente. ¿Acaso peleaste con Hina? —. Eso sonó más raro para Naruto puesto que ese tipo de suposiciones eran más apropiadas para una pareja, y Hinata y él eran…pues…amigos ¿no?

—No. Todo está bien con Hinata, yo solo buscaba a Kiba—se explicó seriamente. Era momento de ponerse serio y no dejarse llevar.

— ¿Qué quieres con Kiba? —cuestiono un repentino extrañado y a la vez curioso Shikamaru. No por nada le llamaban genio. Dedujo que este ya podía suponer cosas raras tras su búsqueda por el castaño.

—Luego te cuento. Por ahora solo dime si has visto a Kiba. Realmente necesito hablar con él—pidió apresuradamente.

Shikamaru suspiró perezosamente y señalo la entrada a los servicios, donde se podía ver a Kiba junto a un grupo de conocidos de su facultad.

— ¡Gracias Shikamaru! —agradeció mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el castaño.

No negaría que el trayecto fue algo incómodo puesto que tuvo que pasar de entre una multitud de personas completamente entregadas al baile y peor aún…tuvo que rechazar a ciertas chicas que insinuantes se le acercaban.

Irónico. Pero lo que en una ocasión Shikamaru le había comentado se había hecho realidad: _¨Eres tú quién las rechaza porque es a ti quién su madre le recuerda de que no se acueste con extraños¨_

Aunque ese no era el punto en esos momentos.

— ¡Kiba! —llamó al chico que le devolvió un gesto más que desconcertado.

Naruto bufó. ¿Qué tan raro podía ser que un chico de su edad estuviera ahí?...aunque…sumándole su anillo de castidad. Creo que la respuesta era obvia.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No me digas que paso algo malo con…?—comenzaba a cuestionar algo horrorizado.

—No. Tu madre está viva, si es lo que querías saber—interrumpió algo irritado.

—No. En realidad me refería a Hinata— Hizó una mueca al verse interrumpido por esa persona que odiaba fielmente. No mentiría. Odiaba hasta cierto punto a Uzumaki Naruto.

Era cultura general: Él amaba a Hinata y odiaba a Naruto.

—Bueno…técnicamente te busco por Hinata— Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que ser directo. Él no era muy buen amigo de Kiba debido a la hostilidad de este consigo desde casi toda la vida.

— ¿Qué sucede con Hinata? ¿Está enferma? —cuestiono con cierta preocupación en sus orbes, gesto que no paso de desapercibido por Naruto y que le dio cierta credibilidad a sus suposiciones…suposiciones que le revolvían el estómago. ¿Acaso Kiba gustaba de Hinata? ¿Era eso posible?

—No. Es sobre otra cosa…—se limitó a responder—Mejor vamos a otra parte a hablar de esto. No es cómodo hablar de esto en medio de la pista—propuso con incomodidad.

Kiba asintió siendo consciente de que Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Entonces ambos se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la barra, tal como propuso el rubio.

— ¿Qué con Hinata? —rompió finalmente el silencio.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. No era fácil.

—Pues yo…me di cuenta de una carta…—se limitó a responder buscando qué camino tomar en la conversación. No podía ser tan directo y acusarlo. Primer vería la reacción de este.

Kiba pareció tragar saliva: — ¿De qué carta me hablas? —trato de pasar de indiferente pero dicho gesto no le fue desapercibido al rubio quién solo entrecerró levemente sus ojos.

—Hinata me amaba. Esa carta era una abierta declaración que iba para mì. Quiero saber el cómo sucedieron las cosas hace dos años. Necesito respuestas del porque la carta nunca llegó a mis manos y aún más…de porque en su lugar recibí una en la que claramente Hinata rogaba por mi ayuda para conquistar a Sasuke —explico, no pudiendo prolongar más la conversación. Realmente la expresión del castaño solo alimento su inquietud y él no era del tipo de personas con paciencia ilimitada.

Kiba en respuesta abrió los ojos ampliamente del impacto pero pronto se recompuso, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a buscar respuestas luego de que tratarás como trataste a Hinata? —escupió molesto.

—Exactamente por eso vine aquí. Para saber quién fue el que me llevó a ser cruel con Hinata. Para conocer a quién se metió entre ambos y déjame decirte algo: Tú eres mi principal sospechoso—acusó con furia contenida en sus orbes. —Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a Hinata, por eso nunca perdonaré a quién estuviera involucrado en todo esto y si eres tú déjame decirte que…—

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme del sufrimiento de mi amiga?! ¡Yo tampoco quería hacerle daño a Hinata! ¡¿Cómo siquiera cruzo esa idea por tu mente?! — Golpeó la mesa con su puño, exaltado ante la acusación.

—La verdad es que nunca pensaría eso de ti. Tú nunca hubieras figurado entre mis sospechas de no ser por cierto detalle: La carta estaba entre uno de tus libros. Lo más seguro es que tú la tomarás y la escondieras. Aunque, que mal que te salió todo ¿no Kiba? La verdad al final se supo y me encargué personalmente de hacértelo saber—sonrió de medio lado, victorioso. Supo que lo dejo sin palabras, no había excusas validas para que se defendiera.

—T-tú no puedes acusarme de nada. E-eso no prueba nada—tartamudeó reacio a dar su brazo a torcer pero sintiéndose acorralado, disipando así toda la furia que lo había poseído momentos atrás.

—No puedes negarlo— Lo señalo con el dedo acusatoriamente. Kiba apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, viéndose perdido y descubierto. ¡Cuanto tiempo de eso y justo ahora todo salia a la luz! —Ahora solo te queda contarme todo. Toda la verdad. Dime ¿Por qué? — Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Él esperaría a escuchar los motivos de Kiba para después juzgarlo, después de todo no podría ignorar que este siempre fue un gran amigo de Hinata. Simplemente no podía creer que este deseara hacerle daño a la misma ¿No?

Kiba se mordió el labio inferior. Se dejó llevar por los nervios y explotó:

— ¡Porque no te la merecías! —escupió con odio y rabia mientras empuñaba su mano nuevamente.

—…— negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía del como Hinata se desvivía por un imbécil que ni siquiera le daba la hora! ¡Un imbécil que solo tenía ojos para esa rosada de Sakura! ¡No sabes cuánto te odie por eso! —Naruto tragó saliva. ¿Tan malo había sido con Hinata durante aquellos años? — ¡Te odie aún más por ser poseedor del amor incondicional de Hinata sin siquiera mover un solo dedo! ¡Sin luchar como yo siempre lo hice! ¡Yo…—respiró profundo—…Yo sentía envidia de que tu fueras el dueño del corazón de Hinata cuando yo siempre di todo por ella y sonreía a medias para apoyarla mientras me relataba de lo mucho que deseaba tu atención, el formar parte de tu miserable vida. Me comporté como un verdadero amigo para ella desde que la conozco pero…cuando supe de qué te revelaría sus sentimientos a través de una carta fue el colmo. No soportaría verla sufrir tu rechazó. Sería demasiado para mí, no podría más porque yo sufría cuando ella sufría. Era mi límite y debía comportarme como su amigo. Él amigo que en secreto siempre la amo, solo quizás así tendría una oportunidad con ella—confesó mientras su mirada ensombrecía.

—Tú no tenías el derecho—reprochó molesto. Realmente no tenía derecho de meterse entre él y Hinata. Si bien cierto era que Hinata no le atraía, él poseía un cariño por la misma y de una u otra forma habría logrado sobrellevar la confesión de una forma en que ella no saliera herida.

Pronto un pensamiento azotó la mente de Naruto al caer en la cuenta de algo. Las intenciones de Kiba eran evitar que su carta llegarás a sus manos para que no hiriera a Hinata al rechazarla pero… ¿Por qué enviarle aquella carta si al contrario, le hizo más daño a ella? ¿Acaso había otra persona involucrada o Kibase estaba reservando ciertos detalles?

— ¿Qué no tenía el derecho? Quizás tengas razón pero… ¿puedes reprocharme? Me está más que claro que no corresponderías a sus sentimientos—se defendió mientras tomó un poco de una lata de cerveza—Yo y Sasuke estábamos seguros de ello—

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Él sabía de la carta? —

—Si. Él estaba muy molesto contigo porque justo Hinata lo había rechazado…pero al final que logró conquistarla—

—…—Se quedó algo pensativo. ¿Podría Sasuke estar involucrado?

— ¿Y porque tanto cuestionamiento Uzumaki? ¿No es como que de la noche a la mañana te importe aquella confesión? —preguntó algo molesto, de verdad no entendía al rubio.

—Yo…solo quería saber del cómo sucedieron las cosas. No creas que me es indiferente el saber que posiblemente entre mis amigos haya traidores—confesó.

— ¿Traidores? ¡Ha! Yo solo quería ayudar a mi amiga. Tú no eres mi amigo y no planeaba ayudarte a aumentar tu ego con la confesión de Hinata—

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No me conoces Inuzuka. Yo de verdad apreció a Hinata, yo…le debo mucho. Ella es especial para mí, nunca me aprovecharía o enaltecería por ser amado por ella. Si no fuera por Sakura…—

— ¿Le hubieras dado una oportunidad? Eres un mentiroso ¿lo sabías? — interrumpió.

—N-no iba a decir eso—

— ¡Ha! Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice—admitió sin culpa ni peso en sus palabras. Se levantaba de su asiento y sonrío maliciosamente—Si te das cuenta…alguien más estuvo tras todo esto ¿no? —

—...— Tal parece que Kiba también había averiguado del asunto. No era un tonto. ¡Él si!

—Alguien supo muy bien de que yo evitaría que la carta fuera enviada y se adelantó a escribir una especial para ti ¿o me equivoco? —Naruto asintió con la cabeza, a lo que este prosiguió: —No sé realmente quién habrá sido pero déjame decirte que le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mí ser—Naruto entrecerró los ojos—Porque ahora ella cerró su corazón para ti…por siempre. Nunca podrá amarte como lo hizo un día y por más que ahora quieras estar con ella, simplemente no podrás. Esa será mi pequeña venganza. El karma ¿no? —Se burló—En su día Hinata estuvo tras tus pasos y…mataría por verte en ese misma situación y por lo que me han contado…no estás muy lejos de caer, después de todo hasta ahora te has percatado de la gran mujer tras Hinata ¿no Naruto? —

El chico de ojos azules bruscamente en un arrebató tomó a Kiba del cuello de la camisa y lo fulminó con la mirada: —Si así fuera, yo me encargaría de demostrarle a Hinata que yo no quise nunca herirla— con decisión.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? —

Naruto sonrió altivo: —Yo le entregue a Hinata la carta que recibí. Solo bastarás que la lea para que sepa todo—

Ahora fue Kiba quién se mostró altivo: —Déjame decirte que eso no podrá ser. Hinata botó esa carta. La botó tanto como sus sentimientos por ti, como lo que son: Desechos—se burló mientras se aprovechaba de lo estoico que había quedado el rubio para liberarse del agarré: —Limítate a ser su amigo o de otra forma…sufrirás—finalizó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

—Maldito— Empuño su mano, conteniendo su furia en la misma.

_…_

_…_

— ¿Qué miras Sasuke-kun? —pregunto una extrañada Sakura al ver el cómo este entrecerraba los ojos con cierto deje de recelo hacia un puesto en la barra. Cabía mencionar que dicho puesto estaba vacío.

—Hmph. Nada—se limitó a responder con molestia mientras se giraba a ver a la chica de cabellos rosa.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Podrían llamarse las peores últimas dos semanas de su vida. Aún no se perdonaba. No se perdonaba y no se perdonaría la atrocidad que había cometido…era simplemente repugnante.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca en toda su vida se había arrepentido de alguna acción hecha pero cabe decir que está vez…era diferente.

Había tratado de… No podía siquiera pronunciarlo.

Ahora algo si era seguro para él: Había perdido a Hinata…y para siempre.

Había tomado la decisión de no buscarla más, no pensar más en ella, aunque esto último fuera casi prácticamente imposible para su mente retorcida, tal parecía que amaba el dolor, el recordarse día a día lo impulsivo que había sido.

Podría atribuirle en su mayoría la culpa al alcohol, pero no lo haría, aunque este realmente influenciara en su comportamiento de aquella noche. Ya había caído muy bajo como para recurrir a la vieja excusa.

Ahora había tomado una resolución de lo que haría. Sabía exactamente que hacer y justo ahora daría el primer paso:

—Sakura—llamo a la chica de ojos jades, quién inmediatamente dirigió toda su atención hacia él.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Quiere ser mi novia? —

…

…

Los rayos del sol lo obligaron a despertarse. Supo que debía comprar cortinas, el sol podía ser muy molesto y él no estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse a esa incomodidad todas las mañanas.

Bostezó mientras pesadamente se levantaba de su cama.

Observó a su alrededor.

Suspiró pesadamente. El haber salido la noche anterior le había impedido desempacar las cosas y tal parece que Hinata no se molestaría en ayudarlo, por lo menos con sus cosas, lo cual era totalmente lógico dado que no se inmiscuiría en sus pertenencias de ¨chico¨

En fin. Ya lo vería más tarde.

Entonces salió de su habitación y se encamino pesadamente a la cocina, donde se encontró a una Hinata despierta y aparentemente en busca de algo en los estantes.

—Buenos días Hina…—no lo dejo terminar.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Naruto-kun? —Cuestiono directamente— N-no es q-que me i-importa— ¡No pudo evitar cuestionarle eso! La verdad era que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño ante la espera de este. Siendo testigo de la hora a la cual este se había dignado a aparecer, exactamente a las 3 am. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Y peor aún… ¡¿Por qué demonios se sentía algo recelosa al respecto?!

No es como si le importara ¿no?

Además, ambos solían terminar sus veladas en el casino a casi altas horas de la mañana. Sería egoísta el pensar que solo ella le serviría de compañía todos los días, de seguro había estado con otras personas, con personas más cercanas e interesantes para él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos: ¿Y qué tal si había estado con alguna otra chica? ¿Acaso no mentía cuando le había dicho que había superado a Sakura?

Ese pensamiento era…ni decirlo.

Aunque…aún si hipotéticamente Naruto hubiera estado en alguna especie de cita o algo parecido este no podría nunca llegar a mayores. Naruto estaba reservado para el matrimonio y eso le era alentador puesto que ninguna chica podría…

Diablos. Eso sonaba tan posesivo y…raro. ¡¿Por qué le importaba tanto el estado civil de ese rubio revoltoso?! ¡Él oficialmente era soltero y estaba en su derecho de rehacer su vida con quién quisiera así del como quitarse ese anillo cuando le placiera!

—…— ¡El que Naruto no respondiera no ayudaba en nada!

—L-lo siento por s-ser tan e-entrometida y-yo…—intentaba rectificarse mediante unas ¨sinceras¨ disculpas. De verdad que se había pasado y quizás este pensara cosas raras de ella. —…N-no fue mi i-intención—finalizó mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y se disponía a preparar café torpemente. Sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a compartir el mismo apartamento con él, aún más cuando sentía los ojos de él fijos en su espalda.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió al ver el reflejo de la Hinata de hace dos años…de la Hinata que afirmaba amarlo incondicionalmente.

—No te disculpes. Yo...Humm…pues estuve caminando un poco—respondió evitando dar detalles, pues la verdad era que si había estado divagando en sus pensamientos a altas horas de la noche, pero antes…había realizado cierta visita a cierta discoteca. Por no dar detalles ¿no?

Tenía muchas que pensar.

—No tienes por qué mentirme. Estás en tu derecho de reservarte ciertas cosas. No me hagas caso—

Naruto dio un respingo. Lo que percibido en su tono de voz era… ¿recelo?

— ¿Estás molesta Hinata? —pregunto adquiriendo un semblante divertido.

Está dio un respingo ante tal pregunta, viéndose azotada por los nervios. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan bipolar con Naruto?!

—N-no. C-claro que n-no, es s-solo que o-odio que me m-mientan—se defendió entre sus últimamente usuales tartamudeos.

— Hinata…—suspiró y sonrió— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan desconfiada? ¿Qué sucedió contigo para que cambiaras tanto? — No pudo evitar dejar ir un suspiro entre líneas.

Clavo su mirada en ella desde la barra del desayunador donde había tomado asiento. Entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso continuar con su tarea: Analizar la actitud de Hinata de pies a cabeza. Llegaría hasta el final. Debía conocer más de ella para saber lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —cuestiono irritada mientras sacaba una tazas de los estantes. Odiaba que la observaran de esa manera. ¡Odiaba que la miraran!

Pronto la seriedad desapareció del rostro de Naruto y se vio sustituida nuevamente por un semblante más divertido.

— ¿Te molesta? — pegunto y a la vez esbozo una sonrisa traviesa que descolocó la mascará de frialdad de Hinata. No se molestó en desviar ni un milímetro su vista de los ojos de Hinata.

—Y-yo…—tartamudeó presa de los inquisidores ojos azules.

—Dime Hinata—pidió mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba su mentón sobre las mismas para poder fijar su mirada aún más en Hinata— ¿Te molesta? — volvió a cuestionar entrecerrando sus ojos aún más mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más coqueta que los ojos de Hinata habían presenciado en su corta vida.

Era demasiado para ella. Su rostro era todo un retrato que hablaba por sí solo.

_¨ ¿Será que acaso aún tengo un efecto en ella?…No lo creo, ella siempre es así de bipolar ¨_ divagaba algo dudoso mientras analizaba su reacción.

—Na-na-na-naruto-kun n-no me m-molesta— ¡¿Qué no le molestaba?! ¡Qué gran mentira! ¡Le costaba siquiera poderse mantenerse en pie! —E-es solo q-que a-aun no me a-acostumbro a t-todo esto de v-vivir j-juntos—se explicó torpemente, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida palabra a palabra. — ¿Q-quieres café? —ofreció, tomando su única salida al bochorno en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Claro! —asintió efusivamente a la vez que tomaba una de las tazas de café a la espera de que Hinata le sirviera. Está comenzó a servir cuando una sola frase la descoloco…nuevamente: —No puedo esperar a probar tú café Hina. De seguro es tan bueno como todo lo que haces. Tú eres muy buena—halagó con un leve rubor.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Hinata al dejar caer café de la jarra sobre las manos de Naruto.

— ¡Ahhh! —prácticamente grito preso del dolor que ese líquido caliente sobre su mano había provocado. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se dirigió al lavabo, donde encendió la llave y mojo de agua lo más que pudo a su mano derecha.

— ¡L-lo siento! —presa de los nervios. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan torpe?! — ¡Iré a buscar un p-poco de hielo! — dijo mientras abría el refrigerador.

—N-no tienes porque. Esto no es nada—respondió algo adolorido. Lo menos que quería era que Hinata se preocupara por él, por una leve quemadura que no trascendería a mayores.

—No digas eso Naruto-kun. Fue mi culpa. Debo hacer algo al menos. Lo siento, siempre he sido tan torpe—se excusó mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y pasaba sobre esta dos cubos de hielo.

Tal acción provoco que los colores subieran estrepitosamente a las mejillas de él, aún más al ver lo concentrada que estaba Hinata en su tarea. Tal contacto era…obviamente frio por el hielo…pero a la vez cálido. Su corazón se sentía…

La observó mientras en su cabeza los recuerdos lo atosigaban. Ella lo amaba. Amaba. En sentido pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella se fijará en él?...ella que tenía tan grandes cualidades y actitudes que la hacían un ejemplo para todas las chicas de su edad. Ella que ahora que era consiente…era tan hermosa…

Su cabello…su extraño y único tono de ojos…sus finas y delicadas facciones…

_¨ ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!¨_ se golpeó mentalmente al percatarse que se había dejado llevar un poco. _¨ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡El conocer los pasados sentimientos de Hinata me haría sentir diferente con ella! ¡Arg! ¡Ahora me siento…ra-raro! ¡Ella era mi amiga y ahora sé que ella no me miraba de la misma forma y eso es… ¡raro!¨_

— ¿Naruto-kun? —la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, percatándose de que a está quizás le tomo tiempo conseguir su atención.

— ¿Q-que? —

— ¿Te pregunte que cómo te sientes? —

—B-bien, g-gracias Hinata—tartamudeó su respuesta como tan escasamente hacía. Hinata no soltaba su mano y eso solo le provocaba… ¡Cosas raras!

— ¿En realidad te sientes bien? Te ves algo…raro—frunció el ceño extrañada.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —refirmó mientras permitía que Hinata envolviera su mano en una delgada venda.

—Listo. Creo que eso es lo mejor que pude, espero que no te incomode en el resto del día—decía mientras esbozaba una mueca. —Lo siento nuevamente. No me cabe aún lo torpe que puedo ser a veces—

—No te sientas mal. Es parte de tu personalidad y…me gustas así como eres, si fueras diferente no serías la Hinata que todos conocen. Nunca cambies—

—G-gracias—agradeció avergonzada pero pronto recordó la hora. — ¡Se nos hace tarde! —anunció mientras salía corriendo de la cocina y se adentraba a su habitación.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Al final ni siquiera desayunamos! ¡Diablos! ¡Y yo que quería mostrarte mis habilidades en la cocina! — exclamo con frustración e imitó a la ojiperla al correr hacia su cuarto para tomar sus libros.

—Naruto. Nunca habrá tiempo para jugar a la cocinita si te pones a hablar mucho. El tiempo siempre terminará corriendo— Bufó mientras abría la puerta y tras ella venía un apresurado rubio—Y lo peor de todo es que ya me estás mal acostumbrando…—se dijo asimisma con decepción.

El aludido le dirigió una cálida sonrisa: —Pero no puedes negar que te ves más relajada—

—T-te equivocas. Yo siempre estoy relajada—finalizó algo reacia a admitir lo inadmitible.

_…_

_…_

— ¿Cómo es la vida de pareja Naruto? — se burló un divertido Shikamaru mientras bebía un poco de su soda.

Naruto solo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a anotar ciertos detalles de los proveedores en una libreta. Se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital y sus ¨amigos¨ habían llegado a acompañarlos en su primer día de trabajo.

—Cállate Nara. Que esto no es divertido—lo calló inmediatamente un chico de ojos perlas, el primo de Hinata.

— ¿Qué no es divertido? Quizás tengas razón. No es divertido que la prima que aprecies comparta espacios con un virgen dispuesto a…todo—se burló, esperando una reacción del sobreprotector Neji.

Neji solo aspiró y exhaló profundamente: —Confió en Namikaze. Si no fuera porque él pertenece a nuestra misma iglesia no le hubiera permitido el vivir con Hinata-sama. Créeme. Él no hará nada malo y si lo intenta me encargaré de que las pague muy caro—le dirigió una mirada intimidante al mencionado, quién se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Neji. ¿Por qué en lugar de perder el tiempo ¨sobreprotegiéndome¨ no me ayudas un poco con esto? —reprendió Hinata desde el otro lado un tanto irritada mientras colocaba una papas congeladas en la freidora.

— ¡Hi-hinata! —exclamó Naruto un tanto sorprendido por el trato de esta hacia Neji. Realmente conocía del gran cambio de Hinata…pero… ¿Qué tan grande era su confianza como para tratar a Neji con la misma hostilidad?

La verdad es que nunca dejaba de conocer a Hinata.

—Hinata-sama…—suspiró—Está bien. ¿Qué quiere que haga?—pregunto con cansancio.

—Necesito que vigiles esto mientras voy por unas cosas ¿sí? —prácticamente ordeno, provocando que el alegado se incorporará e inmediatamente hiciera la tarea encomendada.

Shikamaru bostezó perezosamente mientras observaba a Naruto, cuya boca estaba abierta, no quitando sus sorprendidos ojos de Hinata.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus ojos azules fueran interceptados por unos perlas. Los cuales inmediatamente se mostraron esquivos.

— ¿Q-que me miras? —se dirigió Hinata al rubio al verse observada, dándose cuenta de que este no parecía lograr procesar sus nuevos tratos con su primo. Se sintió algo cohibida y repentinamente tímida.

— ¡N-nada! —negó nerviosamente mientras se giraba a continuar con su trabajo. Ya tenía en claro la bipolaridad de Hinata y de no continuar con sus tareas no podría esperar un buen carácter de ella más tarde.

Hinata evitó la mirada de Naruto y posó toda su atención nuevamente en la freidora, con un rubor tenue adornando sus mejillas.

Una risita se escuchó. Era Tenten, quién ahora se encontraba a lado de Neji cortando unas frutas: —…A Hinata le gusta Naruto—le murmuró divertida al ojiperla, solo para que este fuera capaz de escuchar.

Este pareció gruñir, lo que solo le provoco más gracia a la castaña.

Hinata se frotó la sien levemente: —Dejen de hablar y concéntrense porque de ser así mejor yo me encargo de todo. Ya no cuento con Naruto en la cocina, es todo un desastre—añadió con fastidio a lo que el aludido solo abrió la boca para defenderse, recibiendo a cambio una penetrante mirada por parte de Hinata que lo hizo callar de inmediato—En fin. Obviando eso. Debo arreglar ciertas cosas con el encargado de la cafetería. Te dejo todo a ti Naruto, puedes pedirles ayuda a estos dos—señalo a Shikamaru, quién no salía de su trance de pereza y a Shino, quién como siempre se mostraba silencioso.

Luego de que Hinata saliera por la puerta trasera de la cocina, Naruto se giró hacia todos los presentes: —Discúlpenla. Se pone así cuando esta estresada—la excusó mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

—No tienes porque. Todos ya conocemos el carácter de Hinata—dijo Tenten mientras sonreía maliciosamente. —Aunque es dulce de tú parte el preocuparte por Hina. Has sabido analizarla bien en tan poco tiempo. Sé nota que le tienes mucha estima—añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro que Naruto no pudo interpretar.

—Pues si—rió nerviosamente con un leve rubor, dejándose llevar un poco por la timidez que lo azotó irremediablemente al hablar de Hinata.

Neji se aclaró la garganta: —Namikaze, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar rápido si de verdad te tienes estima a ti mismo—habló Neji amenazadoramente mientras con fastidio sacaba de la freidora una porción de papas. Se sentía algo humillado por hacer ese tipo de trabajo y encima soportar las indirectas de Tenten en cuanto a la relación entre ese rubio revoltoso y su prima. Para sus ojos Naruto no era el apropiado para Hinata. Nunca lo fue, ni antes ni en esos momentos lo aprobaría.

El ojiazul frunció levemente el ceño y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, contabilizando todo de lo que disponían en el local.

—Naruto. Con respecto a sobre lo que me hablaste… ¿no planeas insistir más en el tema? —habló Shikamaru luego de unos minutos de silencio, procurando mantener la voz baja.

Este suspiró: —Pues la verdad es que no sé. Estoy muy confundido y por más que le doy vueltas no puedo ni tengo pruebas para acusar a cualquiera. A decir verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién pudo hacerse pasar por Hinata en aquella carta que recibí—respondió cansado del asunto. Por más que su cabeza maquinaba no hallaba respuestas. Podía acusar a quién quisiera pero al final de cuentas no tendría como comprobar sus teorías.

— ¿No piensas comentarlo con Hinata? ¿Acaso no crees que ella tenga derecho de saber la verdad? —

— ¿Y para qué? Al final que a ella no le interesa nada con respecto a ese asunto, me lo dejo en claro cuando botó la carta. No creo que sea necesario remover el pasado cuando no trasciende en el futuro—

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —

Naruto chasqueó la lengua: —Y aunque no lo estuviera no tengo pruebas para que Hinata me crea. Es mi palabra contra el recuerdo de que le hice daño años atrás. Ella no me creerá a menos que no le demuestre con todas sus letras de que lo que digo es cierto. Está de más decir que el maldito de Kiba se negará y que Hinata me odiara por ¨mentir¨. Quedaré como un idiota de nuevo y realmente no está en mis planes echar a la basura la amistad que después de todo pude conseguir con Hinata. Ella parece haberme perdonado y será mejor que no lo complique más. No ganaré nada con tocar ese tema con ella. —

—Si tú lo dices…aunque déjame decirte que yo de ti querría conocer a mis enemigos. Si los dejas libres de toda culpa no tardaran en complicar más cosas en tu vida y eso sería problemático—

—Si pensé en eso, pero, no puedo siquiera dudar de mis amigos—

—Pues deberías. Deberías de hablar con Sasuke. Él sabía de la carta y también quería a Hinata durante esa época, ¿no es un motivo suficiente para dudar? —expusó.

—También pensé en él, pero...si dudo de Sasuke también debería dudar de ti. ¿Acaso no me dijiste una vez que tú querías a Hinata? ¿O mentías? —cuestiono algo pensativo en el tema.

Shikamaru sonrió: —No mentía. Y realmente puedes dudar de mí—sonrió maléficamente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y sonrió:—Nunca lo haría. Te conozco muy bien como para saber que no eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, son...humm... ¿como decirlo?...Muy problemáticas para ti—se burló a lo que Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razón. Muy problemáticas—asintió, dándole punto final a las dudas entorno a él.

Neji frunció el ceño levemente mientras observaba con recelo a Naruto. ¨_Así que ya lo sabe…será mejor que este alerta¨_

…

…

Golpeo tres veces a la puerta de su ex ¨mejor amigo¨.

Había decidido hablar con este. De hombre a hombre. Algo en lo que ninguno de los dos se había molestado debido a sus recientes diferencias. Sería difícil.

Si. Muy difícil verle a la cara y contenerse las ganas de rompersela. Su persona le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Por muchas cosas y entre las cuales destacaba mencionar la agresión a Hinata. Eso era imperdonable.

Suspiró. Debía actuar como el chico maduro que debía ser.

—Hmph. ¿Qué quieres? —¨saludó¨ con fastidio luego de abrir la puerta y ver a su inesperada visita.

—Pues yo…— ¿Cómo comenzar cuando tenía muchas cosas que reprocharle? Encontrar las palabras era difícil cuando se propuso a que su visita se limitaría a cuestionarle ciertas cosas, no para remover aguas pasadas.

Sasuke sonrió divertido: —No me digas que crees que yo estuve involucrado en lo de la carta. Por eso viniste ¿o me equivoco? —fue directo, como siempre había sido.

— ¿C-como lo sabes? —. No podía creerlo, tal parece que Sasuke estaba mejor informado. Eso solo empeoró sus ánimos, ese Uchiha siempre tan seguro y altanero. !Era irritante! !¿Quién demonios se creía?!

—Yo te escuche hablar anoche con Kiba—

—Maldito. Además de abusador eres un chismoso—escupió con rabia. Ya no toleraba estar en el mismo espacio del Uchiha.

Sasuke se vio alterado ante esa última afirmación, pues provoco que la culpa cayera frenéticamente sobre sus hombros.

—…—

—No he tenido la oportunidad de darte tu merecido por tratar de sobrepasarte con Hinata pero déjame decirte que deberías cuidarte de mí—amenazó furioso al recordar el estado en el que Hinata había quedado esa noche. —Tú la heriste profundamente. Un día tienes que pagarlo—

—No me interesa tu amenaza…lo que me importa ahora es Hinata ¿Como se encuentra ella?—preguntó mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. —No sé qué sucedió conmigo. Yo no soy así…supongo que me deje llevar un poco. Soy un imbécil—

—…—No supo que decir. De cierto modo aun le tenía estima a su amigo y verlo de esa forma podía moverlo un poco puesto que veía la verdad en sus orbes, estaba arrepentido. Aunque eso no le quitaba la culpa. —...pues ella esta...bien—respondió finalmente.

—No merezco a Hinata—se dijo asimismo—Nunca la merecí. Creo que fui un tonto al siquiera intentar algo con ella…ella nunca me correspondió de la misma forma y yo me empeñe en que sintiera lo contrario. Esto a la larga solo termino por herirnos a ambos—confesó.

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció ante aquella confesión. Después de todo tal parece que en el amor el Uchiha no tenía más suerte que él: —Te equivocas. Ella si te amo— ¨_Y aún te ama¨_

— ¿Y porque está ahora contigo? — Golpe mental para Naruto. Había olvidado por completo la farsa de que entre él y Hinata había más que una amistad. Esta seguía en pie, aunque ninguno de los dos se había molestado en tocar el tema debido a los inconvenientes referentes a la mudanza.

—Ella ahora está conmigo porque…pues simplemente se dio en un momento de debilidad, cuando ambos nos vimos engañados por ti y Sakura. Ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente y descubrimos que podíamos intentar algo juntos —se ruborizo levemente al decir lo último.

—Al final lograste quitarme a Hinata en un suspiro. Ninguno de los dos se molesto en esperar por respeto. Hinata simplemente me hizo a un lado—con molestia y cierto resentimiento, bajando su cabeza mientras empuñaba sus manos.

—Tú fuiste quién la alejó de ti al pedir más de lo que te podía dar—

Sasuke levanto su mirada, fulminando a Naruto.

— ¡¿Y tú qué me dices?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres aprovecharte de Hinata?! —Soltó con furia— ¡Puedo apostar a que ambos han de pasárselas de maravillas! ¡Al final de la historia no pase de ser un tonto usado por Hinata! ¡Tal como tú con Sakura! ¡Ambas nos usaron! —pronto sonrió con sorna.

Eso fue el colmo. Reprimió su furia en sus puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Yo nunca forzaría a Hinata a hacer algo que ella no quisiera…—dijo entre dientes

Sasuke solo rió para mayor consternación.

—Claro que no lo necesitas. Para ti el camino con Hinata están fácil como el mío con Sakura. Es solo un chasqueo de dedos y ella hace lo que le pidas ¿Qué irónico no?—sonrió de medio lado—Todo está invertido. Amamos a una chica que no nos corresponde y somos amados por el gran amor de tu ¨mejor amigo¨. Que retorcida que es la vida—afirmó con melancolía.

—Yo…de verdad quiero a Hinata y permaneceré a su lado siempre y cuando ella me lo permita. Debo aclararte que no hay malas intenciones ni salgo con ella por despecho. Sakura es pasado—refutó. Obviamente mintiendo un poco en el proceso porque para comenzar... ¡Él y Hinata no salían!

El pelinegro río aún más. No pudiendo casi contenerse.

—Eso nunca me lo creeré—afirmó—Aunque…Si tú te empeñas en quedarte con Hinata…yo me encargaré de quitarte a tu gran amor: Sakura. No dejaré que uses a Hinata y luego la deseches, al final de cuentas nunca dejarás de ser un perro faldero—

EL rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal amenaza. ¿Esa era una especie de venganza por parte de Sasuke?

—Eso…—

—Acepto que perdí a Hinata y aunque no me lo creas de verdad yo si la amo. Tanto así como para velar su felicidad aun cuando ella ya no me desea en su vida. Ella fue y será una de las personas más importantes para mí. No permitiré de ninguna forma que tú le hagas daño. Esto lo hago por ella y…de paso lo haré para alimentar mi egoísmo. Si yo no estoy con quién quiero. Tu tampoco—confesó dirigiendole su más oscura mirada.

—Eso es simplemente…retorcido. Estás mal, no puedes usar a Sakura. A pesar de que ella se portó mal conmigo no merece que la uses de esa forma. Creo que nadie se lo merece—

—Velo como quieras pero será una forma de rehacer mi vida. Debo alejarme de Hinata y salir con Sakura será una alternativa a mi problema. De hecho, está tarde le propuse ser mi novia y está no dudó en aceptarlo—sonrió altivo, de verdad sintiendo que de esa forma ganaba la guerra luego de haber perdido la batalla con su eterno rival - ¨amigo¨

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa de la misa forma: —Haz lo que quieras con Sakura. Ella ya no me importa—afirmó muy seguro mientras su ceño se tornaba molesto:—Y ya deja de salirte de la tangente y responderme de una vez por todas del si tu estuviste involucrado en el asunto de la carta—volvió a cuestionar, ya cansado de no llegar al punto por el cual había llegado.

Las carcajadas de Sasuke Uchiha hicieron eco nuevamente en la habitación.

Sonrió altanero: — ¿Realmente tú…?—rió entre dientes no pudiendo contener su incredulidad— ¿Tú me crees capaz de caer tan bajo? ¿Acaso no me conoces? —

—…—No podía refutar. La verdad es que Sasuke no daba la talla para alguien que usara cosas bajas para obtener lo que quería. Él era muy orgulloso.

—Sinceramente no tuve nada que ver con eso. Aunque agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma a esa persona que tuvo la brillante idea de hacerlo. Gracias a eso pude llamar la atención de Hinata y tener una oportunidad. Esa persona no lo parecía pero era muy inteligente…—comentó al final con algo de incredulidad, lo cuál llamo la atención del rubio.

— ¿A-acaso tu sabes quién fue? —

—Si. Claro que lo sé. No soy tan lento como tú para no percatarme de que tú actitud con Hinata había sido muy canalla, tanto que me extraño de ti—confesó—No mentiré. Estuve engañado durante estos años al igual que tú, hace poco me enteré de todo—

— ¡¿Y por qué no de dijiste?! —

— ¿Para qué? En ese entonces tenía una sólida relación con Hinata y figurabas como un pasado sin importancia. No era tan tonto para remover esa historia cuando todo era perfecto—

—Eres un pésimo amigo—reprochó sintiendo que vivía una mentira al haberlo considerado su mejor amigo desde su infancia. Era ahora que conocía del como las personas de quién menos te lo esperabas te apuñalaban por la espalda.

—Peor tú. Me quitaste a Hinata. Desde antes que fijarás tus ojos en ella. Desde siempre—soltó con rencor. El Uchiha no negaría que durante muchos años había desarrollado cierta envidia por su ¨amigo¨. Él era el único que despertaba inseguridad en su interior, inconformidad, siempre le hacía preguntarse constantemente ¿Qué tenía él que llamaba la atención de Hinata? ¿En que era mejor? ¿Qué hacía? Porque no creía que el amor de la ojiperla naciera de una forma superficial, él la conocía muy bien como para saber que esta era muy profunda.

—No tengo la culpa. Yo debía saber…realmente no correspondía a Hinata pero ella quería transmitirme sus sentimientos…yo debía saber…—

—Pues deberías ser más inteligente de vez en cuando. Si no fueras tan tonto nadie hubiera interferido en tu vida—atacó—La cosas suceden por algo y esto sucedió porque entre tú y Hinata nunca puede haber algo. Es antinatural. Lo que ambos tienen ahora no llegará a mayores, al final tú terminarás arruinándolo todo y Hinata como siempre se llevará la peor parte. Por eso y mucho más muchas personas que estiman a Hinata no dejarán que tú le hagas daño. Tú no le haces bien a ella—

—No puedes decir eso cuando nunca le he hecho nada malo a Hinata, por lo menos no conscientemente. Realmente no entiendo porque tanto complot en contra mía—se defendió ofendido pero pronto se percató de algo: —Espera. ¿Acaso dijiste ¨Muchas personas¨?—se sintió confundido al analizar las últimas palabras del ojinegro.

—Eso no importa. Ahora mismo frente a ti tienes a alguien que no dejará que hagas infeliz a Hinata—reafirmó.

—...—

—Me encargaré personalmente de que lo tuyo con Hinata no resulte—habló con decisión y firme convicción.

El rubio sonrió con sorna.

—Pues ya veremos que puedes hacer al respecto y más ahora que somos casi inseparables—sonrió aún más, destellando seguridad en sus orbes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con ¨inseparables¨?—tenía un mal presentimiento de esa palabra.

—Desde ayer yo y Hinata nos mudamos JUNTOS—se burló. Ya se las pagaría Sasuke. Sabía que tal noticia sería un balde de agua fría.

Y no se equivocó…

El rostro del Uchiha hablaba por sí solo.

El precio de la venganza era dulce. Esto iba de parte de él y principalmente de Hinata. ¿Acaso ese no había sido su plan desde el comienzo? : Fastidiar a Sasuke y a Sakura.

¡Que saliera cuanto quisiera con Sakura! ¡Su prioridad ahora era otra!

* * *

**...continuara... ¿Quién creen que tenga un papel importante en todo este embrollo? ¿Sasuke y a Kiba dicen la verdad? ****¿Sospechosos? ¿Quién más estará involucrado?**

**HOLA CHICOS! ¿Que tal?! Aquí les dejo esta nueva actualización que espero haya sido de su agrado y no pareciera soso (Siempre siento que me queda así hehe) La verdad es que no me sentí muy conforme del como me quedo el capitulo pero serán ustedes quienes lo juzguen :)**

**Espero que no se molesten por las vueltas que le di a la carta hehe. Para muchos ya habia sido aclarado en el capitulo anterior pero creo que en este lo complique más (Soy una complicada), aunque no crean que sera tan complicado, no es tan complejo como parece hehe. Por ahora quizás vean poco romance naruhina (entienden a lo que me refiero con romance? ;D) pero la verdad es que no quería que las cosas vayan tan apresuradas entre los dos, al menos eso quiero dar a entender hehe aunque a veces soy media lanzada y tiendo a meter la pata XD**

**Iba actualizar antes pero...hehe no mentiré, me entretuve viendo Fairy Tail (es primera vez que la veo así que ya sabrán lo que eso significa cuando estas de vacaciones XD)**

**Doy muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un bello y alentador review en el capitulo pasado, realmente me impulsan y animan a continuar con mis fics, si no fuera por ustedes me habría retirado desde hace mucho :')**

**También quería comentar que muchos de sus reviews dan con lo que opino de mi historia, incluso sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas. He leído las sugerencias de algunos para mi fic y las tomare en cuenta a la hora de idear cosas para la trama.**

**Quisiera poder agradecer en toda su extension sus reviews, pero como eso no es posible :( solo me limitare a agradecer a: mi hermanita Galita-san :3, gelymurakami, Alabdiel ,********mare-14, ********Lilipili, **Andreanh3, ******GirlBender ,** karlosgoyo, Uzuga Viri-chan, RAYHACHIBY , kellyndrin, hinataforever, ******Tamae Namikaze,** anni14, karito, akane love, netokastillo, ******AliceSesshTaisho, **Neko-Chan, dr. , Esther (Perdonen si omiti a alguien pero sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi fic :D)

**POSDATA 1: Para aquellos fans del sasuhina, especialmente a Neko-Chan :D He de decir que esta pareja no me es indiferente, me encanta la idea de ellos dos juntos aunque como si bien se sabe no han cruzado palabra en el anime, simplemente sus personalidades juntas me deslumbran *.*. Aunque he de decir que primero esta en mi corazón el naruhina y aunque he intentado escribir un fic sasuhina simplemente no puedo :( (Siempre termino queriendo meter a Naruto en medio XD) Quizás algún día escriba uno :)**

**POSDATA 2: Para aquellos que leen mi otro fic ¨Relaciones Complicadas¨ debo decirles por si algunos notaron he reorganizado los primeros capítulos. He de confesar que como ese fue mi primer fic extenso que me propuse a escribir no sabía o simplemente no le di importancia a la extension o concepto en los primeros capitulos. De hecho llevaba 19 capitulos, de los cuales los primeros 9 eran de menos de 2000 palabras y siento que la mayoria de ellos no tenian un concepto en general, de hecho como 8 capítulos relataban un solo día donde no pasaba nada trascendente, por eso decidi unificarlos en uno solo y es por eso que ahora solo consta de 13 capítulos Solo por si las dudas, el fic es el mismo, solo ese pequeño detalle :)**

**POSDATA 3: En el capitulo anterior les di mi nueva cuenta de facebook pero este señor llamado Facebook me bloqueo la cuenta al pensar que soy un robot !¿De verdad?! !Ah! Eso lo decía por las personas que me enviaron una solicitud y agregue recientemente, ya por eso no pude responder, lo siento :(**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo están en la libertad de enviarme un mensaje a mi cuenta de fanfiction, escribirme a mi correo o seguirme en mi twitter: StellaWhiteney :D Si no respondo rápido es por la universidad que me quita tiempo, !Pero seguro que respondo!**

**Como he dicho anterioremente, no olviden que los errores (horrores) ortográficos le suceden a los humanos...y yo soy una (Tonto facebook que duda de mi humanidad DX)**

**SAYO! Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**-SW**

**9: 26 PM - Jueves 12 de septiembre del 2013**


End file.
